


I Just Want To Kiss You

by superqueerlanz



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, minifics, sanverssmut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 52
Words: 102,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerlanz/pseuds/superqueerlanz
Summary: A compilation of Sanvers minifics; smutty, fluffy and everything in between.Feel free to comment what you'd like to read next!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What would have happened had Alex stayed at the pub after her very first kiss with Maggie?

Alex headed to the pub with one thing on her mind: kissing the woman she lo-- liked.  
That she was madly attracted to.

Alex had always prided herself on being cool, calm and collected. She wasn't normally fazed by anything - or anyone. But ever since Maggie Sawyer sauntered into her life, all her studied nonchalance went out the window. And if she was completely honest with herself, Alex found that she LIKED not being in control all the time. It was unnerving, sure, but it was also exciting. New. Sexy.

Maggie Sawyer was making her feel things she had tried to repress for many, many years.  
But Maggie had said that Alex deserved to be happy.  
Which surely meant that Alex deserved to be happy with her.

Right?

Maggie had smiled at her tenderly when she said those words, her dark eyes sparkling with promises. Or at least, that's what Alex saw. Wanted to see. Hoped for.

She shook her head and smiled ruefully. Don't chicken out now, Danvers, she scolded herself. You deserve to be happy, remember? Go after what you want for once in your life.

Get the girl.  
Get the girl.  
Get the girl.

She muttered this mantra to herself as she walked into the pub, fingers clenched into loose fists. M'gann threw her a concerned look but Alex would stop to say hello later. She couldn't be distracted. She had to stay focused.

Get the girl.  
Get the girl.

Her heart skipped a beat or two as she spotted Maggie near the pool table, holding the cue in her small strong hands, squinting as she tried to work out how to sink the 8 ball.  
She was a vision of beauty and Alex paused for a minute, staring, wide-eyed. Maggie hadn't spotted her yet and Alex felt like she was peering into Maggie's bubble. Not intruding exactly, no. But discovering what Maggie was like when she thought no one was looking.

Get the girl.

Maggie licked her upper lip slowly in concentration and the space between Alex's legs suddenly grew warmer.  
Down, Danvers. Jeez. She admonished herself, amused and shaken at the same time. And then Maggie looked up and Alex walked over with a light step, trying her best to make it seem like she hadn't spent a whole minute staring at her like a stalker. Maggie smiled softly, genuinely pleased that Alex had made it.

"I was hoping you'd show up," she said, leaning against her cue.

Alex couldn't hold the information in for longer than was necessary. She had come out to her sister and was quite proud of herself - and Kara for being so understanding and gentle. Her voice was low and confident as she asked Maggie for the drink she owed her, a secret smile playing across her lips.

Maggie looked confused - just for a second. And then understanding lit her features and her smile reached her eyes. Alex's breath hitched in her throat at how gorgeous Maggie looked when she smiled. Especially when that smile was directed at her.

"You told Kara?"

Alex nodded, shyly.

"You did?! I'm so happy for you!"

Maggie was quick to prop her cue at the side of the pool table and wrap her arms around Alex's neck. Alex rested her palms on Maggie's back and held her close.

Maggie's perfume - a subtle aroma that reminded Alex of spring, the sea and apples - left her feeling light-headed. Her hair smelled clean and fruity and she could taste the mint on her breath before she enveloped Alex in her arms.

The hug was only a few seconds long and Maggie was already pulling away. Alex bristled inwardly at the loss of contact. She wanted to keep Maggie in her arms for as long as possible and a candid hug wasn't going to cut it. Not now. Not when Alex deserved to be happy. With Maggie. The woman of her dreams.

She hadn't planned it this way. She wanted to take her time. She wanted to play a game of pool to calm her nerves before she spoke to Maggie about her feelings. Before she leaned in for a tentative kiss.

But her heart - and hands - were faster than her head.

As Maggie pulled away, saying something about buying her drinks all night and what did she want to have, already turning her back on her to head towards M'gann, Alex took the plunge. She grabbed Maggie by the forearm and pulled her back towards her, mid-sentence. Her hand went up to cup Maggie's jaw and she pressed her lips against hers.

Maggie didn't pull away. Not right away. Her lips parted in surprise and for a second Alex could swear that she kissed her back. Maggie's fingers were on Alex's elbow - soft, hesitant, gentle. Alex tried to keep her breathing steady, tried not to pant at how sweet Maggie's lips tasted. How her mouth was like velvet. She tried to prolong the kiss, to make it deeper, but Maggie took advantage of the opening to break contact.

Alex's eyes opened slowly and skated down to Maggie's mouth. She didn't necessarily think that Maggie was uncomfortable with what Alex had done. She had kissed her back, hadn't she, and she wasn't freaking out on her or anything. She confessed that she had wanted to do this for a long time but Maggie didn't seem as enthused and then Alex was slowly crashing back down to earth as Maggie explained kindly, apologetically, un-apologetically that Alex hadn't done anything wrong but that she was fresh off the boat and that relationships like that never really worked out. She was there for Alex. As friends.

Alex nodded, frowning and gulping down the tears that were threatening to flood.

"Mhmm," she forced a smile that she was sure seemed fake. As fake as what Maggie told her before: you deserve to be happy.

And yep, Maggie wasn't buying into Alex's forced grin. She frowned and tilted her head - a move that Alex had grown to love, to find endearing and attractive all at once. But right now, it was anything but charming. It was heartbreaking.

"Are we cool?"

"Yeah, yeah, we're cool."

Alex assured her, already backing away, already turning back to hide the pain etching its way in the lines on her face. She heard Maggie calling her name and threw a shaky "I'll see ya" at her, not trusting herself to turn back fully. Not trusting herself to look at Maggie; to see the pity on her face, the rejection. She didn't like her.. like that.

She pushed the doors open and made her way outside, fumbling for the keys to her motorcycle, her fingers shaking as she tried to put her helmet on. Wondering whether she even _wanted_ to put her helmet on. Whether she  _wanted_ to be safe. 

 

Whatever. She put her helmet away and straddled her bike. She was so humiliated that she didn't care what happened to her; didn't care that she was being irresponsible and that Kara would surely disapprove. 

"Alex!"

Hurried footsteps. Panting.  A voice - tinged with worry - that she could recognize anywhere. 

Maggie had followed her outside, concern clouding her dark features. She looked at Alex and then at the abandoned helmet.

"What are you doing, Danvers?"

Alex just stared at her, not sure what Maggie was referring to.

What was she doing kissing her like that? What was she doing assuming that Maggie wanted her like that? What was she doing with her life?

"Aren't you going to wear your helmet?"

Ah. That. Of course.

Alex shrugged. The helmet was the least of her concerns. She had a cat's reflexes and she wasn't really worried about getting into an accident. And why did Maggie care anyway?

"Please, put your helmet on? Or come back inside. Don't do anything stupid, Danvers".

It's too late for that.

Alex lowered her head and revved the engine once. Twice. Trying not to think; hoping the loud noise quiets down the voices in her head, screaming at her that she was a loser, that she doesn't deserve to be loved, that she was nothing, that someone like Maggie was out of her league, too good to be true. That she was a failure. 

A pair of warm hands settled on top of her own. Confidently yet hesitantly. Strong yet so so soft. Thumbs swiping the side of her wrists, caressing, consoling, reassuring. 

Alex looked up to chocolate-brown eyes. Eyes that were brimming with un-shed tears. With unbridled worry.

"Danvers, I - Alex - I.. I care about you.. A lot.. I can't live with myself if anything -"

She cleared her throat and exhaled sharply. She smiled slightly and her smile looked like a question.

"Can you please come back inside with me? I promised you a drink and I never break a promise".

Alex kept staring at her, thoughts muddled. Tempted. But the taste of humiliation was still too strong and bitter at the back of her throat.

"I'd rather go home, Maggie," she said, mumbled, "I - look, this isn't really easy for me, I don't want to celebrate getting rejected and.."

Maggie shook her head, interrupting Alex with a wave of her hand before it settled back on Alex's again.

"I didn't ... I didn't reject you, Alex". A deep slow breath. "I.. I like you, okay? I like you a lot, actually. I just.. I need some time to wrap my head around things. Just.. Don't go. Come back inside with me".

Alex pursed her lips in deliberation, wondering if she could dare to hope again. Wondering whether Maggie was just telling her what she wanted to hear to get her back inside because she would feel too guilty if Alex went home, helmet-less and upset. 

But Maggie's eyes were clear and honest. 

"Please?"

Alex sighed, resigned. She couldn't say no to a whispered "please" from Maggie Sawyer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 to Chapter 1. Alex and Maggie have a heart to heart after Alex decides to stay at the pub. 
> 
> If you have any recommendations, please don't hesitate to leave a comment and I'll do my best to please!

The cue ball strikes the striped 10 which promptly, obediently and smoothly falls into the pocket. 

Alex grins. Three in a row now and she can tell she's on a roll. She was on her second beer and their second game - she had won the first one - and she was finding it easier to smile now. Maggie was putting a show of acting devastated as Alex sunk ball after ball. 

"Danvers, you're killing me!"

_If you only knew how much you kill me, Maggie Sawyer,_ Alex thought. But instead, she winked playfully and blew the tip of her cue like it was a smoking gun.

Maggie chuckled, impressed. She was glad Alex seemed more relaxed, that she was having a good time - she hoped. She couldn't imagine what she'd feel like had she let her leave when she was so upset. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if something happened to Alex. The young woman had become a part of Maggie's daily life; they'd meet up every night for a beer and a game of pool; Alex would send her links to scientific articles that she knew would interest her; Maggie would call her to tell her about a particularly tricky case at work and to ask for her advice.

Whether she wanted to admit it to herself or not, Alex had become.. important. 

And whether she wanted to admit it or not, Maggie had developed a crush on DEO agent Alex Danvers. 

She didn't know when this crush started. Maybe it was watching Alex chug a beer in under ten seconds on a dare. Maybe it was the way she smiled against her will, squinting at Maggie, when she teased her about being a big nerd. Maybe it was the way her bottomless eyes lit up whenever she mentioned something funny her little sister did. Maybe it was the lilt of concern in her voice and the kindness in her gaze when Maggie had had a particularly hard day at work.

Yes, she liked Alex Danvers. But she also knew that Alex Danvers was still a baby-gay and that she couldn't take advantage of that. And she didn't want to set herself up to get her heart broken after Alex figured out that there were other girls out there that were prettier, smarter, funnier.. 

She looked up to see Alex staring at her, cue frozen between her fingers.

"What's up, Danvers? It's a pretty clear shot to me," Maggie teased, shifting her weight nervously. 

Alex bit her bottom lip and straightened up, game forgotten for now. She took a long sip of beer and then pointed her bottle at Maggie, swallowing. 

"So.. you like me?"

Her voice was an attempt at nonchalance, an attempt at making it seem like the answer wouldn't really matter, like she was just mildly curious. But her eyes, wide and skittish, betrayed her nerves.

Maggie decided not to beat around the bush. That wasn't her style.

"Yes Danvers, I like you".

Alex nodded slowly, walking around the table to stand closer to Maggie, her head tilted to the side, her lips pursed in thought. Maggie was surprised that her breath hitched in her throat with Alex's sudden proximity, that her lips were dry, her hands shaking slightly. Alex, thankfully, didn't seem to notice. 

"Like me how, exactly?"

Maggie swallowed and attempted a confident grin. She hadn't expected Alex to pursue the matter but she owed it to her to be honest.

"Like I enjoyed kissing you, that kind of like you," she confessed boldly. 

Alex's eyes widened and she took an involuntary step towards Maggie. Maggie took an automatic step back and raised her palms up in front of her, a shield. Because if Alex Danvers tried to kiss her again, she would kiss her back and this time she wouldn't stop. This time she'd take her on the pool table, standing between her legs, gripping her hips.. 

"Alex, I like you but I can't do anything about it. Not right now, at least".

Alex stepped back again, nodding, trying to understand. 

"Okay... why?"

Maggie took a deep breath. 

"Alex, I think you're amazing. You're sharp and kind and brave and beautiful and I am so.. - I never imagined that you could be interested in me that way. I consider myself lucky that you do. But .. I've had lots of shitty and unhealthy relationships in my life. A lot of them. And I've broken hearts and had my heart broken too many times to count. And- And you deserve better than that. I deserve better than that. I owe it to myself, to you, to.. be sure. You know?"

Alex listened and Alex knew and Alex understood, finally. Her wounds started to heal as she grasped that Maggie hadn't rejected her, not really. Maggie needed time. Maggie needed to be reassured that Alex was serious about this. About her. That it wasn't just a phase. That she wasn't just a "shiny" new toy. 

She smiled at Maggie and Maggie's posture relaxed as she smiled back gratefully. 

Alex nudged her shoulder playfully and went back to grab her cue stick. 

"I'm still going to win though," she teased. 

And she did. Again and again, laughing and giving M'gann high-fives, raising her third and fourth bottle of beer in a victorious salute to herself, taking a bow every time she sunk a particularly difficult ball, grinning shyly as Maggie groaned and told her she was the pool master. 

And it felt like somehow, it was the beginning of something good. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first recommendation :)
> 
> "could you maybe write something where Alex gets badly injured and maggie is there. (As well as Kara and Winn, whit more)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have anything specific you'd like to read, please feel free to comment and I will do my best to please!

Being a DEO agent wasn't an easy task. 

Sure, it was exciting and even, well,  _fun_ at times.. but it was also dangerous and came with its share of risks.

Alex Danvers was used to risky missions. Gone were the times when she'd head out with shaky hands and a galloping heart during her first relatively easy operations. She had trained with J'onn and he had made sure that she was ready to take on practically anything. She was his best agent when it came to handling weapons  _and_ hand-to-hand combat. Her coworkers affectionately referred to her as the "master of all trades". 

But accidents happened and Alex knew it was a part of the job. So when she got thrown off the roof of a barn infested with Zulelf aliens and broke three ribs in the process, she shrugged it off and grumbled as Kara, Winn and J'onn fussed over her. "I am perfectly capable of walking to the bathroom by myself," she had said to them, looking pointedly at Winn. "I especially don't need you watching me pee, Schott". He had grinned but she could see the worry in his eyes and loved him for it. 

And when a bullet whistled past her head, grazing her ear, she thought she was lucky and thought nothing else of it - even when Kara kept staring at her during sister night with big blue eyes, waiting for her to break. "You're missing the best part of the movie," Alex had said to her, shoveling popcorn into her mouth. 

But with Maggie being the latest addition in her life, things were different - especially considering that they often went on missions together and made a pretty solid team. Maggie looked out for Alex and Alex did the same for Maggie. 

But she never imagined that  _Maggie_ \- cool, laid-back Maggie - would make such a big deal of things when she got hurt. 

The first time she saw that side of Maggie was when they were raiding an alien nest. The aliens, of the Ussun variety, were fast, small and sneaky. The duo had no trouble restraining them though. But, as mentioned before, the little things were cunning and one had managed to slink away and hide behind Maggie's police car, camouflaging itself against it. 

"Well this was surprisingly easy," Alex had said, walking Maggie to her car. 

The Ussun had leaped at that moment, slashing its long claws against Alex's torso, ripping the fabric from her shirt into shreds. She recovered quickly and with a few punches and kicks from herself and Maggie, the alien was captured and thrown with the rest of its friends. What Alex didn't expect was Maggie rushing to her side, grabbing her by the shoulders and assessing her physical condition with wide and worried eyes. 

"Does it hurt? Oh god, it got you good didn't it? Oh Alex, I'm so sorry".

"Why are you sorry, it's not your fault, Mags," Alex had smiled, trying to catch Maggie's eyes as she fussed over her wound, her fingers hovering near Alex's torso, hesitating, wondering if it was okay to touch her or if it was too intimate. "It's really not that bad, it mostly got my shirt really," she added, as Maggie breathed a sigh of relief when she realized that no blood was gushing out and that Alex was still on her feet, alive, breathing, with her. 

"Well, we're still getting you checked once we get back to the DEO," Maggie had said in a tone that left no room for discussion. 

Once they started dating, Maggie's concern for Alex grew even more. When Alex got shot in the leg when she and Kara discovered the location of one of Cadmus' lairs, Kara had carried her in her arms as she rushed her into the DEO. She had called Maggie because she knew that Alex would want her to know. Maggie was there in under ten minutes, hair windswept, cheeks flushed from running, eyes brimming with tears and fear. Hearing her girlfriend's sister tell her that Alex was shot - "but she's going to be okay", Kara had rushed to explain as she heard Maggie gasp, as she heard her breathe out a sob, "I mean, she's in pain but the bullet didn't hit anything vital" - had made her feel like her whole world was ending. 

And as she stood by Alex's bedside, stroking her cheek, peppering her forehead with gentle kisses, holding her hands, wincing instead of Alex as J'onn changed the bandages, tearing up as she saw the gunshot wound, trying to subtly turn away to wipe her tears with her index finger  - Alex knew she was falling in love. And when Alex tried to shrug it off, as she always did, with an "I'm fine, seriously people, stop fussing over me", Maggie had given her one of her trademark Maggie glares and Alex had swallowed her words and remained silent, sheepish, as Winn, Kara and J'onn smiled at each other triumphantly. Finally, their smiles said, someone who could tame Alex's stubborn streak. And tame it she did because for the next week, Maggie had stayed over at Alex's, cooking for her, cleaning, and helping her shower. She admonished her when she stayed up on her feet for too long, gently pushing her onto the couch and propping her leg up on a pillow. She'd change the bandages herself, tending to the slowly healing wound with incredibly soft and careful fingers, checking with Alex constantly to make sure she wasn't hurting her - "is that too tight, baby? Did that hurt, my love?" - and Alex would roll her eyes with an exasperated smile but that was the extent of it. She didn't have it in her to tell Maggie to stop because - and she would never admit it - she liked being taken care of.

And so next time she got hurt, Alex milked it for all it was worth because being the center of Maggie's attention was just too good to pass up. 

She didn't do it when she was seriously hurt, no - that would be too cruel and she knew how Maggie had a tendency to feel guilty at times like these. 

She did it with minor things. Like the time the Superfriends were over for dinner, and Alex was slicing up some veggies to make a salad. Winn and James had sidled up to Alex and were talking over each other about - of all things - Pokemon. 

"Alex, don't you think Pikachu is overrated," James said emphatically. "Like out of all the Pokemon out there, 20 years and counting now, the mascot has to be an electric mouse? Why couldn't it be something more original?"

" It's an  _electric mouse_ ," Winn replied by way of explanation.

" Why couldn't a legendary be the mascot?," James asked, crossing his arms and looking at Winn pointedly. 

"Because it's an  _electric mouse,"_ Winn repeated. 

Kara walked in then, grabbing a handful of cherry tomatoes from the salad bowl - "hey!" - and shoving them into her mouth. 

"Kara, tell him!" Winn turned to his best friend for support.

"I have no idea what you two are going on about," Kara had shrugged with her mouth full. 

"Pikachu's obviously a successful mascot since people still mention him twenty years later," Maggie grinned, walking into the kitchen, slipping her arms around Alex's back and nuzzling her shoulder. Alex's lips quirked up in a lopsided grin.

" _Thank_ you," Winn whooped as James shook his head. "See, I knew I liked you for a reason, Maggie". 

Alex tipped her head back to look at her girlfriend, smiling at how adorable she was with her Pokemon talk, at how she had effortlessly found her place among her group of friends. 

"I like you too, you know, not just Winn," she whispered conspiratorially, and then gave a small hum of pleasure and surprise as Maggie leaned in for a kiss. And when Maggie cheekily slipped her tongue in her mouth, Alex's hand - that was still mechanically chopping a cucumber - slipped and the knife sliced through her index finger. She hissed and Maggie pulled away immediately. She grabbed Alex's hand and scanned her finger where a droplet of dark red blood had formed. 

"Okay there Alex?" James asked with a furrowed brow. 

Winn winced in sympathy and Kara moved closer to her sister to assess the damage. It was just a tiny cut and Kara knew that her sister had a pretty high pain threshold. So she was surprised when she saw Alex's features contort in pain and when she heard her gasp and whine as Maggie cleaned the small cut using the first-aid kit. 

"There there, baby, almost done," Maggie soothed with a soft voice, rolling a band-aid on Alex's index. Alex flexed her finger slowly and mumbled something that Maggie didn't quite catch. Alex repeated herself : "Kiss it better?"

Maggie beamed and Maggie complied, lifting her girlfriend's hand up, brushing her lips on Alex's finger and then kissing all the other fingertips for good measure. Kara, Winn and James watched, bewildered, as Alex nodded when Maggie asked if her finger was hurting, as she made a show of groaning when her hand accidentally bumped into something. And every time, Maggie would rush over, eyes crinkled with compassion and empathy, and would kiss Alex's hands and would whisper sweet nothings in her ear. 

And when Kara suspected that maybe - maybe - it was all for show, she looked over and caught Maggie's eye. 

Maggie was stroking Alex's head, that was resting on her lap. And slowly, she winked at Kara. 

And Kara frowned at first but then realization dawned on her. and she laughed, winking back. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about Sanvers on a plane and Alex starts to panic when she remembers how she almost crashed in season one and Maggie is there to comfort her".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, do not hesitate to comment and let me know what you'd like to see next!
> 
> Alternatively, if you have a tumblr account, you can message or leave an ask in my box on stillascalmwater

Alex wasn't afraid of much. She had seen too many horrible things for that while working at the DEO.

And that made her the go-to person when things got scary. 

And so she always made sure to keep a window open when there was a thunderstorm so that Kara could fly in anytime she wanted because - and Kara would never admit it to anyone but Alex - she was afraid of thunder. And Alex would be waiting with open arms and a warm cup of tea and they would bundle up on the couch and she'd make Kara giggle and they'd watch whatever was on TV and comment on everything. And pretty soon, Kara wouldn't startle every time there was a flash of lightning followed by a mighty thunderous roar. Pretty soon, Kara would play that game Alex had taught her in which they'd count the seconds between thunder and lightning and work out how far away the storm was. And it became a sisterly tradition: every time there was a storm, there was an unspoken agreement that Kara would be sleeping over. 

And when bad-ass Maggie Sawyer ran out of the shower, squealing, naked and still covered in soap, it was Alex that ran to her rescue and caught the spider that had wandered into the bathroom. Maggie, grabbing a towel that was lying about, had covered herself, shaking, and called out to Alex every few seconds with "Did you catch it yet? Is it gone?". And when Alex had walked out with the spider neatly tucked inside a tissue, motionless and probably pretty freaked out, Maggie repressed her initial reaction to jump out the window. "Alex, squash it!". But Alex had shaken her head, smiling gently at her girlfriend, her eyes involuntarily perusing her wet body that was badly hidden by the too-small towel. "We'll just set it free, Mags, it hasn't really done anything. It's more afraid of you than you are of it. It just wanted to chill with you. Got to admit it has good taste in women". Maggie had given a nervous laugh, gulped, and - after having slipped into a pair of boxers and a t-shirt - even accompanied Alex downstairs so that they could bid the little guy farewell. Maggie knew that she would never really get over her fear of spiders but - and thanks to her amazing girlfriend - she didn't want to torch the house right away anymore every time she saw one. And Alex would hold her and soothe her, kissing her hair, whispering in her ear, telling her how brave her she was, how "this time was not as scary as the last time, was it?", and never making Maggie feel like she was silly. 

Maggie had never seen Alex truly scared of anything. She wasn't afraid of the dark, of heights, of small tight places, of insects, of monsters under the bed. 

So when they got on the plane and found their seats, she was surprised to see that Alex's eyes were wide, that her lips were trembling, and that she kept wiping her palms on her trousers. It was confusing because Maggie had thought that Alex was eager to go on their first holiday together as a couple. They had agreed on Paris because it was cliché and romantic. And so Alex's behavior didn't really make much sense.

"Babe? Everything okay?"

Alex swallowed with difficulty and nodded, eyes downcast. Maggie frowned and held Alex's chin carefully between her fingers so that she could meet her gaze. She had never seen Alex look this.. scared? 

"Alex, wh- Are you okay? Is it Kara? Wh- tell me, you can tell me anything". 

Her fingers, still holding her chin firmly yet ever so softly. Her big brown eyes clear and comforting. That head tilt. 

Alex licked her lips, clearing her throat a few times before explaining, painstakingly, slowly. 

"I - Remember when Kara first came out as Supergirl? How she had saved the people on that plane?"

Maggie nodded. Of course. It was all over the news.

"Yeah - well - the thing is.. I was on that plane".

Maggie drew in a breath and her eyes welled with tears at the thought that the woman of her dreams could have easily not been sitting with her right now if Supergirl hadn't been there. She didn't say anything though; this was Alex's time to share. She nodded again, her hand leaving Alex's face to settle on hers, squeezing her fingers encouragingly. 

"Kara went after that plane because I was on it. Because she- she wanted to save _me._ And I - I remember how scared I was on that plane, Maggie. How alone I felt. Just- thinking that I was going to die alone. Knowing there was nothing I could do. I felt... powerless. I fight aliens on a daily basis, I - I'm the one everyone turns to when things get rough. But I couldn't do anything on that plane, Mags".

She blinked back tears and sighed. Maggie waited.

"I haven't really thought about it since. Didn't really have any reason to. I haven't been near a plane since it happened. And I was- I  _am_ thrilled that we're going away together. Like.. you have no idea. But I guess I kind of forgot that flying there was a requirement. I- I thought I could do it. That I was brave enough to do it. But- I - I'm.. I.."

She struggled. Looked at her fingers intertwined with Maggie's. 

"I'm .. scared," she finally admitted in a murmur. 

Maggie was silent and Alex forced herself to look up into her eyes again, expecting to see pity, judgement, mockery. But instead, all she saw was adoration and something that looked very much like... love?

Maggie exhaled and drew a teary Alex into her arms, rubbing her back, stroking her short hair, and Alex held on to her, pressing her cheek against her shoulder and allowing her tears to flow freely. And then Maggie started to speak and Alex listened, listened and started to heal. 

"You are so, so  _brave,_ my love. You're the bravest person I know, Al. I can't believe how hard it must be for you to be here with me. To admit this to me. Alex, you are  _not_ weak - I know this is what you're thinking. There is no weakness in being scared. It's okay, I got you. I'm here for you. You are so brave. So brave. I'm so proud of you for being here with me".

And when the plane started moving, and when Maggie felt Alex tense up and saw the panic in her doe-eyes, she cupped her face with both her hands and kissed her. Kissed her gently, warmly, softly. And when Alex's lips parted, Maggie deepened the kiss, slipping her tongue in Alex's mouth, running it across her teeth. She heard Alex hum with pleasure. Felt Alex tangle her fingers in her thick dark hair. Felt her breathing quicken - not because of fear this time, but because of something else. 

They kept kissing as the plane took off; kept kissing as the pilot let them know that it was okay to take off their seat-belts now. Alex was calculating whether it was possible to slip her hand beneath Maggie's trousers because  _god_ she was so turned on and she didn't care whether they were on a plane or a submarine - when she heard a sharp knock. 

Maggie heard it too because she pulled away, panting slightly, eyelids heavy. 

And then they both gasped as they looked out the plane window and saw Kara flying near the wing. She rolled her eyes at them - she had probably seen them making out like teenagers - but her smile was big and warm as always. She lifted one of her hands to make a thumbs-up and tilted her head in a question mark. "Are you okay" she mouthed to Alex.

And Alex laughed and Alex cried again - with happiness, this time - because she was surrounded by people who cared, who loved her, who sheltered her, who never judged. And she gave her sister two thumbs-up as Maggie waved and beamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you do an alternative to the 2x14 dinner scene. Maybe Alex does actually fight Mon-El because he says something awful about Kara or Jeremiah. Maybe Maggie tries to step in but something happens idk" from Anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment and let me know if there's anything specific you'd like to see - or just to let me know whether you enjoyed the chapter or not. Feedback and encouragement are always welcome :)
> 
> Also alternatively, you can message me or send a prompt to my ask box on tumblr, at stillascalmwater.

Alex strongly disliked Mon-el.

It wasn't because he couldn't take anything seriously or because he tried too hard to be a hero in order to get Kara's approval. 

It wasn't because he messed up more times than she could count. 

It wasn't because he was always around her little sister, making it nearly impossible for them to spend some quality sister-time together.

No.

It was because he blatantly disregarded Kara's wishes and disrespected who she was as a person. Yet Kara seemed.. happy. She laughed at his dumb jokes and didn't seem to mind when he wrapped his arms around her possessively. Kara chose to see the best in people and it was a trait that Alex loved about her. But not with Mon-el.

However, she owed it to Kara to be civil around him. And civil she was. 

But this was their first dinner together as a family after her father came back.

Everything was going smoothly. Maggie came over, looking stunning, and brought along a bottle of tequila, earning Jeremiah's approval. She was relieved to see that her dating a woman didn't seem to faze Jeremiah. He was surprised but she could tell by the way he smiled at Maggie and by the way he looked at Alex with tenderness, that he was happy for her. 

And then came Mon-el, empty-handed, followed by J'onn. They raised a toast to her father's return, gathered around the dinner table and Alex was over the moon. She noted, absentmindedly, that Kara and Mon-el were whispering furiously to each other and that Kara seemed particularly pissed off. Which was a rare occurrence in normal times but not after she had started dating douche-face. 

Mon-el lifted his glass, not seeming the least bit enthusiastic about having to do this.

"What a lucky thing that you have returned when you did," he told her father but his choice of words made Alex feel off. 

"You mean when he was rescued, right Mon-el?".

She was giving him a chance to lay off, to fix things.

But Mon-el was on a roll.

"I mean it's very fortunate that Dr. Danvers has returned just as a fusion bomb has become a threat - a fusion bomb that only he's mentioned and that no one else has seen. What a gift". 

Alex's blood was beginning to boil and she could see Maggie looking at her worriedly in her peripheral vision.

"What did you just say to my father?" - her voice was calm, soft, deadly. She knew exactly what he had said and what he was implying and still, she hoped he would back off before ruining the night for everyone. Before he said things that were impossible to take back. Her father was silent, probably hurt that this was the way he was being welcomed back home after being presumed dead for ten whole years. Mon-El was still talking - "and now he's gonna go right back to the DEO with full access, I'm guessing, right J'onn? No back checks for your soldier buddy" - and that last sentence pushed Alex to move. 

She took a step forward, pointing a threatening finger at the asshole who had the guts to come into their home and treat her father with anything but respect. 

"You know what, you need to back up -" 

She didn't know what she was about to do. Probably grab Mon-el and throw him out. But Kara was quick to intervene, "No, I got it", trying her best to push Mon-El towards her bedroom, trying her best to avoid making things messier than they already were. 

And Alex was already calming down as Maggie brushed her fingers against her arm, as she brought her down to earth, as her soft voice - "it's okay, baby, it's okay" - soothed her raw nerves. 

But Mon-El was refusing to go into the bedroom, was arguing with Kara, telling her that she couldn't expect him to be quiet when all the signs pointed towards the obvious.

"You can't just let him walk into the DEO after ten whole  _years_ , Kara," he tried to reason with her.

"Mon-El, you are out of line, he is  _family,_ and Alex's my sister and you are making everyone really uncomfortable right now".

"She's not your sister though, is she?  They're not your family, Kara, they're just people who decided to keep you because you were new to this planet, with uncontrollable powers; they didn't do it out of love or anything like that, and how could you possibly trust -"

Alex only saw red after that.

She doesn't remember how she ducked past Maggie, J'onn, and Kara and tackled Mon-El to the ground, straddling him and punching him, again and again and again. She was sure that she would have turned him into a bloody mess had he not been an alien with superpowers. But at least she knew she was hurting him, because he groaned and tried to buck her off him. Her years of training at the DEO and her ability to use an enemy's weight against them made it impossible for him to do so and Alex kept punching him, her chest wracked with angry sobs, breathing hard and raggedly. 

"You" - punch- "fucking" - punch - " _asshole"_ \- punch. 

Kara was still standing near her bedroom door, slack-jawed, unable to do anything but watch. What Mon-el had said had struck a nerve and had made her remember all her old insecurities back when she had first landed on earth. How hard it had been for her to learn to fit in with a new family. How hard it had been for Alex to accept her as her sister. How she couldn't really call Jeremiah and Eliza by "mom" and "dad" even though she loved them to bits. 

And Alex knew. And Alex couldn't stand someone hurting her little sister with cruel words like that. To poison her thoughts like that. To prey on her vulnerabilities like that. 

She bristled as hands gripped her shoulders but then instantly relaxed as she realized that those hands belonged to Maggie. She froze, fist raised, ready to land another blow.

"Alex, baby, come back to me, you've done enough, he's not going to hurt Kara again, come back to me baby, please," Maggie said, her voice a plea she couldn't ignore. 

Mon-el was breathing hard, speechless, his palms raised up in defeat, in surrender. 

Alex lowered her fist but she didn't get off him. Not yet. 

"If you ever imply anything having to do with my family ever again, I will make you regret ever having stepped foot on this planet," she spat. 

And then she looked at Kara and her eyes softened.

"Kara, you are my sister and I  _love_ you, we  _all_ do. Don't you ever think otherwise. Don't you ever doubt that, okay? Not for a second".

Kara nodded, eyes filled with tears.

Satisfied, Alex released Mon-El and he scrambled to his feet, heading towards the door. Eliza, ever the good host, walked him out. 

Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex carefully, tilting her head back to look into her eyes. She had never seen Alex so angry and so out of control and she wasn't sure that Alex wanted to be touched right now. But her doubts disappeared as she felt Alex melt into her embrace, cupping her face tenderly with her hands and brushing her lips against her forehead. Her breathing was getting progressively steadier and her eyes had lost the murderous gleam that was there a few minutes before. 

Jeremiah was hugging a teary Kara and Alex was allowing herself a bit more time to cool down before she rejoined her family. They knew that this was what she wanted and respected her need to distance herself for the time being.

She looked back at Maggie. She expected her to be freaked out, to be afraid of her, to scold her and be angry with her for attacking Mon-el like that but all she saw was acceptance and tenderness and compassion in her eyes. 

"You did what you had to do to protect your family," Maggie said, kissing Alex's sore knuckles. "I would have done the same thing".

Alex sighed and held her girlfriend closer against her.

"You keep me sane".

"And I'm crazy about you, Danvers". 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How about Alex, Maggie and everyone else travel to visit alex and karas home for a week? Everyone meaning Kara, Winn, J'onn, Alex, Maggie, Elisa".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always my darlings, feel free to comment, leave your feedback and let me know what you'd like to see next!  
> Alternatively, you can reach me on my tumblr at stillascalmwater

"Alexandra, you haven't been home in  _forever_ , why don't you come and visit me?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the word "forever"; her mom had a tendency to exaggerate. 

"Mom, I came to see you last month, remember? And you know how busy I am, what with the DEO and .. "

"Oh okay, okay," she heard Eliza sigh in resignation. 

Alex paused and noticed how quiet it was on the other end of the line. How she could hear Eliza's breathing while - on her end - Kara, Maggie and the Superfriends were whooping, groaning and laughing while playing a round of Monopoly. She suddenly realized how lonely her mother must feel. And then it was her turn to sigh, to say "you know what Ma, I'll be there on Friday" and couldn't help but smile when her mother gasped with delight. 

"Bring all your friends, and Maggie of course - I do miss that silly lot, " Eliza said fondly before hanging up. 

Alex wasn't surprised when everyone agreed to come along - and how excited they got about going on a road trip and hanging out in the Danvers' hometown. And so on Friday, they all packed themselves inside J'onn's Mazda5 and sang and cheered and stopped for coffee and pizza on the way. Maggie had brought along her go-to tequila while James and Winn had splurged on an expensive bottle of wine. J'onn had bought a box of Eliza's favorite chocolate. Kara took over the AUX and kept the party going, blaring mainstream songs that everyone - including J'onn - surprisingly knew the lyrics to. 

When they finally arrived at Eliza's, near dinnertime, they were all tired and hungry from being cooped up in a car for hours. Eliza welcomed them with open arms, and Alex was pleasantly surprised when she gave Maggie a big hug and an "oh Maggie, how do you manage to look prettier every time I see you" - and was even more surprised when Maggie blushed and ducked her head with a shy smile and an "ah Mrs. Danvers, you and your daughter are both really smooth with the ladies" which elicited laughter from everybody. 

"It's so good to see you, Eliza," J'onn said warmly.

"And it's lovely to see you, J'onn, it's been a while hasn't it?" Eliza replied, accepting the box of chocolate gratefully. "Ah, you're spoiling me with all these gifts!".

"Better hide that chocolate, Mom - Kara has been eyeing it all day," Alex teased, nudging her little sister playfully.

Kara tried her best to look offended but then erupted into giggles.

"I do have X-ray vision, remember? Youcan't hide anything from me".

Everyone groaned, amused. 

James cleared his throat.

"Um, Mrs.D," - Winn snorted and J'onn was quick to glare at him - "I mean, Mrs.Danvers, jeez Schott- I don't mean to be rude, but when can we eat?"

Eliza chuckled and led the gang towards the dining room table that was already heaped with all kinds of dishes. 

Kara clapped with delight. "Postickers!"

Winn, James and J'onn almost salivated at the pile of smoky barbecued ribs and Alex subtly swiped a mini-pizza. 

"I saw that, Alexandra," Eliza scolded affectionately and then turned to Maggie. "Maggie, honey, Alex told me you were vegan so I made some sweet potato veggie burgers. I hope that's okay?"

Maggie fought back the tears that were threatening to spill out. This was all too much; she wasn't used to her girlfriends' parents being nice to her, being considerate, making her her favorite dishes, treating her like she was important, like she was ... family. She didn't want to embarrass herself - and Alex - by turning into a blubbering mess so she just nodded and smiled at Eliza. "Yum," she grinned. 

And pretty soon, they were all eating and talking and opening a bottle of wine - "Jimmy, Winn, you two shouldn't have" - and laughing. The food was delicious and Alex was already feeling sleepy and content. 

Eliza turned to Kara in an afterthought. 

"Kara, what ever happened to that handsome man, um - Moe?"

"Mike," Kara corrected, looking slightly uneasy. "It.. didn't really work out". 

"Oh, alright," Eliza shrugged and would have left it at that but Winn never missed an opportunity to tease his best friend.

"How is Lena these days?" he asked innocently.

Kara's sip of wine went down the wrong way and she coughed and spluttered as James patted her on the back. Alex glared at Winn exasperatedly but couldn't help giggling at his devilish expression. Eliza could tell that there was an inside joke somewhere in there. 

"Who is this Lena?"

"She's in charge of L-Corp," Maggie volunteered when no one said anything. And then added : "She's friends with Kara".

"Sure,  _friends,"_ James repeated, using his fingers to make quotation marks. 

"James, Winn, behave," J'onn scolded, ever the Space Dad but the gleam in his eyes betrayed how entertained he really was.

"She  _is_ just a friend, I don't know what all of you are going on about," Kara replied, adjusting her glasses repeatedly and staring at her glass of wine, avoiding everyone's gaze . She knew they'd be staring at her with wide smiles. 

"A friend you want to marry," Winn stage-whispered and everyone dissolved into laughter - even Kara - and Eliza beamed at how comfortable they all were together. She was glad her daughters had found such good friends.

An hour later, everyone was yawning. Kara rubbed her eyes and called it a day. Winn and James were going to sleep on the sofa beds downstairs while J'onn insisted to take the mattress even though both Eliza and Kara volunteered to give him their beds instead. J'onn, ever the gentleman, adamantly refused. Alex and Maggie were going to sleep in Alex's old bedroom. 

"Good night guys," Kara waved. "We need to be up early tomorrow to go to the beach".

Her friends hummed with excitement but were already falling asleep as she headed upstairs. 

 

\--

 

"Hmm, so this is Alex Danvers' bedroom," Maggie smiled.

She looked around, perusing the shelves stacked with books about physics, chemistry and advanced biology. Several awards, medals and trophies were aligned on her desk. Her surfboard was leaning against the wall near her bed. 

"You never told me you surfed".

"Oh, yeah, I guess it never really came up," Alex fidgeted nervously, aware that this was the first time since Vicky that she had a girl she liked - loved - in her room. 

Maggie turned around to face her and Alex's breath hitched in her throat at the lustful spark in her eyes. 

"It's kinda hot, actually," she winked, her voice low, her lips parted. "My girlfriend, the surfer chick".

Alex was about to laugh but Maggie's mouth was already on hers, pulling her shirt over her head, moving her hands over her body. Alex moaned her approval, grabbing Maggie's round ass and bringing her closer, trying to grind herself against her. She could feel Maggie's lips quirk up in a smile at Alex's eagerness, at how Alex's fingers were fumbling with Maggie's buttons. But then she wasn't smiling anymore when she felt Alex's lips and tongue trace patterns on her throat, neck and jawline. She grabbed a fistful of Alex's hair and held on to her as Alex tugged her trousers and undies off in one swift movement and then did the same to herself.

"I just want us to be naked together," Alex panted. "Right now". 

And naked they were, and naked they fell back on Alex's bed, Maggie on top, straddling her girlfriend and leaning down to kiss her deeply. They both tried to repress their moans, well aware that Alex's mother was in the room right across from theirs and wanting to spare themselves the embarrassment.

 

And after Maggie came, intensely - like she always did when she was with Alex- she fell back against the pillows and opened her arms to gather Alex in a loving embrace. Alex was quiet for a minute but then she chuckled. 

"This is the first time I've fucked somebody in my room," she admitted cheekily and Maggie laughed. And then she finally noticed Alex's bed sheets and her laughter was loud enough to wake Kara. 

"Alex, we just had sex on your My Little Pony patterned sheets," she managed to croak out, guffawing. 

And soon, both were howling mirthfully, earning themselves a loud "shhhh" from Kara - which only made them snort louder. 

 

\-- 

 

The weekend was amazing from start to finish.

The gang spent most of their time on the beach, sunbathing, swimming, eating homemade sandwiches that Eliza and Maggie whipped up and drinking cocktails and tequila. 

And then everyone wanted to learn how to surf and Alex rented them some surfboards and patiently demonstrated time after time how to ride a wave. They all laughed - and swallowed some salt water in the process - when Winn got wiped out while trying to ride a big one right away after having assured them that "surfing is just geometry with waves". And they all hooted, impressed, when Maggie managed to stay upright on her Supergirl patterned board and erupted into full-on cheers when she managed to ride out a small wave. 

James and J'onn opted out after a few tries, saying that they were too heavy to balance themselves on boards and snorkeled for the rest of the day, nudging each other underwater to point at a funny looking fish or at an angry crab. And when they thought they saw a shark - which turned out to be a carp - they ran out of the water, shouting. 

Kara had Eliza perched up on her shoulders and the two indulged in their favorite activity: finding seashells for Eliza's growing collection. And soon, the whole gang was diving underwater to help or digging around in the sand and - of course - it became a competition as to who could find the biggest number of shells possible. 

"39..40..41, ha!" Winn counted at the end of the day and raised his arms triumphantly. 

"Hold on, Eliza, is it quantity over quality because Alex and I found a  _conch_ , " Maggie argued and Alex was quick to back her up with an "yep, that's gotta count for like 10 points or something". 

"Hold up!" James protested and Kara and J'onn talked over each other at how they were all cheating and that they couldn't just make up new rules. 

And Eliza shook her head and laughed as she stared lovingly at her - yes, at her children - and felt for the first time since she lost Jeremiah that she wasn't very lonely after all. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay so for your Sanvers fic, if you're still taking requests, can you have Alex or Maggie have a really awful day at work and when one of them gets home, they ravish the other? Bonus points if you manage to squeeze praisekink Alex in there cuz that's honestly my fav" by Anonymous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to comment what you'd like to see next! I'm really happy with the positive feedback I've been getting and your encouragement keeps me going :)  
> Alternatively, you can reach me on my tumblr account at stillascalmwater.

Alex could always tell when Maggie was having a bad day at work. She could tell by her replies to Alex's messages throughout the day - always sweet, always punctuated with "baby"s and kisses, always loving but shorter than usual. How she'd sigh before hanging up when Alex phoned her on her lunch break. How she could hear the exhaustion in the tone of her voice. 

On those days, Alex would be extra attentive. She'd make sure to send Maggie random texts during the day ranging from heart emoticons to little nerdy poems. She'd send her funny cat memes and cute puppy videos that she knew Maggie secretly enjoyed - and who doesn't, seriously? She'd leave her voice messages when she knew she was too busy to pick up, singing "I just called to say I love youuu", and would be rewarded by Maggie calling back afterwards with a grin in her voice. And when Maggie came home in the evening, shoulders hunched and with a frown on her face, Alex would have dinner ready - Maggie's favorite pizza or something vegan that Alex would have whipped up herself. And it never failed to make Maggie's expression melt into a sweet heartwarming smile. 

And, on some days, Alex would go the extra mile. And she'd send Maggie pictures. 

It all started when she had sent Maggie a selfie after getting out of the shower, her hair wet and her lips pursed - she hoped - seductively. Maggie had replied instantly, cheekily asking Alex to "maybe pan down a little?"

Alex had sent pic after pic, alternating between selfies and self-timer pictures. She felt self-conscious doing it at first but Maggie's reactions made her insecurities disappear and she became bolder - pinching her nipple, parting her legs with her fingers on her clit and "wish it was your mouth" as a caption. And even though Maggie was having an off day, it gave her something to look forwards to. 

And so when she came home that first time, Alex saw something different - Maggie's eyes were tired, sure, but they skated across Alex's body with something akin to hunger. Her hands were clenched into tights fists but it felt like it had more to do with self-restraint than something work-related.  She walked slowly towards Alex - who was still rooted in the same spot, entranced - and stopped right in front of her, tilting her head up slightly to look at her. 

Alex wasn't sure whether she had done something wrong - whether her nude pictures had gotten Maggie into trouble. She cleared her throat, trying to hold Maggie's unwavering gaze.

"Did you not enjoy the pictures? I'm sorry, I won't do it again if -"

But the rest of her sentence was cut off by Maggie's mouth on hers and she groaned against her lips, fears cast aside. 

Maggie's lips were as soft and plush as ever but her tongue was hard and possessive, slipping into Alex's mouth, and soon both their tongues were dancing together and they moaned at how erotic it felt. 

Maggie's hands wandered under Alex's shirt, squeezing, scratching and Alex shuddered and sighed. She opened heavy eyes, whispered a "Do you want to go to the bedroom or-" and Maggie's instant reply "No, I want you right here, right now, Danvers".

And then Maggie made fast work with Alex's clothes, discarding them in seconds and allowing Alex to do the same to her. Soon they were both naked, arms around each other, the sound of their lips parting and coming back together and their moans and grunts and sighs ringing loud in the silence surrounding them. Their chests were pressed together and Alex exhaled sharply at the contact, at how amazing it was to feel Maggie against her like that, at how sexy it was when Maggie slid her leg between hers and brushed her knee against her clit. 

Alex wanted to return the favor and slipped eager fingers between Maggie's legs.

But Maggie shook her head, smiled, and kissed Alex's knuckles gently, fiercely. 

"I want you to come for me first, I - I really need that, Alex. Can you do that for me, baby?"

Heat and wetness pooled between Alex's legs and she nodded eagerly, breathlessly. 

Maggie grinned, relieved, turned on out of her mind, and sat down on the couch, her legs slightly parted to allow Alex to settle down on top of them. Alex hesitated, wondering what Maggie needed exactly. 

"Be a good girl and sit on my lap, Alex". Maggie said in a low husky voice. "I want to have my fingers inside you".

Alex's core clenched at how sensual Maggie was and how much she liked it and how it drove her crazy when Maggie praised her and called her a "good girl".  She straddled Maggie, her legs shaking slightly with excitement and whimpered when she felt Maggie's finger hover near her opening. Maggie closed her eyes in awe - "oh baby, you're so wet for me, oh god" - right before her finger slipped inside Alex. And then another. 

Alex threw her head back, gasping and moaning, and started to move. 

"That's it, Alex, that's a good girl, you moan for it, show me you want it". 

And Alex moaned and moved faster, gasping as she felt Maggie's hand grab her ass, squeeze hard enough to leave a mark. And she knew they had safe words but this was the kind of pain she liked, the kind of pain she craved.

Maggie spanked her then and Alex screamed.

"Take it, Alex, you like to be spanked don't you, you're so good at being spanked, hmm?"

And Maggie spanked harder and Alex rocked harder, her hips rolling randomly now, her movements erratic. Maggie's fingers were drenched as Alex kept bouncing and grinding, angling herself so she could rub her clit against Maggie's palm. 

"You want to be a good girl and come for me?"

Alex garbled something unintelligible but Maggie could make out the word "yes".

"Grab on to my shoulders then".

Alex held on to Maggie's shoulders for dear life, using that as a leverage to move even faster, panting, and Maggie could almost hear her heartbeat thundering in her ears. 

"You like it when I fuck you nice and rough, huh?"

She squeezed Alex's ass again, her fingers curling up inside her. She could feel Alex's throbbing core and knew she was close.

She kissed her, deeply, passionately, their breath mingling. 

"You're beautiful when you lose control like that," Maggie growled, curling her fingers again and again and Alex's lips parted in a silent scream and Maggie's words echoed in her ears - "such a good girl, Alex, come, come, come" - and Alex came and she could swear she saw fireworks and Maggie's fingers kept moving, kept moving, and Alex came again, and her voice was a sob at how intense this was and how in love she was. And Maggie held her in her arms, kissing her shoulders and her cheeks and her hair, and voicing her exact thoughts - "I love you Alex, I love you, I love you". 

And as they lay there, wrapped up in each other's arms, smiling blissfully, Maggie forgot all about her day and only thought about the stunning woman she intended to marry someday and how things really weren't so bad after all. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you write more in detail about one of the days?" - referring to the chapter in which the gang go and hang out at the Danvers' house in Midvale. 
> 
> This is the original chapter : http://archiveofourown.org/works/10037939/chapters/22460150

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again everyone, please leave your suggestions and comments - encouragement and further chapter suggestions are greatly appreciated and give me the incentive to keep going!  
> I will be trying to upload a chapter every day or every two days during the weekdays (because of work, ugh) and more on the weekends.  
> Alternatively, you can reach me on tumblr at stillascalmwater

It was day two on the beach and Alex and Kara were determined to get a tan before having to go back to National City the day after.

"Baby, you are going to get sunburned," Maggie scolded gently, lathering herself with sunscreen and trying to get some on her girlfriend - but Alex rolled away from her reach. 

"No, there's no time for that, I need to look nice and golden by tonight," Alex explained. 

J'onn and Maggie exchanged an exasperated look - Alex could be so stubborn when she set her mind to something. 

"The only thing you'll achieve by tonight is looking like a lobster," Winn added wisely, lounging under a parasol and slurping on a home-made Eliza cocktail. 

Alex tossed a seashell at him and it hit him right in the face - "OW, what, what did I say?"

Kara giggled and rolled around to tan her back, droplets of sweat glistening on her forehead. 

"I'm Supergirl, I can't burn ... I think". 

James puffed his chest importantly and nudged J'onn - the two were sitting cross-legged, along with Maggie, making a sandcastle. "Well, J'onn and I don't have any superpowers - well, ok, J'onn's a martian but still - and we will most likely not get sunburned". 

Eliza frowned and then understanding flashed across her face. 

"Oh right, because of higher levels of melanin in dark skinned people?" she inquired.

"That's right," James grinned. 

"It's  _harder_ for you to get a sunburn but not impossible," Winn corrected and regretted saying anything when everyone replied with 'nerd'. "Hey, it's not my problem if y'all don't do any research". 

Alex smiled sleepily and looked over at Maggie and her heart started pitter-pattering inside her chest - which happened every time she stared at her girlfriend. Maggie looked gorgeous as ever with her white bikini highlighting her brown skin and her features. Her dark hair looked lush and thick and sexy and Alex wanted to tangle her fingers in those silky locks. And when she looked up and beamed at Alex, she could see the stars in her eyes even though it was still daytime and she could see sunshine reflecting in her smile even though she was pretty sure that the sun was looming high above their heads. 

"Baby, come and help us," Maggie said when she caught Alex's eyes. 

Alex could never refuse an invite if it meant moving closer to Maggie Sawyer. The two sat close together and Alex observed her friends work meticulously, each with his or her own task. J'onn was reinforcing the bits that James was building with even more sand while Maggie monitored everything - standing up every so often to look at the castle from a distance and giving them pointers like "James, that bit on the right looks too crooked" or "J'onn, that's too disproportionate" as well as carrying over buckets of water or digging around for shells to decorate. 

Alex was impressed - and well, slightly turned on - by her girlfriend's talent to lead effortlessly - and even more impressed when James and J'onn responded to her directions with no second thoughts. 

"What do you need help with, chief?" Alex whispered in Maggie's ear and was pleased when she saw Maggie's fingers freeze for a second as she dug around for nutmeg shells.

"Umm.. you can help me look?"

"You don't sound very confident anymore, Mags, is there a problem?" Alex teased and was rewarded by Maggie's sheepish grin as she turned sideways to look her in the eye.

"Stop it Danvers," she said but her gaze and her words didn't quite match up.

Alex licked her lips and she started to lean in involuntarily - until J'onn cleared his throat.

"Guys, get a room, seriously," Winn said and Kara giggled and Eliza shook her head affectionately and James pretended to brush sand from his trunks as he snorted and J'onn just crossed his arms with exasperation.

Alex blushed but managed to throw a "mind your own business, Schott, before I feed you to the sharks" which triggered collective laughter from everybody - except for Winn who was too busy asking Eliza "are there actual sharks here? Like in the water?"

"One way to find out, Winny," Eliza ruffled his hair tenderly. "Who's up for a swim?"

And in a minute, the sandcastle and the tanning were abandoned as everybody headed towards the vast body of water. Eliza and Alex were the first to get accustomed to the cold water temperature and plunged headfirst, completely submerged, before reappearing further away, their heads bobbing and their arms and legs treading water. J'onn soon did the same, followed by James. Kara, Winn and Maggie were still standing at around knee-level, shivering and rubbing their hands over their arms. 

"Kids, come on, it's easier if you just dive right in!" Eliza called out. 

Kara and Winn stared at each other and went back and forth with "you go in first", "no you go", "no you first", "ok let's just count to five", "no this never works" and then resorted to pushing each other around but Kara got the upper hand - "of course, use your super strength on me Kara, like that's fair"- and Winn fell in the water. Kara laughed and whooped but her glee was short-lived as Maggie took advantage of her victorious arm pumping and pushed her into the water as well. 

Kara spluttered and shook her wet hair out of her face, gasping at Maggie : "Traitor!"

Maggie laughed and she could hear Alex laughing in the distance and then watched as Alex started swimming effortlessly in her direction. Kara grabbed Maggie's arm and pulled tentatively, a playful expression in her eyes but she could tell that Maggie was slightly uncomfortable so she didn't pursue it and was rewarded when Maggie flashed her a relieved dimpled smile. And then Alex was in the water next to her and Alex opened her arms and Maggie sighed and slowly allowed herself to be swept by the gentle waves and into Alex's safe strong arms and she held on with both hands and feet. 

"You okay there, Sawyer?" Alex asked, softly, planting a gentle wet kiss on Maggie's cheek.

"Now I am," Maggie kissed her back and tightened her arms around Alex's neck. "Is this okay? I'm not making it hard for you to move?"

"I always move better when I'm with you," Alex winked and Maggie giggled and Kara averted her eyes as they headed towards the rest of the group. 

"You know how to swim, Maggie dear?" Eliza asked, her brow furrowing slightly with concern. 

"I can.. stay afloat," Maggie answered truthfully. "I mean, I won't drown but I certainly can't manage that back-flip you just did, Mrs.Danvers".

Eliza waved her off modestly and Alex embraced Maggie more securely in an automatic motion. 

"There aren't any sharks though, are there?" Maggie inquired and even though she meant to make it seem like a joke, Alex could tell that her girlfriend was slightly worried by the big blue. 

"That's what I wanted to know!" Winn was quick to jump in and he looked around him, expecting to see a fin poking out of the water. 

"Calm down guys," Kara said in soothing tones and then threw her voice slightly to channel Supergirl. "I'm here to protect you. There have been occasional shark sightings over the years but I can hear them before they get too close. Super-hearing remember?"

The gang nodded, comforted. Until Alex shocked them all with "I've come head to head with a shark once, while I was surfing".

Maggie gasped and grabbed Alex's face between her hands, blurting out an "did it hurt you? are one of your scars a shark bite?"; and J'onn was trying his best not to psychically read Alex's mind to see what had happened, and James was looking awed and Winn just looked terrified. Kara and Eliza were smiling, amused, because they knew the rest of the story.

"It's really not as exciting as you guys are probably imagining," Alex said, desperate to get rid of the alarmed look in Maggie's brown eyes. 

"Did it get you , because  _man_ those things have a powerful bite," Winn winced and Alex rolled her eyes at him.

"You've watched Jaws way too many times, Winn," Kara commented and Winn shrugged in an "no regrets" way.

"How about we let Alex tell us what really happened," J'onn the Space Dad said and they all looked at Alex eagerly.

"Well nothing really happened, it's what I've been trying to tell you," Alex explained. "I was on my board, waiting for the perfect wave. Must have been about twenty-two back then. And I see this fin in the distance, coming closer and I just knew that - you know, it's a shark. And I know I can't out-swim it, would be pointless to even try. And so I just stayed there. And I was completely motionless because.. you know, if you move around, it might think you're a wounded fish?"

The gang stared at her blankly, their shark trivia obviously non-existant. 

"So yeah, anyway, it circled around my board twice. I'm pretty sure it was trying to assess whether I was something it could eat. Some get curious and try and take a sample, just to be sure. This one was pretty chill though, went on its merry way". 

Alex didn't think it was a particularly fascinating story but her friends were surprisingly impressed and she was met with an onslaught of shark-related questions like "what kind of shark was it exactly" and "can it really smell blood from miles away" and "was it trying to make friends with you, you think" and Alex answered as best she could and Alex laughed at how silly some of the questions were and Maggie kept quiet and Maggie looked at her adoringly, and Maggie looked at her like she was the bravest and most beautiful woman she had ever seen. 

And when they were done swimming, and after they had a competition to see who could last the longest underwater - Eliza won, with a total of two whole minutes - the gang headed back to shore. The castle Maggie and the others had laboriously started on had been wiped out by a wave and James, Maggie and J'onn groaned with disappointment. But then Winn was pointing and they all looked and got childishly excited when they spotted the ice-cream truck. And so they sat on the sand, spent and content, licking the quickly melting ice-cream and munching on their cones after Eliza insisted that it was on her - since no one had thought of bringing their purses or wallets to this outing. 

And then Maggie was wrapping an arm around Alex's shoulders and kissing her cheek and jaw and neck with sticky lips and Alex could taste the chocolate on her breath and they kissed and then kissed some more as Winn repeated that they should "seriously, get a room guys" and Kara awww-ed and Eliza, James and J'onn just smiled fondly. And then Kara was asking Alex to surf for them and that "aren't the waves ideal at this time?" and Alex tried to resist at first but then everyone was insisting and Maggie was pleading and whispering promises in her ear and that was all it took for Alex to grab her surfboard and run out into the water.

So she rode, wave after wave, and she felt Maggie's eyes on her, and she knew how fast and long she was going to fuck her once they got back home. And so she made sure to show off, taking on particularly hard waves, and even landing a kickflip - and she could hear her friends and family applauding her as well as random strangers. And as soon as she was done, adrenaline pumping in her veins and her breath ragged, Maggie threw her arms around her and Kara beamed and Eliza looked like a very proud mother and J'onn like a very proud father and James patted her on the back and Winn bowed down to her playfully. 

And even though she woke up the next day with a sunburn - and heard Kara moaning in her own room with a sunburn as well - and even though everyone spent the morning telling them "told you so", Alex still felt like the luckiest person in the world. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand: 
> 
> "Sorry for requesting this but how about that long ass fuck that they totally had when they got back to National City... btw loved the chapter!:
> 
> "cud u maybe do the fuck session maggie gave alex after surfing"
> 
> Your wishes, my command.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people!  
> As promised, I will be trying to upload a chapter a day - or every two days, depending on my workload. I'm very happy that lots of you seem to be enjoying my fic and this just fuels me to keep going! Keep on suggesting things, it might be a few days before your suggestion is up, but it will be done!  
> Alternatively, you could reach me on my tumblr if you'd like to post suggestions there on my askbox or to just.. ask anything in general, at stillascalmwater. Enjoy! xx

Maggie had a lot of fun in Midvale : she got to hang out with her friends and her girlfriend and her girlfriend's mother and the whole trip was nothing but laughs and relaxation. But she desperately needed to go back to National City where she could be completely alone with Alex because she wanted her like crazy and if she didn't have her soon she would probably lose her mind.

And the reason for that was surfer Alex. 

Maggie had always found Alex to be incredibly sexy and sensual - with her bottomless expressive eyes, her tendency to crack a smile even she was trying to seem serious, her slender fingers that never failed to send shivers up her spine, the way her voice dropped a few octaves when she was flirting and how she was capable of switching into bad-ass Alex Danvers mode in a split-second. 

But watching Alex riding waves today had opened up a whole new realm of possibilities and fantasies for Maggie and all she could think about as they packed their things and said their goodbyes to Eliza was that was she wanted Alex to ride her too. 

She remembered how Alex had seemed to be in perfect control; balancing herself effortlessly on her surfboard, arms slightly spread, knees bent, and she could imagine what her face looked like - eyes clear and calm and determined, lips parted in exhilaration - and it was evident to Maggie that Alex loved doing this, that Alex loved being good at something that wasn't DEO related, something that was purely hers. And as she disappeared inside a tunnel of water and reappeared at the other end, Maggie was ready to bet that Alex was the one manipulating the sea so that even the biggest waves seemed like mere ripples at the touch of her board. And it was Alex's confidence and Alex's laid-back attitude and how she made it look so easy that did it for Maggie. 

And so she let her mind wander and she could feel herself getting hot and bothered and she knew she wanted Alex to take her, to take her nice and hard, to take her like she was taking on these waves. 

And when Alex walked over, board tucked under her arm, panting slightly, smiling widely, Maggie did her best not to stare at her hungrily. Because Eliza was there and Maggie was pretty sure that it would be very awkward for everybody if she pushed Alex onto the sand and went down on her. 

So she waited.

And when they were in the car on their way back, with J'onn driving, Kara snoozing in the passenger seat, Winn and James playing Clash of Clans on their cellphones with the volume low, Maggie shifted closer to Alex and rested her hand on her thigh. And Alex was about to flash Maggie a sweet tender smile but that didn't go according to plan because Maggie was squeezing her thigh and moving her fingers in a way that made Alex want to gasp and whimper.

Maggie didn't push it; her action was just a reminder. An invitation. And Alex knew what awaited her the moment they stepped through the door. And so she squeezed back.

Maggie didn't wait until they were inside. 

She pushed Alex against her apartment door, already gasping for air, her hands already fumbling with Alex's jacket, her lips glued to Alex's mouth, parting to allow Alex's tongue entry. 

They stumbled their way through the front door, refusing to stop kissing even as Alex desperately tried to dig her keys out of her back pocket, and blindingly made their way to the bedroom, falling back on the bed with Maggie on top. Alex spread her legs slightly apart, allowing Maggie to settle between them and was quick to let out a long moan as Maggie proceeded to grind herself slowly and smoothly against her. 

Maggie's hands were pulling Alex's hair - and Alex hissed sharply but shook her head reassuringly when Maggie gave her a concerned glance because it was out of pleasure, not pain - and Alex tilted her head back, giving Maggie full access to her neck and throat. Maggie hummed and found all of Alex's sensitive spots, sucking, licking, nipping and Alex was pretty sure that Maggie's mouth was magic. 

And then Maggie stopped and took Alex's chin between her fingers, turning her face towards her, and Alex wanted to drown in those lustful trusting eyes. 

"Do you know how incredibly sexy you are, Alex Danvers?""

And Alex blushed, still not used to compliments, and tried to look away but Maggie held her there - not with her hands but with her gaze, with her smile that held promises and adoration and worship. 

"Do you?"

"No..." Alex whispered and she wasn't sure that Maggie had heard but Maggie had. And she kissed her once, hard, before slipping eager and shaking hands between Alex's legs and she groaned when she felt how wet Alex was for her. 

"You are so, so sexy, Al". 

And her fingers teased her opening, her index sliding slowly inside Alex's warmth before Maggie pulled it out again. And Alex whimpered and squirmed, and Alex said please, please Maggie, please, I want you inside me, please Maggie. And Maggie smiled and languidly rubbed Alex's swollen clit with her finger. 

"Do you have any idea how attractive you look surfing? Or just existing in general? Hmm?"

And Alex shook her head and Alex tried to roll her hips, tried to get Maggie to press her finger harder, to push it inside her again because the wait was killing her but it also felt good, too good. Please, please, Maggie, I need more.

Maggie obliged, eager to give Alex what she wanted. But she also had her own agenda and she held Alex's eyes as she started moving her fingers inside her. And Alex could see the raw need in Maggie's dark eyes, could see how much she wanted her, how she planned to fuck her senseless.

"You're the most beautiful woman I've ever fucking seen, you drive me crazy".

And Maggie could feel Alex throb with her words, could see her imminent release by the way she squinted her eyes and grabbed at the sheets and dug her fingernails in Maggie's back. 

"No one could ever measure up to you, nobody," Maggie whispered and she could tell that Alex was hanging onto every letter, that Alex was starting to believe her, that Alex was going to come because Maggie's words were unraveling her and Maggie's fingers were touching all the right spots and Alex wanted harder, please, harder and Maggie groaned and cushioned Alex's head with her hand as she pushed inside her roughly with the other and this was exactly what Alex needed.

And she came, screaming, listening to Maggie telling her again and again that she was stunning, that she was talented, that she loved fucking her, that she loved watching her come undone like this, and fuck baby you're so fucking tight for me. And with every sentence, Maggie curled her fingers and Alex clenched against her and it felt like the longest orgasm in history. 

When she caught her breath and her bearings again, safe and snug in Maggie's arms, Alex cleared her throat.

Maggie's fingers were stroking her hair rhythmically and she smiled because she knew that this throat clearing meant Alex had something to say and that it was going to be good. 

"You know, I was thinking we should probably go to Midvale, like... tomorrow.. There are some pretty dope waves I could catch".

"Not if you say dope you ain't," Maggie teased and Alex tried to act offended and "hey, what's wrong with dope", but her words were muffled by Maggie's mouth against hers and she forgot about surfing and forgot about Midvale and forgot her own name. 

"You don't need to go all the way to Midvale to impress me, Danvers. I would have fucked you exactly like this either way". 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you maybe do one before an established relationship where they casually hook up and then at the end of the chapter they're all like "oh oops i guess i do like you as more than a friend"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I have quite a few suggestions by now and I am working on getting everything done by the weekend hopefully. You can still leave your chapter suggestions and I WILL get them done - patience.  
> Alternatively, you could reach me on my tumblr if you'd like to post suggestions there on my askbox or to just.. ask anything in general, at stillascalmwater. Enjoy! xx

After that first kiss at the pub and after Maggie came over to tell her that she "cared about her a lot", Alex decided to give friendship with Maggie a second chance. 

It wasn't easy.

It wasn't easy when Maggie started coming over for game night - "because this is what friends do, right?" - and teamed up with Alex to defeat everyone at a round of charades; and Winn was awestruck because "you two are definitely cheating, you couldn't have possibly guessed  _that"_ and "Dammit J'onn, I chose you because you're psychic". 

It wasn't easy to hold Maggie's gaze when she was staring at her with those starlit eyes and blinding her with that dimpled smile.

It wasn't easy when Maggie gave her her full and undivided attention when Alex needed to vent about something, nodding, tilting her head and rubbing her back comfortingly. 

It wasn't easy knowing that Maggie wasn't hers. Knowing she couldn't kiss her mid-sentence when she was rambling about her annoying coworker. Knowing she couldn't pull her onto her lap when they were all watching something during movie night. Knowing she couldn't introduce her as her girlfriend when they attended a public event together and she had to settle for "good friend". 

No. It wasn't easy at all. But it was something. And having a part of Maggie was better than having no Maggie at all. 

And so when Maggie invited her to the pub for a drink and a game of pool - which was quickly becoming a tradition- Alex said she wouldn't miss it. 

They played.

And they drank. 

And Alex won the first few rounds but then her aim progressively faltered as she finished her second pint of beer.

"Lightweight," teased Maggie but Alex could tell by the way Maggie's brown eyes were shinier than usual that she was not completely sober either. 

They didn't stop playing and when a horned alien approached M'gann to complain about the "two humans hogging the pool table", M'gann shook her head at him and shooed him with a wave of her hand. "My pub, my rules, Alfie. And you better steer clear because these 'two humans' could kick your butt in a heartbeat". And as Alfie settled back onto his stool, grumbling under his breath, M'gann watched Maggie and M'gann watched Alex and she could swear she felt the sexual tension simmering between them. 

In the meantime, Alex still had her 8-ball left to sink and it was a pretty easy shot. 

"Fish out that five dollar bill now, Mags, because I'm about to end this". 

Maggie squinted at Alex, impressed by her confidence. Alex settled the tip of her cue stick between her fingers and leaned forward, her tongue touching her upper lip in concentration. And Maggie did something out of character, something she wouldn't normally do with a friend. She convinced herself later on that she meant it as a joke, as a distraction, that it was the booze talking, that she didn't mean to flirt with Alex when she tucked her five dollar bill inside her tank top and between her breasts.

"Come and get it once you're done, Danvers," she said and Alex's eyes widened and Alex stumbled over words she couldn't quite form and she tried to keep it cool but missed the 8-ball by a mile. And Maggie laughed and quickly retrieved the bill, hurriedly explaining that she just wanted to get Alex to lose for once. 

And when it was Maggie's turn, Alex held her bottle of beer and sauntered over to Maggie, standing right next to her as she tried to line up her next shot. Maggie could feel the heat emanating from Alex's body and for a second she found it hard to breathe. 

"Problem, Danvers?"

And maybe it was the alcohol but Alex felt bold and Alex said with feigned innocence that "you know, you have a better chance of scoring if you relax your hips and your arms a little" and "here, I'll help you". And Alex leaned against Maggie, bodies melding, as she rested her left hand on Maggie's hips and her right hand on Maggie's wrist. And Maggie's pulse picked up speed and she tried her best to relax but Alex's sweet breath next to her ear and her soft touch were making it very hard for Maggie to remember her own name. 

"I think I got it, Danvers," she said and she missed. Badly. 

And so they took turns teasing each other. And they pretended it was just for fun and that it was just so they could win. But they both knew that it was something bigger than that. Something that was brewing between them for a long time and that was finally starting to unfold as the alcohol allowed them to lower their guards. And so Alex brushed her hand against Maggie's back and Maggie propped her chin on Alex's shoulder and Alex licked her lips slowly as she drank her beer and Maggie hummed with pleasure when she downed hers. And they missed, shot after shot, and that last round of pool lasted an hour. 

At this point, Alex was giddy and Alex was nervous and Alex was desperately craving Maggie. 

And as she missed for the hundredth time, she huffed impatiently and Maggie chuckled playfully. 

"Just warming up," Alex said, and Maggie laughed mirthfully and it was the most beautiful thing Alex had ever seen. 

"You look pretty warm to me, Danvers. In fact, you look really hot".

And then:

"Maybe if you kissed me, it would turn your luck around".

Alex looked over at Maggie, and Maggie's eyes were dancing but they were also unsure and confused and Alex read her mind and she knew that Maggie was wondering - and so was she- where this was all leading. 

But she couldn't ignore the raw pulsating wanting in Maggie's gaze.

Emboldened, Alex threw caution to the wind and walked over to Maggie briskly, almost business-like with her measured strides and Maggie was taking a tentative step towards her as well and before they knew it they were kissing.

Maggie's breath tasted like beer and hope and danger and Alex held Maggie's body against hers fiercely, but then she remembered that "relationships like these never really work out" and she remembered that Maggie had had way too many drinks and that she was going to regret this in the morning. And as much as Alex wanted her, wanted this, she couldn't do this to Maggie. 

And so she pulled away, muttered something about having to use the bathroom and all but ran away, leaving a flustered and panting Maggie behind. 

And Alex held on to the sink with both hands and closed her eyes, trying to catch her breath and trying to quell the mixture of contradictory feelings she was experiencing. But before she could do that, Maggie had followed her and Maggie cupped her face between her hands and Alex felt like she might cry at how worried Maggie looked.

"Are you okay? Do you feel sick?"

Alex slowly shook her head and Maggie finally understood and she smiled tentatively and leaned in for another kiss. And Alex's eyes slid shut by their own accord and she waited for a kiss that didn't come.

Because Maggie was waiting and Maggie wanted Alex to meet her half-way, wanted to know if this was okay. And Alex's eyes were filled with questions but Maggie answered only one: "I want this," she breathed. 

Alex didn't need further encouragement and she closed the distance between their mouths and kissed the woman she knew she had been falling for since day one. The woman who will never want to be with her but who at least wanted her right now. And Alex knew that they had both had a few drinks and that maybe tomorrow was going to be heavy with regrets but she couldn't bring herself to stop. 

She wanted to know what it was like to sleep with someone she had feelings for. Even if they weren't mutual.

And so she took Maggie back home and Maggie pushed her against the wall and Maggie undressed her with experienced fingers and Alex felt so inexperienced as a result but Maggie was patient and Maggie was kind and Maggie gave and gave and her eyes were encouraging and her smile was rewarding - because she knew this was Alex's first time with a woman and she knew that she wanted to leave a good impression. Because Alex deserved this, for once.

She moaned with pleasure when Alex sucked on her neck, hissed when Alex bit down hard on her shoulder. She relished that she was going to be covered in hickeys in the morning because every single one Alex left on her felt amazing. 

And she gasped when they ended up on the bed, and Alex had her hard nipple between her lips, and she nodded her approval when Alex slipped gentle shaking fingers between Maggie's legs. And Maggie smiled when Alex fumbled a little before getting into the right rythme, before finding Maggie's clit, before figuring out how much pressure to use and how fast to go. And Maggie helped, whispering "yeah just like that, yes" or "mmm, go back to slow, it feels so good" and Alex didn't feel like she was messing up and Alex didn't feel like it was her first time because Maggie was right there with her. And when Maggie started using her fingers on Alex's clit too, Alex wanted to scream.

She felt she could come instantly because this was too intense, too much. And they both were panting and moaning and sighing into each other's mouths, and Maggie whimpered as she got close and then "I'm coming, I'm coming" and Alex was pretty sure she would have been able to come just by listening to Maggie come and so she came too, writhing, hands still between each other's legs. 

They cuddled that night. They hadn't intended to - it was just a hookup and both weren't under the impression that it would mean anything more than that. But Maggie's head found Alex's chest nonetheless and Alex sleepily wrapped her arms around Maggie's pliant body.

And inevitably, morning came and Maggie untangled herself from Alex's grasp and tried to put on her clothes quietly. But Alex was a DEO agent and she always slept with one eye open and so she rose, stretching, and stared at Maggie's half dressed self. Maggie didn't meet her eye, ashamed at her attempt to escape. 

"You going?"

Alex's tone was meant to be nonchalant, casual- but her eyes had lost their usual shine. And Maggie noticed and Maggie felt horrible. 

And she sat on the edge of the bed and held Alex's hands between her own and she tried to form a sentence that would make everything okay. But Alex beat her to it.

"I know it didn't mean anything to you and.. You know I have feelings for you but I know what happened doesn't change anything. I.. Don't disappear on me? Be my friend. It was just a hookup, right and.."

"Was it?"

Maggie's voice was low, soft, almost imperceptible.

"You were drunk Maggie and I know you don't see me that way. It happens". 

"I wasn't drunk".

"What?"

Maggie finally met Alex's eyes properly, defiantly. 

"I wasn't drunk. Yes, I was tipsy. But... not drunk. I remember everything."

"So do I," Alex whispered and she tried to swallow the lump of hope that was rising in her throat. Because this didn't mean anything, right? Even if she wasn't drunk, even if..

"Alex Danvers, I think I like you".

A confession. Hesitant. Careful. Frightened. 

Alex placed gentle fingers under Maggie's chin and tilted her face up. And Maggie's eyes were brimming with tears and Alex couldn't figure out whether they were happy or sad. 

"I think I like you and I think I want us to.. try. If you still want to. We'll go slow but.. I want to try".

And Alex's heart swelled and she smiled and Maggie finally smiled back, relieved, peaceful, happy.

Because what happened this night had meant a lot. 

And if something feels that good, Maggie wanted to pursue it. Fresh off the boat be damned. 

And Alex's kiss was safe and her kiss was determined and her kiss was patient, and she smiled against her lips and said :

"I want to try too, Sawyer". 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you maybe write about exhausted Alex coming back from a difficult mission and Maggie just cuddling her and stroking and kissing (and maybe fucking) her really tenderly and just super soft?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really happy with everyone's feedback! Thank you beautiful people.  
> I wasn't able to write anything yesterday because I was absolutely knackered and had a bit of an off day at work but here's chapter 11 :)  
> You can also reach me on my tumblr account, stillascalmwater.

Whenever she completed a particularly hard mission, Alex usually wanted to be alone.

And Kara knew this and Kara respected her wishes. She understood that her sister liked to nurse her own exhaustion, to curl away from the world so that she could come back to work the next day stronger and better. And Kara always tried, always texted Alex with "do you want me to come over?" and wasn't surprised when every once and a while Alex would text back with "I think I want to be alone for this one. I love you". 

Because on those nights, Alex would go through half a bottle of bourbon by herself. 

Because on those nights, she'd stay under her covers, motionless. 

Because on those nights, she'd replay her actions again and again and she'd try and work out what she could have done better, she'd try and figure out where she might have went wrong and she'd blame herself for not being faster, stronger, smarter. Because even though Alex usually came out victorious, she wanted everything to be perfect. And if things went out of hand, if there were any casualties, if she went up against somebody stronger and got close to losing her life - or god forbid, Kara's - then she wanted to be alone and feel guilty without anybody trying to make her feel better. 

Because if she chastised herself, then maybe next time she'll do better. 

And now with Maggie in her life, Alex had to keep her at bay as well during days like these. 

She didn't want to. Oh god, of course she didn't. She needed Maggie like she needed to breathe, to survive. But she didn't deserve Maggie when she was a disappointment. 

And so she finally picked up when Maggie called for the third time, reassured her that she was fine, that she just needed to go home and go to bed, and "yes Sawyer, I really am okay, I just have a killer headache" and she could hear Maggie's hesitation in the way she wasn't really hanging up, in how she was stalling.

"Maggie, seriously, I just need to rest," Alex repeated and she tried to keep her voice steady and she tried not to break down. 

But when she got home, she felt her knees go weak when she found Maggie sitting on her doorstep, waiting for her. 

And Maggie stood up slowly, eyes slightly uneasy at having come over anyway despite what Alex said. And Alex was motionless as she watched Maggie scan her quickly with her gaze and she noted how her shoulders sagged with relief when she realized that Alex was still in one piece, that she wasn't badly injured.

"I.. I'm sorry Alex, I know you didn't want me to come but I- I was worried, I thought that maybe you were hurt and didn't want to tell me," Maggie explained coming closer and she could tell that something was off, that Alex's eyes weren't expressive like they were this morning, that her mouth was set in a tight line. "Can I come in?"

And Alex wanted to say no, wanted to tell her that she should probably leave, that she was too tired to be around anyone but instead she nodded wordlessly and instead she opened the door and allowed Maggie to come in. 

They sat on the couch for the better part of a half hour. 

Alex didn't talk, didn't look at Maggie. She didn't turn the TV on or ask Maggie whether she wanted anything to eat like she usually did. 

And Maggie understood. She understood that it had nothing to do with her but that Alex was working out some things, that something had happened today and she was analyzing it like the perfectionist she was. And so Maggie was quiet as well and despite everything the silence was comfortable. 

And when Alex finally sighed sharply, Maggie shifted closer and rested her hand on Alex's knee.

"Does anything hurt, baby?"

Maybe it was the endearment or maybe it was Maggie's soft loving voice but Alex turned her eyes towards her for the first time since they sat down and it was easy to see the raw pain in her eyes and how it was threatening to rip her to shreds. And Alex nodded, and Alex tried not to cry, and Maggie held her by her shoulders and tried to see if she had missed any obvious injury but Alex shook her head, took Maggie's hand and placed it on her chest, on her heart.

"This," she whispered and the tears flowed freely now. 

And Maggie gathered her in her arms, and she stroked her hair, and she whispered sweet nothings in her ear, that it was going to be okay, whatever it was, and that she was here, that she wasn't leaving.

And then Alex was talking and "Kara almost died, they were shooting at her with Kryptonite bullets" and "I was outnumbered" and Maggie listened and Maggie kept stroking her hair.

When Alex was done talking, Maggie kissed her tears away, one by one, and she brought Alex's head closer so that it was resting on her chest and she rubbed the tension out of her shoulders.

"You're perfect, Alex, and Kara is really lucky to have a sister like you. Kara's still alive and it's because you were there. Because even though you were outnumbered and even though it was - it was such a dangerous mission, you still did it Alex. And I.. I love you for that, for being so fiercely protective of the people you care about".

And Alex's initial reaction was to protest but she allowed Maggie's words to wash over her and she let herself believe that maybe - maybe - Maggie was right.

"You don't have to suffer alone," Maggie said, her voice a balm. "You don't".

And Alex looked up at Maggie like she was an apparition, like she didn't believe that anyone could love and know her so well. That someone who had the reputation of being such a bad-ass at work could also have the biggest and most tender heart in the world. 

Maggie stayed the night.

And Maggie held her tight in bed because she knew how much Alex loved cuddles - even though she would never admit to being a big softie. 

And her fingers were soft and slow against Alex's cheek.

And her fingers were soft and slow as she smoothed the line that had carved itself between Alex's eyebrows.

And her lips were soft and slow when she kissed Alex's jaw, Alex's nose, Alex's lips. 

And when Alex parted her lips with a sigh, Maggie's tongue was soft and slow as it skipped along her teeth. 

And Maggie's body on top of hers was like a piece of heaven, and her voice in her ear was angelic and soothing, and her thigh moving between her legs was bringing her closer to the slowest orgasm she's ever had.

And when Alex came, quietly, intensely, Maggie whispered "I love you"s against her neck, and held her with secure hands as she unraveled.

"I got you, Alex, I got you".

And Alex fell asleep and there were no nightmares this time. No night terrors. 

No.

Tonight, all she felt were Maggie's fingers tracing the contours of her body like the brush of a feather. 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "if you're still taking prompts: alex or kara walk in on maggie smoking weed" by Anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful people! I'm so glad it's the weekend and I'm even happier because I have 300 kudos! I never thought I'd get this much support when I started writing and so I thank all of you xx  
> Here's chapter 12. Leave your suggestions and comments; like I always say, it might be a few days before I get to yours but I will get through all of them.  
> Alternatively, reach me on my askbox or message me on tumblr at stillascalmwater ; you can leave your suggestions there or you can just say hi :) whatever floats your boat. xxx

Maggie wasn't a stoner but she did enjoy the odd joint every once in a while especially when it was her bud Denny that was offering. 

Denny is an old friend; a bespectacled small man who used to get bullied a lot when the two of them were still in school. And Maggie, of course, would defend him even if it meant getting her own ass kicked. And Denny was not one to forget.

And so every time he passed by National City to visit his grandmother, he'd meet up with Maggie to catch up and to pass her a few joints - the best for the best, he's say. And Maggie would pocket them and would leave them for rainy days, when she was at home and wanted to just chill. She never smoked when she was angry or nervous because she knew she'd most probably have a bad trip - like that one time when she was sixteen and stressing out about an exam and just ended up having a full on panic attack. 

It was on a Sunday - when she knew that Alex was busy at the DEO and that she had nothing urgent to do herself - that Maggie decided to finally smoke it up. She lounged on her couch, joint in one hand, remote in the other, and browsed until she found a documentary about whales. 

Little did Maggie know though, that Alex had decided to leave work early today after Kara, J'onn, Winn and James begged her to get some well-deserved rest. 

 

"Maggie is going to be so happy to see you".

Kara and Alex had picked up some potstickers and a veggie burger on the way and were heading over to Maggie's. 

"Yeah? I hope so,' Alex grinned, her heart hammering in her chest - which happened every time she knew she was going to see her girlfriend. 

But when they rang the doorbell and knocked several times with no answer, Alex started to get worried. 

"She said she was going to be home all day, do you think something happened?"

Kara placed a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder and then squinted at the door for a second - x-ray vision. 

"She's in there, I mean I can see her, but.."

"But?" Alex's voice trembled.

"She's on the floor near the couch and I have no clue what she's doing - I can hear a pulse though, don't worry". 

Alex was starting to wring her hands together.

"Do you think she's sick? Do- hold on, can you smell this?"

"Smell what?"

Kara tilted her head and inhaled. And then nodded. 

"Yeah, it smells like.. burnt leaves? Or-"

"It smells like pot, Kara," Alex sighed, not knowing whether she should be relieved or upset. 

The sisters tried the doorbell one more time and - when there was no answer- Kara carried Alex and they flew in through the window. 

And both snorted with laughter when they saw Maggie kneeling on the floor, her ear glued to her cellphone. 

She spotted them and a big goofy smile etched itself on her face. And Alex knew that she was a goner and that she could not possibly be mad. Those dimples could do that to you.

"Alex! Kara! What a surprise!"

"Mags, what .. what are you doing?" Kara asked as Alex helped Maggie to her feet. 

Maggie leaned against Alex and Alex crinkled her nose at the unfamiliar - yet so familiar- smell of weed sticking to her hair. 

"My phone was making this weird sound but no one was calling," Maggie replied, still smiling widely at nothing in particular. 

"Baby, that... that was us, ringing the doorbell," Alex said and then she caught Kara's eye and they both broke into giggles. 

Maggie laughed too, her eyes shiny, and then took another drag of the joint that she had temporarily left on the remote.

All three of them sat on the couch, Maggie in the middle and Alex didn't know where to start. She had tried pot when she was still in school and she wasn't against it but she was worried that Maggie was smoking alone because she was upset about something. 

"Maggie, love, are you okay? Since when do you - "

"I'm totally chill babe, it's just my bud Denny - you remember Denny - he was in the neighborhood and you know how he is".

Her voice was mellow, relaxed but her eyes cleared up slightly when she noticed Alex's concerned gaze.

"Hey, I'm fine, I promise, I just wanted to kick back and relax, nothing more".

Alex smiled and nodded, thankful, and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Maggie's ear.

Kara was silent, eyeing the joint with curious eyes. 

"Little Danvers, see something you like?"

Kara's eyes widened and Alex and Maggie both chuckled as she stuttered and blushed, adjusting her glasses. 

"It's okay, Kar, no harm in trying," Alex rubbed her back comfortingly.

And Alex took a drag off Maggie's joint, to set an example. She held the smoke and then exhaled slowly, coughing once. 

"Wow it has been a  _while"._

And Alex and Maggie took turns while Kara was gathering up the courage to take a hit herself. 

And then she did, and she coughed a lungful and Alex had a glass of water ready, and Kara had tears streaming from her eyes but then she took another hit and another and by the third one she was giggling and Alex and Maggie were laughing with their arms around each other. 

And Kara's eyes were red and Maggie was wolfing down her veggie burger - because "oh my god, I have the munchies you guys" - and Alex was turning up the volume to watch the rest of that whale documentary. 

And all three of them stared, transfixed, as a whale broke across the surface of the water to inhale oxygen. 

"Wow," Kara said, mesmerized. 

"Whales are so majestic," Maggie breathed with her mouth full. 

And Alex was sprawled with her head on Maggie's knees and her feet on Kara's lap and she sighed and she cleared her throat.

"What if whale sounds were actually an alien code?"

And Maggie and Kara gasped and Alex nodded humbly - because yes it was a revolutionary idea - and the three spent the rest of the documentary trying to imitate the different whale cries - "AAAoooouuuaaa"- and Kara was calling Winn and "we are on to something, Winn" and "are you okay Kara? You sound.. weird". 

And when Winn, James and J'onn decided to come over as well, they doubled over with laughter at the sight of Maggie, Alex and Kara watching Finding Nemo - "Dory spoke whale!" - and they were quickly enfolded in a huge hug and offered postickers and "shhh, have a joint but don't tell" and J'onn shook his head because his kids were a crazy lovable bunch. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe for the next a really steamy phone call between Maggie and Alex with a happy ending ;) of course"

It was their first night apart after they had moved in together. 

Maggie was in San Francisco, attending a two day seminar about LGBT equality and law enforcement. And Alex loved her for going the extra mile, for wanting to learn more, for wanting to protect her community. 

But Maggie's side of the bed was cold and Alex was lonely and she just needed to hear Maggie's voice once more before she went to sleep.

She grabbed her phone and laughed to herself when she realized that Maggie was calling  _her_. 

"Are you psychic, Sawyer? Because I was just about to call you". 

"Mm, maybe. I missed you too Danvers." 

Alex felt her insides melt at how soft and full Maggie's voice was. 

"How was the seminar?"

"Oh, it was really good. Eye-opening".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, like you wouldn't believe how hate crimes against the LGBT community are ignored because of just.. lack of interest".

"Mhmm".

"And as a result, law enforcement personnel aren't properly trained to deal with crimes like these. Heck, some people in the room didn't even  _realize_ that this was a problem, like they didn't know the scale of homophobic and transphobic hate crimes". 

"God, that's horrible."

Maggie kept talking about the seminar and about the exercises they had them do; how she met a retired police officer who made her crack up during their breaks. 

Alex settled back against her pillow and listened to her girlfriend's soothing and animated voice and she tried to imagine her in bed next to her, her pen tucked behind her ear as she filled out paperwork, her expressive hands moving about as she spoke, her luminous eyes when she was passionate about a cause. 

"Danvers? I'm not boring you, am I?"

"Hmm? No, of course not. I'm.. happy you called. It's nice to hear your voice, I missed you".

"You getting soft on me, Danvers?"

"Always". 

There was silence on Maggie's end, a split second hesitation and then:

"I, um.. I liked the picture you sent me earlier".

"The one of me carrying Winn?"

"Hah, no. Although that was hilarious. The one of you and James, arm wrestling." 

"Oh, that one. I won, did I tell you that?"

"Yes, you told me like ten times already, Danvers. I wasn't surprised. But umm.. that's not why I liked it".

"No?"

Alex noticed that Maggie's voice had gone down an octave. 

"No. You do know that you look ridiculously sexy, don't you?"

Alex was suddenly glad they were on the phone because her cheeks had turned beet red. 

"I.. didn't know". 

Another silence. Alex could feel Maggie smiling and she bit her lip as she smiled as well. 

And then Maggie spoke again.

"What are you wearing?"

Alex was starting to understand where this was heading. 

She looked down at her baggy t-shirt and boxer shorts. 

"I'm wearing.. a red lace bra and matching undies". 

Maggie laughed.

"Alex!"

"What? I could totally be wearing that," Alex replied but her voice was shaking with giggles.

"Well, I hope not, Danvers, because I'd be worried," Maggie teased. 

A silence, then:

"Fine, I'm wearing those blue patterned boxer shorts and.. your Barenaked Ladies hoodie". 

"You are?"

"It smells like you and.. anyway, what are  _you_ wearing?"

It was Maggie's turn to hesitate and then :

"The red patterned boxer shorts and your grey hoodie". 

Alex gasped.

"I was wondering where that was!"

"Yeah. Guilty. But back to you. You look attractive in everything, especially in those shorts and in that hoodie". 

Alex smiled and ducked her head. 

"Well, so do you. Very attractive".

"Mhmm".

A beat.

"What do you say I help you take that hoodie off, Danvers?"

Alex felt heat pool between her legs and god, Maggie could turn her on with just a few words. 

"Yes, please". 

She heard Maggie get settled on her bed, heard her sigh softly. 

"I'm taking your hoodie off then, touching your body. You're so soft, Danvers". 

"Mmm.. wait, hold on". 

Alex was quick to put her phone down and she hurriedly tugged her hoodie off. 

"Okay, I'm there".

"Already?"

Alex rolled her eyes at the playful smirk in her girlfriend's voice. 

"I'm taking your hoodie off too".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah and I'm.. I'm rolling your nipple between my fingers".

"Ugh, yes".

"Sucking on it slowly". 

She heard Maggie shift around, heard the sound of clothing being stripped off. 

"I've got my hand rubbing your clit through your pants".

Breathing harder now. 

Their words flowing easier, no longer self-conscious.

"God, baby, I'm so wet for you".

Panting. 

Swiftly getting rid of their boxers, slipping their hands between their legs, fingers eager and impatient. 

Maggie's voice, breathless, bringing her to the edge. 

"Can you feel me?"

"Yeah, yeah, I can feel you. Can you feel me? Can you feel me pushing my fingers inside you -"

"Mmmmm, yes I can, oh god". 

" - curling them -"

"Yeah, I'm doing the same to you. You're grinding on the palm of my hand". 

"Maggie, fuck". 

Their hips rolling, their hands moving erratically. 

"Maggie, I need you here". 

"I'm here baby, I'm here with you, pretend it's me". 

"I am". 

Their words were less coherent as they got closer, mostly moaning each other's names, and then "I'm close, I'm close" and "I'm there", and then:

"Alex, I'm - I'm coming - I'm coming".

"Yes, yes, I'm there- I'm there baby". 

And they writhed, fingers drenched, their heads thrown back against their pillows. 

There was silence for a minute or two, punctuated by sighs and "mm"s and heavy breathing. 

And then Alex ventured, because this was new to her, because she wanted to make sure.

"Was.. this good?"

"This was perfect, Alex, just like you," Maggie's voice, content, sated, replied. "I love you so much, Alex, I can't wait to see you". 

"I love you too". 

"Don't hang up just yet". 

And so they kept talking through the night, about their day, about Winn's latest shenanigans, about Kara's upcoming outing with Lena - "she's saying it's just a movie and dinner 'between friends' but we are all not buying that!"- about what they ate today, about what they dreamed about the day before - "I was being followed by a herd of sheep and it was really sca- are you laughing?" - and always, always, about how much they loved each other, how much they missed each other, and "I just need to kiss you" and "my house isn't the same without you loudly closing drawers in the kitchen" and they eventually fell asleep while talking and it made it a little less unbearable to be apart. 

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, if you are interested could you do one where they go to an observatory/museum/other place and Alex is really excited (because she is a huge nerd and we love it"
> 
> So I'm going to take the liberty of inventing a whole space museum thing that I would like to see and I'm pretty sure Alex would like it too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. Work has been grueling to say the least and I hope I can still write a chapter a day but I think this is going to be impossible! I will definitely try but I will probably reduce it to a chapter every 2 days. And more on the weekends. Stay tuned though and keep leaving those suggestions and your feedback!  
> Alternatively, reach me on my tumblr account, stillascalmwater

Alex had always loved the stars. And space.

At eight years old, Alex already knew all the planets in their solar system.

At twelve years old, Alex memorized the names of the stars and could easily find them just by looking at the night sky. 

By the time she was sixteen, she had discovered - thanks to Kara - that there were other solar systems out there with entirely different planets and she had learned about those too. 

At nineteen, Alex was fascinated by the concept of wormholes and black holes and rogue planets.

At twenty-two, she read a book about string theory in one sitting and was completely mind-blown by the many possibilities it offered. 

At twenty-four, she wrote her own article regarding parallel universes and whether they existed or not. 

At twenty-six, she tried to quantify dark matter and dark energy - a fail, but an impressive attempt nonetheless. 

And now, at twenty-eight, she was still a massive space nerd. 

"A  _Supermassive_ space nerd," she corrected an exasperated and amused Maggie. 

And so when she heard about the new Space and Simulation Museum that had opened up, she had insisted that they all go. 

"Alex, I have a whole set of pictures to develop - " James tried.

"I have an article to finish up -" Kara said. 

"Agent Danvers, there is paperwork I need to take care of-" J'onn attempted.

"I don't care, you're all going, papers and pictures and articles can wait," Alex waved them all off dismissively. "And it's family day". 

James, Kara and J'onn bowed their heads and surrendered themselves to the inevitable. 

Winn and Maggie were excited to go, though - Winn because "space is awesome" and "will there be a Star Wars simulation?" and Maggie because "I want to see what makes Alex Danvers' eyes sparkle". 

"You should look in the mirror, Sawyer," Alex winked and Maggie had wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed her in front of everyone. 

And so on Saturday, Alex dragged them all to the museum and she was proud to realize later on that it was an absolute success. 

She wore her NASA t-shirt proudly and tugged Maggie's hand from corner to corner, pointing and oohing and ahhing, while the rest of the gang followed closely behind. 

They all took off their jackets as they entered the Venus Simulator and Alex explained that "Venus' surface temperature is around 900 degrees Fahrenheit" and they were hasty to put their jackets back on as they entered the Mars Simulator with "temperatures that can go down to minus 180 de-" and then Alex promptly shut her mouth as she swallowed a handful of dust . Of course, dust storms.

Uranus - Winn snorted at the name-  was even colder and they all huddled together and Alex's teeth chattered as she explained that "the atmosphere is made up of methane here".    

Jupiter was everyone's favorite hands down as it involved an artificial storm. And so they all spun around inside the Great Red Spot, whooping and holding hands to stay together, and "did you know that this same storm has persisted for over three-hundred years? The _same_ one!"

Winn and J'onn loved the chocolate planets they got to munch on at the end of the planets simulators - "they are out of this world", Winn said and was rewarded by a general eye roll - and James was riveted by Alex's explanation about the Sun eventually dying.

Maggie was hanging on to her every word - interested by the content, of course - but mostly completely infatuated by her smart and beautiful girlfriend. 

And then Kara was pointing to a Wormhole Simulator and she was the first to go down a narrow tube while the others waited and they jumped, startled, when Kara tapped Winn on the shoulder, having popped out from a secret backdoor tube behind them. And it's because "wormholes are said to connect spaces together, a kind of shortcut" and then everybody wanted to try it and "one at a time, you guys" but Winn was too excited and slid in right after James and they could hear them tumbling and "ouch, Winn, my leg". 

And when they got to the black hole simulator, Alex stood in awe and Maggie wondered whether that was a tear brimming in her eye. 

Kara wasn't surprised and stage-whispered that "black holes are kind of her favorite" and "you should have seen her crying reading that book about the black hole that-" and "Kara, hush, do not remind me". 

And as they stood in front of the artificial black hole, they all grew silent. Because of all the things they've seen, this one was the most mysterious- and also weirdly ominous. 

Maggie slipped her hand in Alex's.

"Tell us about it". 

The gang nodded in unison. 

Alex's eyes softened as she looked down at Maggie, at her clear and adoring gaze, and she cleared her throat. 

"Well.. black holes are what happens when a big enough star dies. The star collapses in upon itself and then a black hole is born. And the really cool thing about black holes- in my opinion, is the gravitational pull they exerce". 

She stared at her friends, at Maggie, at Kara, and realized endearingly that they were all listening very intently - James was even taking notes. 

"So basically, if you get close enough to a black hole, the gravity will rip you apart". 

The gang automatically took a step back and Alex laughed. And then she wondered how accurate this simulation really was. And she wanted to demonstrate, she wanted them - especially Maggie who was looking at the black hole warily- to understand why she found all of this fascinating. 

"Okay, Maggie, Kara, get closer to it". 

"What-"

"No way-"

"It's just a simulation, it's not actually going to hurt you," Alex was quick to reassure them - and a tour guide nearby was quick to nod his approval. 

And so Maggie and Kara stepped closer and closer and then Kara was gasping with awe and Maggie was giggling and "I can feel it wanting to pull me closer" and "oh my god, this is so cool". 

They couldn't understand why James was recording this with his camera or why Winn's jaw was slack or why J'onn was unblinkingly staring at them. And Alex was clapping and Alex was ushering for them to come back. And then they were watching the video James had taken and they both inhaled sharply as they saw themselves moving in slow motion near the hole. 

"Time dilation," Alex smiled and she regaled them with more information as they walked towards the last simulation. 

A gravity simulator. 

And so they floated around gleefully, tugging each other, doing flips, laughing as they tried to grab on to something, laughing harder as they bumped into each other. 

Maggie and Alex were in their own little bubble, wrapped up in each other's arms. 

And Alex sighed contentedly and kissed Maggie's nose and then her lips.

"Are you happy?"

"When you're happy, I'm happy, Danvers". 

And Winn aww'ed and Kara tried to throw her purse at him - "let them have their moment, Winn" -  and they all howled with laughter when the purse just floated idly. 

Maggie smiled affectionately at the silly bunch of people who had become - yes, who had become her family and then looked at the gorgeous woman in front of her. 

"You're such a big nerd and I love you because of that, because you're so interesting and smart and just.. you". 

Alex's smile was so beautiful and radiant that Maggie felt herself getting pulled in. 

"You're my black hole - a good one, umm.. one that won't rip me to shreds, a nice black hole-"

"You're so cute," Alex interrupted fondly.

And Maggie was proud of her newfound knowledge and felt she ought to continue with her space talk.

"I love you to the moon and back". 

Alex frowned in mock concentration and tilted her head to the side. 

"Which moon though? That's too vague, baby".

"The one that's the furthest away. That one". 

"That's nice but the universe is infinite so by definition there is no-"

"Alex!"

And Alex laughed and she knew without a doubt that - even though the universe was infinite and that she believed in parallel worlds- she will never find someone as perfect as Maggie Sawyer. 

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you Maine write something where Alex and Maggie are cuddeling and Maggie asks about how Jeremiah, Eliza or Kara was when she was young and Alex start telling her about her favorite memories but then tears start rolling down her face but she kept talking?? Maybe there like spooning or something and Alex I holding around Maggie"

Sometimes they liked to talk before falling asleep. 

It was a habit they started when Maggie had a bad cold one day and couldn't sleep for ages - she kept coughing and sneezing and blowing her nose and "ugh I'm sorry Alex, I know this is gross". And Alex's response was to wrap her arms around her, spooning her.

And then Alex began to talk.

She spoke about random things : the pets she had growing up -"I had a cockroach when I was eight named Fluffy and me and the kids at school would take turns baby-sitting it.. until someone stepped on it by accident and then we had a funeral" - her fashion sense as a teenager, her first holiday without her parents around, her first kiss when she was twelve -"he was doing that washing machine thing with his tongue and I think I might have dry heaved, it was so bad". 

And Maggie had listened and Maggie had laughed and then Maggie had slowly closed her eyes as Alex's soft caressing voice lulled her to sleep.

And then it was a kind of ritual.

Whenever the other person had trouble sleeping - whatever the reason, whether from thinking too much or from having too much coffee - they'd spoon and talk. It was comforting and safe and it always, always, worked. 

Tonight, Maggie couldn't sleep yet again.

And this time, it was because she was restless, because she was tossing and turning too much thinking about Cadmus, about Alex and Kara and Winn and James and J'onn being in permanent danger, and how could she possibly help them, and if anything happened to Alex she would  _die,_ and why -

"Talk to me". She knew Alex wasn't sleeping either, she knew she was merely waiting for her to say those three magic words.

And Alex's question made her grin softly at how familiar it was by now. "Big spoon or little spoon?"

Maggie thought for a second. "I think I want to be the big spoon tonight". 

And Alex wordlessly rolled to her side and she sighed contentedly when she felt Maggie's strong arm wrap around her middle and her head settle on the curve of her shoulder.

"Tell me more about when you and Kara were kids," Maggie said and Alex melted at the lilt in her voice and how she sounded like she was asking for her favorite bedtime story.

"You like those, don't you?"

She felt Maggie nodding wordlessly against her shoulder.

" Okay, well.. one time, Kara and I decided to bake a cake and Kara was still pretty young and new to everything. I got all the ingredients ready and Kara got excited and wanted to, you know, do it herself - I think she wanted to impress me because she had been watching so many cooking shows on TV back then and she thought she had it all down. She ended up breaking everything".

Alex's voice shook with laughter. 

"She tried to crack the eggs, ended up smashing them. She broke the mixer trying to cream the butter and sugar together. She decided to preheat the oven with her heat vision and started a small fire. She was crying by the time I put the fire out and I promised I wasn't going to tell Jeremiah or Eliza. She.. she looked so sad, you know how Kara looks when she's sad. So we started from scratch. It took - god it took literal hours to get it done because Kara was moving so cautiously but it was the best cake ever- probably because it took so long to make and we felt like we'd earned it". 

Alex kept talking and Maggie kept listening. 

She didn't interrupt and Alex knew she was still awake because she could feel her lips quirk up occasionally against her back as she smiled. 

And Alex kept talking and she could always talk for ages about her sister, because they had lived through so much. 

"-taught her how to swim, she was dog paddling at first and -"

"-was terrified when the phone rang, she thought it was some kind of alarm and we had to explain -"

"- always found her in my bed whenever there was a thunderstorm and so we invented this game -"

" - we hid a stray cat in our room once because we wanted to keep it and Dad had allergies -"

" - broke my hand once when I was teaching her a secret handshake-"

And she kept talking and she smiled fondly as she reminisced and she wondered if Kara remembered all these stories and of course she did because they were their stories.

And then she remembered one particular occasion - because her stories with Kara were mostly funny and Kara's first years on Earth were filled with mishaps that seemed awful when Alex was a teenager but hilarious when she became an adult - but they weren't all funny. 

"I was rebelling, my teenager phase, you know how it goes. And I wanted to challenge anyone that stood in my way. And Kara happened to be around most of the time, following me, asking me things, always around. And so I challenged her to a race. I don't know why I did it - I knew I'd lose, she has superpowers. But I was the best runner in my school and I - I just wanted to beat her at one thing. We were supposed to race through the forest - do a full loop- and then run back home. Whoever made it home first, won". 

Alex was surprised when Maggie's hand found her cheek, was surprised when she felt her wipe away the tears that were racing their own race down her face.

But she wanted to finish her story - this story was so important, the most important right now because Kara.. because.. 

"I.. I cheated. On your mark, get set, go, right, she ran and I ran but then when she went inside the forest, I stopped and retraced my steps back home. I thought I was being smart, that I'd just wait by the house and pretend I got there first. And then Mom was coming back home, she was out grocery shopping or something and -"

Alex took a deep breath because that part always got to her, because that part changed everything. 

"- and Mom found me waiting there, and she looked slightly confused and she asked me, she said - "do you have any idea why Kara is standing near a tree, by the forest?" - and I wanted to make sure because.. because I didn't imagine that Kara could be so.. - I asked "don't you mean running?" and Mom looked so puzzled that it would have been funny but it wasn't and she said "no, she's just standing there". 

Alex smiled through her tears, kissed the fingertips that were still soothingly and silently catching her tears. 

"She wanted me to win. She wanted me to win because she wanted me to accept her. She wanted me to love her. We didn't speak about it when she finally came back - I gloated for effect. And she even pretended to be upset, bless her little heart, but I could tell she was happy. You know Kara, she's not very good at hiding things- except for the fact she's Supergirl but regardless". 

Alex turned back to look at Maggie. 

Maggie who was looking at her with the softest smile and the softest eyes in the world. 

"And it worked. I remember this as a turning point in my life. As the day I finally accepted Kara as my sister because - because she cared about me and she wanted me to be happy. And so, well - I started wanting to make her happy too and now here we are".

Maggie nodded and she felt her heart swell with her love for two very special sisters. 

And then Alex gasped quietly.

"I was supposed to help you sleep and I've turned this into a whole thing and -"

And Maggie shook her head and Maggie spooned Alex again.

"Sleep can wait, Danvers. Now tell me about that secret handshake". 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A prompt! Can you write one where Kara just came out as Bi with Eliza, and you know, she was fine with it until Supergirl flies off to save the world, thats when Eliza kinds of imply that its Alex's fault that Kara came out as Bi cause she came out as gay...Maggie was there too hence she stood up for Alex and at the end of the day, they cuddle and Alex thank her because no one ever stood up for her in front of Eliza like that before. Thanks! Btw I love your fics, especially the one at the beach❤"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, you know the drill! xxx

When Alex came out to her mother, she didn't expect her reaction to be so overwhelmingly positive. 

And so Kara felt encouraged when she decided to come out to Eliza as well - as bi. 

With the help of her friends, Kara finally came to realize that she liked women, just as much - if not more - as she liked men. 

It was the way she felt when she was around Lena that really opened her eyes to things. How she automatically smiled whenever Lena appeared. How she jumped to her defense whenever anybody doubted her. How she flew to her rescue more times than she could count. How she felt flustered when Lena grinned at her mischievously. Giddy when Lena gave her her full attention, staring at her with those glittering green eyes. Over the moon when Lena thanked her for believing in her, for being her friend. 

And then Kara didn't want to be just her friend anymore.

And maybe if she came out to everyone that mattered then she'll have the guts to maybe, possibly, ask Lena out. 

"We got your back, little Danvers," Maggie said as they set the table that night.

Eliza was coming over for dinner and Kara had decided to do it then. 

"Yeah Kar, we're here," Alex smiled reassuringly. 

And so as they ate and chattered and "Maggie, it's so great to see you" and "Alex, tell me more about that museum you all went to" and "Kara, I saw your latest article, well done", Kara slowly gathered her courage. And when she found a lull in the conversation - which wasn't really one but she ignored that - Kara cleared her throat. And Maggie and Alex froze and Eliza glanced at their nervous faces with puzzlement. 

"Everything okay, Kara dear?" 

Kara smiled and exhaled sharply, wringing her hands. 

"Yes. I mean- I-I think so. I need to .. tell you something". 

She sneaked a look towards Alex and Maggie and they both nodded with encouraging smiles. 

"Um. Okay. Well, I don't really know how to say this, I've rehearsed it in my mind but now I'm like wooo this is hard -"

Eliza interrupted her, her forehead creasing with concern.

"Are you sick or something honey? You're starting to worry me-"

"No! No, I'm not sick. I'm.. Okay, you remember Lena Luthor, right?"

Eliza's face was more confused than ever.

"Yes, she's that woman running the L Corp business, isn't she? The one you're friends with?"

Kara nodded emphatically and pointed at Eliza as if she had won a prize.

"Right! Right, you remember! You see, um.. Lena is- I- well, I- I kind of.. like her". 

Eliza waited, glanced at Alex and Maggie for an explanation but both were staring stubbornly at Kara.

"... okay? I should expect so, she's your friend and-"

"No, not- not that kind of like. I like her as in.. romantically. As in I have.. romantic feelings for her". 

"Oh". 

"But I- I also like men, I like both genders actually". 

Eliza folded her napkin into little squares and looked at the girls' expectant faces. 

And then she laughed merrily and a collective sigh of relief could be heard as Eliza stood up to gather Kara in her arms. 

"More options that way, huh?" Eliza chuckled and Kara laughed - a little hysterically because she was a bundle of nerves - but then her shoulders sagged with relief and she gave her sister and Maggie a thumbs up behind Eliza's shoulder. 

Eliza pulled back and patted Kara's cheek affectionately. 

"I'm glad you told me, Kara. Hopefully I'll meet this Lena person soon, mm?" 

"Yeah! I'd .. I'd like that". 

And so they finished eating and then they were clearing out the dishes and Kara had to go because "duty calls, robbery" and they all waved and wished her luck as she flew out the window. 

And then Eliza turned towards Alex and her face was hard to read. 

"Did you know? That Kara had feelings for women?"

Alex frowned, tempted a smile, and felt Maggie's comforting hand slip into hers. 

"Um, yeah. She told me - told us, really, Maggie and me. Why?"

Eliza shrugged with feigned nonchalance and busied herself with packing the leftovers in tupperware boxes. 

"No reason, but.. don't you think you encouraged this kind of behavior?"

"What?"

Alex's face was blank but Maggie could feel her fingers tremble slightly, could see her jaw clench and her eyes harden - it reminded Maggie of how she looked when she was preparing for a dangerous battle.

Eliza didn't seem to notice. 

"I mean, I'm not blaming you but.. it's just too much of a coincidence that Kara would suddenly decide she was into women right after you came out as gay".

Alex made an effort to keep her voice steady as she answered.

"So now Kara being bisexual is a problem and it's also my fault?"

"Now now, Alex, don't be that way. I didn't say it was a problem. But before you came out, she was completely fine dating that nice young man, Mike-something". 

Alex scoffed and Eliza ignored the interruption.

"And now she's a bisexual, out of the blue? I know you two love doing everything together, ever since you were kids, but honestly Alex I thought you'd know better than that". 

And then Maggie stepped in - because she felt Alex tense up, could feel she wanted to cry and couldn't, could feel she was about to lash out - and her voice was strong and assured. 

"I'm sorry Eliza, maybe this isn't really my business- but no, actually, it  _is_ my business when you attack Alex and when you attack a whole community really". 

Eliza's eyes were flustered.

"I'm not attacking -"

"Maybe not directly, maybe you don't mean to sound this way. But everything you've said is just.. plain wrong". 

She took a deep breath and felt Alex's gaze on her and it gave her strength. Because she knew how badly parents can mess you up and she didn't want Alex to have to do this alone. Not anymore. 

"Your first mistake was thinking that sexual orientation is a choice. That it's some kind of trend that people follow. People don't suddenly  _decide_ they're gay or bi or straight or trans and Kara didn't  _decide_ to become bi. It's a part of who she is. It always has been. She just.. realized it now and that's  _good._ And implying she came out because Alex has and because she has been.. brainwashed into doing so is _wrong_ and it's honestly offensive to the whole LGBT community". 

Another breath.

"Your second mistake was blaming Alex altogether. She was nothing but a supportive and loving sister to Kara. She didn't  _make_ her come out, she helped her. She helped her by making her feel that it was nothing to be ashamed of, that she was loved, that she was surrounded by people who accepted her and loved her _because_ she was bi not despite of it. And I wish I had had a sister like this coming out. Kara is very lucky and Alex should not be made to feel guilty for being absolutely incredible". 

Maggie turned to Alex and felt her throat constrict when she saw that Alex's eyes were brimming with tears, with unrestrained love, with gratitude and adoration. 

Maggie took her hands in hers, squeezed for emphasis. 

"You're perfect, okay? Perfect".

And Alex nodded and Eliza cleared her throat and they both turned to face her, stronger together.

And Eliza fumbled for words and Alex had never seen her mother look anything but self-assured but she wasn't right now. And she struggled for the correct words and then she sighed and she smiled - and it was a sad smile, a soft smile, an apologetic smile. 

"I'm sorry, Alex. Maggie's right. Of course she's right. I- I don't know what I was thinking. You work so hard to protect your sister that I sometimes forget that she's the one with the superpowers. I shouldn't have- I.. I really have no excuse. I'm happy for Kara and for you".

"I hope so," Alex mumbled, eyes wary. 

"I am, oh Alex I am. That's what I've always wanted for both of you. To be happy. And it doesn't matter what shape that happiness takes, I'm.. I'm truly sorry if I made you feel bad for being who you are. You're a  _good_ sister, Alex. A better sister than I am a mother, it would seem". 

Alex sighed and reached out for Eliza's hand. 

"Don't say that". 

"And Maggie, I'm sorry too. I'm happy Alex has someone like you in her life". 

Maggie smiled and nodded silently.

And that night, Maggie held Alex in bed and she planted soft lingering kisses on her jawline, cheeks and lips and. when Alex sighed blissfully, Maggie whispered against her mouth, whispered that she's perfect, that she's loved and Alex whispered the same words back and together they healed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you write something where Alex suddenly (temporarily) has powers for some reason (alien device or like a radioactive being bit her or something^^) and she absolutely doesn't like it/is scared but Maggie calms her?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I'm really happy by the amount of support I've been getting :)  
> Keep on leaving your suggestions and feedback!  
> And you can always reach me on my tumblr account: stillascalmwater if you prefer to suggest something there or if you just want to say hi.  
> xx

J'onn told her that the powers would disappear in around 48 hours. 

And she believed him, she honestly did. 

But Alex couldn't help but freak out regardless. 

Kara was the sibling with the superpowers, not her. 

"What were you doing picking up that spider anyway, Agent Danvers? Without the proper equipment and safety measures-"

"I thought I could handle it-" Alex muttered.

"It wasn't enough for you to threaten me with your normal index finger, now you're gonna do it with your new  _superhuman_ ind-" Winn started with a smirk. 

Alex slapped him on the back of the head. 

"Stop it, Schott. And J'onn said it was only temporary, right?"

J'onn nodded. 

"Yes, the effects should begin to manifest later today and should last 48 hours at most I presume". 

Alex blanched.

" _Presume?"_

"Well, Agent Danvers, we didn't have the time to do the necessary research regarding this kind of radioactive spider because  _someone_  was too eager to handle them without waiting for clearance". 

Alex had the decency to look ashamed. 

"But Winn contacted Lyra and apparently these spiders are quite common on her planet and she gave us the information we needed," J'onn finished.

Alex smiled weakly and gratefully at Winn and he smiled back softly and Alex knew she loved him for a reason. 

"So in the meantime, Alex, stay at home and wait for it to pass, okay?"

 

 

And Alex did stay at home but Alex could not calm her bundled nerves. 

And Maggie knew and Maggie wanted to come over but Alex objected with "no, I could be dangerous, I don't want to hurt you".

And when Kara came over to check up on her every other hour, Alex waved her off with "I'm fine, Kara, really, go save the world". 

The symptoms started to manifest during the afternoon. 

Alex ran a low fever, her tongue was dry and a vein in her head was throbbing painfully. 

She drank a lot of water but it did nothing to quench her thirst and so she sprawled out on the couch and waited for it to subside. 

And then her palms got itchy, and Alex thought it was bearable but then it wasn't and oh god they were maddeningly itchy, and so were the soles of her feet and she writhed around and-

And then Maggie's cool hand was on her forehead, checking her temperature, putting a damp cloth on her head. And Alex didn't remember hearing Maggie come in and she supposed that it was probably Kara's doing.

Alex tried to protest.

"Maggie- don't, I could be-"

"Dangerous? Yeah I got the memo, Danvers. But there's no way I'm leaving you alone at a time like this".

And then she noticed Alex's reddened palms, the raw scratch marks and she frowned, concerned.

"Did you do this?"

"They were so damn itchy, they still are but-"

She went to rub at her left palm again but then froze as a white silky sticky web shot out of it, hitting a nearby desk lamp and gluing itself to it. 

Maggie's jaw was slack and she touched the substance gingerly. 

"Wow, you're your own Spiderwoman," Maggie breathed. 

"I don't think 'wow' would be the way I'd describe it".

Alex's voice trembled slightly and she jerked her arm but the web was stubbornly affixed to the lamp. She jerked it again and the lamp went flying, shattering against the wall.

Maggie didn't flinch. 

Maggie didn't flinch when Alex tried to reach for the remote and winded up shooting another sticky web that missed Maggie's face by a hair. 

She didn't flinch when Alex went to open a jar of pickles for the burgers they were making - and ended up with her hands glued to the jar. 

She didn't flinch when Alex's head snapped from side to side because of her newly acquired super-hearing and  "I hear something, how can you not hear that" .

She didn't flinch when she ran to the bedroom and found that Alex had accidentally suspended herself from the ceiling and couldn't figure out how to get down.

No.

Maggie soothed Alex with soft kisses on her knuckles after she almost got hit in the face and after Alex apologized profusely. 

"Shh, baby, it's not a big deal, it's okay". 

Maggie patiently held the jar of pickles and pulled, gently, firmly, until the jar came loose with a loud "pop". 

She told Alex to sit down because she was the one cooking today and "I get to pamper my girl, don't I?"

She went through all the rooms in the house until she found the culprit - a dripping faucet that was driving Alex insane - and shut it off properly. 

She spoke in loving tones and calmed Alex down as she called Kara and together they managed to remove Alex from her perch on the ceiling. 

And that night, in bed, Alex cried and Alex shook and Maggie held her closely. 

And Maggie kissed Alex's palms and placed gloves on her hands when the itching got too unbearable. 

"What if it doesn't go away? What if I stay like this forever?"

"You won't, J'onn and Lyra said it'll be over soon-" Maggie replied for the tenth time, always patiently, always as if Alex was asking for the first time.

"But what if they're wrong-"

"J'onn and Winn have been researching all day and everything points towards-"

"But what if I stay like this anyway?"

And Maggie looked into Alex's anxious eyes and she read the question that Alex couldn't trust herself to ask. 

And Maggie felt her heart swell with love.

"Then we'll deal with it, together. Okay? I'm not leaving you, we'll make it work like we always do". 

"Promise?"

"I promise, Alex".

And the next day, Maggie and Kara dragged Alex to the DEO, and ignored her protests of "I'm not really fit for work right now" and Kara replied cryptically with "we're not asking you to do any work today".

And Alex gasped because Winn and J'onn had worked all of yesterday to build a miniature city in the DEO training area. And Alex was hesitant at first but then she started swinging and leaping from building to building and "it's just like surfing, you gotta catch the perfect wave" and by the afternoon she was getting quite good. 

And then Winn brought out the pin the tail on the donkey game -which confused everyone. But then they understood and invented another version of it where they had to hold Alex's wrist and try and point her sticky web at where the donkey's tail ought to be - which resulted in lots of laughter and eventually a donkey with no head. 

And Alex and Kara raced together - Alex surfing her web and Kara flying - and James took a lot of pictures because "it's not everyday I can take shots like these" and J'onn and Winn gave each other a subtle high-five - because they had succeeded in making Alex smile after Maggie called and told them that Alex was freaking out about her powers- and Maggie was clapping her hands and beaming like she was the happiest woman in the world. 

Because she was. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, I really love your one-shots! I really am a sucker for jealous Maggie, so I was wondering if you could do one with Lucy coming back or Sara coming to their earth and flirting with Alex or something..after seeing Alex fight with a pool stick, I feel like Sara Lance is pretty proud and turn on somewhere. Anyway can't wait to read more of you :)"
> 
> So I haven't really watched a lot of Sara Lance to feel like I'm able to channel her very accurately? So I'm going to go with Lucy instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies!  
> I've been trying to write as frequently as I can and working an 8 to 6 job is pretty exhausting but I'm trying to do it anyway! So bear with me if I don't get to your suggestion as soon as you would have hoped, I have a list with all of them and am going through them one by one.  
> As always, I'll be trying to upload a chapter every 2 days or so. And if you need me, my tumblr is stillascalmwater. Feel free to say hi, I'd love to meet all of you! xxx

Maggie was never the jealous one in a relationship. 

But with Alex, she was finding it hard to keep it together. 

It was her first time dating someone as attractive and talented and accomplished and brilliant and funny and kind as Alex Danvers. 

And she prided herself on being Alex's first girlfriend, Alex's first real love. 

And so she was undeniably and uncontrollably jealous whenever someone tried to get close to Alex for reasons that weren't completely platonic. 

Not that she'd ever admit it. She was too proud for that. 

She didn't want to be one of those annoying girlfriends that freaked out whenever their significant other received flirtatious compliments and undesirable offers from anyone that wasn't themselves. 

And it wasn't that she didn't trust Alex. She trusted Alex with her life. 

But she was just... jealous. 

And Alex knew it. 

And Alex found it adorable. 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alex had asked her one afternoon at the pub after having politely declined a drink from a pretty brunette. 

"Like what?" Maggie said innocently. 

Alex had raised her eyebrows, wrapping her arms around Maggie's waist.

"That grumpy smile you sometimes -ah, there it is". 

Maggie had rolled her eyes and Alex had grinned triumphantly, kissing the tip of her nose. 

"I'm not grumpy, I'm just-"

"What? Jealous?" Alex had ventured with a tentative smile. 

Maggie's eyes widened for a split-second but then she quickly forced out a laugh. 

"Jealous?! Me? Why- why would I be jealous?"

"I mean, I don't know, it's not like it's anything you should be.. ashamed of," Alex had hastily explained, sensing Maggie's embarrassment. "I think it's cute". 

"Well, I'm not," Maggie had rectified stubbornly and Alex had had the good grace to let it go. 

But she noticed Maggie's behavior whenever a girl tried to ask her out. She noticed how she'd pretend to be amused, how she'd joke around with M'gann and how she would nonchalantly look away. And Alex never pointed it out. But Alex always made sure to make Maggie feel wanted and loved and like she had nothing to be jealous of. Because she knew Maggie was insecure, deep down, and she knew that Maggie needed reassurance. 

And then Lucy came back to town for a visit and decided to pass by the DEO to catch up with her old friends.

"Supergirl, glad to see you're still in one piece," Lucy teased before giving Kara a quick but tight hug. 

"Lucy, I've actually missed you," Kara smiled affectionately, returning Lucy's hug. 

Lucy ruffled Winn's hair, saluted J'onn respectfully and gave James an awkward fist bump and "wow James, that was lame" and "yeah it was, wasn't it?"

And then she walked over to where Alex was working - wearing her lab coat and juggling a bunch of vials - with that dimpled detective she had met a few times.  

"Danvers! I was hoping I'd see you," Lucy said and she meant it. 

Alex Danvers was one of the most interesting people she'd ever met. She was incredibly smart and resourceful. Friendly yet mysterious.

And very attractive.

And Lucy had always felt -  thanks to her bi-fi as she liked to call it - that Alex batted for the other team. 

"Lucy! I wondered what all the commotion was about, should've known it was you," Alex said, smiling widely and putting the vials aside before enfolding Lucy in a friendly hug. 

Lucy laughed, enjoying their good-natured banter. Some things never changed. 

"You remember Maggie Sawyer, don't you?"

"Of course," Lucy nodded politely, shaking Maggie's hand. 

And then Lucy turned back to Alex and her eyes gleamed wickedly. 

And Maggie was quick to notice and she tried not to squirm. 

"What are you working on?"

Alex noticed Lucy's flirtatious gaze - it was Lucy, after all and she was somewhat used to this - and tried to deflect it for Maggie's sake. 

"Oh, just working on this antidote, a bit of trial and error at this point". 

"Sounds interesting," Lucy said nonchalantly. 

Alex shrugged.

"You know, just something to keep me busy".

And she realized her mistake in her choice of words when Lucy's smile widened and she pounced.

"I know something else that can keep us busy, Danvers". 

Alex cleared her throat and chuckled nervously and she could feel Maggie's stiff body next to hers. 

And then Lucy placed a hand on Alex's arm and looked up into her eyes. 

"Look, Danvers, I can't stay for long but I do want to catch up," Lucy said and there was an unspoken promise in her voice. "Do you maybe want to go out for a drink tonight?"

And the tension was palpable for a second but Alex Danvers wasn't Alex Danvers for nothing - and even though she was flustered and uneasy and exasperated because Lucy always had to pull shit like this, she was also a cool-headed person. 

Especially when it came to her girlfriend's feelings. 

"Sure," she said and she swore she saw Maggie tense up even more. "But you don't mind if my girlfriend came along, would you?"

Lucy frowned.

"Girlfriend?"

And Maggie finally found her voice and her confidence and she stepped closer to Alex, melting as she felt Alex's arm settle around her shoulders tenderly. 

"That would be me". 

Lucy gave an audible gasp, looking from Alex to Maggie with something akin to disbelief. 

And then she smiled and her smile was delighted and almost.. proud. 

"I knew it! I knew you were as straight as a rainbow!"

And Maggie laughed, surprised, and Alex smiled softly, relieved, pulling Maggie closer to plant a kiss on the top of her head. 

Lucy turned to Maggie and Alex was astounded by the sheepish look in Lucy's eyes. 

"I'm sorry Sawyer, I didn't know". 

"Hey, don't sweat it. Pretty used to it by now," Maggie grinned, amused. 

And Alex saw her opening and she cupped Maggie's face delicately between her hands and she didn't care that Lucy was watching because she actually wanted the whole world to know. 

"But you do know that you're all I see, don't you? That you don't need to feel.. this?" Alex asked earnestly, skirting around the J word. 

"Don't need to feel what? Jealous?" Maggie replied but her eyes were clear and trusting. 

"Your words, not mine, Sawyer," Alex smiled playfully. "But yes. Because you're the one I want and no one could ever _ever_  come close". 

"Um.. do I have to be here for all of this?" Lucy asked loudly in the background and Alex and Maggie giggled but their eyes stayed locked together. 

And Maggie stood on her tiptoes and leaned her forehead against Alex's and her words were slightly hesitant. 

"But you think it's cute, right? That I get jealous?"

And Alex smiled and leaned closer to kiss the girl of her dreams and she smiled wider when she heard Lucy sigh theatrically and walk away with a "see you later tonight, lovebirds" and said:

"I think you're perfect, Maggie Sawyer". 

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey do u mind doing a smutty one where both Alex and Maggie had close calls in a dangerous mission. Like the sexual aftermath of almost losing the other and the need of feeling them alive. Like kind of rough in the beginning where they both try to fight for dominance but then it becomes more gentle as the night progresses."

Alex dragged Maggie's limp body behind a car, bullets whistling past her ears, praying to God or whoever happened to be listening that Kara and J'onn would be enough to counter Cadmus' latest attack. 

The gang had received an anonymous tip declaring that a group of alien arsonists were planning to set a school on fire. Kara, J'onn, Alex and Maggie were on the move in a heartbeat. 

But the anonymous source was non-other than Cadmus, planning an ambush with an army of enhanced cyborgs.

And so they fought mercilessly. And at one point, Alex felt like her and her friends had the upper hand - because cyborgs didn't have the flexibility needed to work in perfect harmony together - until one of them snuck up on her while she was busy helping Kara. 

And before she knew it, she was being pushed aside by Maggie, the girl of her dreams, and it was Maggie that received the heavy blow to the back of her head instead - delivered by the means of an enhanced metal fist. 

And now, Alex heard Kara land punch after punch, heard J'onn shouting at Winn to call for backup and she knew that as long as she heard them then they were okay. 

Because one thing mattered right now and that was Maggie. 

Alex pressed trembling fingers against Maggie's neck, trying to find a pulse because that blow had been so hard and it had sounded like a bone-shattering thud and now Maggie wasn't moving and what if she- no. 

Alex shook her head because she couldn't afford to think this way, because if she did then she would collapse in a sobbing hysterical mess right then and there and she couldn't tell whether the pulse she was feeling was Maggie's or her own heart threatening to explode. 

She breathed deeply, smoothing Maggie's hair away from her face, calling out to her, trying to be heard over the cacophony of groans and lasers and shots and explosions.

"Maggie, come on baby, wake up, please, please Maggie..."

And she flinched when a string of bullets ricocheted against the car she was hiding behind but she couldn't - wouldn't - move. Not without Maggie. Because it was ride or die, wasn't it?

And then Maggie was moaning softly and her eyes were fluttering awake and Alex was reminded of how beautiful Maggie's dark eyes were and what a blessing it was that they were now looking up at her - with hazy confusion nonetheless. 

"A-Alex?" she croaked, her voice like gravel. 

"Yes baby, I'm right here, you're okay," Alex said, and she grinned even though they were still in danger because Maggie was alive, alive and if Maggie was alive then everything was going to be okay. 

And Maggie's eyes cleared up slightly as she remembered the events leading up to this moment and her voice was concerned, alarmed.

"Did I do it? Did they get you?"

Alex stroked her cheek, blinking her tears away.

"You did it, Sawyer, you saved me". 

And her soul soared as Maggie's face broke into the most heart-meltingly warm and relieved dimpled smile. 

But then Kara was yelling "Alex, look out!" and Alex's brain switched back into survival mode as she grabbed Maggie - who was struggling to get back on her feet - and then managed to pull them both away. Just in time because the car they were behind went up in flames. 

"Grenade," Alex and Maggie said together, their guns drawn, alert and back-to-back. 

And as more cyborgs approached them, Alex's body tightened up like a coil, ready to spring. 

"You ready, Maggie?" she said, her eyes straight ahead. 

"I got your back, Alex," came the unhesitating reply and Alex knew she was ready to die for this woman.

And that it might happen today. Because more cyborgs were appearing out of nowhere and they were outnumbered but dammit if she wasn't going to try.

And she needed Maggie to know one last thing.

"I love you".

"Wh-"

But Alex was already charging, gun in one hand, grenade in the other, and Maggie went after her and they shielded each other and they fought like they never had before because they had everything to lose this time - each other.

 

-

 

They won.

And for a minute there, they had thought that they were going to lose.

Because Kara had her hands full and J'onn was pinned down and it was them against ten more. And they were out of ammo and were using their bleeding fists and -

And then Guardian was there and M'gann and a handful of the DEO's best agents. 

And after that, it was relatively easy.

 

-

 

Alex sat on the couch -back in her own house now where they were both finally safe - and tried to be quiet as Maggie tended to her injured knuckles. 

She tried not to hiss at the sting of hydrogen peroxide and attempted to move her hand away.

"Maggie, it's fine, just leave it -"

Maggie grabbed her wrist and held her hand in place - her touch gentle but her eyes and voice holding a no-nonsense quality to them.

"Stop that, I sat perfectly when you cleaned mine-"

"How's your head?"

Alex was looking down at her own feet, avoiding Maggie's eyes and Maggie frowned.

"It's alright, the medics at the DEO said I have a minor concussion but that I'm fine, remember, and I should just monitor myself for a day or two just in case-"

Alex winced at the word "concussion" but she kept her head low.

Soberly, Maggie dabbed more disinfectant on Alex's knuckles but Alex was having none of that. She pulled her hands away again and stood up, passing her fingers in her short hair. Sighing with mild annoyance, Maggie followed.

But Alex put her arm out, stopping Maggie in her tracks.

"Do not-"

" _Why_ are you so stubborn, I'm just trying to help-"

"I don't  _need_ help, it's just a few scratches and bruises-"

"That need tending to!"

"I'll survive". 

"I don't get why you're being so-"

Alex grabbed Maggie by her shoulders.

"You almost  _died,"_ she said loudly, emphatically, her eyes wide,terrified and heart-wrenchingly vulnerable.

Their faces were inches apart so that Maggie could feel Alex's breath against her lips, could almost taste her words. 

She tried to cup Alex's face with her hands but Alex's fingers gripped her by the wrists, stopping them in their tracks. 

"Alex, I'm right here, I'm okay-"

"But you almost  _died,_ do you get that? I almost lost you and all you can think about are my injuries when you could have-"

Maggie shook her head and her eyes filled up with angry tears. 

"I almost lost you too, or did that not cross your mind?" 

Alex's face registered surprise.

"No, you didn't-"

 " _Yes,_ I did. And you went in there after... after saying you loved me and - and I don't know whether you meant it or if you said it because we were risking our lives but.. but you didn't give me a chance to respond and what if something happened to you and I didn't get to say it, huh?"

Alex swallowed and Maggie's eyes were hard and soft at the same time and they were panting slightly, their breaths mingling.

"Say.. say what?"

Maggie's lips parted as she tried to form a sentence but every time she looked into Alex's eyes she was reminded of the traumatizing experience they've just had and how - if things went differently - Alex could have not been standing here with her right now.

And she groaned in frustration and she flinched at the pain in her heart and she grabbed Alex's face with both her hands and slammed her mouth against hers. 

Alex hummed with surprise but then her eyes fluttered shut and she grabbed Maggie's hips with rough fingers, pulling her closer. 

And Maggie's teeth bit down on Alex's lower lip and her tongue found its way inside Alex's mouth and Alex moaned and Alex almost growled. 

Because both of them were feeling a growing, gnawing need that was clawing its way inside them. 

And it was telling them that they were alive, both of them. 

That they were together. 

And so their hands were hard and their lips were needy and they were pushing and pulling and tearing each other's clothes off - because they needed this, because they needed to feel, to know, that the other person was really there.

That they had survived. 

And the way Alex pushed Maggie against the wall with one hand between her legs and the other pinning her hands above her head was tinged with desperation. With raw need. And she needed this, she needed this kind of contact, because it was solid and certain and powerful and she wasn't dreaming and Maggie was here and she was safe and sound and hers. 

But then Maggie was pushing against her too and they were stumbling their way into the bedroom, crashing on the bed, their lips melding together and they rolled again and again, each one taking a turn on top. 

And as their anger - with the world, with Cadmus, with the other for daring to flirt with death - subsided, they started to speak in breathy whispers. 

"I can't lose you-"

"Never scare me like that again-"

"I thought you were dead-"

"I wouldn't be able to handle it if you-"

"Touch me, please-"

"Don't stop, please don't stop-"

And Alex's lips were softer now as she kissed Maggie's neck, as she sucked on the sweet spot she knew made her come undone. 

And Maggie's fingers were gentle as they trailed down Alex's toned stomach to settle against her clit. 

She started to move her fingers, rubbing in slow circles that progressively got faster and Alex's breathing hitched and she gasped and writhed and moaned as her own fingers found their way between Maggie's legs.

They both moved and grinded against each other's hands and their faces were contorted with the kind of pleasure they'd never felt with anyone else before. 

And Maggie's voice, shaking but determined, reached Alex's ears.

"Look at me, Alex". 

Alex complied, riveted by Maggie's sparkling bottomless eyes, by her serious yet ecstatic gaze. 

"Alex,I-"

Her fingers slipped inside Alex's wet core as she felt her getting ready to come. 

Alex whimpered.

"Alex, I ... I love you". 

Her fingers curled and Alex bit her lower lip to stifle a scream and she looked at Maggie with adoration and unadulterated happiness. 

"I love you too," she breathed,  her voice breaking as she felt herself on the brink of the most intense orgasm she's ever had. 

"Oh god, I love you so much," Maggie sighed and she felt she was getting there as well.

And when they came, crying out each other's names, and when they cuddled later on, completely sated, they felt themselves starting to heal. 

And the feel of the other person's body, safe and secure, was a reminder that together they could take on anything. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you maybe do something where Maggie comes home to a sick and stubborn Alex and dots on her like checks her fever and make sure she eats, rests, etc? Thank you so much for sharing your writing with us!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, chapter 20!  
> I hope all of you are enjoying this fic so far!   
> Don't forget to leave a comment with your feedback and/or reach me on my tumblr at stillascalmwater.

Maggie could hear Alex sneezing before she walked through the door. 

And as she removed her gun - automatically checking that the safety was on -and took off her jacket, she was surprised to see that Alex was busying herself in the kitchen, sniffling rhythmically. 

"Hey babe," Maggie said carefully -because she knew what was coming. 

"Oh, hey love," Alex replied with a smile.

Maggie was quick to notice that Alex's nose was clogged, that her eyes were slightly watery and that her voice sounded funny.

"What are you doing up? J'onn said you were sick-" Maggie went on, moving closer and leaning against the counter where Alex was chopping tomatoes. 

Alex huffed, clearly annoyed and Maggie tried to stifle a grin because huffy Alex was secretly her favorite thing. 

"I knew J'onn would call you, I told him I was  _fine_ , it's just a little cold but he made me take the day off - can you believe that?"

Maggie hummed guardedly and placed her hand on Alex's forehead. 

And then gasped.

"Oh my god, Alex!"

Alex looked at her tomatoes stubbornly. 

"What?" she said innocently. 

"Babe, you're burning up! This isn't a little cold, you're running a fever!"

"It's nothing- hey!"

Alex tried to protest as Maggie removed the knife from her hand and dragged her towards the couch - but Maggie was having none of it.  

"You are going to sit here and I am going to cook for you".

"But-"

"No buts, what were you making?"

".. a salad-"

"Okay, well, I'm making you some chicken soup instead". 

Alex rolled her eyes, plopping down on the couch. 

"I don't want chick-" and then sneezed. 

Maggie ignored Alex's ongoing whining of "you and J'onn and Kara are so  _difficult_ , this is ridiculous" and "I am clearly fine, what's a little fever going to do" and got to cooking. She checked up on Alex every few minutes as she let the ingredients simmer, bundling her up in a warm blanket, bringing her a new box of tissues when she used up the old one, tucking a thermometer in her mouth, coaxing her to drink a full glass of water because "drinking fluids is the best home remedy when you have a cold".  

And when the soup was ready, Maggie filled up Alex's favorite mug- the one Kara personalized for her with both their faces printed on it, arms around each other during movie night - and sat next to her on the couch, covering her legs with the blanket. 

"Now open up, Danvers".

Alex's eyes widened as she wiped her nose. 

"You're not actually going to hand-feed me are you? I'm not-"

The rest of her sentence was cut off as she observed Maggie gently blowing on the spoon, her full lips pursed and her lashes fanning her cheeks. 

Alex swallowed and Maggie looked up at her with wicked understanding in her eyes. 

And so Alex ate the first spoonful and then the second and by the third one she hummed with pleasure and "wow Sawyer, this is delicious" and "I knew you were good at pancakes but I didn't know you could do this too". 

And Maggie kept feeding her, smiling softly, tipping her head humbly at Alex's endless string of compliments. 

When the bowl was finally empty and after Alex had scraped off every last bit of chicken, Maggie decided it was time for Alex to take a nap. 

And Alex - who had been content and warm with her belly full of yummy chicken soup - was quick to protest once more. 

"It's three in the afternoon!"

Maggie checked her watch and nodded. 

"Yes it is, Danvers. A perfect time for a nap".

"But I'm not sleepy," Alex whined, knowing fully well that she sounded like an annoying child but deciding that she didn't care. 

"You don't have to be sleepy, you're sick and sleeping will help your body rest so you can feel better," Maggie explained patiently. 

"But-"

Maggie moved closer to Alex and wrapped one arm around her neck. Her other hand settled on Alex's face, cupping her jaw, her thumb stroking her cheek soothingly. 

"Do it for me?"

Maggie's voice was full and sweet like the richest honey and Alex felt herself waver. 

"Well-"

Her eyes fluttered shut as Maggie leaned in and kissed her smoothly, slowly - but then Alex pulled away abruptly.

Maggie's eyes crinkled with sympathy. 

"I'm sorry baby, I forgot you couldn't breathe properly-"

"It's not that, I don't want you to catch my cold," Alex argued with worry tinging her voice - and then turned around to sneeze again. 

Maggie shook her head dismissively and planted another kiss on Alex's lips before she had another chance to protest. 

"Catching your cold would be an honor, Alex Danvers". 

And then Alex finally relented and allowed Maggie to take her hand and lead her to bed. And she obediently gulped back the tablet Maggie brought her and followed it with a glass of water - which Maggie refilled and placed at Alex's bedside. 

She bundled Alex up once more with the covers and slipped under them herself. She hesitated and then:

"Can I spoon you?"

"I'd be upset if you didn't, Sawyer".

And so Maggie held Alex close, and stayed awake, checking her temperature frequently, rubbing her back as she woke up to a coughing fit, passing her tissues as she blew her nose and sighed tiredly, texting Kara asking her to bring home some cough syrup and maybe a bit of honey to soothe Alex's raw throat. 

And Alex stopped protesting as Maggie took care of her and she nodded gratefully when Maggie asked her whether she could run her a warm bath and she blushed shyly when she asked Maggie if there was any leftover soup for dinner. 

Because having someone as beautiful and as tender and as loving as Maggie Sawyer by her side when she was ill, wasn't half bad.

And she could get used to this. 

And a few days later, when Alex had recovered, it was Maggie's turn to get sick and it was her turn to protest when Alex took the day off from work to be with her. 

And Alex smiled tenderly as she placed a steaming cup of lemon and honey tea next to Maggie. 

"Taking care of you is an honor, Maggie Sawyer". 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (self-harm)!
> 
> "Alex was on a mission and she got injured a little (to protect some agent) and she was fine at the DEO while getting treated, when Kara flew in and ask how she was. But the moment she got home, she broke down, and she wanted to feel something, anything that she wanted to hurt herself because god she almost got her agent killed, but Maggie came over and she held her and they cried and everything is fine now"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (self-harm) - once again, just to be sure. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments and don't forget you can always reach me on stillascalmwater.  
> Also, it's been really nice to kind of get to know you all, on some level. Some people comment frequently and are becoming familiar "faces" to me by now :') Which I really like because I love writing but I also love getting to meet new people and this has allowed me to do both. So yay!

Alex sat on the bathroom floor and watched the droplets of blood form on her wrist. 

The razor shook in her trembling fingers.

She knew she shouldn't be doing this. 

That this was something she had promised herself to never do again- ever since Eliza caught her with the tip of a drawing compass against her arm when she was seventeen and called her "weak".

But maybe her mother had been right all along.

Maybe she _was_ weak. Maybe she _was_ a coward. 

And if this was the only way she could feel something then so be it.

If this was the only way she could punish herself for being irresponsible and reckless then so be it. 

She had been on a relatively easy mission with a rookie agent. Her job was to train the rookie regarding the basics: use of weaponry, sneak-attacks and hand-to-hand combat. 

The culprit was a tentacled alien whose kind Alex had come across many times before - they moved slowly, didn't have any toxic or lethal abilities and were perfect for beginners. They were also known for being professional pickpockets and thieves, breaking into houses when the owners weren't around to steal whatever was lying around.

And this alien was doing just that - using one of its smaller tentacles as a lock-pick in order to enter an empty home.

Alex had nodded at the agent - a young blonde woman named Paula - and they had  both crouched behind a parked vehicle. 

"Okay, this is easy Paula, you're going to sneak up on it, use the battling techniques I taught you back at the DEO and then cuff it and bring it in". 

Paula nodded but then her eyes shifted uneasily. 

Alex frowned.

"What?"

"Um.. you're not coming with me?"

Alex had placed a reassuring hand on Paula's shoulder.

"Hey, you got this, you'll never get better if you don't try". 

Paula had nodded again, gazing at Alex with trusting and starstruck eyes - because Alex Danvers had faith in her,  _the_ Alex Danvers, who had quickly become her role model. 

And now, sitting on the bathroom floor with a razor in her hand, Alex remembered Paula's unquestioning eyes and she wanted to weep. Because Paula had trusted her when she told her this was easy, when she told her she could do this. And Alex had let Paula venture alone and Alex had made the most elemental mistake she could make as a trainer and as an agent. She had failed to make sure that the alien was indeed alone. 

And it wasn't. The tentacled alien had three of its buddies on the look-out. And when Paula leaped on it, delivering hard blows - just the way she had practiced with Alex - she was pulled back by a horde of tentacles that pinned her to the ground. One tentacle had quickly wrapped itself around her neck and was squeezing on her windpipe. And Paula panicked and Paula tried to wriggle free but she hadn't trained for this. Alex had jumped in, using her fists and her feet because she hadn't thought of bringing a gun to such an easy mission - another mistake she was blaming herself for - and within minutes she had disentangled an unconscious Paula and had cuffed the four aliens, sporting a cut on her temple from a wayward appendage and bleeding fists from her lethal punches. 

Paula was okay. Freaked out but okay. 

And Alex hadn't apologized - she couldn't voice the fact that she had been incompetent. And it wasn't like Paula was upset or anything - she was still looking at her with awestruck blue eyes because  _the_ Alex Danvers had saved her life. 

But she wouldn't have had to save it if she had followed protocol. Basic safety measures. It could have gone far far worse. 

And so Alex sat still as the medics patched up the cut on her temple and disinfected her minor injuries. And she smiled softly and reassuringly when Kara asked her if she was doing okay. 

But now, now, all by herself with her razor, she allowed the familiar feelings of guilt and worthlessness and failure to creep into her heart. 

She allowed them to carve themselves on her wrist. 

And she didn't let herself cry. No. Because crying would be a sweet relief and she didn't deserve that. 

An agent could have died because of her and for that she had to pay. 

But then she heard Maggie's footsteps resonate inside the apartment, heard her call Alex's name, heard her open the bathroom door when Alex didn't reply, heard her gasp softly.

Alex closed her eyes as Maggie slowly approached her, as she sat down next to her silently. She couldn't bear to see the look of disgust in Maggie's eyes, to see the look she had seen in her mother's eyes years ago. To hear the judgement in her voice. Because Alex was weak and Alex was a failure. 

But the admonishment didn't come. 

Alex opened her eyes and was almost bowled over by the acceptance and reverence in Maggie's clear dark eyes. Her head tilted to the side compassionately. Waiting. Waiting for Alex to talk. 

And after a few minutes, Alex did. Briefly, shortly, but she did.

"I- I messed up.. Paula, the new agent, I- I forgot to-"

And her mouth clamped shut again but Maggie had heard enough to understand the general idea. She didn't need Alex to tell her the whole story. Not right now. Maybe later, when Alex was safe in her arms, when she was away from sharp objects, maybe then. 

But right now, she knew that Alex had done something that had jeopardized an agent's life. And she knew how obsessed Alex was with being perfect. How a lifetime of issues and insecurities were still haunting her to this day. And how she had the tendency to blame herself callously. 

And so Maggie nodded slowly. And Maggie noted that the razor was in Alex's hand but that it wasn't pressed against her wrist anymore and she cleared her throat and began to speak. 

And she spoke for a long time. 

" - remember when agent Vasquez was so drunk and heartbroken after her girlfriend left her and how you had insisted to drive her home even though she lived an hour away -"

"- remember when Winn told you he didn't know how to ride a bike and how you offered to teach him because he had promised to take Lyra to the-"

"- remember when James needed to train to be stronger as Guardian and how you spent every night for a whole month training him and -"

" - remember when J'onn was about to die and how you sought out M'gann to help save his life and how you talked her into it- "

"- remember how you followed Kara when she was held captive by the Black Mercy and how you single-handedly brought her back because you love her  _so_ much-"

And Maggie kept talking and Maggie's voice was gentle and caressing and Maggie's words were like a balm and Alex nodded because yes, yes, Alex remembered. 

And Maggie's eyes welled with tears and her voice shook slightly and Alex looked up at her with surprise and unbridled concern.

"Remember.. remember when you were there for me after I broke up with my ex? How you made me feel like I wasn't such a horrible person? How you helped me believe that I was someone who deserved to be in a healthy relationship, who deserved to be taken care of? How every time you kiss me I feel like I'm complete and whole and safe. How every time you let me hold you, I feel like I'm holding the world in my hands. Remember - remember how you loved me.. how you saved  _me,_ Alex Danvers? Do you remember?"

And tears rolled down Alex's cheeks and she let out a sob. And when Maggie reached out to gently pry the razor out of her trembling hands, Alex didn't put up a fight. 

"You are perfect, Alex. Perfect. And even perfect people make mistakes and that's.. that's okay". 

And when Maggie opened her arms, a question in her eyes, because she didn't know whether Alex wanted to be touched right now, Alex wordlessly moved closer and Maggie's arms enfolded her and she pressed her cheek against Maggie's solid shoulder. 

" I.. I remember, " Alex whispered and she melted as Maggie's lips kissed the top of her head tenderly. 

And they both let their tears fall freely because it was okay to cry sometimes and their tears were sad but their tears were also happy because they both remembered and they both knew that as long as they had each other it was going to be okay. 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "could you do one where in a alternative reality Maggie arrest Alex and Alex agree to everything she says or ask random questions because she wants to stay the longest in the interrogation room cuz Maggie is so hot"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, in this alternative universe Alex isn't part of the DEO and she's just a bit of a reb, getting into mischief and stuff xD  
> Don't forget to comment or reach me on stillascalmwater, I am very happy with everything you guys have been suggesting and also by your very positive feedback. It all means a lot to me, so yeah! xx

This wasn't the first time Alex had been in an interrogation room. 

They didn't scare her.

She could pass a lie detector test effortlessly and wasn't fazed by hostile police officers. 

But this was her first time being interviewed by a woman as gorgeous - and hot - as detective Maggie Sawyer. 

She could guess what this was about. Some group named Cadmus that she had heard about on the news and that Kara talked about regularly. Their latest attack was on the L-Corp company - that she remembered was run by this other good-looking lady, Luna or Lara or something Luthor. 

An anonymous source had placed Alex on the scene of the crime - as a potential Cadmus soldier. 

And Alex knew this was a set-up. Because it was easy to point fingers at the outcast, at the delinquent - especially when that outcast was known to be close to Supergirl. She understood fairly quickly that the anonymous source was none other than Cadmus itself, wanting to taunt Supergirl and get Alex in a pickle as well. Two birds, one stone.

But Alex had a solid alibi with plenty of witnesses concerning her whereabouts during that night. 

She could be out of that interrogation room in a second. 

But... she wasn't. Because of one particularly attractive detective. 

Detective Maggie Sawyer leaned forward on the table, head tipped - in what Alex knew was an attempt at looking understanding - but dark eyes hard and clever. Alex knew she wasn't someone she could mess with. She wasn't like the other cops she had come across. 

"So, Alex -do you mind if I call you that?"

Alex's lips quirked up in a smile. 

"I don't know what else you could call me". 

Maggie looked down at Alex's file. 

"Says here your full name is Alexandra Danvers". 

Alex pff-ted and waved a dismissive hand at the - quite sizable- file. 

"Nobody calls me Alexandra - except my mother but that just makes it worse". 

Maggie nodded with a tight smile. 

"Right, Alex it is then. You have quite the hefty criminal record". 

Alex tipped her head in false modesty. 

"Why, thank you". 

Alex was glad to see that Maggie's eyes flashed with something - impatience, yes, maybe, but also with curiosity, intrigue.

And Alex was surprised with herself for wanting to catch an officer's attention. 

Maggie flipped though the file, although something told Alex that this was just for show and that she already had it memorized back-to-back. 

"Many incidents of vandalism. Breaking and entering. Reckless driving. Shoplifting."

Alex raised a cocky eyebrow.

"Impressive, isn't it?"

"Hardly". 

Maggie's gaze was distant, studied.

Alex prided herself on being exceptionally good at reading people and she knew that Maggie Sawyer was putting on an act as well. 

"You haven't had any offense on your record for a solid three years now". 

"That you know of," Alex replied but her eyes were skittish and Maggie was slightly perplexed at this change of demeanor. 

"I doubt you're slick enough to avoid getting caught for three whole years," Maggie replied breezily, a taunt. 

Alex shrugged her shoulders in an attempt at nonchalance but Maggie could detect that this was a sore subject. That Alex Danvers had given up on a life of petty crimes for a specific reason. But... why did Maggie care? This wasn't part of the investigation. 

But then Alex sighed and spoke, looking at the ceiling, avoiding eye contact. 

"I.. I almost got someone killed once when I was driving. I- it doesn't matter". 

"I'm listening," Maggie said, softly.

Another sigh.

"I was drinking, it was during the day, I- I had no excuse, it could have been easily avoided but I was too out of it. Hit an old man, he... well, he's okay now but it was a close call". 

Maggie nodded, pensively. 

"You've never hurt anyone then?"

Alex looked Maggie straight in the eye this time and Maggie found herself slightly flustered. Alex Danvers had beautiful sparkling dark eyes. 

"I did a lot of shit back in the day, but I've never hurt anybody. I would never". 

"So where were you yesterday night, at 10 PM?" Maggie asked, trying to sound professional again, trying to catch Alex in a lie, trying to ignore the butterflies in the pit of her stomach -that were there because of the former delinquent with the big heart. 

Alex was perfectly calm though, quirking her lips in another smile that was equal parts innocent and flirtatious. 

"I told you, I was with my friends". 

"And where are those friends? Did you call them so that they could come and attest to that?"

"I did". 

She hadn't, though. Alex had only pretended to text Kara and the others - but truth be told, she knew Kara would be there in a heartbeat and Alex wasn't ready to end this conversation just yet. 

But then she was surprised - and slightly dismayed- when Maggie closed her file and got up from her seat.

"Well, Alex, I have no further questions for now-"

"Don't go! I mean, um.. I might have some information". 

Maggie frowned and Alex almost bit her tongue - dammit, this was not smooth at all. 

"Information regarding...?" Maggie said, slowly sitting back down.

"About.. Cadmus," Alex replied, stalling. 

Alex foraged her brain, trying to remember something Kara told her about Cadmus. Something. Anything that could be of value. Anything that would keep Maggie Sawyer there for a few more minutes. 

Maggie squinted at her and it felt like she was trying to peer into Alex's soul. Alex furtively slipped a finger against her wrist, counting her pulse - a technique she often used to stay focused and self-possessed. 

"Okay, I'll bite, Danvers". 

"No doubt about that, Sawyer," Alex replied automatically, surprised at her own bravado. 

Maggie didn't look away - and Alex was quite impressed - but she noticed a faint blush creep across her cheeks. 

Alex cleared her throat and continued. 

"I think I know why Cadmus attacked L-Corp". 

Maggie waited, seemingly unimpressed.

Alex remembered Kara mentioning that Cadmus was actually run by non-other than Linda or Lara or Laura Luthor's mother. She knew that this was probably classified information but she also knew that Kara was striving to get the public in on it, to let the truth be known . Except Snapper wasn't willing to publish such an article without a reliable source. And Supergirl wasn't enough anymore. 

"Off the record?"

Maggie hesitated then nodded, flipping her notepad shut. 

Alex took a deep breath. 

"The mom. She's the one running Cadmus".

"Lena's mother?" Maggie frowned. 

Alex beamed and pointed at Maggie excitedly.

"Lena! Yes! God, it was going to drive me crazy". 

Maggie tried to bite back at smile - excited Alex Danvers was sort of endearing. But then what Alex said finally registered.

"Hold on, so you're trying to tell me that Lillian Luthor is running Cadmus?"

"Yes".

Maggie pondered this for a few seconds.

"Okay. Let's say I believe you. How do you know this?"

Alex lifted her palms in an offhand gesture. 

"I have my sources," she said cryptically. 

"Can't do anything about it if you don't tell me how you know," Maggie replied, business-like.

Alex tapped her index finger on her bottom lip and Maggie found herself following the movement. 

Stop it Sawyer, she's still a suspect. 

"I'll tell you if you do something for me". 

Maggie tilted her head, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"Do something for you?"

"Yes. Dinner. Um.. with me".

"Are you asking me out, Danvers?"

"Just dinner, detective".

"Dinner," Maggie repeated, pretending to think. "Dinner with someone who may or may not be part of an evil organization?"

Alex laughed, shaking her head.

"Live dangerously, Sawyer". 

Maggie's eyes glistened for a second and Alex felt her entire body get warmer. Why was Maggie Sawyer turning her into a pile of mush? 

"Fine. If your friends attest to your whereabouts then.. I will have dinner with you. That's the most I can do - or else I'd be breaking rules". 

"Fair enough", Alex said. "Okay. Well". A pause. "My source is Supergirl".

Maggie's jaw slackened. 

"Supergirl? How-"

"Let's just say Supergirl and I go way back".

And right on cue, Kara, followed by Winn and James, stumbled her way into the investigation room, ignoring a police officer who was telling them to wait outside. 

Kara's eyes were wide and alarmed. 

"Alex! Why didn't you c-"

"Kara!" Alex interrupted with a smile in her voice and a "just go with it" look in her eyes. "About time you got here. Detective Sawyer here was waiting for my alibi to show up. Detective Sawyer, this is my sister, Kara".

Kara adjusted her glasses and finally seemed to notice Maggie- who was in way over her head. 

"Oh, right. Detective, Alex was with us all of yesterday night. See, it's game night every Saturday and -"

"It's against the rules to miss game night," Winn added for good measure.

"I have dated pictures to prove it," James offered. 

"Alright, alright," Maggie raised her hands up to quiet the newcomers. "If you could just come with me so we can do this in a more formal setting". 

And Maggie escorted the gang outside, with Kara looking at Alex questioningly over her shoulder. 

And Alex laughed, tipping her chair back, and called out.

"See you tonight, Sawyer". 

And Maggie finally smiled, a wide inviting smile that carved adorable dimples in her cheeks - a smile that made Alex's insides melt. 

"Wouldn't miss it, Danvers". 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you do a cute sanvers tickle fight for a chapter of your "i just want to kiss you" fic"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies. I have the worst migraine today so I hope I can write a halfway decent chapter haha.  
> Don't forget to leave your feedback :)

The first time it happened it was by accident.

Alex was reaching across Maggie to grab the remote when it happened. 

Her arm had lightly brushed against Maggie's middle and Alex was slightly puzzled when she felt Maggie suck in her stomach and gasp softly. 

"We get it, Sawyer, you have killer abs," Alex rolled her eyes at her and Maggie had smiled - with something that looked like relief.

The second time was more obvious. 

Alex had sneaked up on Maggie while Maggie was stirring some kind of concoction in the kitchen and wrapped her arms around her. 

Maggie had leaned back into her with a soft hum - but then Alex had splayed her hands against Maggie's stomach to hold her tighter and was surprised when Maggie made a weird noise - that sounded like a mix between a squeak and a laugh - and wriggled herself free. 

"I'm cooking, Alex, don't distract me," she had said.

But Alex was starting to have some doubts. 

She wasn't agent Alex Danvers for nothing.

"I think Maggie is ticklish," she told Kara during movie night. She had been dying to tell somebody and even though she knew it wasn't such a big deal - a lot of people were ticklish - she also thought it was incredibly adorable that her bad-ass girlfriend had such a sweet weakness. 

Kara didn't bother swallowing her huge bite of pepperoni pizza. 

"Oh yeah? Isn't everyone ticklish?" 

"Say it don't spray it, Kara," Alex teased. "And no."

"Are you?" Kara asked. 

"Nah," Alex replied but she was staring too intently at the movie and Kara smiled slowly, her fingers edging towards Alex. 

"Do not," Alex warned, her eyes not leaving the screen and Kara laughed and let it go. 

\--

 

Tonight, Alex was meeting Maggie at the pub for their usual game of pool. 

"You're going down, Danvers," Maggie said when Alex walked in, kissing her gently on the cheek. 

"I am? I distinctly remember you going down yesterday night," she frowned, pretending to think and then winking cheekily. 

Maggie smiled and smacked her playfully on the arm. 

Winn, James and Kara - who were sitting on a table nearby and downing drinks like there was no tomorrow - were respectively delighted, amused and exasperated. 

"Get a room," Kara called out as Winn snorted. 

Alex ignored both of them. 

"And you seem to be suffering from some kind of temporary confusion, Sawyer, because if memory serves me right.. I'm the one who usually wins". 

Maggie nodded, pointing her cue stick at Alex.

"Right, but -" she lined up a shot, squinting, the tip of her cue tucked between her fingers and then the eight ball went smoothly into the top left pocket - "I have been practicing". 

The gang gasped - it had been a pretty difficult shot. 

Alex tried not to look too impressed. 

"When have you been practicing?"

"I.. might have watched a few tutorials and then came here to practice alone a few times", Maggie shrugged innocently.

Alex narrowed her eyes and then smirked, adopting an air of false nonchalance.

"Well, let's see what you got then". 

And so they played. And Maggie  _had_ gotten much better. Whatever tutorial she had watched was apparently pretty good because she was landing shot after shot and Alex found it actually hard to keep up. 

James, Winn and Kara were watching with wide eyes - and even M'gann had stopped to observe the heated game. 

"My money's on Alex," Kara said loyally and Winn nodded his approval.

"I feel like Maggie is going to surprise us this time," M'gann said. "Five bucks says she wins". 

"You're on," Winn said.

"We can  _hear_ you guys betting on us like we're a bunch of race horses," Maggie called out and the gang snickered in unison. 

She turned to see Alex walking towards her and she gulped at the determination in her eyes. 

"What are you doing this close, Danvers?"

"Just want to watch you land that eight ball," Alex replied as if it was completely obvious.

"You can watch from over there," Maggie said, pointing to the other end of the pool table.

"Nah, I'm fine here".

Maggie sighed and rolled her eyes, amused and flustered as she bent over the table to line her shot.

It wasn't a hard shot and if she managed to do this, Alex would have lost.

She tried not to watch Alex loitering next to her in her peripheral vision. If she thought she was going to distract her, she had another thing coming.

What she wasn't expecting were Alex's fingers brushing her side, squeezing slightly.

Maggie jerked away, sliding away from Alex's reach.

" _What_ are you doing?"

"Just making it a bit more interesting," Alex answered with a gleam in her eyes, smiling widely.

Her fingers reached for Maggie's middle again - and Maggie stumbled back, raising her stick up in self defense.

"That's cheating, Danvers," she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

"All's fair in love and war".

And then Alex sprang forward suddenly, too quick for Maggie to have anticipated.

Her fingers closed in on Maggie's sides and she started to tickle her.  

Maggie yelped, erupting into involuntary giggles, trying to bat Alex's hands away. 

"Stop- Alex, no- please, I'm too ticklish, no-"

She tried to escape but getting Alex off her was too hard and she was too busy laughing to put up an actual fight anyway- and so she squirmed and begged and Alex had the biggest smile on her face. 

But then M'gann was grabbing Alex's arms and pulling her back and "run, Maggie, run!" and then Alex was running after Maggie in the pub, their laughter resonating and "come back here Maggie Sawyer!"

They ran around their friends' table, going around in circles, - Maggie even hiding behind M'gann at one point. 

Then they stopped, at opposite ends of the table, staring each other down.

Alex pretended to leap to the left and then swerved back to the right in an attempt to catch Maggie but Maggie's reflexes were too sharp for that.

"Come on, Danvers, don't offend me". 

Alex was about to start running after Maggie again - watching Maggie galloping across the pub was honestly too entertaining to stop - when two strong hands gripped her by the shoulders from behind. Alex stiffened instinctively but then realized that those hands belonged to her sister - and that she was now holding her in place.

"Kara, wh- what are you doing?"

She heard Kara snickering and then: "Just giving Maggie a chance to retaliate". 

Winn and James looked at each other in amazement and M'gann leaned against the bar amused. 

Maggie hesitated- but when Kara and the others nodded encouragingly, she approached Alex, a slow grin spreading across her face, her dimples popping out. 

Alex shook her head at her and tried to break free from Kara's grasp - but Kara was Supergirl after all and she was not going to budge. 

Maggie stopped right in front of Alex, hands behind her back. 

She licked her lips and squinted at Alex with faux seriousness. 

"You ticklish, Danvers?"

Alex's face was impassive. 

"No".

"Oh, that's too bad," Maggie grimaced. 

She reached out, her fingers hovering near Alex's middle. 

Alex sucked in her stomach, stiff as a board. 

"So it wouldn't really matter if I do - this!" 

And her fingers were all over Alex's stomach and sides and Alex was wriggling in place, her face contorted with laughter and her eyes squeezed shut and Winn was doubled over with laughter and James was on the floor and M'gann was ignoring a customer because she was having too much fun watching this and "Oh no-please- Maggie, I - I might hurt you- I'm- kick if-" and then she started swinging her legs around unwillingly and Maggie had to back away, beaming. 

Alex's eyes were shiny from laughing too hard and Kara finally let her go. 

"Truce?" Maggie asked, extending her hand for Alex to shake.

Alex hesitated then slipped her hand in Maggie's.

And then pulled her forward abruptly. 

And another tickle fight took place and Kara, Winn, James and M'gann shook their heads in mock exasperation as their two friends howled with laughter and begged for reprieve.

"These two are perfect for each other," M'gann said and Kara couldn't have agreed more. 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write Alex and Maggie moving in together?"

When Alex pressed a key-ring - with an actual key attached to it - in the palm of Maggie's hand, Maggie didn't immediately understand. 

"Um, thanks Danvers," she grinned uncertainly, looking down at her hand. "Funny key-ring," she added. 

Alex grinned, pleased with herself. 

"I know the poop emoticon is your favorite but .. there's also a key".

"I.. I noticed," Maggie nodded, her gaze flickering from the keys to Alex's expectant face and then back to the keys again. "Um.. am I supposed to know what it's for?"

"It's so you can open something with it, usually doors," Alex replied with a playful wink and Maggie let out an exasperated laugh. 

"I know this, Danvers, but unless you want me to spend the rest of my life walking around and trying to open anything that has a keyhole, then you'd better just spill". 

Alex laughed and took Maggie's hand - the one that wasn't holding the key-ring- in her own. She suddenly seemed quite nervous and Maggie couldn't understand why.

"They're.. they're the keys to my house.." she finally said, slowly. "Um.. our house, if - if you want". 

She toyed with Maggie's fingers anxiously as she took another deep breath.

"Move in with me? " she breathed out and then once more, more clearly, no longer a question. "Move in with me, Maggie". 

Maggie didn't - couldn't - say anything. She glanced down at the key one last time and then looked up at Alex with adoration and with glistening eyes. She wanted to ask if Alex was sure, if she wouldn't regret it with time, but Alex's hopeful and loving eyes were giving her all the answers she needed.

And Maggie was sick and tired of coming back to an empty house that didn't have Alex in it, was tired of not sleeping and cuddling Alex every night, of not being able to see her as often as she wanted to. She had been ready to take this step for quite a while now - but was waiting for the right time, for a green light.

And the green light was flashing now - in the form of a key, attached to a poop-emoji key-ring.

And so she nodded, and scrambled into Alex's lap, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her again and again. 

And Alex laughed against Maggie's mouth and managed a "so I take it that's a yes?" in between Maggie's endless kisses and Maggie whispered that "yes, yes, yes, yes".

 

\--

 

Moving in was quite a different matter though. 

In Alex and Maggie's minds, it didn't seem like a big hassle. 

But logistically, Maggie still had to move all her belongings into Alex's house. 

And Maggie had a shitload of belongings. 

And so Alex had called Kara, James, J'onn and Winn so that they could help with the move. 

"We need as many hands as possible," Alex told them over the phone and they were all excited to help - except for Winn but Alex had threatened him with her index finger and so he had promised to come as well. 

Maggie had already packed her things into different boxes, boxes labeled "books" and "NCPD" and "music" and "clothes". She had stuffed lots of things into her travel luggage so that "we could just wheel it around". 

James had borrowed a truck from one of his buddies at Cat-Co and they were all going up and down Maggie's stairs - because there was no elevator - carrying bags and boxes and piling them up in the back of the truck. 

Winn whined as he went down the stairs for the third time.

He was holding Maggie's coffee-maker in his hands.

"Winn, come on, it'll be over much faster if you carry more things instead of just one thing at a time," Alex said, amused at the way he was panting and sweating. 

Winn glared at her.

"And risk dropping something and having you to deal with? No thanks," and Alex had to admit that he was probably right. 

And then Kara and James had to stand awkwardly as Maggie and Alex stood in Maggie's hallway, debating whether they should bring Maggie's punching bag or not. 

"Maggie, baby, I already have one, we can just share-" Alex was trying to say.

"We can't share a punching bag, what if we wanted to use it at the same time?" Maggie shot back, placing her hands on her hips. 

Alex sighed and Kara and James looked at each other conspiratorially, trying to stifle their snorts. 

Alex and Maggie were having a domestic and it was quite entertaining to watch. 

"I will gladly let you take my place whenever you want to use it," Alex said in soothing tones. 

"That's very big of you," Maggie sneered and Alex rolled her eyes. 

"You are so stubborn sometimes," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. 

"Yeah, but you love me," Maggie shrugged and Alex couldn't hold back her smile. 

"Of course I love you - but I still think we should only have one punching bag". 

"Yeah, well-"

And another long conversation ensued, with Alex explaining that they wouldn't really have enough room to hang two punching bags because her house was big but wasn't big enough and Maggie argued that she had grown attached to her punching bag and what if Alex's punching bag didn't feel right, and then Kara suggested - because they had been at it for the past fifteen minutes - that maybe Maggie could try out Alex's punching bag first so she could find out whether she could get along with it or not and Maggie had agreed that this was a good idea.

Alex rolled her eyes again but then melted when Maggie wrapped her arms around her waist and raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss her jaw. 

"You're lucky you're so cute," Alex whispered, hissing softly when Maggie caught her earlobe between her teeth and started nibbling on it gently. 

And when they were done - which took most of the afternoon - they drove the truck to Alex's house and Winn begged if he could just sit in the truck and "die in peace". 

It took them the better part of an hour to unload the truck and carry everything into Alex's apartment. 

But then it was time to move Maggie's favorite burgundy chaise-longue and so they each held a different section of it and started carrying it up the stairs. 

And the staircase was too narrow and the chair was too big and then Kara started giggling and yelling "pivot! pivot!" and Maggie almost dropped the chair on J'onn's foot because she was laughing too hard at the Friends reference. 

J'onn cleared his throat as they bumped the chair into the wall once more.

"I think we've all failed to remember that Kara and I can fly and could probably just get it through Alex's window". 

Which elicited a new round of laughter and a sheepish Kara who tried to defend herself with "I'm just trying to do things the human way" and "yeah right, Kara". 

And by the evening, Maggie was officially moved in. 

And as she sat with Alex's safe arms around her - and as she looked at the house, their house, that was now filled up with all her things and with all of Alex's things - she realized that it didn't really matter where she was and what kind of things she brought along with her, because she would always be at home wherever Alex happened to be.

"Hey Alex?"

"Mm?"

"I think I'm okay with sharing that punching bag, after all". 

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love your Sanvers series and have a prompt suggestion. Prompt: Maggie went with or followed Alex to Cadmus and both were trapped on the spaceship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> So I have some news - I'm taking an annual leave from work! Wooo! A whole week to myself. Bad news is that I might not be posting as frequently during that week because I won't be near my laptop very often. But I will post chapters, every third day, hopefully - and basically as often as I can. And then I'm back on the 10th of April and we'll get back to our regular schedule. Okay? GREAT!  
> Don't forget to leave your comments! And you can contact me on stillascalmwater as well if you feel like it.  
> Thank you for all your amazing support.

Alex hadn’t really thought this through and now she was on a spaceship that was slowly lifting itself into space.

She hoped Kara would get here fast enough because it did not look good for her – or for the aliens trapped on the spaceship with her. Soon the craft will start accelerating and then it would just be a matter of time.

But she was comforted by the fact that Maggie was safe and sound on solid ground.  Yet she didn’t want to think about the possibility of never seeing her again. Of Kara not being able to stop the ship in time and of being stranded on the other side of the universe, away from Maggie.

Alex shook her head – now was not the time for this. But she wished she could have at least seen Maggie one last time. Heard her voice. Said everything she had wanted to say for a while now.

“Alex!”

Mm. She could almost hear her if she concentrated hard enough.

“Alex! Are you in here?”

Wait a second.

“Maggie?” Alex called back, flabbergasted and worried she might be losing her mind.

And then Maggie was in the command room, tucking her gun in the waistband of her jeans, and flinging her arms around a shocked Alex. Alex’s hands hovered for a second before they grabbed at Maggie’s shirt, holding on for dear life.

“Maggie, oh my god, what are you _doing_ here?” Alex said, her voice muffled by Maggie’s hair and not knowing whether she should laugh or cry.

Maggie pulled back slightly to look up into Alex’s wide – yet joyful – eyes.

“I followed you, obviously,” she said with a grin. “I wanted to help you”.

“Maggie, I-“

Alex passed her fingers through her hair, looking around the control room as if it might hold the answers. She swallowed and tried again, trying to sound calmer than she actually was.

“Maggie, in a few minutes, this ship is going to start accelerating and… and if we don’t find a way to slow it down then-“

Maggie nodded, lifting herself up on her tiptoes to kiss Alex softly and Alex sighed against Maggie’s mouth because even though they were in big trouble Maggie still had that soothing effect on her. Maggie leaned back again to look at Alex, her arms still wrapped around Alex’s waist.

“I know, Danvers”.

“You _know?_ And you still decided to follow me here? Knowing that we might find ourselves on the other end of the universe-“

Maggie grinned softly and placed her index finger on Alex’s lips, effectively putting an end to her tirade.

“Would it be cheesy if I told you that you’re my universe?”

Alex’s eyes welled up with tears – that she hurriedly blinked away – and she cupped Maggie’s face between her hands. She tried to find the appropriate words to say but then groaned in frustration when she couldn’t and resorted to kissing Maggie soundly, gently, and Maggie’s heart and soul trembled at the depth of Alex’s kiss, at the fiery passion and adoration that was lying underneath it.

Alex pressed her forehead against Maggie’s, breathing hard.

“And you call me a nerd”.

Maggie broke into a dimpled smile and tucked a stray lock of hair behind Alex’s ear.

“Ride or die, Danvers”.

And then a loud thud resonated behind them and they both turned around and ran towards the command room window to see a determined Kara holding on to the ship with her powerful hands. Kara was here to try and slow the ship down – and Maggie found herself wondering if Kara was strong enough to actually do this.

But Alex’s voice was trusting and Alex’s eyes were full of faith and Alex was encouraging her little sister, telling that she could do this, that she got this and Maggie stayed a few steps behind because this was a moment she shouldn’t intrude on. But then Kara was looking at her too and Alex blindly reached behind her to grab Maggie’s hand and pull her closer.

And Kara looked into both their eyes, and Kara pushed against the ship, and when Alex placed the palm of her hand against the window, Kara placed hers right on top of it and Maggie almost cried at how close they were and how Kara was gathering her strength just by having Alex there.

And so Kara pushed some more, and Kara groaned with the effort, and Alex nodded proudly at her with love spilling from her eyes and Maggie found herself believing and  “you got this, Little Danvers, just a bit more” and then it was over.

They felt the ship rumble as it slowed down.  

Kara did it.

Kara rested on the ship, winded but smiling.

Smiling at her sister – and her sister’s girlfriend who was quickly becoming a part of the family.

And Alex looped an arm around Maggie’s shoulder as they waited for Winn to navigate the ship back home – her other hand still pressed against the window, still linked to Kara. She was surprised to see that Maggie had her hand pressed there as well – an unconscious move that Maggie had made to encourage Kara too.

Alex felt herself falling. Falling for the woman who had risked everything to follow her to the – literal – end of the world. Who was calm and gentle when Alex was panicking. Who was ready to lose everything so she could be with her.

She took a deep breath.

“I didn’t really get to reply to your little nerdy confession”.

Maggie rolled her eyes.

“Are you going to correct me again regarding my space knowledge?”

“No. I just wanted to tell you that I love you,” Alex replied gently.

And Kara squeaked delightedly and they all laughed and Alex had never seen as many stars in one place as she did in Maggie’s eyes and as she whispered “I love you too”.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "(I bet you're loaded with prompts, but if you could, maybe a continuation of this one? Spiderman is my favorite superhero ever, so what if her powers don't go away, and she is quite scared but Maggie helps her out and it ends up with the superhero Danvers sisters saving the day?"

"J'onn, you said two days and it's been two weeks," Alex said to J'onn on the phone.

She had decided to stay home today - for the third day in a row - because she was too miserable to go to work. And J'onn didn't really have it in him to push her into coming - he  _did_  tell her that the special abilities she had acquired after being bitten by a radioactive spider would disappear after 48 hours and they had long surpassed that deadline.  

"I know, Alex," he tried to soothe her but he didn't really know what to say. "I.. I'm sorry". 

Alex sighed, sliding under her covers, wishing she could just disappear. 

"Yeah.. okay". 

"Maybe coming to work would keep your mind off things?" J'onn tried. "Winn and I are trying to locate this alien nest, supposedly filled with scorpion-like-"

"You know what, J'onn, I think I'd like to stay away from insects for now," Alex interrupted dryly. "You and Winn have fun though".

She hung up before J'onn could think of anything else to say. 

She couldn't handle him right now. She couldn't handle anyone. 

Her powers - which she endearingly referred to as her 'curse'- weren't very manageable. At least, not at the time being. 

Her hands had turned into weapons, shooting strong and sticky webs whenever she happened to move her arms too quickly - which meant that she had to spend a good chunk of time trying to disentangle whatever she had struck. A week ago, it was the television, while she was watching the news with Maggie. Yesterday, it was Maggie herself. Luckily, the web had struck Maggie's leg and it hadn't really hurt her but that didn't stop Alex from apologizing for a solid hour - while using scissors and a knife to free the leg in question - with Maggie repeating that it really wasn't that bad and that "hey, we're  _scissoring_ , I'm not complaining". That had made Alex crack a small smile. 

Her hands weren't just shooting webs though, they had also become very sticky. It wasn't all the time - and she thanked her lucky stars for that at least because it meant that her sex life with Maggie wasn’t completely out the window. Her hands would become gluey at random - and often inopportune - moments -like getting her hand stuck to whatever utensil she happened to be using when she was cooking; not being able to read because she couldn't turn the page anymore without ripping the whole thing off; not being able to let go of the toilet paper when she was on the toilet; and - oh god, she winced as she remembered – that time she was stroking Maggie's hair and got her whole hand glued to Maggie's scalp.

That incident could have gone very badly - she had noticed that Maggie's eyes had widened, that she was trying hard not to panic - because Maggie had beautiful hair and Alex knew that Maggie loved her hair and took care of it religiously. Thankfully, Kara was there and she suggested they use some water "so that it wouldn’t be as sticky and maybe you could pull your hand away". It had worked but Alex couldn't really touch Maggie anymore without feeling worried. 

And with her new acquired super-hearing, she was just about ready to lose her sanity. Every little sound, every scrape, every bump, thud, knock, sigh, chew, she could hear with perfect clarity as if the noise was happening right inside her ear. Kara told her that, maybe with time, she would be able to control it like she did and Alex had shrugged because everything sucked anyway.

She decided that she was just going to wallow in bed for the rest of forever. 

And then there was a knock on the door. 

"Alex? Can we come in?"

Kara. 

"Baby, we want to talk to you". 

Maggie. 

Alex poked her head from under the covers and groaned in response. They took it as a yes. 

And when Maggie walked in, her dimples making an appearance as her eyes met Alex's, looking fabulous with her favorite leather jacket and with her flawless hair framing her features, Alex couldn't stop herself from smiling back. Because it was Maggie and because she loved her - with powers or without. 

And she smiled at Kara too -who was balancing a pizza and a stack of DVD's in her hands, her hair in a messy bun - because Kara was her sister and she loved her to bits and she knew that Kara had been trying to do her best to get her to cheer up. 

They both sat on Alex's bed, noting that she had been in those pajamas for the past few days now. 

Kara cleared her throat and placed a gentle hand on the covers - where she could feel the outline of Alex's hand. She knew Alex was too worried to have her hands out with people around.

"Alex, this is an intervention".

"A what now?" Alex sighed, looking at her sister and girlfriend's concerned faces. 

"An intervention," Maggie repeated.

"For what, I'm fi-"

"Don't you dare say you're fine," Kara interrupted her. "You always do this and you're clearly not fine - you've missed sister night!"

"And game night," Maggie added.

Alex sighed, tipping her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"I- look, yes, I did miss those and I'm sorry but - but it's not like I can do these things anymore!"

"Alex-"

"No, Maggie, listen. Just.. listen. Kara, you too". 

Alex took a deep breath to pull herself together. She felt like she was going to cry but tried to postpone that for a little bit more. Yet her voice shook slightly as she spoke, as she looked down at the covers because she knew she wouldn’t be able to stay composed if she was staring at Kara and Maggie’s sympathetic faces instead.

“These… these new powers, I- I don’t really know if I’m… strong enough to be able to handle them”. She removed her hands from under the covers carefully, slowly, and looked at both her palms. “It’s just.. so much to wrap my head around. That these – my hands have become a … weapon. Something I can hurt the people I love with. Kara- I know you can probably handle it if I did accidentally hit you but what about- what about James? Winn? What about you, Maggie?”

Maggie didn’t say anything – she knew that Alex wasn’t done talking yet and that Alex wasn’t waiting for an answer.

Alex took another deep breath and she felt the tears brimming in her eyes and dammit she was _not_ going to cry, not yet.

“Maggie, I can’t bear it if I were to ever hurt you. You’re tough and brave and I- I know how strong you are and how well you can handle yourself. But… but this is different. This isn’t the kind of stuff you’re used to. I- it’s like a permanent gun to your head whenever you’re around me. I… I can’t control this. And I lo- I care about you too much to be around you. I’m scared to touch you and, god, I _love_ touching you, Maggie, I do. And I know I haven’t been doing it as much but it’s not- it’s because I can’t live with myself if anything happened to you. I’m sorry, I- I’m sorry I ruined everything, I-“

Alex broke off because of the tears running down her face and because of the sobs wracking her chest. And then Kara was holding her hand, holding it tightly, and rubbing her back comfortingly and Maggie was crawling over to her and “no, no, Maggie, don’t-“ and wrapping her arms around her neck, ignoring Alex’s protests.

Slowly. Alex’s sobs turned into sniffles. And she listened as the two people she loved most in the world started talking to her.

“Alex, when I came to Earth, I – I was new to all of this too. Remember? I was such a handful; I couldn’t get used to all the sharp loud noises, couldn’t tune them out. I had to stay home during the first week because I was floating around all the time. Every time I sneezed, I had frost coming out of my mouth. I accidentally set the couch on fire because I was squinting too hard trying to find the remote with my x-ray vision. I- I broke your hand once while you were teaching me that secret handshake. It was… so hard, Alex. So hard. But you know what, I had you. I had you and it was okay. Because every time I did one of those things, you didn’t get mad at me. You told me it was going to be fine. That you were going to help me control it. And I want to help you this time, I’m here for you. We can do this”.

“You sister’s right, Alex. She’s here for you and… and so am I”. Maggie slipped her fingers inside Alex’s hand. “You don’t have to be afraid, okay? You don’t have to avoid me or get scared that you’re going to hurt me. Because… because I’m not scared. Alex, I’m not afraid. Because, yeah, we’ve had a few messy situations but it isn’t the end of the world. I’m still here, I’m not going – I’m not going anywhere, I’m not going to run away. I trust in you and in us and I know we can make it work like we always do. This is what I promised you two weeks ago when you asked me what would happen if your powers didn’t go away. And I meant it. I still do. I’m not leaving you.  And I don’t want you to run away from this either. We’ll figure it out, together. Okay?”

Alex allowed the gentle words, the gentle voices, the gentle promises, to soothe her soul and quiet her fears. She allowed herself to hope. To have faith.

“I will help you train, we’ll figure out exactly how your powers work,” Kara went on, encouraged by Alex’s growing smile.

“Exactly, and Winn is working on something for you,” Maggie said, her heart expanding with relief as Alex’s hopeless dim eyes once again regained their usual spark.

And Alex nodded and squeezed Maggie’s hand and rested her other hand on Kara’s cheek.

“Okay, I’ll – I’ll try”.

And indeed, the next day, Winn came through with a pair of dark gloves – “took me a while but they’re supposed  to inhibit that whole spider-web thing you got going on, except-“ he pressed on a little button at the sleeve that Alex hadn’t noticed  before and which turned a bright red – “- when you actually need your powers”.

“When am I going to need them?” Alex scoffed, flexing her fingers and admiring her new gloves.

Winn smiled enigmatically. “Well, you never know. But if you _do_ then you just press that button. If it’s red, the gloves are off and you can shoot webs to your heart’s content. Got it?”

Alex nodded, hesitated then pulled a surprised Winn into a tight embrace.

“Did I ever mention you’re a little genius?”

“Um, n- no, not particularly. You did say I was a pain in your ass quite a few times though,” Winn said but he laughed and hugged Alex back, pleased that his friend was no longer cooped up in her house.

And then it was just a matter of time.

There was a lot of trial and error and a lot of touch and go.

There was crying and frustration and anger.

But there was also a sense of hope that Alex couldn’t shake off. A confidence in herself and in the people who were unwaveringly standing by her.

And so slowly, day by day, week by week and month by month, Alex started to get better. She started learning how to control her powers. She learned – thanks to Kara – how to tune out all the unnecessary little noises around her. She learned that her thumbs itched very subtly right before the sticky web shot out. She learned that if she controlled her heartbeat and concentrated hard enough, she could control her powers, that she could retract them like claws. That she could also control her sticky hands. And she didn’t need the gloves as much as she did in the beginning – she felt like she was ready to take them off.

It was like having a new sense. Like a blind person who could suddenly see and had to adjust to the way the world worked. She started seeing her powers as being a part of her. A new sense. A sixth one. One she was starting to accept and one that – she finally admitted to herself after four months – she actually liked.

She let herself get close to Maggie again. Let herself kiss her and hold her like she was the most precious thing to have ever existed. And when she made love to her, it was with her gloves on – because she wasn’t positive that she wouldn’t hurt her -  but then one day Maggie pleaded, and Maggie whispered hotly between intense kisses, and Maggie asked Alex to take them off. And “I trust you Alex, I trust you and I want to feel your hands on me” and Alex complied and Alex fucked Maggie with her fingers.

And after around eight months, Alex felt an itch every time she saw Kara fly out the window to help innocent people. She felt an itch to help. To stop bad things from happening. Because Alex was a very strong agent but she had also felt like there was more that she could do. That there was something lacking. And maybe this was just what she needed.

“I think you should follow your heart,” Maggie had said after Alex told her about the itch.

“I’m already following you, Sawyer,” Alex had whispered against Maggie’s mouth and she could feel Maggie smiling as they kissed.

But she knew what Maggie had meant.

And so she started going out with Kara. She went on relatively easy missions at first, using her web to save a cat stuck on a tree- and then to save people stuck in a burning building while Kara put out the fire with her frost breath.

She spun her web around a bunch of thieves who were trying to run away after robbing a supermarket.

She swung from one building to another, with Kara flying next to her, trying to find somebody who needed their help.

And when Kara went off to fight a giant dinosaur-looking alien, Alex felt she was ready to participate.

The two sisters fought together as if they’ve always done it. And in a way, they had – back when Alex only had her fists and her guns to fight with. And so it was easy for them to work together, and Alex could read Kara’s eyes, could figure out what Kara wanted without having to say anything.

And Kara was punching the alien – and she was much faster than he was – who was trying to swing at her, and she was using her heat vision and zigzagging around him. And while she kept him distracted, Alex was going in circles around the alien’s feet, spinning her web around him. He noticed – but only when it was too late. Losing balance, he tried to swing at Kara once more – and almost got her if it weren’t for Alex pulling her to safety with her web – and he fell with a loud earth-shaking thud to the ground, immobilized.

Alex grinned with satisfaction as Kara swung an arm around her shoulders.

“Not so bad, sis,” Kara said and Alex could hear how proud she was.

“Yeah,” Alex said as she felt her heart swell with a sense of purpose.”Not so bad”.

 


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can you pleaseeee write a fic where Alex and Maggie went to a bar and girls were hitting on Maggie, cue super jealous Alex and she went over to the pool table to show Maggie how to hold the cue 'properly' while making unneeded body contact, Maggie realized and finds Jealous!Alex super hot hence she flirted back with one of the girls and Alex went all DEO protective girlfriend mode to back the girl off and finally when they go home cue super hot make out scene (or just smut) I'd give ya my soul??"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Hope you're all doing great :) I'm so glad to have reached 700 kudos, I never imagined I'd get this far.   
> I have quite a few prompts by now and I'll get to all of them with a bit of time, don't worry.   
> You can reach me on my tumblr stillascalmwater or here, to leave your suggestions and feedback.

Alex didn't know what she and Maggie were exactly. 

She knew that Maggie liked her, and she knew that she definitely liked Maggie and they had gone on quite a few dates by now.

But she didn't know if they were.. exclusive. Maggie hadn't mentioned that she wanted Alex to be her girlfriend and Alex was too nervous and new at all this to make the first move herself. 

And so she tried to contain herself - sitting next to Winn and Kara who were ordering another round of beers - and tried to ignore Maggie who was playing pool by herself.

Tried to ignore the ongoing flow of girls who were coming up to Maggie, trying to chat her up, leaning against the pool table flirtatiously to watch her play, gasping and almost fawning over her as she successfully rolled the balls into the table pockets. 

Alex couldn't really blame them.

Maggie looked gorgeous with her leather jacket, her dark hair framing her face perfectly, her brown eyes squinting in concentration as she tried to calculate how to land her next shot, her dimples popping out adorably as she directed her breathtaking smile at whoever happened to be talking to her. 

Winn looked at Alex's grumpy and forlorn face and followed her gaze - and then his eyes lit up with understanding and he grimaced, patting Alex's shoulder comfortingly.

"Love sucks, doesn't it?" 

"Stop it Schott, I'm not in love," Alex grumbled. 

Kara turned towards her sister and her best friend, sensing that something interesting was going on. One look at Alex's expression told her all she needed to know.

"Wait, aren't you two dating?" Kara frowned, confused.

"We are but we're not exclusive, as you can clearly notice," Alex replied with a heavy sigh, leaning her cheek against her hand. "So she can do what she wants, really".

M'gann - who was coming over with their beers - tutted with mild disapproval and the gang directed their attention towards her. 

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help but overhear - although the look on your face is pretty easy to read, Alex, I'm sorry-", Alex averted her eyes sheepishly, "but knowing Maggie like I do, I think you should do something about it and show her what you truly want instead of just sitting her and wallowing". 

Kara and Winn nodded at M'gann's wise words. 

"I'm not wal-" Alex started to protest but then clamped her mouth shut when her three friends rolled their eyes at her. 

She swallowed and looked at them with growing panic. 

"Fine, I am - but, I can't- I mean, what if she-" she spluttered and then turned to look at Maggie again - and her heart almost sank. 

Maggie was leaning against one of the girls, smiling encouragingly, and apparently teaching her how to hold a pool stick. 

And Alex made a split-second decision. She was agent Alex Danvers and if that had taught her anything about herself, it was that she was brave and determined and capable of doing anything in order to get what she wants. And what she wanted was Maggie, all to herself. She couldn't let someone as perfect as Maggie Sawyer slip away from her, right in front of her eyes. 

And she couldn't bear watching Maggie touch someone else. Someone other than Alex.

And so Alex downed Winn's shot- "hey! that's mine!"- and she pushed herself off her chair, walking over to the pool table where Maggie still had her fingers on top of the girl's hand. The girl was grinning sheepishly and batting her lashes at Maggie, pretending that she wasn't very good at this and that maybe Maggie ought to show her again  and Alex knew that this girl - whose name was Bonnie, according to M'gann - knew perfectly well how to play pool because she had seen her at the pub quite a few times. 

Alex cleared her throat and tried to sound nonchalant. 

"If you're going to teach someone how to hold a pool stick, at least do it right". 

Maggie's eyes flicked towards Alex and she straightened up - and Alex swore she looked a bit guilty. 

"Alex, hey, um - that  _is_ how you hold a pool stick". 

Alex shook her head sadly.

"I guess that explains why you always lose". 

Maggie's eyes flashed with something - surprise and something else, something that reminded Alex of the look Maggie gave her on their second date, right before they started making out on her doorstep - and she was surprised at her own boldness. 

Bonnie stared at Alex and Maggie silently - hoping that Alex would walk away and that she could get back to flirting with Maggie. 

But Maggie crossed her arms defensively and decided to take the bait, albeit hesitantly. 

"How do you hold it then?"

Alex bit back a triumphant smile and stepped behind Maggie, feeling her body stiffen faintly, and she was secretly glad that she was making Maggie flustered. 

"Show me how you were holding it," she said.

Maggie took a deep breath and grabbed her pool stick, holding it at hip level with her right hand, lowering herself to the table, and then using her left hand to make a bridge, tucking the cue between her index and middle finger. 

"Like this," she said. 

Alex took a second to evaluate Maggie's posture and then she lifted her hands, fingers hovering near Maggie's waist.

"May I?

Maggie hesitated once more and then she nodded. 

Alex's body was flush against Maggie's back as she leaned over her, feeling Maggie's warmth spread around her and she tried to keep her breathing steady. One of her hands was on Maggie's bridge hand while the other was resting on Maggie's hips. 

"Okay, you should spread your fingers more when you make the bridge, that way the cue slides more easily and- that's it, good girl," Alex said in a low voice, right in Maggie's ear and then she squeezed Maggie's hips gently which made Maggie gasp softly "and relax a little, let your knees bend". 

"I- I got it Danvers," Maggie said and she lined up her next shot - with Alex's tips in mind - and the ball smoothly slid in the bottom right pocket. 

Maggie couldn't contain a pleased smile and Alex mirrored it back.

And then Bonnie cleared her throat. 

"Um - maybe I should just go-"

Yes, please, Alex thought to herself, trying her best not to glare too obviously at the brunette. 

Maggie had forgotten that Bonnie had been standing there for the past few minutes and figured it must have been pretty awkward for her. She was about to tell her that it was nice meeting her but that maybe that was it for tonight, when another thought popped in her head. 

Because if Bonnie stayed then Maggie would get to see more of jealous Alex. Possessive Alex. Alex - who was normally an adorable mess when she was around Maggie - who had walked over confidently, teasing her about her pool playing technique, touching her and bending her over the table like she was.. hers. 

And Maggie found that she liked this side of Alex as well - that it was, well, pretty fucking hot. 

So she decided to push Alex a little further - just to see what would happen.

And so instead of bidding Bonnie farewell, she placed her fingers on Bonnie's arm, tilted her head to the side to look charming. 

"Hey, no - stay a little," she said, making sure that her voice was low and seductive. She added a wink for good measure. 

There was a beat, a silence - as Bonnie started to smile uncertainly - and then Alex stepped in. 

"You know, I think you should actually go," Alex said, her voice clear and calm but dangerously soft. 

Bonnie took an automatic step back but wasn't willing to give up that easily.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Alex said - and then she held the pool stick, twirling it slowly and adeptly around her fingers. "You know, this pool stick.. it's not just for playing pool. Some would say it can make quite a good weapon.". 

Bonnie didn't know what Alex meant exactly but she knew it wasn't good - that it was a threat disguised behind Alex's casual tone. 

"She's right, I've seen her use it! " Kara - who had been using her super-hearing for the past ten minutes - piped up from her seat.

Bonnie's hazel eyes darted from Kara, to Alex, to an apologetic Maggie. 

She decided it wasn't worth it - these people were clearly crazy - and so she slowly backed away, muttering a hasty "see ya". 

Maggie turned towards Alex - trying very hard not to smile, trying very hard not to jump Alex, because she was stupidly turned on.

Turned on because jealous Alex was a new side to Alex - a side that she was glad she got to see.

Because it was also a sign that Alex really liked her. 

Alex's eyes followed Bonnie until she sat back with her group of friends and then her gaze skated back to Maggie's face - Maggie who was looking at her with something akin to hunger. Alex swallowed hard and tried to form a coherent sentence. 

"Um.. you're not mad at me, are y-"

"Take me home," Maggie whispered. 

And Alex didn't need to be told twice. 

They started making out the second they were out of the pub, Alex with her back against her motorcycle as Maggie pressed herself against her, fingers tangled in her hair. 

Alex almost broke the sound barrier as she got them home, and they continued making out as they slid off the bike, as Alex tried to take her keys out of her back pocket, as she pinned Maggie against her front door with her knee between her legs. 

They didn't stop kissing when Alex opened the door, didn't stop kissing as they stumbled inside, hastily discarding the jackets. Didn't stop kissing as they bumped against Alex's couch, as they fell back on top of it. 

Didn't stop kissing even when they ran out of breath, panting and sighing and swallowing each other's moans. 

And Maggie sucked on Alex's tongue and she straddled her lap and Alex's lips were swollen from all the kissing but she loved it, she loved this. 

And then Maggie was whispering against her mouth, whispering "you, are, so, sexy, Alex, Danvers", following every word with a kiss, and Alex could feel herself smiling because M'gann was right and maybe a healthy dose of jealousy wasn't so bad after all. 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "have a suggestion for a prompt, but it might be a bit weird. Mostly I just want to see how awkward this is for Maggie, haha! Could you write something where Alex gets hit by some alien device at the DEO or while fighting an alien or something and is de-aged into a toddler? And then Maggie and Kara have to take care of her, and it's awkward for everyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay – annual leave and all that. My next chapter will be on Monday I think unless I manage to squeeze it in before that. Don’t forget to leave your comments here or on my tumblr account stillascalmwater

Maggie had been texting Alex for the past hour and was getting no reply – she knew that Alex wasn’t always available when she was at the DEO but Maggie was getting a weird vibe that something had gone wrong.

She tried to calm herself down – Alex was strong and capable of taking care of herself. But she couldn’t shake off the feeling that Alex was in some kind of trouble.

And then there was a knock on the door.

Maggie frowned. She wasn’t expecting anyone.

Automatically, she reached for her gun. She knew that she could never truly feel safe anymore – that National City was teeming with all things evil  - human and non-human. The only time she actually felt safe was when Alex was around. But she wasn’t right now.

Another knock – more insistent  this time.

“Maggie, it’s me! Open up!”

Kara.

Maggie put her gun down again and ran towards the door. She hesitated before twisting the doorknob.  Why was Kara here? Why was her tone so urgent? Did- had something happened to Alex? Was she hurt – or worse?

Maggie sent up a quick silent prayer to whoever was listening and opened the door.

Kara was standing there in her Supergirl costume – she looked preoccupied, nervous and slightly annoyed. Maggie allowed herself to sigh quietly with relief – Kara didn’t look devastated or grief-stricken which meant that whatever it was, it couldn’t be too bad. Which meant Alex was okay.

And then Maggie realized that Kara wasn’t alone.

 Standing behind her, poking her head out from behind her back, was a little girl. She looked about six or seven. Her hair was short and dark and her eyes were even darker with a familiar twinkle. Maggie felt like she had seen this little girl before but she couldn’t quite place her finger on where and when.

“We.. we have a situation,” Kara said as Maggie looked up at her once more.

“What is it? Is Alex-“ Maggie started with a silent question in her eyes.

“Alex is… fine,” Kara replied after a small pause and Maggie wondered why Kara looked so anxious.

The little girl giggled and Kara sighed with mild annoyance. Maggie’s eyes flicked from Kara to the little girl and she felt like she was missing a vital piece of information.

“Alex is actually-“ Kara started to explain and was interrupted by more giggles.

Maggie smiled softly as Kara ruffled the girl’s hair – they seemed close and Maggie wondered if the girl was Kara and Alex’s cousin or relative.

“You tell her then,” Kara told the girl – who erupted in another round of giggles.

“Tell me what?”

“I’m Alex,” the girl blurted out hastily and then laughed again, hiding her mouth behind her hands.

Maggie wasn’t sure she heard correctly. She wanted to ask the little girl to repeat herself but the look on Kara’s face – equal parts exasperated and concerned – was enough to confirm her suspicions. That and the fact that she was finally able to remember where she had seen this girl before.

Everyday.

As Alex.

 In adult form.

 She could recognize that smile anywhere.

“You’re.. you’re Alex,” Maggie repeated. She wasn’t looking for confirmation but merely trying to make sense of things.

Kara nodded, slipping an arm around Little Alex’s shoulders.

“Yeah, don’t- don’t freak out, it’s temporary”.

Maggie nodded slowly and then shook her head as she remembered her manners and invited Kara and Little Alex inside.

Kara slumped on the couch, visibly exhausted.

Little Alex looked around with big curious eyes.

“How did this happen?” Maggie asked as she sat next to Kara.

Kara passed her fingers through her windswept hair.

“Winn, J’onn and Alex have been working on this new thing – you know how they are with their alien gadgets. They thought they found a device that allowed time travel and Alex, well – Alex wanted to try it out. Except it didn’t really send her back in time – kind of backfired”.

Maggie nodded and sighed wearily. It was so like Alex to get herself into stuff like that – she was so scientifically curious and Maggie loved that about her. Except she also worried about her because she never knew where this curiosity was going to get her into.

“You said it was temporary though”.

“Yeah, it’s just for a few hours but, um… I’ve always been used to Alex being the big sister that I don’t really know what to do when she’s like … _this”._

Maggie turned around and saw Little Alex climbing up on one of Maggie’s kitchen stools – trying to reach the bowl where Maggie’s goldfish, Jimmy, was swimming peacefully.

“Alex, be careful,” Maggie called out but Little Alex ignored her and continued with her quest.

“She never listens,” Kara explained, rolling her eyes. “I know Alex is stubborn but I never imagined that six year old Alex is just as stubborn too. She wanted to stay at the DEO and play with _everything._ Had to pry her away from J’onn – she kept trying to sit on his lap and pull his ears for some reason”.

Maggie smiled at this mental image and glanced back at Little Alex.

And her heart almost sank.

“Alex, no!”

She ran over just in time to grab Little Alex as the stool tipped back – sending it and the fish bowl crashing on the floor. The bowl shattered in a million pieces and Kara hastily – and carefully – cupped Jimmy between her hands and dumped him into a nearby glass of water. Maggie was holding Little Alex back so she wouldn’t step on a broken shard.

“Alex, what were you doing?” Maggie said with reproach in her voice.

Little Alex pouted.

“I wanted to say hi,” she mumbled.

“Yeah, but Jimmy here doesn’t really like being out of the water, you know,” Maggie explained patiently.

Little Alex’s lower lip trembled but she didn’t cry. Some things never changed.

“Is he going to be okay?”

Maggie couldn’t resist the tremble in Little Alex’s voice and the way her hands had balled up into little fists. She knelt down and pulled her close– and then rubbed her back awkwardly because it was her Alex but she was also six and Maggie was very confused.

“Yeah, he’s going to be just fine, your little sist- I mean ,big- I mean, Kara, she put him in some water and he’s doing alright, right Kara?”

Kara nodded and smiled reassuringly.

“Yep, he’s as fit as a horse. Or fish”.

Little Alex giggled uncertainly.

Maggie brushed a lock of hair away from Little Alex’s face out of habit.

“So um, how-how much does she know?” she asked, keeping her tone mild.

Kara shrugged.

“She knows I’m her sister, she knows she has de-aged and that she’s a DEO agent and she knows I’m Supergirl but.. she has the intellectual capacities of a six year old”.

“I figured, but um, what- what about me?”

Little Alex grabbed Maggie’s face between both her hands and squeezed hard –a clumsy gesture that Maggie guessed was supposed to be affectionate.

“You’re my special friend!” she gurgled happily.

Kara tried very hard not to smile.

“You’re her special friend, apparently”.

Maggie wanted to smile but couldn’t – Little Alex’s hands were still pressing against her cheeks.

“Yeah, Winn told me that you and me are going to get married!” Little Alex continued with a wide smile and then – and Kara didn’t know whether to burst out laughing or look away with embarrassment – she planted a sloppy wet kiss on Maggie’s lips.

Maggie grabbed Little Alex by the shoulders and scrambled to her feet, wiping her mouth – and promising herself that she was going to kill Winn later. Little Alex was still gazing up at her with adoration.

“Yeah, um – Alex, sweetie, we _are_ , um .. special friends. _Adult_ Alex and I though. Understand?”

Little Alex grimaced.

“Why?”

“Because I’m – I’m way older than you right now”.

“How old? Like eighteen?”

Maggie heard Kara snort and did her best to ignore her.

“You’re off by like ten years, love”.

Little Alex looked down, dejected. But then she perked up again.

“Oh, well! You and adult Alex will get married though, right?”

Maggie swallowed and wondered whether Alex will remember any of this when the de-aging is reversed.

“Sure will, I – I love adult Alex very much”.

That seemed to satisfy Little Alex for the time being – and Maggie noted that Kara was smiling at her very fondly and she decided to ignore that as well. This was embarrassing enough as is.

They decided to watch a movie to pass the time. Maggie didn’t really own any PG movies – except Frozen and so they went for that.

And she regretted it almost immediately when Little Alex started belching out “Let It Go” every time Elsa appeared onscreen. And then some more when they were making her dinner.

“Can’t hold it back anymoooore,” she screeched after having swallowed down the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Kara made her.

“I can’t take it anymoooore,” Kara sing-songed near Maggie’s ear and Maggie snorted.

And when Little Alex started whining for dessert, Maggie offered her the only thing she had in her fridge that could count as such : vegan ice-cream.

Little Alex crinkled her nose at the bowl of chocolate ice-cream Maggie deposited in front of her with a flourish.

“Ew”.

Maggie tried not to roll her eyes.

“You haven’t even tried it, honey”.

“But it’s _vegan_ ”.

“How do you know what vegan is?”

Little Alex frowned, confused.

“I, um – I don’t know, I just… remember”.

Kara decided to step in – this was way too fun to pass up.

“Eat your ice-cream or we won’t read you a bedtime story”.

“But-“

“Those are the rules,” Kara shrugged.

And so Little Alex pouted and played around with her ice-cream for a bit before grudgingly eating a spoonful – and then she ate some more and in under five minutes she had emptied the bowl.

Maggie grinned triumphantly.

“Not so bad now, is it?”

“Blergh,” Little Alex said unconvincingly and then burped.

The following few hours passed by in a blur. They had another close call with Little Alex swinging Maggie’s gun around nonchalantly and “Alex! No!” and “That thing could have been loaded, Alex, you can’t play with guns like this” and “whatever, I’m a DEO agent”.

And then they spent a good half hour looking for Little Alex who decided they should all play hide and seek – and then eventually found her at the neighbor’s house and “found this little one on my doorstep” and “oh yeah she’s our cousin” and “Alex, you weren’t supposed to leave the house” and “the whole point is for you to look for me, jeez!”

And then,  tired out, Little Alex curled up on the couch between Maggie and Kara and listened sleepily as they told her stories – stories of their adventures together, of Adult Alex saving the day time after time, and Little Alex grinned sleepily because she was her own hero.

And then, at around midnight, she was an adult again.

A confused adult.

“Do you remember anything?” Kara asked as Maggie flung her arms around her.

“Um, vaguely,” Alex said slowly, stroking Maggie’s hair. “There was Jimmy and you two and – and ew, vegan ice-cream?”

Kara and Maggie laughed.

“And – and something about us getting married,” Alex went on, leaning back to look Maggie in the eye.

Maggie didn’t look back however and Maggie chuckled nervously.

“Nah, you-“

“No, I distinctly remember you saying you love me and… and that you wanted us to get married,” Alex explained with a growing smile and she could see Kara smiling in her peripheral vision as well.

Maggie blushed.

“ _Someday,_ I meant _someday_ – maybe, um, it’s not-“

Alex laughed and kissed Maggie softly, putting an end to her nervous babbling. She lingered with her mouth against hers and only leaned back when she heard Kara clear her throat.

“Yeah, Sawyer, someday. And I love you too, _special_ _friend_ ”.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you want, could you maybe do something where Alex is Deaf or HoH and they meet for the first time?"
> 
> I'm going to go with deaf Alex. If I mess up with anything having to do with loss of hearing or sign language, do forgive me :) I know a little bit of sign language so I'm going to rely on that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyy beautiful people! I have missed you. I'm back from my annual leave - and sadly, back to work. But I'm back on schedule now.  
> I'm kind of loaded with prompts but I will try and get to them all ASAP.  
> Don't forget to leave a comment with your feedback and a kudos (if you think it deserves it) or reach me on my tumblr stillascalmwater  
> Enjoy xx

Maggie tried to ignore the beautiful woman sitting at the table across from hers. 

And failed. 

Maggie had been coming for the past month to this cozy coffee-shop to have her morning latte - and sometimes, if she wanted to spoil herself, some pancakes. She liked its quiet atmosphere and she enjoyed watching the now-familiar faces sipping their drinks and reading their newspapers. 

She didn't want to admit to herself that there was one particular person that she  _really_ enjoyed watching. 

The secret reason that compelled her to go there every single day at 8 AM on the dot. 

Maggie shook her head and attempted for the hundredth time to concentrate on the book she was reading. A thriller by Joy Fielding that had her hooked . The plot was intricate and the characters were interesting and she really wanted to know how it would all come together and that girl had the most gorgeous eyes she had ever seen in her entire life. 

Maggie bit back a frustrated groan and allowed her eyes to flick back to where the doe-eyed woman was seated. 

She had her coffee in one hand - always black, always with a refill - and her pen in the other, scribbling in a little red notebook. Maggie had quickly noticed a pattern - the girl would always write on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays. During the other days of the week, she'd read. Mostly really complex books about space and science. Sometimes - and on those days she'd look slightly worn out with a tired glint in her eyes - she'd just sit there with only her coffee to keep her company. 

She didn't really talk to anyone. She smiled sweetly at the barista, always unfailingly polite. Always generously tipping. But always by herself. 

And Maggie really wanted to go over and talk to her. Wanted to know her name. Wanted to know more about her. 

Because she felt like there was more than meets the eye. 

And sometimes - and maybe it was just wishful thinking - she could swear that the woman was staring back. 

"Quit moping around and talk to her," her best friend Lena told her one afternoon. "I didn't peg you as being shy. Worst case scenario she isn't interested and then you'll quit stalking her".

Maggie narrowed her eyes at Lena.

"I'm not  _stalking_ her, we just happen to go to the same place at the same time". 

"Whatever, you haven't been on a morning jog with me in forever because you're always there, overdosing on coffee and counting how many times she blinks".

Maggie laughed - a little nervously, because Lena was only slightly exaggerating. 

"Fine, I'll just - I'll talk to her next time, alright?"

\--

On Friday morning, Maggie headed to the coffee shop with newfound resolve. 

She found the woman already there, at her usual seat by the window, her notebook open in front of her, pen tucked between her teeth as she seemed to reread what she had written. 

Maggie took a deep breath - it was now or never. 

She hoped she wouldn't come across as rude as she slowly sat herself at the table, facing the woman - who was still gazing at her notebook with a look of pure concentration.

"Um, hey," Maggie said, kicking herself for sounding like a loser. 'Um hey'? 

But the woman didn't look up, chin propped on both hands, brow furrowed as her eyes skated back and forth on the paper. 

Maggie cleared her throat. 

Nothing still. 

Maggie's cheeks were beginning to blush - was she being brushed off? - when the girl suddenly looked up to grab her coffee and her eyes met Maggie's. 

Maggie immediately breathed a sigh of relief - the woman looked too bewildered at finding out that a stranger was seated at her table to have been ignoring her.

And so Maggie smiled and the woman smiled hesitantly back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Maggie tipped her head apologetically.

The woman's posture relaxed and she waved her hand at Maggie. 

"It's okay, I get lost in my writing sometimes. Thanks for bringing me back". 

She laughed easily at her own words and Maggie found herself laughing back - mostly out of relief because this wasn't going as badly as she had thought it would. 

"Hey, no problem". 

There was a small silence as the woman stared at her questioningly - probably wondering what Maggie was doing there in the first place. 

Maggie decided to be honest-  there was no use pretending she wasn't interested. 

"Frankly, I've been coming here for a month and you're always either reading or writing and, um, I - I just wondered what it is you're writing and - ah, this is stupid, I'm way too curious for my own good, it - if it's too personal you don't have to, I-". 

The woman's eyes widened, fixated on Maggie's mouth - and Maggie wondered if she had something stuck between her teeth. 

"Okay, okay, slow down," she said with a smile, raising her hands up. "You want to know what I'm writing?"

Maggie noticed that the girl spoke slowly and with almost deliberate precision - it wasn't really noticeable but Maggie was a detective after all. 

"Yes. And also your name". 

"Alex, and yours?"

Alex. A peek of her tongue as it touched her upper teeth. A fitting name to go with its stunning owner. 

"Maggie". 

Alex squinted for a second, her eyes on Maggie's lips once more, and then she shook her head as if filing some information away for later. 

She closed her notebook for a second, opened it again, traced the pages with her fingertips. 

"I'm writing a book, um, a - a novel". 

"Oh? Wow, that's - that's really impressive," Maggie replied, beaming, because she had always had a soft spot for writers.

Alex shrugged, lowering her head for a second before looking up with a shy smile. 

"It needs a lot of work still, I keep rewriting passages. I want it to be perfect". 

Maggie nodded. She understood what it was like - wanting to have everything in order, everything done to perfection. 

"I'm sure it will be". 

Alex smiled, more warmly this time, and Maggie waited because she wanted to ask what the novel was about - but she had already asked that earlier and she didn't want to pry.

But then - as if she had read her mind: 

"It's, um .. it's about a girl who has lost her hearing and - and how she has to ... adjust to the world around her". 

"That's very interesting. Where'd you get the idea from?"

Alex - who had been flipping the pages of her notebook automatically - looked up at Maggie mid-sentence. Her eyes settled on Maggie's mouth and then her lips perked up in an apologetic - and faintly annoyed - smile. 

"Sorry, what did you just say?"

"Oh, I just asked where you got the idea from". 

Alex hesitated - Maggie could tell Alex was juggling something in her mind but then her eyes flashed with sudden determination and she didn't look apologetic anymore. 

"Myself. I'm deaf". 

"Oh".

Maggie swallowed and tried to think of an appropriate reply. The whole thing with Alex looking at her mouth the whole time, the very faint slowness of speech - as if she was making sure she was enunciating clearly - and other little signs, suddenly made sense. And Maggie didn't know what to say in such a situation. Apologize? Ignore it? 

"I - I didn't know," she finally said, subconsciously over-enunciating.

Alex smiled - but it was a sad smile.

"Don't- don't do that, just ... just talk normally, like you were before".

"Okay, I'm sorry, I just thought it'd be easier-" Maggie winced at her own awkwardness.

"Don't apologize, it's-"  A deep breath and an exhale. " -I've been deaf for about two years now. A work accident - long story.  I've learned sign language - which has been pretty useful. But I'm kind of still learning how to read peoples' lips. I'm way better at it now and I've read that it gets easier with time but - well, I mean I'm still learning. So just.. be yourself".

Maggie nodded slowly. This was uncharted territory for her but she wanted to make Alex comfortable. It didn't matter in the slightest that Alex was deaf - she just didn't want to mess up or accidentally offend her. 

"So how is the book going?"

Alex frowned for a second at the change of subject but then relaxed as she spoke more about her novel. She became progressively more animated. Maggie smiled to herself as she noted that Alex spoke with her hands, as she noted that Alex's eyes were vibrant and her tone passionate. 

Time seemed to fly as Maggie ordered them both a coffee refill, as Alex agreed that the pancakes here were out of this world. 

And before they parted, Alex nervously admitted that she wasn't sure she had read Maggie's lips right when she had told her her name. And Maggie smiled and she wrote her name - and number - on Alex's napkin. 

And so they met at the coffee shop everyday. 

Maggie would usually be there first - and she'd have Alex's coffee ready. They'd sit and chat for the better part of an hour before they each had to leave for work. Sometimes they'd talk about everything that crossed their minds - their families, their jobs, the world - and sometimes they'd sit in silence, content, reading their books or writing. With time, Alex started gently pushing her notebook towards Maggie and Maggie would read and Maggie would comment and Maggie would encourage. 

And sometimes Maggie had to repeat herself - and sometimes, if there was a word that was too complicated, she'd write it down - and she always did it with patience and Alex never felt like she had to apologize. 

And sometimes - when Alex was having an off day and when focusing on Maggie's lips was too hard and "I can only get two words out of three" - they'd write back and forth on a piece of paper and Maggie always secretly swiped those papers and kept them for herself. 

After a month of coffee dates - but they never called them that - Maggie decided that she wanted to go the extra mile. 

It was around the time she started thinking that Alex wasn't only the most beautiful person she'd ever seen - she was also the most interesting. She was intelligent and wise and kind. She had a vision of the world that Maggie admired. She thought about her constantly. 

And so she decided to learn sign language. 

She did it on her own - secretly at first. She took online courses and bought a few books. 

She learned the alphabet - a closed fist with her thumb peeking out from behind her ring finger for M, her index pointing outwards for G. 

She learned that rubbing her chest meant "please", that a tap on the knee followed by a closed fist meant "dog". 

And the first time she was confident enough to sign in front of Alex, asking her out, Alex's eyes had brimmed with tears as she nodded. 

And the first time they kissed, they both felt like they didn't need any words to express what they were feeling. What they were slowly realizing. 

And sometimes they signed, and sometimes they spoke, and they both learned.

And Alex would hold Maggie's hands, showing her the proper way to sign the words "different" and "beautiful" and "scared" because Maggie was trying to say that Alex was different and beautiful and that made her scared. 

And sometimes Maggie would deliberately make a mistake signing - just to feel Alex's fingers on her hands as she corrected her. 

And a few months later, Alex held Maggie's face between her hands, kissing her softly and tenderly, and Alex was flustered and Maggie couldn't get her to say why.

Until Alex silently signed three words: 

A loosely closed fist with her pinky finger lifted up.

Followed by her index finger.

And finally her thumb.

And Alex kept her head down until Maggie held her chin between her fingers and tilted her head up and Alex fell in the depths of those tender brown eyes.

And Maggie tried to keep her voice steady, tried not to cry, as she said :

"Read my lips, Alex Danvers, because I love you too". 

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you please write Sanvers getting a pet? Maybe even an alien pet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovely people.  
> You know the drill!  
> Tumblr: stillascalmwater

When Alex and Maggie finally decided on adopting a dog, everyone wanted to be involved. 

"Ooh, get one of those little ones, the really fluffy ones," Kara squealed when Alex gave them the big news. 

"No, those little ones are like miniature banshees," Winn scoffed. "What you want is a big dog". 

"Only you can refer to adorable balls of fur as banshees, Schott," Lena frowned at him. 

"Hey, I admit, they _are_ cute ... but demonic," Winn shuddered. 

Everyone laughed - and then went back to suggesting dog breeds. 

James thought that a German Shepherd was the way to go while Kara insisted that terriers were the best there is. Lena was rooting for pugs because "those squishy faces just make you want to squish them even more" and Winn thought that a Saint-Bernard was the obvious choice and "Alex, you could just ride him into battle". 

Alex had to put an end to the heated debate - Winn and Kara were shouting over each other and Lena was starting to draw some sort of chart while James was googling German Shepherd pictures to illustrate his arguments. 

"Guys! Guys, calm down, we - Lena,  _what_ is this pie chart -"

"We get that you're all trying to help," Maggie interjected, placing a gentle hand on Alex's arm. "But it doesn't matter what kind of dog we pick, we're gong to love it either way". 

There was a silence. 

And then:

"BUT LITTLE FLUFFY TERRIERS-"

"You can  _ride_ him into battle, like-"

"Maggie, just look at this picture and then-"

"If you look carefully, this pie chart represents the different activities you can do with a pug and-"

Maggie couldn't stop laughing as Alex waved her arms around, quieting everyone down once again. 

J'onn was sitting on the couch, not having said a word. 

Alex turned towards him, seeking his words of wisdom. 

"J'onn? Anything you want to add?"

J'onn cleared his throat and crossed his arms. He seemed pensive. 

"Well, there is something..."

He trailed off and then looked up to see six wide pairs of eyes staring at him attentively. 

"I'm not sure this is what you two are looking for but... we rescued a puppy yesterday-"

"A puppy?! Why didn't you say anything?!" Kara gasped. 

"You didn't let me finish," J'onn said calmly. "It's an  _alien_ puppy".

He allowed a silence as everybody digested this new piece of information.

"We found him while raiding an alien nest - they kept him as a pet but it looked like no one was really taking care of him. So we kept him and-"

"We'll take him," Alex blurted out after having exchanged a quick look with Maggie.

J'onn rubbed the back of his head. "Alex, are you sure? It's a big resp-"

"We can handle it, J'onn," Maggie grinned, slipping her hand inside Alex's and intertwining their fingers together. "We want to... save a dog, not just raise one. We want to help. And it doesn't matter if it's an earth dog or an alien dog as long as we can do that". 

Winn, James, Lena and Kara looked like they couldn't contain their glee. They were trading excited glances and muffled squeaks. 

J'onn nodded slowly.

"Okay, there is something you should know though - this dog, a Leable, might look like your run-of-the-mill dog but there's a catch".

"Catch?"

"You cannot feed it human food. Only canned alien dog food - which I will be giving you. If it does eat human food, a Leable will.. let's say, inflate". 

 

\--

 

It was love at first sight. 

The gang all sat on the floor in Alex's house, trying to get the Leable to run over to them. 

The little guy looked like an earth puppy -  a cross between a black labrador, a corgi and a terrier. 

He kept spinning in circles, trying to catch his tail, and took turns jumping in everyone's lap, relishing the attention and the hugs and kisses. 

"Good boy, Edwin," Maggie crooned at him and the Leable licked her cheek giddily. 

"Hold up, what?" Kara said, finally dragging her eyes away from the little fluff ball to gaze at Maggie with disbelief. 

"Babe, for the last time, we are not naming the dog  _Edwin_ ," Alex said with a sigh. "He's going to get used to it if you keep calling him that and then he'll get confused when I call him something else".

"What's wrong with Edwin?" Maggie asked defensively, looking at the others for support.

Winn averted his eyes, James cleared his throat and Lena declared that she had to reply to an urgent work email. 

"Nothing's wrong with Edwin and I would maybe consider it if we were naming a  _baby_ ," Alex explained. 

"Okay, what about George?"

"Babe, it's the sa-"

"Robert?"

Alex sighed again, amused and exasperated.

Maggie folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head.

"What do you want to name it then?"

Alex shrugged nonchalantly - but Maggie knew that Alex had a secret list of possible names already prepared. 

"Oh, I don't know - Fluffers, Biscuit, Bingo, Planck-"

" _Fluffers?"_ Maggie repeated incredulously. 

Lena and James tried to hide their smiles. Kara and Winn weren't as successful however and threw their heads back with laughter. 

The Leable stared at them curiously, probably wondering what all those new noises meant. But then he got bored and went back to chasing his tail. 

"Hey, what planet did J'onn say Leable came from?" James suddenly asked.

"Pluto?" Maggie replied.

And then she realized what she had just said and turned to look at a smiling Alex.

"It would be a shame not to go with it," Alex beamed because she remembered growing up watching Mickey Mouse and his friends - and how many times was she actually going to own a dog from the actual planet Pluto?

Maggie beamed back because the same idea was crossing her mind. 

And so Pluto was the newest member of their little family.

 

\--

Things weren't easy though. 

Not feeding Pluto human food was harder than they had originally thought. 

Because the little dog was constantly hungry and would sit and stare at them mournfully, whimpering, and Alex and Maggie would do their best to ignore him.

"Pluto, baby, go eat some of your yummy alien food," Alex would tell him, stroking his dark head. 

And if Pluto could speak, he would probably tell her to go eat it herself. 

Their resolve lasted a full week. 

And then the slip-ups started.

Maggie came home one day to Alex and Kara lounging on the couch, watching a bad sci-fi movie.

Pluto was curled up on Kara's lap, snoozing. 

Maggie smiled at her little family - kissing Alex's cheek, ruffling Kara's hair and picking Pluto up as he woke up and wagged his tail happily at her. 

But then something felt off.

"Huh - Pluto feels a little bit heavier, I think," she remarked. "Did anyone feed him anything?"

"Nope," Kara and Alex said in unison, staring too intently at the screen.

Maggie decided to let it go. 

But then similar incidents started to repeat themselves on an almost daily basis. 

She'd come home to Alex munching on a slice of pizza - and then Alex's eyes would widen as soon as she spotted Maggie. And Maggie would notice that Pluto looked way too happy shadowing Alex's every move and that his belly was slightly bulging. 

Another time, Kara and Lena babysat Pluto while Alex and Maggie went to have dinner at a fancy restaurent. They came back to find Kara and Lena gorging on potstickers -with Pluto plopped down next to them, looking way too pleased with himself.

And then one day, Maggie couldn't ignore it any more. 

Pluto had obviously gained a lot of weight and he was beginning to get quite pudgy.

"Alex,I know you love him - Kara, I know you love him too - but you heard what J'onn said-" Maggie tried to finally reason with them after things got out of hand. 

"We're not feeding him!" Kara said, doing her best to look offended. 

Alex had the common sense not to say anything as Maggie gave Kara her trademark no-nonsense glare.

Kara wilted.

"We...  _accidentally_ drop food and he just happens to be there". 

Maggie sighed and passed her fingers in her hair, turning around to look at a sleepy Pluto. 

"Well, you need to stop accidentally dropping food, because last time I took him on a walk he tripped over himself trying to go down the stairs". 

"That's not because he's f-" 

"And couldn't get back up," Maggie finished.

"Oh".

Alex and Kara averted their eyes sheepishly and Maggie felt her heart swell with love.

Pluto dragged himself over to the couch and rested his head on Alex's shoe. 

"I know you two mean well," Maggie said in soft tones. "And I hate to be the voice of reason but if you really love Pluto, then you should do as J'onn said. Because pretty soon we'll need a tow truck to move him around". 

"Oh, no, we don't want that," Kara whimpered. 

"We're sorry," Alex mumbled.

But then she had an idea.

She was a big science nerd, after all, wasn't she?

And so Alex spent most of her free time at the DEO laboratory. 

And a week later, she came back home with a paper bag - that smelled absolutely amazing. 

"Mmm, babe, what did you get?" Maggie hummed with delight. 

And Alex smiled as she took out a juicy burger from the bag. 

"That's not for you, that's for Pluto".

Pluto scrambled over to Alex as soon as he heard his name, wagging his tail uncertainly because he wasn't quite sure if that yummy thing his owner was holding was meant for him or not.

Maggie tilted her head, confused.

"Danvers, I've told you-"

"I know, but this isn't human food. It's Pluto's alien food". 

"How-"

"I've just added to it a few artificial flavors I concocted in the lab," Alex explained proudly. "They're perfectly safe. He's eating his food but it tastes - and looks - like ours". 

Maggie's face broke into a slow smile as Alex deposited the burger reverently in front of Pluto.

He took one look at it, glanced up at Alex for approval, and then devoured it. 

And Maggie laughed as she pulled Alex closer, wrapping her arms around her waist and settling her head against her shoulder. 

"You're amazing, you know that?"

And Alex held Maggie even tighter and she suddenly felt overwhelmed with emotion because she'd never imagined feeling like she had her own little family apart from Kara. 

And Maggie kissed the corner of her mouth and Maggie asked "what's on your mind, Danvers" and Alex's lips quirked up as she replied :

"Now let's get a cat". 

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you do a high school au where Maggie is a popular jock and Alex the science nerd and they secretly hook up til the day Alex end it cause she have feelings for Maggie. Then later Maggie see Max Lord flirting with Alex and she's like "Hey that's my girlfriend!"'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I took this prompt and went overboard with it because I just had so many ideas and yeah!  
> If you like it, please leave a comment or a kudos - or both, if you feel like it!  
> You can also reach me on my tumblr stillascalmwater

"Are you sure we won't get caught?"

"Nobody usually comes to this section of the library, now  _shhh"._

Alex pulled Maggie's face towards hers and quieted her with her mouth. 

Maggie gave a surprised - and pleased - hum and kissed Alex back but then she couldn't help but smile against Alex's lips.

Alex's very very soft lips. 

"Nobody except you," she gently teased.

Alex pulled back slightly and sighed with mild annoyance - but Maggie could tell that she was amused by their ongoing banter.

"Yes, haha, very funny, I like space".

Maggie smirked and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, tilting her head to the side. 

Alex tried not to gawk - she loved that head tilt. Especially when it was coupled with that dimpled smile. 

And she hated herself for this. For  _loving_ things about Maggie Sawyer. 

It wasn't supposed to go this way. 

 

~~

 

The first time Maggie approached Alex was after chemistry class in the lab - around four months ago. 

Alex was the only student allowed to stay in the lab unsupervised. Her teacher called her a "prodigy". Alex wouldn't go as far as that - she was by no means a genius - but she had a deep respect for science. And she was very good at it.

She was surprised to notice that Maggie Sawyer was still lingering behind in the lab after everyone else had left. Alex was staying to test out a few experiments she had in mind and then to put everything back in place. 

She was even more surprised when Maggie walked over to her, hesitantly. 

"Hey, Danvers," she said. 

Alex wasn't used to being called by her last name. She weirdly liked the sound of it. 

"Sawyer," she tested it out. "What's up?"

Alex couldn't think of a reason why Maggie would want to talk to her - in private. They knew each other - of course they did, they had several classes together. But they had never really interacted before. A polite hello, a small smile. That was it. 

They both belonged to different social circles. Maggie was a cheerleader and usually hung out with her teammates. She was beautiful and popular and desired by all the boys in their class - although Alex had never seen her actually dating one. As for Alex, she was what everyone would describe as a "nerd" but she was also sweet and helpful and well-liked - and she exuded a certain something that discouraged anyone from ever bullying her. 

Maggie usually seemed pretty self-confident - except for now. She shifted on her feet and cleared her throat.

"I heard you're tutoring".

Alex frowned, confused. 

"Yes, I am. Why?"

Maggie's eyes shifted uncomfortably and Alex found herself feeling sorry for her - Maggie obviously wasn't used to asking for help. Something she and Alex had in common.

"I, um, need help. I'm failing chemistry. And I've never failed anything in my life and I really don't want to start now". 

Alex nodded, slowly.

"Sure, no problem. I tutor every Wednesday and Thursday in the library during the afternoon. The Wednesday group-"

"Yeah, wait, here's the thing," Maggie interrupted her. "I ... I can't do groups. I don't want anyone to know that I'm - I just couldn't handle it. I was thinking of maybe having some... private study sessions?"

Alex took a second to get her bearings - a private study session with Maggie Sawyer?

"I'm.. I'm sorry Maggie but I don't think I have the time for private lessons," she said apologetically. 

Maggie sighed and passed her fingers through her hair. 

"Look," she said and her voice was softer now, almost pleading. "I know you don't owe me anything, that you have absolutely no reason to do me any favors. We barely know each other. But I really need to pass this class, I really  _need_ to graduate. And I can't do it without some help. We can - we can study at your house if it's more convenient? I'll come by anytime you have a free hour to spare, I'll bring snacks, I'll do your chores around the house if you need me to. I'll - I'll pay you, of course".

"Whoa, hold on," Alex said, waving her hand to slow Maggie down. "You don't need to do all that".

"I want to," Maggie replied with clear determined eyes.

Eyes that were as brown and rich as chocolate, Alex noted. 

"I would pay you for your trouble... if you say yes". 

Alex took a moment to consider this. She could really use the money - if she made some money on the side, she could maybe save up enough cash to be able to buy that telescope she had her eye on. And Maggie's family was loaded so it wasn't like it would inconvenience her.

But she also - weirdly enough - wanted to help Maggie out. She seemed so desperate and Alex didn't have it in her to say no.

And so she agreed and Maggie's eyes were filled with hope and her shoulders sagged with relief and Alex knew that she had made the right choice.

 

~~

 

Maggie wasn't kidding when she said she was going to bring snacks. 

"Oh my god, Maggie, what did you get?" Alex gasped as she opened the door.

Maggie was carrying two boxes of pizza, a bag of potstickers, chips with an assortment of dips, a few candy bars and a selection of soft drinks.

"I didn't know what you liked so I got a bit of everything," she admitted as Alex hurriedly relieved her of the pizza boxes and the cooler. 

Alex shook her head at her with bewildered amazement. 

"You can ask, you know. I don't want you to go through all that trouble next time, okay? One thing is enough and we could always order when you're here".

Maggie was weirdly touched by Alex's gentle admonishment.

"Okay. But I'm still paying".

Alex rolled her eyes but then she smiled and Maggie smiled back. 

"So what _do_ you like?" she asked as they headed towards the stairs leading up to Alex's room presumably. 

"Pizza is my one true love," Alex joked, peering inside one of the pizza boxes and then sucking in a breath of air. "Mm, pepperoni". 

Maggie giggled and was secretly pleased with getting Alex's favorite food right. She was feeling guilty enough for burdening her with this extra tutoring. 

"Alright, let's go to my room befo-"

And then a voice piped up from the living room.

"Alex! I smell potstickers, did you-" 

A blond girl - a few years younger than Alex and who Maggie had seen a few times around campus- came bursting out of the living room and then skidded to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. She had big blue eyes and a big smile etched itself on her face. 

"Oh! Your friend's here!" 

Alex sighed with exasperation - but when she spoke with the girl, her eyes were soft and amused. 

"Yes, Kara, this is Maggie. Maggie, this is my annoying little sister Kara".

Maggie beamed at Kara and gave her a small wave. 

"A Little Danvers!" 

Kara beamed and waved back - and then her eyes flicked back to the bag in Maggie's hand. 

"I heard you like potstickers?" Kara nodded eagerly and ignored Alex who was gesturing for her to go away. "Well, it looks like we have quite a lot of food already so you can have the postickers if you want". 

Kara clapped with delight, thanked Maggie and then galloped away with the bag in her hand. 

Maggie chuckled as Alex rested a hand on her elbow and pulled her towards her room.

"Let's just go before she comes back for more". 

Maggie's laughter died in her throat when she stepped inside Alex's room. 

It was one of the coolest rooms she'd ever been in. 

Alex had painted her walls with various shades of blue, and had then drawn all the different planets of their solar system. 

There were big posters of space-related things on the walls as well as miniature sized planetary models that were hanging down from the ceiling. 

The shelves were stacked with books. A rainbow colored dream-catcher was swaying near her bed. 

The lights were soft and soothing.

The wall behind her bed was covered with pictures - mostly pictures of Alex and her sister, Alex and her family, Alex... surfing?

Two speakers sat on opposite ends of the room and Maggie could hear the gentle pitter-patter of rain and the steady rush of waves.

"Wow," she breathed.

"I could turn the rain off, if you want," Alex offered hastily. "Some people find it annoying so-"

"No. I like it. Keep it- please. It's ... very soothing," Maggie replied quietly. 

Alex smiled, relieved. 

Maggie took a few steps around the room, looking around at the pictures, the posters. Alex wondered what she was thinking - did she think Alex was a big nerdy loser?

Maggie stopped in front of a big poster, depicting a planet. It wasn't one of the planets in their solar system - at least, she didn't think so - and was a breathtaking shade of blue.

"What's that?" she asked. 

Alex stepped closer to Maggie, swallowed nervously. She never really spoke about space with anybody. It was her own little thing. No one had really shown an interest in it anyway.

"That's, um, a rogue planet, presumably. It has a really long name with lots of letters and numbers. I just call it the Orphan". 

Maggie nodded - and found herself wanting to know more. 

"What's a .. rogue planet," she asked and Alex looked at her with curious eyes. 

"It's a, um - an object that has a planetary mass and that orbits the galaxy. But it's called rogue because it has been ejected from the planetary system in which it was born. And - um, are you really interested in this?"

Maggie nodded wordlessly. 

"Okay, well - rogue planets have no star so they are just... free-floaters. Independent".

"Why do you like them?" Maggie asked. 

Alex looked up at the poster. No one had ever asked her opinion about  _why_ she liked certain things. And she'd never really asked herself that question either.

"I think ... I think I like rogue planets because it's like a... bittersweet thing. You have these big planets that are brave enough to ... wander around in the infinite universe with no anchor, nothing to gravitate towards. They're part of chaos, you know. And I like it, I like that they set themselves apart and I - I wish I could do that as well. But it's also sad because... because they've been rejected by the system that birthed them and now they are just... alone. Alone in the darkness. Unwanted. Which is also something I can rel- I mean. Yeah, that's about it". 

Maggie stared at Alex silently - she was enjoying the rise and fall of Alex's voice, the calm and interesting way she explained things. She found herself at peace. And she also felt like she had inadvertently learned more about Alex Danvers. But she also felt like Alex was getting slightly uneasy, that she had touched something private, and so she decided to change the tone.

"Well, if you explain chemistry as well as you explain rogue planets, then I am definitely acing this exam," she winked and Alex's lips quirked up in a shy smile. 

 

~~

And she was right.

Alex had a way of explaining things that made everything make sense to Maggie. 

She phrased things in a way that made Maggie actually interested and tackled every chapter with a passion that pushed Maggie into enjoying every single anecdote. She looked forward to these study sessions - and Alex was secretly having a good time as well because Maggie was a delightful student. She was a quick learner and was smart and intuitive. Alex found herself wondering why Maggie was failing chemistry in the first place. 

As time passed, they found themselves actually wanting to hang out together - to do things that didn't have anything to do with studying.

They found themselves becoming actual friends. 

Alex learned that Maggie was a huge movie buff - as was Alex - and so they spent their evenings watching movies and stuffing their faces with popcorn and pizza. Sometimes Kara would tag along as well - and Alex would let her because she had discovered that Maggie actually had a little soft spot for Kara. 

They spoke more about their personal lives - Maggie learned that Alex's father wasn't around, that her mother was often away on business trips. That she was the one who had to take care of everything around the house, had to take care of Kara. 

Alex learned that Maggie's mother wasn't around, that her father was very hard to get along with. 

They only hung out at Alex's house - they didn't really speak at school. It was an unspoken agreement that their budding friendship was to be separate from their social lives. 

And then one day, Alex felt her feelings start to shift. 

She had opened the door, on a rainy day - ready for another study session with Maggie, followed by a movie - and gasped softly when she saw Maggie's devastated face. 

Maggie's hair was slightly disheveled, her eyes were swollen and teary and her lower lip was trembling. 

"I'm - I'm sorry, I should probably go," she said, her voice shaking, her eyes looking away from Alex's concerned face and she turned to leave.

Gentle fingers gripped her arm. 

"Maggie, don't go," Alex said softly, almost tenderly. "Come in. Please? Tell me what happened".

Maggie relented, too weak to protest. 

She allowed Alex to lead her to her room, to take off her coat. She drank the yummy mug of hot chocolate Alex whipped up  - with yellow marshmallows, Maggie's favorite color. She felt herself relax as Alex rubbed her back, as she wiped her tears away and as she stared at her with kind eyes.

"You're being really nice, stop it," Maggie had laughed - although it sounded more like a sob - in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Alex hesitated but then she placed her hand on Maggie's knee.

"Maggie, look - like it or not, we're ... we're friends now, aren't we? And friends help each other out, don't they? They listen. They care. I .. I care. About you".

Maggie's eyes flicked up to meet Alex's.

And the unrestrained concern and determination and compassion she saw in their depths made her start talking.

"My dad, he's ... he's being really difficult, Alex. He's always been very hard to deal with. Especially since my mom left. He's not a regular father, he's very cynical. He's not affectionate. I can't remember the last time he hugged me. I've always.. I've always tried my best to please him, you know? I've tried to get good grades, to be head of everything at school. So he wouldn't have anything to criticize. But - but I've been slowly realizing something about myself. And he's been pestering me - he keeps asking why I'm never bringing a boy home, why I've never had a boyfriend. And I couldn't tell him before, I didn't know how to, I wanted to lie but.. but that would be like lying to myself, wouldn't it? I couldn't tell him that-"

"Maggie, what is it?" Alex asked, her fingers having found their way inside Maggie's small hand.  

Maggie took a deep breath. 

"I'm gay, Alex. I like girls. Always have. Ever since I was eight, I knew. And I tried to make out with boys and stuff but I couldn't - you know, I didn't feel anything. I couldn't bring myself to do it again. Today, I- I decided to test the waters with my dad. I asked him what he'd do if I told him I didn't like boys, that I liked girls. He said that he'd kick me out. That he wouldn't - that he wouldn't call me his daughter anymore. I tried to shrug it off - I pretended it was because we had a gay kid at school and that I was curious to know how he'd react, I didn't want him to suspect anything. But I.. I wish I hadn't asked.  I wish-"

She broke off as fresh tears brimmed inside her eyes. 

Alex cupped her chin with her fingers and turned her face towards hers.

Maggie had never really noticed how gorgeous Alex's eyes were. They were dark and expressive and speckled with light and stars. 

"Hey, your dad- he's - he's an ass, alright?"

Maggie gave a watery smile.

"And you... you're perfect, Maggie, okay? It's not your fault for liking who you like. It's not  _wrong._ You shouldn't let him or anyone make you feel ashamed for being exactly who you are. If he doesn't understand, then that's his loss".

"You think I'm perfect?" Maggie asked, very quietly. 

Alex gulped and tried to back up- tried to make it less weird.

"Well, you know, I'm into girls too - and if you weren't so terrible at chemistry then you'd actually be my type. But apart from that -"

"What?"

Maggie's eyes were wide like saucers. 

"What," Alex repeated. "I'm joking, you're not _bad_ at chemistry, you're actually getting ver- "

"You're gay?" Maggie repeated.

Alex frowned in disbelief.

"Um, yes?  _Everyone_ knows, Maggie. Like, the whole school knows".

"Well, no one told  _me,"_  Maggie protested. 

Alex shook her head slowly and grinned - and then Maggie grinned too. 

And her dad was quickly forgotten as they both started talking about their first time realizing they were into girls, their celebrity girl crushes, who they thought was cute at school and how boys were terrible kissers. And when Maggie handed Alex her money for the week, Alex had shaken her head. 

"Friends don't pay friends for tutoring. From now on, it's on me, Sawyer". 

And Alex tried to forget how nice it had felt to hold Maggie's hand in her own. 

 

~~

 

But then Maggie grew curious. 

Ever since she found out that Alex was into girls as well, she had an almost irrepressible urge to kiss her. 

She had only kissed one girl before - and that was years ago - and she wanted to do it again. And - and friends kissed each other, right? Wasn't that a thing?

She started noticing things about Alex that she hadn't noticed before. 

How Alex would squint when she was trying to remember a particular formula. 

How delicate the curve of her neck looked when she was looking over Maggie's chemistry homework. 

How she'd chew on her full lower lip sometimes when she was lost in her thoughts in class. 

How she was a science genius - but still counted on her fingers when they were splitting the tab. 

She was distracted by her long slender fingers, by the steady rhythm of her voice, by the way she threw her head back when she laughed. 

By how expertly she mixed chemicals together like she was mixing drinks. How she'd raise her hand seriously to answer a question. The way complex names rolled off her tongue effortlessly.

She knew she shouldn't be thinking this way about her friend - but she was also curious and she also really really wanted to make out with Alex. 

Maggie didn't really see an opening for that - until their midterm exams. 

Maggie was stressing out, waiting for the papers to be distributed. She knew she also had her final exams to worry about - but the midterms were really important as well and she really didn't want to disappoint Alex. 

She looked over to where Alex was seated - two rows across from hers - and found that Alex already had her eyes on her. Her smile was gentle and encouraging and she mouthed "you got this" with a discreet thumbs up. Maggie smiled back and everything that Alex had taught her flowed back inside her mind. She was ready.

A week later, the results were in.

And Maggie ran to Alex's house, paper in hand, knocking on the door repeatedly until Alex opened up and Alex's eyes were cautious and they flitted down to the paper in Maggie's hands. Maggie's face was evidence enough though - her hair was windswept, her eyes were dancing and she had the biggest dimpled smile on her lips - but Alex still needed to be sure before she jumped to conclusions. 

"Did you-"

"I got a B+!" Maggie squealed - and Maggie never squealed. 

She pulled Alex inside the house and started jumping up and down and her excitement and joy were so contagious that Alex grabbed both her hands and started jumping along with her. 

Maggie stopped jumping for a few seconds to squeeze Alex's hands really hard between her own.

"I couldn't have done it without you," she panted but her voice was brimming with gratitude. 

Alex shook her head, whispered a "it was all you, Sawyer" and then spontaneously gathered Maggie in her arms. 

Maggie gasped softly as she felt Alex's solid arms around her, as she felt her feet leave the ground as Alex spun her around in circles. 

When her feet touched the ground again, and as Alex was pulling back, Maggie made a split-second decision.

She pulled Alex back towards her with her hand on the back of her neck, and she kissed her. 

She felt Alex stiffen for a second but then she parted her lips and kissed her back, her hands slowly moving to rest against Maggie's back. Once she made sure that Alex wasn't going to break contact, Maggie's hand left the back of Alex's neck and tangled in her short hair instead. She loved the feeling of Alex's body against hers - and was surprised by how good of a kisser she was. 

Alex, on the other hand, was feeling light-headed. She didn't know how they had ended up kissing : one second they were celebrating Maggie's results and the next their lips were locked in the most amazing kiss she'd ever had. But she knew she had to make it stop. It didn't mean anything - Maggie was ecstatic and maybe it was just her way of thanking Alex in the heat of the moment.

And so she pulled back, slowly, regretfully. Maggie was looking at her with heavy eyes. 

"What was that for?" Alex asked.

Maggie wiped her mouth with her hand, trying to control her breathing. 

"I don't know," she eventually said. "Why, didn't you like it?"

"No, no, I did, I... I really liked it," Alex replied hastily. "I just, I don't know what it-"

Maggie placed her index on Alex's lips, quieting her - and she marveled once more at how soft those lips were and how perfect they had felt against her own. 

"We don't need to label it, do we? Can't we just... have fun?"

"So you want to be friends that occasionally make out?" Alex rephrased. 

"Yes? Unless you don't-"

"No, I-I don't mind, I.. I liked kissing you," Alex interrupted and Maggie grinned. 

"Well, let's get back to that then, shall we?"

 

~~

And so they made out.

A lot.

At first, they just made out in Alex's room, on Alex's bed.

But then they started making out at school.

They always made sure that they were alone. They went to the library, to deserted aisles that no one visited and they made out against the bookshelves.

They waited until everyone had left the locker room after PE so that they could jump each other frantically, hands beneath each other's shirts. 

Maggie even lingered behind after chemistry class so she could kiss Alex in the lab, distracting her from her experiments and moving all the vials away to hop on the table and "Maggie, please don't touch anything". 

And Alex loved this. She loved making out with Maggie, she loved being able to touch her and she loved the way she sighed against her mouth. She loved how she would sometimes moan softly and languorously when Alex slipped her tongue inside her mouth. She loved how Maggie moved her cool hands under Alex's shirt, and she loved doing the same to Maggie, marveling at how taut her abs were and "wow, cheerleaders are really fit, huh?" and "hey, you're not so bad either, Danvers, do you work out?"

But Alex was also having second thoughts. 

Because the closer she got to Maggie, the closer she wanted to be. And being just friends with Maggie was becoming harder and harder.

She loved Maggie's dimples and she loved making her smile. She loved listening to her when she was having a bad day. She loved how Maggie hummed a song sometimes when they were in class. She loved her intense face when she was trying to solve a complicated chemistry question. She loved how her eyes lit up whenever she understood something. 

She loved.. no. 

She couldn't love Maggie. But she also did. 

And she knew that she couldn't do anything about it. Because Maggie didn't see her that way. They were just friends that made out, weren't they?

And Maggie acknowledged her when they were in school now, she'd hang out with her sometimes during break - but she had her own life, her own friends, and she had made it clear to Alex during several conversations they've had over the past month that Maggie didn't want to come out to her friends. That Maggie really wasn't ready for a relationship anytime soon.

But Alex couldn't keep up the facade any longer. 

And so when Maggie came over as usual, smiling brightly, Alex decided to finally talk.

"I got such a good grade on yesterday's pop quiz, look!" she said excitedly, handing Alex her paper.

An A.

Alex couldn't keep the smile off her face - but it was fainter than usual. Maggie was quick to notice that. 

"Something wrong? You okay?" she asked, her voice filled with concern, and she brushed a strand of hair away from Alex's face.

Alex almost melted at the contact. 

"Yeah, I mean, no- I'm... I'm really proud of you".

Maggie nodded and waited for the rest of it. 

"I have something I need to say".

"Okay," Maggie said slowly, sitting down on Alex's bed. "You're starting to scare me, what's-"

"I can't tutor you anymore," Alex blurted out.

Maggie frowned, confused and she tried to keep a composed face - she didn't want Alex to see how much that had affected her.

"Why? Is it... too time-consuming?"

"No, it's not that. Maggie, I... I can't hang out with you anymore".

This time, Maggie's face fell and Alex's heart constricted at the sight of it. 

"Oh," she said simply.

"It's not- you haven't done anything wrong, Maggie. I love y- I love hanging out with you and being around you and that's exactly why it needs to stop. Because... because that whole making out thing, that whole just being friends thing? I don't think I can do it anymore. Because I... don't want to be just your friend. And I know you don't want to date or come out in front of the whole school and I know you have your own life and I know that you're popular Maggie Sawyer and I'm - I'm nobody. But I need to take care of myself, Maggie. I can't keep this up. And I can't tutor you. I don't think you need to be tutored anymore, anyway. You're doing really well and you're going to ace your finals".

Maggie looked at her feet and then her eyes slowly skated up to meet Alex's. She saw hurt and resolve mingled in Alex's bottomless eyes. 

She stood up and nodded, trying to remain dignified. She will not break in front of Alex Danvers. 

"I think I know how that rogue planet feels now," she said and her voice shook but she ran out of Alex's room before she had a chance to stop her. 

 

~~

A few weeks passed and everyone was cramming for exams. And then exams were over and everyone was getting ready for prom and they were waiting for the results. 

Maggie hadn't spoken to Alex - she didn't know what to tell her. That she missed her more than she could ever admit? That she didn't consider her as a friend either but didn't have the guts to do anything about it?

She'd see her in class and Alex would smile hello but that was it. Maggie's days were long and empty without Alex to hang out with in the afternoon. 

And with prom looming closer, Maggie wondered whether Alex had a date yet. And she felt herself growing unbearably jealous every time she thought about Alex going with someone else. 

Until one day, during lunch hour, when Maxwell Lord approached Alex. 

Maxwell had had a crush on Alex for ages - and Alex had told Maggie during one of their chats that she had made out with him once a couple of years ago during a party but that she had felt nothing. He was also extremely arrogant and the more Alex rejected him, the more motivated he became.

And so he made his way to Alex's table - where Alex was reading with her glasses on, munching on an apple - and Maggie had her eyes on them the entire time. They were just two tables away and so it was not hard to eavesdrop. 

"Hey Alex," Maxwell said and Maggie wanted to throw up at how full of himself he sounded, how overly confident. 

"Hey Max," Alex replied, looking up from her book with a tired look in her eyes.

Maxwell drummed his hands on the table as he searched for the appropriate words. 

"So... prom's soon and I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

"Ah, prom, right," Alex said with a tight smile. "Forgot about that".

"I take it you don't have a date then?" he said with a wide grin. 

Alex shook her head no and Maggie was getting progressively frustrated at how Alex hadn't refused his invitation yet. 

"Why don't we go together then?" he offered. "I know I'm not your favorite person but you and I go way back and I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman". 

Maggie's jaw went slack as Alex laughed softly. What was she  _doing?_

"That might not be a very bad idea," she confessed.

"Yeah? So maybe we-"

Maggie didn't think twice. She stood up from her seat and strode over to Alex's table, calling out with the strongest voice she could muster:

"Hey! That's my girlfriend!" 

There was silence in the cafeteria as everyone turned around to watch Maggie Sawyer standing defiantly in front of Maxwell Lord. 

Maxwell looked confusedly from Maggie to Alex. 

"Girlfriend?" he repeated. 

The cafeteria buzzed with chatter and gossip but Maggie didn't care. She only had eyes for Alex. 

Alex who was looking at her with something akin to disbelief, who was too scared to hope, too scared to utter a single word. 

"Yes," Maggie said softly, tenderly, gazing at Alex with a question in her eyes. "If she'll have me". 

Maxwell shook his head with annoyance and stomped away as Alex stood up, turning her back to him. 

"Maggie, what-"

"I got an A+, on my exam," Maggie said and her voice was shaking with something that Alex couldn't quite name. Something warm and beautiful. "I- I wanted to tell you".

Alex beamed and impulsively grabbed Maggie's shoulders.

"Maggie, that's amazing! You did it!"

Maggie nodded and her hands rested on Alex's elbows, keeping her close. God, she had missed touching her.

"I did , and ... and the moment I got my results, the only person I wanted to tell was you. The only person I've been thinking about is you, Alex. I don't want to hide anymore. I don't care what people think anymore if it's going to make me miserable. I.. I miss you too much. And that thing about the rogue planet? You'll never be a rogue planet if you have me and I won't be one if I have you. Because I want to be there, always. And I need you, Danvers. You're not nobody, you're... you're everything. And when you told me that you wanted to set yourself apart from other people? You already have, in my eyes. You're so different from anyone I've ever met".

"Maggie, I-"

"Go to prom with me? I'll be a perfect gentlewoman too, you know, I'll-"

She wasn't able to complete her sentence because Alex's mouth was suddenly on hers, warm and soft just like she remembered. 

But then Alex pulled away, with an afterthought :

"Are you sure, though? Because-"

"Alex, I just came out in front of the whole school," Maggie reminded her with a smile.

Alex smiled back and then her eyes looked past Maggie's shoulder and she gave an amused sigh.

"You sure did, Kara is making her way over and she looks over the moon".

And Maggie laughed and intertwined her fingers with Alex's, standing on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on Alex's jaw. 

And then they had to explain to a bubbly Kara that they were dating now and Alex couldn't get over the fact that this was actually happening and Maggie grinned as she realized that no one was really even paying attention to them anymore and Kara was pulling them both close for a bone-crushing hug because she had secretly called it - and she had felt it from the very first time she saw them together : they had undeniable chemistry. 

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I recently saw that Chyler Leigh played in a Marilyn Manson video and it was totally hot. How would it be if Maggie finds an old photo of Alex in her punk rock phase and gets totally turned on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt made me nostalgic to watch "Not Another Teen Movie" again and I had forgotten how beautiful 19 year old Chyler was.  
> Also, the video with Marilyn Manson is really very sexy - so for those of you who haven't seen it, I highly recommend it!  
> On another note, I'm thrilled with the 900 kudos! Trust me, I never expected to get this far and to be on my 32nd chapter. It's all thanks to you guys with all your positive feedback.
> 
> Tumblr: stillascalmwater

She found it accidentally. 

She hadn't meant to snoop. 

She had been helping Alex fengshui the entire house when she stumbled upon a box of old pictures.

She had seen most of them before - Alex always dug them up when she was feeling nostalgic and she and Kara would occasionally sift through them, laughing at how they looked years ago. 

But Alex had apparently not been showing her everything. 

The picture she found was obviously pretty old - Alex looked about nineteen or in her early twenties at the most. 

And it wasn't a family picture, she could easily see that. 

In the picture, slightly yellowed around the edges, Alex was hanging out with a bunch of guys. The guys in question looked like goths - and Maggie had seen a fair share of them when she was in college. They mostly kept to themselves, were branded as "weird" because of the way they dressed and behaved. But Alex hanging out with goths wasn't what had Maggie surprised - she knew Alex was a well-liked person and could get along with anybody. No, what had her surprised was the way Alex was dressed.

Because, apparently, Alex had had a punk rock phase that she had never mentioned to Maggie. 

Alex was wearing some kind of black crop top - that basically looked like the top half of a bikini - and tight dark leather pants. Maggie had never seen anything like  _that_ in Alex's closet and she knew she would have since they regularly wore each other's clothes. 

Alex's hair was different. It was darker than usual - jet black - and grazing her shoulders, slicked down with some kind of gel that made it look glossy. Her makeup was as dark as her hair: black eye-shadow and black lipstick with white foundation to make the contrast more striking. 

A spiked choker was wrapped around her smooth neck. 

Cuff bracelets and black leather bracelets adorned her wrists - as well as a few rings on her fingers. 

But what was most noticeable was the way Alex was carrying herself. 

Maggie had been dating Alex for several months now and she was used to Alex's mannerisms. She knew that Alex was a complete bad-ass at work, that she was determined and courageous and even intimidating at times - she had Winn to testify to that. She also knew that Alex was an adorable nerd who blushed and stuttered when Maggie gave her a compliment or when she was nibbling on her earlobe. And she had also discovered that Alex was a passionate lover, that she alternated between being tender and fierce, between being a top and a bottom. 

But she didn't really recognize the girl in that picture. 

Alex had an arm casually slung around one of the guys' shoulders - the one who seemed to be the leader of the gang. She was looking straight into the camera with unfeigned nonchalance and appeared to be giving bedroom eyes to whoever was taking the picture. Her lips were parted sensually and Maggie could see a glimmer of her pearly whites. The Alex Danvers she saw didn't seem like one who would normally stutter at anything. 

And she had always found Alex attractive - of course she did, she thought Alex was absolutely  _beautiful_.

But she couldn't deny that punk rock Alex was... pretty fucking hot.

"Hey babe!" she called out. "Can you come here a sec?"

Alex - who had been busying herself in the kitchen, moving all the pots and pans and cutlery around - walked into the bedroom. She glanced at the boxes, was about to make a teasing comment about Maggie lounging around looking at pictures while she was working her ass off in the kitchen, when her eyes finally settled on the picture in Maggie's hand. 

"Um, wh- where did you find that?" she said, raising her finger in a gesture that was now familiar to Maggie.

"In your boxes, babe,  _obviously,_ " replied Maggie.   

Maggie scrambled to her feet as Alex advanced towards her slowly - she knew what was going to happen and she was right. Alex lunged forward to grab the picture but Maggie hurriedly hid her hands behind her back. Alex tried to reach around her but Maggie avoided her yet again.

"Give it to me!" Alex tried to sound confident but her voice came out more like a plea.

"Danvers, I've been contemplating this picture for like.. ten minutes, now," Maggie admitted. "So it really doesn't matter anymore whether you take it or not".

Alex groaned and then sighed, shaking her head. She plopped down on the bed and Maggie grinned and settled down next to her. 

She waited for a few seconds before brushing a lock of hair away from Alex's face - that was mostly smothered by a pillow. 

"Why didn't you tell me you had a goth phase?" she asked and chuckled at Alex's muffled reply. "Can't hear you, Danvers".

Alex moved the pillow away grumpily. 

"I wouldn't call it a  _phase,"_ she repeated.

"Well, you look pretty committed," Maggie teased and was rewarded by a glare. "I'm just fooling around, baby, why are you so upset about this?"

Alex took a deep breath and then exhaled sharply.

"I don't know, I don't want you to think that I was .. lame". 

Maggie's eyes widened and she let out a disbelieving laugh.

" _Lame?_  Why would I think  _that?"_

"What do you mean  _why_ , look at me!" Alex said, waving her hand at the picture that was still in Maggie's hand. "My hair, my makeup, that thing I'm wearing.."

"Okay, hold up," Maggie said, placing gentle fingers on Alex's arm. "One thing at a time. Can you explain what this is? This whole punk rock thing you had going on?". 

Alex hesitated, rolled to settle down on her stomach and then looked at her fingers as she spoke.

"It was my fist year of college, I didn't really have lots of friends. I didn't really know how to... approach people. And these guys, they.. took me in. They had their own little circle and .. they weren't as weird as I had initially thought. You know, you're raised to think that these kinds of people behaved a certain way. But they were all incredibly nice to me. They let me hang out with them during my first semester but, well... on one condition. If I wanted to be part of the gang, I had to dress like they did. Which is understandable, I didn't want to stick out like a sore thumb. And so, yeah, this is how  _this_ happened".

Maggie nodded slowly, chewing on her bottom lip.

"You.. seem different," she said carefully.

"Yeah, well, what can I say -their devil-may-care attitude rubbed off on me," Alex admitted with a small smile. "But then I kind of grew out of it - we stayed friends though". 

Maggie nodded again and then noticed that Alex still wasn't looking at her.

"Hey, Danvers," she said. 

Alex's insecure eyes flicked her way. 

"You look fucking hot in that picture," Maggie said with a lopsided smile. 

She saw Alex suck in a sharp breath, saw her notice the naughty gleam in Maggie's eyes. And she saw her realize that Maggie was being honest, that she wasn't saying this to make her feel better. 

"Yeah?" she breathed.

"Oh, yeah, trust me," Maggie said, glancing at the picture again. "You've always been gorgeous, Alex Danvers. And if I had known you back then, I would have definitely tried to get in your pants". 

Alex laughed, surprised and flattered. 

"But why do you all look like you're about to drop an album," Maggie continued, tapping the picture with her fingers. 

She had meant it as a joke but then she noticed Alex's suddenly rosy cheeks and the way she was averting her eyes. 

"What is it?"

And then she asked Alex to repeat herself because she had mumbled her answer. 

"We made a music video," she repeated, looking everywhere except at Maggie. 

"A  _what?!"_

"It was just for fun!"

And after lots of coaxing and pleading and whispered promises, Alex reluctantly searched her laptop for a hidden file and sat silently as Maggie watched the video, dumbfounded and mouth agape. 

And Maggie watched Alex change from the intellectual with the ponytail and the glasses- and the paint-covered overalls - into the goth girl with the sensual eyes and the playful attitude. She watched Alex jump in a pool where one of her friends was singing, saw her lean her back against him and close her eyes. Heard Alex hurriedly explaining  - even though Maggie really didn't need any explanations - that "It was just for the video though, I didn't  _actually_ like him that way". Watched Alex fuck the camera with her eyes, watched Alex flirt with another girl, watched her lean into her, their mouths a breath apart, the girl's hands caressing Alex's throat. 

And she felt - well, kind of turned on. 

Alex quickly noticed this and Alex grew silent - because she knew that the video wasn't making Maggie jealous or upset. Quite the contrary.

And that made her hatch quite the plan.

 

~

And so when Maggie came home from her morning jog the day after, she didn't expect to see Alex sitting on the couch with her dark leather pants, with her crop top, with that choker and those bracelets and those rings.

She didn't expect to see that Alex had slicked her hair down, that she was wearing dark makeup and smiling at her sexily with black lipstick on her mouth. 

And Maggie wasn't usually easily flustered nor was she usually speechless but she was both right now. 

And she stayed nailed to the spot as Alex slowly stood up and walked towards her with a sultry look in her eyes. 

She stopped when she was inches away from Maggie's face.

"Like what you see?" she asked and she felt Maggie swallow and nod wordlessly. 

Alex bit her lower lip - and was pleased to see that Maggie had followed that movement - and whispered: 

"Do something about it then". 

That was all the encouragement Maggie needed as she seemed to snap out of her trance, pulling Alex closer with her hand on the back of her neck. 

She kissed Alex with something akin to hunger and felt Alex respond with a growl in the back of her throat. She tangled her fingers in that glossy hair and pulled back on it roughly to expose Alex's neck.

Alex sucked in a sharp breath - but when Maggie checked in with her to make sure that this was all still okay, Alex just nodded hastily, her eyes filled with desire and longing. 

And so Maggie sucked on her neck, finding all the sensitive spots that made Alex moan, leaving hickeys here and there because she knew Alex loved it when she left her mark on her. And when she nipped on the choker, she heard Alex gasp and she felt Alex straining to grind herself against Maggie, to find any point of friction to relieve the ache between her legs.

"Not so fast, Danvers, you're not getting out of these clothes that easily," Maggie panted heavily as she squeezed Alex's ass and admired how tight it felt inside those pants. 

Alex groaned - frustrated and amused.

"I should've guessed that when I planned your surprise, Sawyer. Should have cut a hole in my trousers".

Maggie laughed fully and was promptly interrupted by Alex's mouth on hers again. 

They kissed intensely, their hands all over each other, their breaths mingling, and Maggie could taste Alex's lipstick on her tongue. 

And she pulled back just long enough to say :

"Grab your camera, babe. Because we're about to make our own video". 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sex video continuation you've all asked for. For those of you who haven't read the original one, I'm referring to chapter 32.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is what you all wanted xD   
> Don't forget to leave your feedback! 
> 
> Tumblr: stillascalmwater

Maggie was gone for her usual morning jog and Alex was sprawled on the couch thinking about last night. 

It had been... interesting to say the least. To say that Maggie liked Alex's punk rock outfit was an understatement. 

And she had an hour long video to attest to that. 

Alex hadn't had the time to watch the video yet and she pondered whether she should wait for Maggie to come back so they could watch it together versus watching it by herself right now. Waiting for Maggie was her initial decision but the more she waited, the more she thought about last night. And the more turned on she got. God, it was one hell of a night. 

And so - against her better judgement and blaming it on her raging hormones - Alex grabbed her laptop where she had uploaded the video. And with a few clicks, the video was on her television. She needed the best quality she could get, obviously. 

The first five minutes consisted of Alex and Maggie giggling as they set up the camera and tried to find the appropriate angle. The camera was facing the bed and Maggie double-checked that it was getting everything and that it was actually recording. 

And after that, things got interesting. 

Alex watched as Video Alex tugged Maggie closer, running her hands over Maggie's hips and waist, slipping them under her shirt to feel her up. Maggie reciprocated by grabbing Alex's ass and pulling her closer. And Alex could clearly tell that Maggie was absolutely turned on by Alex's new look, by her shadowy makeup, her glossy hair, her revealing clothes. "I gotta say, black is definitely your color," Maggie whispered and both Video Alex and Alex laughed at that. 

Video Alex sat on the edge of the bed as Maggie slowly straddled her, wrapping both arms around her neck and tilting her head to kiss her fully. Alex could see their tongues touch as they parted their lips, and could hear  the soft sighs and shuddering breaths as Maggie automatically grinded herself against Alex. But their trousers were too much of an inconvenience now - they were starting to sweat and couldn't get the friction they were desperately starting to crave. 

"Babe, can I take off the leather pants now?" Video Alex pleaded, managing to sound both frustrated and amused. 

Maggie pretended to ponder this and then turned her head back to look at the camera. 

"What do you say, guys?" 

Video Alex laughed and swatted Maggie playfully on the arm.

" _Who_ are you supposed to be talking to?"

"Our public," Maggie whispered conspiratorially and Alex shook her head, exasperated but head over heels in love.

Maggie helped Alex tug her leather pants off - they were tight and it was no easy feat - and the second they were off, Maggie promptly discarded hers too. Video Alex grabbed the hem of Maggie's shirt, breathed out a "you don't need this either" and Maggie was now almost completely undressed. She wasn't ready for Alex to take off her sexy crop top just yet though. 

Current Alex, watching with wide eyes on the couch, felt like she was intruding on something intimate. But then she reminded herself that she was actually part of this video and went back to feeling progressively more and more aroused. Especially staring at Maggie's perfect ass and those perfect curves. 

Maggie straddled Alex again, legs wrapped loosely around Alex's waist, and they started making out once more. The kisses were heavier now and the two women were starting to pant - feeling Maggie's soft pliant body against hers always managed to make Alex instantly wet. And then Maggie started to rock against her once more and there was more friction now but still not enough because the more Maggie grinded against Alex, the more friction she needed and the closer she wanted to get.

Alex slipped her hand between their bodies so Maggie could grind against her palm. She knew it was the right thing to do because she was instantly rewarded by Maggie's husky moan. 

And Current Alex heard that moan loud and clear and felt heat pooling between her legs. 

And it was getting harder not to touch herself because wow -because she hadn't realized that this video would turn out to be so hot. She didn't know this was what they looked like having sex. She knew fucking Maggie was the best thing in the world but she hadn't expected that watching it would be equally satisfying and not awkward at all. 

Maggie moaned louder now and Alex knew it was because she had slipped two fingers inside her. 

Maggie's movements were more erratic now, more forceful, as she moved against Alex's hand. Her head was thrown back, her long lush hair grazing her lower back, supporting herself with one arm slung around Alex's neck and the other grabbing on to Alex's knee. And Alex looked at her own face - she seemed absolutely entranced with Maggie, echoing every sigh and moan that came out of Maggie's lips. 

And Alex couldn't wait anymore. Current Alex, that is. 

She was squeezing her legs together, trying to quell the rising warmth between them. But it wasn't doing any good and so Alex finally gave up on trying to resist and she discarded her shorts, slipping her fingers underneath her undies. She didn't usually touch herself alone - especially with Maggie in her life now to take care of that for her. But being a spectator to herself and Maggie fucking and groaning was too much to withstand. 

And so Alex swirled her fingers around her clit, legs spread, lips parted. And she rubbed faster when Maggie got closer to coming and then faster still when Maggie came, shouting Alex's name over and over again as Alex kissed and sucked on her neck. 

Alex closed her eyes as she heard Maggie whimper softly, as she heard her beg Alex to lie down so she could fuck her with the strap-on. Her fingers still moved against her clit, swollen now as she slowly got closer to her own actual release. 

Until she heard keys jangling outside and opened her eyes to see Maggie standing in the doorway, wiping the sweat from her brow, eyebrows raised with surprise at Alex's current situation. 

Alex hastily grabbed her laptop and hit pause - she was too embarrassed to think about closing the whole window. 

She watched as Maggie assessed the situation, her eyes flicking from Alex's blushing face, to Alex's shorts bundled up on the floor, to the laptop on Alex's lap. And she smiled teasingly, tugging her earphones free, and then placed both hands on her hips.

"Alex, are you watching porn?"

She hadn't looked at the television yet and Alex wasn't sure about whether she wanted her to or not.

"Define porn," Alex squeaked. 

Maggie frowned and took a few more steps inside the room, finally glancing at the television. Understanding dawned on her face as she saw herself, frozen in place, adjusting the blue strap-on around her hips while Alex waited for her on the bed.

Maggie nodded slowly - and when she looked back at Alex, there was something else in her eyes now, something that wasn't amusement.

It was raw pulsating desire. Her smoldering eyes racked Alex's body from head to toe and when she spoke, her voice was several octaves lower and it made Alex's insides shake with wanting. 

"Mind if join you?"

Alex shook her head slowly and she hastily moved the laptop away as Maggie sat herself next to her. She didn't touch her though and Alex was momentarily confused. But then Maggie leaned towards the laptop and clicked play and Alex started to understand a bit better. 

The video continued from where it left of, with Maggie settling herself between Alex's legs. They kissed deeply as Maggie slowly found her way inside Alex's warmth - and Alex's languorous moan resonated in the room. 

Alex turned to look at Maggie, a question in her eyes - and she was slightly startled to see that Maggie was completely ignoring the television. 

"Let me watch you come," Maggie whispered and Alex almost came right then and there. "Please". 

Alex nodded wordlessly, her fingers shaking as they slipped under her undies once again. She kept her eyes on the screen as she touched herself, as she watched herself come undone under Maggie's steady strokes, as she saw one of Maggie's hands gently settle on her throat where the choker was and squeeze ever so slightly. Watched Maggie look into Alex's eyes for consent and watched herself nod desperately. She touched herself harder as Maggie's movements became rougher, as she slammed into her passionately, gazing into her eyes and never breaking contact. 

And she felt Maggie breathing heavily next to her now, watching her watch herself, watching her watch Maggie fuck her senseless. And Maggie touched herself too because Alex making herself come was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen. 

And when they came, it was all four of them together. 

And Maggie gathered an exhausted Alex into her arms, kissing the top of her hair and whispering "I love you"s in her ear. 

They stayed like this for a long while, content, ignoring the video that was now looping for the third time.

That is until Kara came in through the window with the biggest smile on her face and "are you guys watching a movie without me?" which made them both scramble to their feet, trying to block the television from view and "Kara, why can't you use the door" and "what do you mean, I always come in through the window, why are you standing in front of the TV like that" and "for the love of all that is holy, Little Danvers, do  _not_ use your X-ray vision". 

Needless to say Kara did.

And was scarred for life. 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of Chapter 31 HSAU (with the prom you've all been asking for).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments and feedback, my lovelies!  
> Tumblr: stillascalmwater

"That's my girlfriend!"

These words, in that order, managed to completely change Alex Danvers' life. Because she wasn't just nerdy, sweet, helpful, science genius Alex Danvers anymore. She was also Maggie Saywer's girlfriend. 

And during those last couple of weeks at school - and while everyone was getting ready for prom and trying to decide exactly what they wanted to do with their lives - being Maggie Sawyer's girlfriend was the best thing in the world.

And it was something she could definitely get used to. 

Alex got used to Maggie saving her a seat in class, always waving her over even though she knew that there was no way Alex was going to sit anywhere else. 

She got used to Maggie passing her cute little notes in class, with "you look particularly beautiful today" and "can I come over later to study?" and Alex would bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing and write back "you know exams are over, don't you?"

She got used to Maggie holding her hand as they walked around campus, fingers intertwined as if they've been doing it for years. 

To Maggie lying down with her head on her lap as they ate their lunch under the shade of Alex's favorite tree. 

She got used to Maggie always making her eat an apple when they were having said lunch because "pizza is fine and everything, Danvers, but we need to get some vitamins in you". 

To receiving a good morning text from Maggie at 7 AM on the dot, overloaded with random emoticons because she knew that that never failed to make Alex smile.

To making out in a deserted corner when they both slipped out of their classes to "go to the bathroom". 

Yes, Alex could get used to this.

But getting used to this also scared her because she knew that school was wrapping up for good and soon they'd have to maybe say their goodbyes. Because she didn't know where Maggie was planning to go after all this. She was too scared to ask. And she was trying to put off having that conversation for as long as possible. 

For now, she'll think about prom and about picking the right dress and she'll save all that adult talk for later. 

And little did she know that Maggie was having the exact same thoughts as well.

 

~

Maggie made a habit of hanging out after classes with Alex in the lab. 

She didn't really trust herself to touch anything - she had passed her chemistry exam with flying colors but what Alex was doing was definitely not part of the school module. But she liked sticking around because that meant that she could watch Alex being a sexy nerd and it also meant that she was able to spend some extra time with her.

And extra time with Alex was something she was desperately craving. 

She wanted to cherish every second she got to spend with her -her  _girlfriend_ , she will never tire of saying that - because she didn't know when being around Alex was going to stop being a daily occurrence. She knew that they needed to have that talk sometime soon but she kept delaying the inevitable. 

Alex was her first girlfriend, the first girl she was undoubtedly falling in love with, and she didn't want to mess it up just yet with talk of the future. 

And so she sat on the stool next to Alex, contemplating her delicate profile and the soft curve of her lips as she poured something into a vial. She was wearing her dorky goggles and her gloves and had made Maggie do the same. 

"If you're going to sit so close to me, then you're going to be responsible about it," she had told her after Maggie protested that she wasn't the one being a little chemist. 

But if wearing goggles and gloves meant that she could secretly fawn over Alex tapping her chin with her finger as she thought about what to do next and flashing a small victorious smile every time her experiment went the way she was planning, then it was a small price to pay.

Maggie also played a little game during those hours at the lab. Whenever Alex was quiet for too long, she'd ask her something science-y and then she'd lean back and listen as Alex went on and on about it. Maggie even had her questions ready - she'd go online and she'd pick a random word and she'd memorize it for the next day. 

Like now for example, when Alex had been quietly scribbling on her notebook for the past ten minutes. 

"Alex, what's butane?" Maggie asked innocently. 

Alex looked up, startled at the interruption, but then she smiled softly at Maggie. 

"You know what butane is. We've studied this, remember?"

Shit. 

"I ... forgot," Maggie smiled sweetly back. 

Alex rolled her eyes but the way she was looking fondly at Maggie meant that she was clearly not as exasperated as she was pretending to be.

"Butane is an organic compound, with the formula C4H10, which makes it an alkane. An alkane means that you have atoms of hydrogen and carbon that are arranged in a way that all carbon-carbon bounds are single". 

"I know that part," Maggie nodded as Alex drew the chemical structure for butane on the last page of her notebook. But then Maggie decided to play dumb because that was always guaranteed fun. "Can we play around with some butane?"

"Babe, no!" Alex replied, eyes wide, clutching Maggie's arm as if to stop her from running off to get her hands on some. "It's highly flammable, you-" but then she broke off as Maggie dissolved into giggles. "But of course you knew that". 

Maggie smirked and laughed some more, her dark eyes blazing with mischief as Alex pretended to go back to her vials with a "yes, very funny Sawyer". 

"Aww, c'mon, you're not really mad at me," Maggie crooned, tugging Alex closer - and almost causing her to drop the phial - and planting a soft lingering kiss on the corner of her mouth. 

Alex tried to glare at Maggie but failed, smiling dreamily at the feel of Maggie's mouth on her face.

"I love watching you geek out," Maggie admitted and Alex leaned in for a proper kiss now. 

Maggie melted into it - even though the goggles were making it a bit difficult to actually make out - but then she let out a whine as Alex pulled back.

Alex's eyes didn't quite meet her own though and Maggie could immediately tell that something was off. 

"Um - so were your friends nice about you coming out?" she asked and Maggie frowned. 

"Yeah, they've been really supportive, especially Lucy," Maggie replied. "You know this". 

"Right," Alex nodded, eyes still averted. "Do they, um - are they nice about you dating  _me_ though?"

Maggie was lost at this point. They had gone from playful teasing and kissing to this weird sudden conversation and Maggie wasn't really able to work out why Alex was so nervous. 

"Not sure I'm following you, Danvers". 

Alex sighed, frustrated with herself for not being able to word things properly, and she folded and unfolded a dog-eared page in her notebook.

"I mean, you know, I'm- I'm the school nerd that spends all her spare time in the lab and who doesn't really go to parties and... and yet you're dating me. Don't- I mean- don't they make fun of you for being with me?"

Understanding flashed in Maggie's eyes as Alex stumbled her way through her sentence. She tried not to sound angry as she removed her goggles and held Alex's hands between her own, tried not to think about society and stereotypes and all the people in Alex's past - and maybe present - that had made Alex feel insecure about being exactly who she is. 

"Hey, look at me," she said and her heart almost broke as Alex's hesitant and vulnerable eyes flicked her way. "They don't make fun of us being together. They don't make fun of you. Because if they did, then they wouldn't be my friends anymore and because their opinion wouldn't really matter then. And because if they did, then I would single-handedly kick their asses". 

Alex gave a small smile and Maggie considered that a victory. She squeezed Alex's hands between her own. 

"You're perfect, Alex Danvers. You're smart and beautiful and I  _love_ that you're so talented. I love hearing you talk about butane and about rogue planets and about everything that lights up your eyes. I'm  _proud_ to be with you. I wouldn't want you to be any other way."

"You think I'm perfect?" Alex said, a throwback to one of their old conversations, and Maggie grinned with relief as Alex seemed to relax. 

And when Alex turned back to her vials and her notebook, Maggie noted the proud tilt of her head and the small smile on her face as she went on with her experiment. And she promised herself to remind Alex very often that she deserved all the good things in life.

For as long as she possibly could, that is.

 

~

It was pizza and movie night again in Alex's room.

The two girls were sitting on the floor, backs leaned against Alex's bed, sharing a family sized box of pepperoni pizza. Kara had barged in ten minutes ago to swipe a few slices - which they had predicted and which was exactly why they had bought the family sized one in the first place. 

Alex munched on her fourth slice and tried to focus on  _When Harry Met Sally._ It was very hetero but it was one of those classic romcoms that you just couldn't not watch - especially as a movie buff.

It was hard to focus because prom was looming closer and was just a few days away. And after prom, things were going to be different. Maggie was going away for a month to visit her extended family in Portugal and Alex was going to be working at a little cafe like she did every summer to make some extra money.

And so they needed to have the talk sometime soon. Really soon.

Alex decided to try and broach the subject - to test the waters a little bit. 

"So, any thoughts on what you want to be when you grow up?"

That's very subtle, Alex. Great job. 

Maggie turned towards her, her slice of pizza hanging limply from her hand. She swallowed. 

"When I grow up?" she smirked.

Alex gave a nervous laugh.

"You know what I mean, like when you're a proper adult". 

Maggie grabbed the remote and paused the movie with a "don't want to miss Meg Ryan having her fake orgasm, do we?" and then turned fully towards Alex, crossing her legs and giving her her full attention.

"I want to be a cop," she said simply. 

"A cop," Alex repeated. 

"Mhm".

"Like pew-pew, that kind of cop," Alex asked again, pretending to hold an invisible gun in her hands. 

Maggie tilted her head, amused. 

"Yes, that kind of cop, Danvers. Why? What do you want to be when  _you '_ grow up'". Her fingers made quotation marks around the words.

Alex shrugged, resting her cheek against the palm of her hand. 

"I don't really know," she said slowly. "There are so many things that you can be in life and I feel like making a decision at such a young age is -  I don't know - a bit hasty". 

"So what are your plans?" Maggie asked, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. 

Alex could tell that they were finally somehow having that talk right now and that whatever they said might be decisive. She tried to keep her tone noncommittal as she replied:

"I was thinking of maybe taking a year off? Making some extra money and then maybe traveling somewhere. I'm not sure yet. I just want to try and find myself". 

"You think traveling will help you find yourself?"

Alex almost bristled at Maggie's question - except Maggie's tone was genuinely curious and her eyes non-judgmental. 

"Maybe, I just - I guess you could say I'm stalling. I just don't feel ready to make a decision yet regarding my future, you know?"

Maggie nodded slowly and then she scooted closer to Alex, tilting her head again, and Alex felt herself melt. She loved how Maggie made her feel as if every word she uttered was of utmost importance. 

"What would be your dream job? In an ideal world," Maggie asked. 

Alex tapped her finger against her bottom lip. 

"Something having to do with science, but.. also helping people? And also, somehow, space". 

"Well, maybe being a doctor is your dream job". 

"It would cover the science bit and the helping people bit," Alex conceded. "But not the space bit".

"You could specialize in treating astronauts".

Alex laughed and when she looked back at Maggie, she knew it was with complete adoration.

"You make it sound so easy". 

Maggie shrugged, modestly - but Alex could see that her eyes were also tinged with sadness and Alex could secretly guess why. The conversation was maybe starting to take its toll on them, the seriousness of it, the fact that they were laughing about it now but that it was going to become an actual reality someday soon. 

Alex tried to lighten the mood - she appraised Maggie with her eyes, from head to toe. 

Maggie shifted self-consciously under Alex's scrutiny. 

"What?"

"I just- I'm sorry, I can't imagine you as a cop," Alex said but her words were accompanied by a teasing smile. 

"What, why not?" Maggie retorted, pretending to be offended. "Is it because I'm a woman?"

"Hush, don't go on one of your feminist rants, Sawyer. It's because you're just so... tiny. And cute".

"And deadly".

Alex snorted. 

"You do know they're going to call you Officer Dimples behind your back, don't you?"

"They will not! They're - they're going to tremble at the mere mention of my name". 

This time Alex threw her head back and laughed fully. The thought of people shaking in their boots whenever Maggie made an appearance was just too funny. 

"And where  _is_ this police academy?"

She didn't know why she had asked this right now, especially when they were having such a laugh about it. But she could see Maggie hesitate, running a hand through her hair. 

"It's um - well, there are different options but I'm thinking about going to ..  the Southvale Academy". 

Alex blanched. Southvale. 

"That's.. that's like four hours away isn't it?" 

Maggie nodded, eyes downcast. 

Alex didn't know what to say. She had considered this possibility, that Maggie would be moving somewhere far away. To follow her dreams. And Alex knew that sometimes high school relationships were exactly that : high school relationships. Life got in the way and even though she loved Maggie, maybe it just wasn't in the cards to be with her forever. And she could make it sad and weird now, she could point out the obvious - but if Maggie's trembling lower lip was any indication, Maggie was thinking this already. 

And so Alex decided to ignore her broken heart and she focused on trying to get Maggie to smile again. 

"Well, if you're going to Southvale, you really need to up your game, Sawyer". 

"Wh-what do you mean?" Maggie stared at her, confused at this turn of events. 

Alex got to her feet. 

"You need to know how to fight, don't you?"

"I mean, yeah, but they'll-"

"You need to be prepared. Come on, show me some moves". 

Alex punched the air a few times, grinning as Maggie rolled her eyes and got to her feet. 

She tried to seem bored but Alex could tell that her eyes were sparkling with a bit of excitement.

Maggie waited a few seconds and then raised her palms in the air. 

"Alex, you're supposed to attack me". 

"Oh, right". Alex took a step closer and felt Maggie's body stiffen in preparation. "Imagine you're walking down the street, and it's a really shady neighborhood. Suddenly-"

"Come  _on,_ Danvers," Maggie said but her voice shook as she tried not to laugh.

"I'm setting the scene!" Alex protested. "Suddenly a hot girl appears - that's me, by the way. You've seen her on Wanted posters around the office. You don't have your gun on you. And your pockets are overflowing with cash".

"Right".

"She spots you, moves closer, and-"

Alex grabs Maggie's arm - and then she's suddenly on her knees, her own arm bent behind her back. 

"Ouch, what the-"

"Sorry," Maggie grimaced apologetically, letting go of Alex's arm and helping her back to her feet. 

"What was that? How did you do that?"

"I took a self-defense class," Maggie shrugged nonchalantly. 

Alex gasped. "And you didn't think I should know that before you went all Kung-Fu Panda on me?"

"And miss the chance of seeing your shocked face?" 

Alex squinted at Maggie and then flung herself at her, trying to hold her in a headlock. Maggie squealed with laughter and managed to slip free, wrapping both her arms tight around Alex's middle and holding her arms in place. Alex kept writhing around, panting and giggling, and then they both stumbled on their own feet and fell on the bed, Maggie on top. 

Their laughter died in their throats when they realized how close they were and how Maggie's leg had somehow found itself wedged between Alex's. Their breaths mingled as they panted heavily, mouths inches apart. 

Maggie swallowed and licked her lips and Alex followed her tongue with wide flustered eyes. 

"Guess you won," Alex whispered. 

"Whatever," Maggie replied and leaned down to kiss her. 

They had been making out for weeks now but this time it felt different. Desperate. Intense. Hungry. And when they used to kiss, they always stopped before it went too far. Before their hands could venture to new uncharted territory. But right now, Maggie was slowly grinding against Alex's leg and Alex was sucking on her lower lip and their hands were everywhere all at once. 

And Alex had never been attracted to anyone like this. Had never loved anyone like this. And she wanted to be Maggie's first. Wanted Maggie to be her first. But their kisses were a little t _oo_ desperate, like they were trying to compensate for something else. Like they were trying to push back the unrelenting thoughts they've been having for the past few days. And Alex didn't want to sleep with Maggie like that. She didn't want it to be sad. She didn't want it to feel like a goodbye. 

And so she rolled Maggie off her, gently, tenderly. And when Maggie stared at her with a question in her eyes, Alex kissed her softly on the lips and then again on the forehead, her fingers smoothing her thick hair. 

And Maggie understood. 

And Maggie tried not to cry.

And she held Alex for the longest time.

 

~

It was when Maggie left to go home that Alex finally allowed her tears to fall freely. 

She curled up in bed and sobbed because it wasn't fair, because she wanted to ask Maggie to stay with her, to pick another police academy that was nearby. But she also knew that that would be selfish and she couldn't possibly ask Maggie to give up on her dreams. She would never be able to forgive herself. And she knew that Maggie would eventually resent her for it. 

But.. but she loved her so much. 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts and deafened by her own sobs and sniffles that she didn't hear Kara coming in. 

She jumped, startled, when Kara slipped under the covers next to her and placed a small hand on Alex's shoulder. 

"I couldn't help but overhear".

Alex sighed and rolled around to face Kara. Her little sister's big blue eyes were filled with compassion and worry and that just made her want to cry some more.

"What did I tell you about using your superhearing to spy on me?"

Alex didn't really care about Kara snooping on her but she tried to play the part of the annoyed older sister nonetheless. 

Kara had the good grace to act sheepish. 

"I didn't! You were just.. crying really loudly".

"Oh". 

Alex didn't really know what to say to that. 

Luckily, Kara was persistant. 

"Is it Maggie?"

"Yes".

"Did you two have a fight?"

"No. Well, not exactly".

Kara hummed pensively, trying to piece things together. Alex knew that Kara's newest dream was to be a reporter and she was probably pretending that this was some interview that was going to make the headline. 

"Maggie seemed sad when she left".

"She was, I think".

"Is her dad being mean to her again?"

Alex shook her head. 

"What is it then? You can tell me, you know".

"Kara, I-"

"I can help".

Alex looked into her sister's keen eyes and at her encouraging smile and she decided that maybe telling Kara wouldn't be such a bad idea. 

"Maggie wants to go to Southvale. To a police academy. She wants to be a cop".

"Cool!"

"Southvale is four hours away, Kara".

"Mhm".

Kara didn't seem fazed by this information.

"And I'm not, Kara. I'm probably staying here or maybe I'll travel somewhere. Thing is, I don't know what I'm really doing with my life. And Maggie does, she has plans. That don't really include me. And I can't ask her to stay here and I know she won't ask me to come with her. Because we.. both need to grow, you know? And I love her too much to stand in the way of her happiness".

"You love her?"

Alex nodded and Kara beamed. 

"That's great! Did you tell her?"

"No".

"Did she?"

"No".

"I think you should tell her," Kara said wisely.

"Why? Wouldn't that make things harder?"

"I think you should tell her anyway". 

Alex considered it. Kara had a way of phrasing things that made everything seem easy and doable. 

And then Kara added, as an afterthought. 

"You don't need to break up, you know."

"I don't  _want_ to, Kara. I just don't know what to do".

"What do you mean? You have me".

Alex frowned and tried to be tactful. 

"Kara, you're my sister, I love you. But I love Maggie  _romantically_ ".

"I know that, jeez! You know, for such a genius, you're really stupid sometimes".

"Wow, thanks. That makes me feel so much better. And why am I stupid?"

"Because, doofus, I can  _fly"._

Alex waited for the rest. 

"And?"

"I can fly ..really fast". 

And Alex's eyes widened as Kara kept on talking and by the end, she was hugging her sister tighter than she ever had.

 

~

Maggie gasped when she went to pick Alex up in her father's truck so that they could go to prom - she had begged him to let her take the car but he was adamant. 

But all her annoyance with her father was forgotten as Alex opened the door and stepped outside. 

"You look.. um - wow, Alex". 

Alex grinned shyly and looked down at her dress. It was red and long with a split on the side and Alex had been to five different stores before she had found it - with Kara's help. Alex's hair was fabulous as always but she had straightened it for the occasion instead of the studied wavy disarray she usually sported. And she was wearing red lipstick to match her dress - which made Maggie want to kiss her until that lipstick wore off. 

And judging by the way Alex was looking at  _her,_ she was having the exact same thoughts. 

Maggie was wearing a short black dress - that had been her mother's. It was simple but it was tight in all the right places and Alex had quickly figured that out. She was staring intently at said places but then she seemed to snap out of it as she walked towards Maggie and kissed her on the cheek. 

"You clean up nice, Sawyer".

"So do you, Danvers". 

~

 

The dance-floor was packed as everyone danced with everyone. 

Alex and Maggie stood on the sidelines for a bit, trying to decide whether they wanted to drink or dance first. 

Winn, Alex's closest friend, stopped to say hi, smiling warmly at both of them. Too warmly.

"James and Lucy spiked the punch," he slurred. 'Woo!!"

"I'll have a drink then," Maggie decided, heading towards the fruit punch bowl and dragging Alex behind her.

Alex hesitated as Maggie poured herself a drink and then handed another to Alex. 

"Are you sure-"

Maggie took a sip and then made a face. 

"Yup, definitely spiked".

Then she downed the rest of it in one gulp. And poured herself another.

Alex watched, unsure of what to do. She wasn't really a big drinker and if she did drink, she rarely got drunk. However, Maggie was obviously a lightweight since she was already kind of swaying on her feet by the time she downed her second drink. 

She reached for the punch bowl again - but Alex grabbed her wrist with gentle fingers.

"Let's dance, I like this song," she said and Maggie - thankfully- gave up on that drink.

The song was slow and romantic, something about first love and first kisses and goodbyes. It was fitting but Alex tried to ignore the words and focused on not stepping on Maggie's shoes. 

Her hands were resting on Maggie's waist as Maggie's arms slowly reached up to wrap themselves around her neck. They shifted slowly on their feet, Alex glancing down frequently to make sure she was still in tune with Maggie's steps. 

Maggie smiled at that and leaned up to whisper in Alex's ear. She pretended the music was too loud but Alex knew it was just so that they could be closer. Not that she minded.

"This your first slow dance, Danvers?"

Alex blushed. Was it that obvious?

"Pfft, no. It's not. I've lost count actually, I-" She broke off as Maggie stared at her, head tilted and her smirk clearly told her that she wasn't buying it. "Yes, fine. It is". 

"I'm your first, then," Maggie said and her eyes glinted as she spoke, the multicolored lights in the room reflecting off her face. 

"Yes, you're my first," Alex replied and her words held a double meaning that she hoped Maggie could understand. 

And Maggie did because her lips parted in a silent sigh and she stood up on her tiptoes to rest her forehead against Alex's, tightening her hold around Alex's neck, her fingers tangling in her hair. And Alex felt her heart thundering in her chest as she held Maggie closer, as she felt her sweet breath against her lips, knowing that she will never feel this with anyone else. 

And so she decided to follow Kara's advice and she tilted her face back ever so slightly, and fell into Maggie's tender eyes.

"Maggie, I-"

She took a deep breath and Maggie froze, no longer moving.

"Maggie, I love you". 

As soon as she said those three words, Alex felt a weight leave her chest because she had been dying to say this for a long time. 

She saw Maggie suck in a sharp breath. Saw her lips tilt up in something that resembled a smile but that wasn't quite one. Felt her arms loosen around Alex's neck.

And Alex wasn't expecting an answer but she hadn't expected that Maggie would take a step away from her, her eyes filled with tears. 

That she'd run away when Alex tried to move closer to her.

And Alex wondered whether she had read the signs all wrong after all.

 

~

Alex didn't know why Maggie ran off but she wasn't leaving before she found out exactly why. 

This was a relationship and she wasn't going to let Maggie get away without an explanation. Not after everything they've been through.

Alex had thought that Maggie maybe loved her too. The signs all pointed towards that, didn't they? 

But maybe she was wrong, Maybe Maggie didn't feel that way, maybe Alex freaked her out by expressing her feelings like that. But if Maggie didn't love her, then Alex wanted to know. Even if it's going to be painful to hear.

She knew where Maggie was. There was only one place at school where Maggie liked to sit when she was having a bad day.

Under their favorite tree.

And so Alex headed there, holding her dress as she stepped over pebbles and a half eaten apple. And it was hard to see at first because it was quite dark outside but then her eyes adjusted and she spotted a familiar figure leaning against the tree. 

"Maggie?"

Maggie's head snapped up and she hurriedly wiped her tears away. 

"Alex? What- what are you doing here?"

Alex took a few steps closer and then stopped. She didn't want to scare Maggie away. 

"I'm looking for my date?"

Maggie scoffed, rolling her eyes at herself.

"Some date I am". 

Alex hesitated. 

"Maggie, I... I don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

She saw Maggie shake her head slowly. 

"I'm sorry about.. about what I said," Alex went on. "I'm not sorry I said it, I.. I meant what I said, Maggie. I love you. I  _love_ you. But I'm sorry if you weren't ready to hear it".

"Alex, I-"

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way about me, it's.. it's okay," Alex said, her voice lower now so that Maggie wouldn't hear it breaking. 

Maggie groaned, frustrated, and then walked over to Alex, lifting her hands in a gesture that spelled helplessness. 

"Alex, it's not that. God, it's not that at all". 

"Then what-"

"I'm leaving. I'm  _leaving._ And you're not. And I hate this, I hate that it has to be like his. And I want to stay here so bad but I also need to get away from my dad and make my own life. But I also- I want you with me all the time and it's driving me crazy. Alex, I need you so much it's crazy". 

Alex listened, afraid to interrupt Maggie's train of thought. 

"And then you come here, looking gorgeous and you're saying all the right things, you've always said the right things to me. And you tell me that you  _love_ me and it just feels like you're saying goodbye and-"

"I'm not-"

"And you're going to become someone great, Alex. Someone big. You're going to be successful at whatever you do, I honestly believe that. You have so much potential, so much thirst for knowledge. I'm so  _proud_ of you. But it hurts to see you go. It hurts knowing that we're going to have to say goodbye soon because I can't ask you to wait for me, it wouldn't be fair to you. And even though sometimes I'm tempted to be selfish, I can't do it. I want you to be happy. Because-"

"Maggie, just let me exp-"

"Because I love you," Maggie breathed out in a sob. "I love you so much. And I'm being a shitty date but I've had a few drinks and it's hard to pretend like it doesn't hurt and-"

Alex presses her fingers against Maggie's lips, successfully shutting her up.

"Breathe," Alex says and she smiles softly as she feels Maggie's chest expand. "Good girl. Now I want you to listen to me. Okay?"

Maggie nods and Alex trusts her enough to move her hand away from her mouth. 

"I love you, Maggie. And it's not goodbye. Not if you don't want it to be. Because I'm crazy about you and if it means waiting for you and if it means driving four hours to see you then I'll do it. Four hours is nothing, Maggie, if it means getting to see you. Because I can't imagine not seeing you anymore. And I'd rather not see you for an extended period of time than never seeing you again. I want you to follow your dreams. And if your dream is to become a cop, then follow that dream, Maggie. And I lied- I can totally see you as a cop, saving people. You've saved me, haven't you?"

Maggie is staring at her like she's seeing her for the first time and Alex really wants to kiss her but she needs to finish what she has to say.

"However, I have.. something I need to tell you". 

Maggie frowned. 

"What?"

Alex doesn't know how to phrase this and so she starts with a "don't freak out" which of course, manages to freak Maggie out. 

"You've heard about aliens, right?"

Maggie nods. Aliens were all over the news recently and she knew that some weren't very nice. But others, like Superman for example, were kind and helpful. Aliens were basically just like humans if you thought about it.

And Alex starts talking and at first Maggie laughs in disbelief, and tells her to stop messing around, but then her smile is replaced with surprise and shock and she still isn't sure she believes Alex. But then Alex is showing her videos of Kara, of Kara flying around, of Kara using her super strength, and she's explaining that Kara's a good alien and that Kara has allowed her to reveal her true identity to Maggie because she trusts her. And Maggie doesn't need Alex to tell her that Kara is good because she could never imagine Little Danvers as anything but that. 

And then Alex is explaining that Kara is a fast flyer, and that a four hour drive is basically a ten minute trip with her, and that her little sister had volunteered to fly her over to Maggie's as often as she wanted, whenever she wanted, because she didn't want her favorite couple breaking up. 

And Maggie laughs and then she cries and then she laughs again and Alex finally allows herself to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her tears away because everything is going to be okay now. 

And for the first time in a long time, Maggie lets herself believe it. 

~

 

They dance a lot. 

They dance to all kinds of music.

There are lots of slow dances, lots of oldies. 

And then all those mainstream club songs that Maggie loves. 

And she pulls Alex closer when the beat drops, moving her hips against her, arms flung around her neck. 

And Alex has never really dirty danced before but she matches Maggie's moves easily and surprises both of them when she slips her knee between Maggie's legs. 

They start kissing and they don't know whether they're dancing or making out, and they kind of step on each other's shoes but they really couldn't care less. 

And when Maggie drives Alex home, pinning her against the door to kiss her goodnight, Alex hesitates before stepping inside.

"There's no one home, Kara's having a sleepover at her friend Lena's house," she explains. 

She doesn't add anything more and she doesn't need to. Maggie nods wordlessly and comes in. 

And there's lots of fumbling as they stumble inside Alex's room, struggling as they help each other unzip their dresses and hurriedly step out of them. And they sigh as they fall back on the bed, their lips melded together in what is probably the longest kiss in history. 

And it's clumsy and it's sexy because it's their first time but they're both eager to learn and eager to please. 

And Alex asks with her eyes before she slips her hand between Maggie's legs and she checks in often to make sure that this is okay, to ask if this feels good. And they both giggle against each other's mouths when Maggie has to readjust Alex's fingers. And then Alex doesn't have to check in anymore because the way Maggie is moaning is telling her all she needs to know. 

And when Maggie's head is between her legs, Alex self-consciously wonders if Maggie likes the way she tastes and if she's not grossed out by all this, but Maggie is eating her like she's her favorite kind of ice cream and pretty soon Alex can't even remember her own name.  

They only stop when the sun comes up, exhausted and sleepy and slightly hungover. 

But despite the fact that her limbs feel like mush, Maggie smiles. Because she was dreading the morning after prom. 

And now the morning after prom just feels like a new beginning. 

But then there's a knock on the door, and Alex and Maggie scramble to cover themselves into something resembling decency, as Kara pokes her head in:

"I couldn't help but overhear".

"Kara!"

 


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Maybe a fic where Alex is reading a scientific article in bed, Maggie comes into the room but Alex hasn't noticed her. Maggie just stares for the longest time until Alex sees her. Maggie tells Alex in some form that she is beautiful with her glasses on. She should wear them more often outside of the apartment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have sooo many prompts to go through so patience my lovelies!  
> As always leave your comments and feedback or reach me on stillascalmwater on tumblr

Maggie poured herself a glass of water, ready to call it a day, and headed towards Alex's bedroom - well,  _their_ bedroom. 

She stopped in her tracks as she heard a faint noise coming from the room. 

And then, as she tiptoed closer, she realized that it was actually Alex muttering something to herself. 

She wondered whether Alex had fallen asleep  - and was talking in her sleep like she sometimes did when she'd had a long day-  in the few minutes that it had taken Maggie to brush her teeth, floss and grab her usual glass of water from the kitchen. 

But as she padded closer -fairly quietly because she had her socks on - and then stood in the room's doorway, she realized that Alex was very awake and reading in bed.

Alex often read something before going to sleep - she said that she sometimes suffered from insomnia and that reading made her sleepy. 

But what caught Maggie's eye was that Alex had her reading glasses on. They were square with a dark frame and they gave Alex an intellectual hipster look. 

And Maggie loved them. 

She didn't really get to see Alex wearing them very often. She usually reserved them for days when her eyes were too tired from squinting and she never ever wore them outside the house. Maggie didn't even know that Alex  _owned_ glasses until after their third month dating and after she had started staying the night on an almost daily basis. 

She remembered the first time Alex wore them - she had put them on furtively, trying to pretend like it wasn't a big deal, trying to ignore Maggie's wide eyes. And when Maggie had pointed out the obvious, Alex had shrugged with fake nonchalance and a "it's not a big deal, babe". Maggie hadn't really pushed her for more information back then; she hadn't teased her or asked her any questions because she knew that there was a story behind those glasses. And one day she was going to learn what that story was. 

But right now, she was glad to be enjoying the view:  Alex with her glasses on, being a sexy nerd, reading something about space like she always did.

And Alex always spoke to herself when she was reading something she was passionate about and Maggie found it adorable. 

" - hmm, one million Earths, I wonder if I could somehow reproduce this-"

Maggie smiled and then tried to suppress her laugh when Alex added a "ooh, 1600mph wind speed.. J'onn is probably going to kill me". 

Maggie folded her arms and gazed at Alex lovingly. She cherished these moments when she had the chance to catch Alex unawares, completely engrossed in whatever she was doing. She was beautiful - with her hair slightly tousled after her shower, head propped up on her pillow, book opened up on her knees, and those sexy glasses on the tip of her nose. 

Maggie slowly raised her hands up, pretending to hold an invisible camera, and then tilted her head and closed one eye - her phone was on the desk near Alex but that didn't mean that she couldn't take a mental picture. She knew a perfect shot when she saw it.

She made a shutter-like sound with her mouth and grinned.

Alex turned around, startled by the noise, her hand automatically reaching for her glasses - a reflex that Maggie wisely detected but said nothing about.

"How long have you been standing here?" Alex asked, a slow blush reaching her cheeks. 

"Long enough to know that you're up to no good," Maggie teased, flashing her megawatt smile.

Alex tried to look sheepish but Maggie could see the ghost of a smirk on her lips. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said, looking back at her book. 

"No? One million Earths? 1600 mph wind speed?" Maggie tilted her head up pensively, pretending to concentrate on remembering what Alex had said just a minute ago. 

Alex chuckled nervously and then patted the bed for Maggie to sit down- and Maggie was all too happy to oblige. 

"Those are two different things," Alex explained, adjusting her glasses and Maggie had to stop herself from interrupting her with a searing kiss. "The first one is that the Sun makes up around 99% of the mass of the entire Solar System and so you can basically fit one million Earths inside the Sun".

Maggie nodded, interested in that random anecdote, and amused that Alex had apparently been thinking about how to replicate this. 

"And the second one?"

She wanted her to keep talking, she loved hearing the sound of her voice and how it always vibrated with passion whenever she spoke about space and science. Alex did it more and more after having realized that Maggie liked listening to her and that she wasn't bored by all this space talk. 

"The second is that Neptune has wind speeds that can reach 1600 mph, can you imagine?" 

"Wow," Maggie said, raising her eyebrows. "I  _can't_ imagine, and I take it that that's why you want to reproduce this? I've heard something about J'onn and murder-"

"Nah, this is just - I was just daydreaming," Alex hastily corrected her and Maggie laughed fully at Alex's guilty face - and even harder when she saw Alex hiding a paper filled with numbers and a sketch of some kind of huge wind machine under her pillow. 

Maggie was tactful enough to drop it. She decided to focus on more important matters. Like how stunning Alex looked right now.

"You haven't worn your glasses in a while," she noted - and then realized that that was the wrong thing to say as Alex quickly took them off with a tight smile. 

"Yeah, um - my eyes were being annoying but I'm done reading and-"

Maggie shook her hand and placed a stilling hand on Alex's arm.

"I didn't mean you should take them off," Maggie explained slowly, eyes clear and gentle. "I love your glasses". 

"Oh?" Alex said in a small voice, her glasses still between her hands as she hesitated about what to do with them. 

"I love everything about you, Alex. And I think you look.. well, really hot with glasses". 

A small shy smile bloomed on Alex's lips and Maggie loved that she was still able to turn Alex into a flustered mess with just a few words. 

But she also needed to figure something out before kissing her girlfriend senseless. 

"Alex, I- well, there's something that I've been meaning to ask you. You don't have to answer if you don't want to but.. I think it'll do you good if you talk about it".

"You want to know why I'm so weird about wearing glasses," Alex guessed. 

Maggie nodded- she had forgotten that Alex was good at reading peoples' minds. Especially hers. 

"It's kind of silly," Alex mumbled, averting her eyes.

"Nothing that comes out of that beautiful mouth can ever be described as silly, Danvers," Maggie replied and her heart fluttered when Alex blessed her one with one of those warm smiles that always managed to turn her insides into mush. 

And when Alex spoke again, she sounded more at ease, her voice stronger.

"It's just at school- you know how kids are. They used to call me "four eyes" and automatically assumed I was "uncool" because I happened to be wearing glasses. This one time, this kid, Marcus, he thought it'd be funny to swipe them".

"What a jerk".

"We were young, kids can be mean sometimes. And I know that it was a long time ago and that I should just.. move on, you know? But I think I understood as a child, after Marcus hid my glasses, that I didn't want to..  _own_ anything that made me... vulnerable? I don't know if I'm making any sense". 

Maggie nodded slowly.

"You're making a lot of sense".

"Yeah?" Alex said hopefully.

"Yeah, you didn't want to be weak, you didn't want to be an easy target. And I guess you felt that these glasses were a flashing neon sign". 

"I just wanted to be liked for me," Alex added as an afterthought and Maggie felt her heart break a little bit at the thought of little Alex who desperately wanted to make friends. 

She held Alex's face between her hands and swiped her thumbs across her cheeks soothingly. 

"Anyone who doesn't like you is missing out on something amazing. You  _are_ liked by a lot of people. You're  _loved_ by a lot of people. Very very loved".

Alex drew in a deep breath, sighing softly at Maggie's words and then she leaned in slowly for a kiss. 

Maggie's lips were soft and tender and she felt them slowly start to patch up all her childhood scars. 

And Maggie tilted her head back, very slightly, taking the glasses out of Alex's hands and then delicately placing them on her face again. She gave Alex a questioning glance, making sure that it was okay, and Alex replied by pushing them higher on the bridge of her nose. 

"You look incredibly sexy right now," Maggie breathed as Alex looked at her sultrily from behind her spectacles. "Like a sexy librarian". 

Alex laughed at that and then was promptly interrupted by Maggie's mouth again.

They kissed for a while, arms around each other, and then Alex leaned back, slightly breathless. 

"You haven't returned the books you've checked out yet, Miss Sawyer. And you're way past your deadline". 

Alex's voice was low and sensual and Maggie was speechless for a second. And then she realized that Alex was waiting for a reply and forced herself to snap out of it.

"Um, I'm sorry Alex-"

"Miss Danvers-"

"Right, Miss Danvers. I'll return them tomorrow?"

"No, no, that won't do," Alex tutted, adjusting her glasses again and grinning as she saw Maggie following her movements, slack-jawed. "But maybe we can work something out". 

She slipped her fingers in Maggie's hair, pulling her closer, and sucked on her bottom lip. A small whine escaped Maggie's lips.

"Can we work something out without our clothes on?" Maggie asked, trying to keep her voice steady as Alex slowly nibbled on her neck.

Alex hummed against her skin. "Read my mind, Miss Sawyer". 

"Great- keep your glasses on though".

 

After that night - that long long night after which both of them had to get up for work the next day with barely any sleep - Maggie noticed that Alex started wearing her glasses more often. At first, she did it at home - while they were watching TV, or when she was chopping vegetables. And then Maggie noted that Alex was wearing them in front of their friends during movie night and game night. And then to work. 

And when Winn casually remarked that he liked Alex's new look and that she look particularly bad-ass, and when James asked her where she had bought her glasses from because Lucy was looking for ones that were exactly like that and when Kara grinned happily saying that they matched, Alex proudly readjusted her glasses and grinned. 

And Maggie fell in love even harder. 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Prompt idea. Maggie takes a kryptonite bullet for Kara"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowww, over 1000 kudos! Thank you SO much you guys, for all your endless feedback and encouragement. I haven't been motivated to write like this in a long long time and it's all thanks to you :)

Maggie bolted, keeping as close to the ground as possible, until she reached the wall and crouched behind it. 

She knew she wouldn't be safe here for long but this would do for now. 

She looked at her trembling hands, realized that they were drenched with blood - her own and the blood of Cadmus soldiers as well - and hastily wiped them on her trousers. She couldn't afford having slippery fingers, not at a time like this. Not when everything was at stake.

Maggie gripped her gun tighter and took a deep breath, slowly poking her head from behind the wall. 

She spotted Alex where she had left her - lying down on her stomach behind some sort of machine, trying to take out the Cadmus snipers. Maggie had reluctantly agreed that they split up to cover more ground and have more vantage points. But it didn't mean that Maggie wasn't sick to her stomach at the fact that Alex wasn't near her. 

She would protect her with her life though. Whatever it took. 

Alex glanced over at her, their eyes meeting briefly. She gave her a quick nod and a small smile. 

Maggie tried to smile back but she was sure it came out more like a grimace. 

She remembered her last words with Alex before they had parted ways. 

"Don't do anything stupid, Sawyer, do you understand?" Alex had insisted, grabbing Maggie by the shoulders and looking into her eyes. 

"I'll be okay," Maggie had replied, skirting around the answer. Because if doing something stupid was going to save Alex's life, then she had no problem being the biggest idiot in the world. 

Alex's eyes had searched her own for a second longer - and Maggie felt as if Alex was about to say something - but then she pulled Maggie towards her and kissed her. It was short but hard and desperate and Maggie let herself lean into it for a moment. 

But then they had to disperse as bullets started raining around them. 

And now here they are. 

Other members of the DEO were inside the building as well and Maggie could hear the distant echoes of gunshots and fists colliding with flesh. 

J'onn was in another section of the building, leading a dozen of his soldiers into battle, and he had given Alex the mission to lead the remaining ones. It was a big responsibility- one that Alex was taking very seriously. And she was good at it.

Maggie watched as Alex launched a grenade into the open, creating a diversion. And then she quietly motioned for Vasquez, Paula and two others to attack the group of Cadmus combatants that were positioned at the other end of the room. 

Maggie kept an eye out, firing a few shots to discourage anyone from moving. 

And then a hand touched her shoulder and she turned around, heart in her throat, lifting her gun up automatically.

She sagged with relief when she was realized that it was only Kara. 

"Kara!" she sighed, lowering her gun. "Where have you been?"

"Setting the hostages free," Kara explained, her blue eyes scoping the area. "Aliens, that is". 

Maggie nodded and followed Kara's gaze. She wondered what Supergirl was planning to do. 

"Thoughts?" 

"They're all humans, aren't they? I'm just going to go out there, disarm them, and have Alex and the others take care of the rest," Kara said, already lifting up into the air.

"I'll cover you," Maggie said.

She expected Kara to agree - they had been on other missions together in the past - but she was surprised when Kara shook her head.

"That's okay, Maggie, I can handle it". 

Maggie started to protest but then realization didn't take long to hit her. 

"Did Alex tell you to do this?"

"Do what?" Kara replied, but the way she was averting her eyes told Maggie she was on the right track. 

"Did she ask you to keep me safe?"

Kara sighed and then rubbed her forehead nervously. 

"She might have mentioned something like that," she finally admitted, sheepishly. 

Maggie rolled her eyes, not knowing whether to be amused or upset. She knew how much Alex cared about her and how valiantly she tried to protect her. But Maggie was also good at her job, and she didn't need to be sheltered. This was what she had to do. Protect and serve. And if Supergirl needed backup, then Maggie would not step down.

Kara saw the steely determination in Maggie's brown eyes and she knew that it was pointless to argue.

"Alex is going to kill me," she moaned.

Maggie just grinned smugly. 

And then Kara flew towards the Cadmus agents at the back of the room, shrugging off their bullets easily. Maggie was close behind her, ducking and rolling and taking cover when needed. The Cadmus soldiers weren't really paying much attention to her anyway - they were too busy dealing with Supergirl. 

Maggie kept her eyes trained on Kara, as she zapped and punched and did what she did best. 

She allowed herself to glance back at Alex - who had just managed to shoot a sniper that was giving her and her team a hard time. Alex's lips quirked up in a brief triumphant smile and then her gaze quickly flicked back to where Maggie was. 

And she did not look pleased. 

"Get back here," she mouthed.

Maggie shook her head and pointed at Kara. Alex huffed in exasperation but her eyes were filled with worry. 

Maggie knew that Cadmus were a big deal - that this whole alien thing was something she hadn't been trained for. And she understood that this was where Alex's concern was stemming from. 

And so she tried to smile reassuringly at her girlfriend. She was still in one piece, wasn't she?

She looked back to check up on Kara. 

Kara had single-handedly disarmed everyone - and they were smart enough not to try and attack her with their bare fists - and was gesturing for the DEO soldiers to come and cuff them up. 

Maggie smiled, relieved that this was over - and she took out her own cuffs, ready to help.

But then her trained eye caught a movement. 

A Cadmus agent, one who had been hiding behind a pile of debris, was moving towards them and pointing his gun at Kara. 

And for a split-second, Maggie wondered if this guy knew that Supergirl was immune to bullets. But then she glimpsed the faint green glow emanating from the gun and Maggie registered that he wasn't holding a normal gun.

It was a Kryptonite gun. 

Alex had told her about Kryptonite and Kryptonite-based weapons and Maggie knew that it was Supergirl's only weakness. 

And now that Kryptonite-gun was pointed at Kara - and Kara was too busy helping out her teammates to notice.

Maggie didn't think twice.

It was almost instinctive. 

She leaped forward and ran - there wasn't much distance to cover and that was to her advantage. The adrenaline coursing through her veins helped push her forward as well. She reached Kara just as she heard the gunshot - and she heard Alex shouting out her name - and then she pushed Kara out of the way with all her might. Vasquez would later describe it as "a full blown tackle". 

And then there was pain. 

Pain she had never felt before as the Kryptonite bullet lodged itself in her shoulder. 

Maggie had been shot once before - but it hadn't felt like this. It was child's play compared to this. 

She felt her blood boiling, and fell to her knees.

She vaguely heard J'onn and the rest of the crew running into the room and quickly taking care of the remaining Cadmus soldier. 

Maggie curled up on the floor, her hand gripping her shoulder, and she felt the stickiness of blood cling to her fingers. 

She could hear someone moaning in pain - and then she realized that the sounds were coming from her. 

The last thing she saw, as she opened up her eyes briefly, was Alex dropping to her knees next to her,  Alex smoothing her hair away from her face, her eyes wild with worry. And she heard her calling out to her, again and again, as if to make sure that Maggie was listening:

"You're going to be okay, Maggie! You're going to be okay!"

 

~

Maggie opened up her eyes. 

It felt like she had been sleeping for ages and she wondered groggily if this was heaven. 

It must be. Because she was seeing angels. 

"She's awake," the angel said. 

And then the angel moved closer to her and Maggie realized that it was Alex. 

Her own personal angel. 

Maggie tried to smile, but her throat felt scratchy. She tried to ask for water, clearing her throat to speak - but Alex read her mind and immediately handed her the glass of water that was on her bedside table. 

Maggie sipped slowly from the straw and felt a little better.

And then she allowed herself to really look around. 

She was in a hospital bed, at the DEO. Her shoulder was hurting like hell but it wasn't the unbearable pain she had felt before. And she was surrounded by her friends' familiar faces.

J'onn was standing at the foot of the bed, his arms crossed.

Winn and James were sitting down, their features strained and worried. 

Kara was standing right next to her, on her right side, gazing at her with teary blue eyes. 

And then Alex - her beautiful Alex - was on her left side, holding her hand carefully between her own. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and her face was paler than usual but she was smiling at Maggie with unrestrained adoration and Maggie held on to that. 

"How do you feel?" Winn asked. 

Maggie cleared her throat, trying to get her vocal cords to work again.

"Fine- I guess," she croaked. "What happened?"

"You saved me," Kara replied, her voice filled with awe, and Maggie turned her head to look at her. "I can't believe you saved my life, Maggie".

She broke off as tears rolled down her cheeks and Maggie frowned and lifted her hand to wipe those tears away. 

"I told you I got your back, Little Danvers". 

Kara smiled wetly and was about to say something when Alex spoke instead. 

Her voice was hard and her eyes were darker than usual but Maggie could feel her fingers tremble between her own and she knew that Alex wasn't as composed as she was trying to appear. 

"I'm sorry to burst everyone's bubble but you almost _died_ , Maggie. And I can't believe you behaved so recklessly. I watched you get shot and I watched you fall down and I held you, I had your blood on my hands and -" She stopped to take a deep shaky breath. "I thought I lost you, Maggie. We all thought this. Humans aren't supposed to survive Kryptonite bullets, and you just-"

Alex stopped again and her eyes were brimming with tears. 

"Alex, I-"

"No. What you did was dangerous and impulsive and  _stupid_. After I had specifically asked you not to pull something like that. But-" She felt Alex's fingers grip her own tighter, felt Alex's other hand settle on her cheek lovingly. "But you were ...brave and fearless and strong. You- you took a bullet for my sister. Like she was your own flesh and blood. And I.. I love you so much for that". 

Maggie sucked in a sharp breath and it made her chest hurt a little but everything else in her body was singing - especially her heart. And everyone smiled fondly and Winn and James nudged each other as Alex leaned forward to brush her lips against Maggie's, kissing her very carefully as if she was the most precious thing in the world. 

"But please don't ever scare me like that again," Alex whispered against Maggie's lips and Maggie promised that she'll try her best not to.

And then Kara piped up, grabbing Maggie's other hand.

" _We_ love you, Maggie. I mean, I don't love you romantically like Alex does, obviously -"

"I'm sure she knows this, Kara".

" - but I love you like family. And I'll never forget what you did for me".

"Family?" Maggie repeated.

And as she looked at the people surrounding her, all of them staring at her with big smiles and with loving eyes, she realized that family didn't have to mean blood. Her own father had kicked her out like she was nothing.

And that sometimes you found your family along the way. 

And she smiled knowing that maybe she had finally found her place - and that the DEO alien that was secretly a big softie, the goofy superhero with a love for potstickers, the clumsy tech genius, the warmhearted photographer and the love of her life had been her family all along. 

 

 


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "please write an early stage of alex and maggie's relationship where maggie wants to hold alex's hand but decides not to bc she doesn't want alex to feel uncomfortable in public, but alex sees that and she's like "nooo maggie come here" and she holds her hand because she's so happy to finally like someone and want to be intimate with them that she just wants everyone to know"

Maggie couldn't believe that Alex Danvers was her girlfriend. 

She couldn't believe that she could go to Alex's house, no invitation required, and be met at the door with open arms and passionate kisses.

That she could save Alex's name as "Baby" on her phone and not feel like a complete sap about it - because she had secretly glimpsed her name on Alex's phone and discovered that she had saved her as "Officer Dimples". 

And she knew that Alex had come out to her sister and her friends and coworkers - and she was glad that they all seemed to be cool about it. She was relieved that Alex didn't have to go through a hard time coming out like she had with her father. 

She only wanted the best for her girl.

But they had only been dating for over a week now - a week filled with days cooped up in Alex's house, making out, ordering pizza, watching their favorite movies and getting to know each other.

And Alex was still new to this whole thing. Maggie knew that Alex hadn't been in a relationship in a long time and that the relationships she did have didn't really count.

And so she wanted to take it slow.

For Alex's sake. 

Maggie was usually an affectionate lover. She didn't really overdo it with PDA but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy holding hands with the person she's with. 

Yet she wasn't able to do that with Alex. 

Hold hands that is. 

Because Alex had only just discovered herself and had only just come out and what if she didn't feel like being very open about it? What if she needed time to adjust to having a girlfriend in public, to adjust to touching a woman in a non-platonic way for the whole world to see?

And so Maggie waited.

But it wasn't as easy as she had thought. 

Because Alex had beautiful hands. And Maggie had seen those hands turn into lethal weapons, as hard and merciless as steel. She had seen those knuckles turn red with the blood of enemies. She had seen those fingers grip a gun, a grenade, a dagger. 

But she had also seen those same hands transform into softness. Into gentle fingers and a tender touch. And they had held Maggie like she was the most delicate thing in the world. 

So it was hard not being able to slip her hand into Alex's when they were walking down the street or when she came to visit her at the DEO or when she came over for movie night with the rest of the Superfriends. 

She consoled herself with simple things. She'd brush her fingers against Alex's casually when they were grocery shopping, in such an offhand way that it was almost unnoticeable.

She laid her hand on Alex's briefly when they were sitting at their favorite cafe, laughing at one of Alex's jokes. 

She'd sit close to Alex during their nights in with the gang, her shoulder, arm and hand flush with Alex's, her pinky finger pressed against hers. 

Alex didn't seem to notice this and Maggie decided to give her girlfriend all the time she needed to feel comfortable with such displays of affection. After all, Maggie had been in her shoes once and had to go through all this herself. 

Until the day Alex finally noticed that something was off. 

Maggie had popped over at the DEO to surprise Alex with coffee and donuts. She knew that Alex was having a slow day at work and that she'd appreciate the distraction. 

She found Alex by herself, dealing with paperwork and looking like the most bored person on the planet. 

"I come bearing gifts," Maggie grinned and was rewarded by a huge smile. She knew the way to Alex's heart was through her stomach. 

"My hero," Alex said, accepting the offerings and bowing her head in mock reverence. 

Maggie giggled and inadvertently intertwined her fingers with Alex's. No one was around and Alex was a wonderful mix of sexy and adorable with her excited grin and her attractive dark uniform.

"I missed you," Alex said shyly. 

Maggie squeezed her fingers - they were still at the stage where they were a bit shy and gushy around each other. "I missed you too, Danvers, I-"

And then she stopped as she heard footsteps coming closer, as J'onn, Winn and Kara entered the room having an intense debate about something or another - and Maggie quickly pulled her hand away.

Kara, J'onn and Winn nodded her way, flashing her quick but sweet smiles. And then went back to their important discussion.

She turned back towards Alex and was surprised to see that Alex was staring at her with a slight frown on her face. 

"What was that just now?" Alex asked.

"What was what?" Maggie asked back.

"That thing you just did, you were holding my hand and then you weren't".

Alex's tone wasn't accusative or upset- she just seemed genuinely curious.

"Yeah, I, um- I just don't want to do something you don't want to do".

"What- holding hands you mean?"

Maggie nodded.

Alex seemed more confused than ever - and if Maggie wasn't nervous she would have found it comical.

"We've always held hands, why would I not want this?"

"In front of people, I mean. I don't want to hold your hand in public because I don't want to... pressure you".

Alex leaned back against her desk, crossing her arms and staring at Maggie as if she was trying to unlock her mind's deepest secrets. 

"But.. why? Why would I not want that? Did I do something that-"

"No! No, Danvers, you haven't done anything, I-" Maggie stopped and exhaled because she didn't expect to have this conversation right now, with Kara clearly eavesdropping on their conversation from the other end of the room. "I was just trying to give you time. Because this is all still new to you and-"

"Oh no, is it the fresh off the boat conversation again?" 

"No! I-" Maggie stopped when Alex smiled at her, realizing that she was just messing around. "Look, Danvers, I just wanted you to take your time to get comfortable with things like this. Because I don't want to hold your hand if you don't want me to. I don't want to make you uncomfortable or uneasy. Because you're important to me and I don't want to rush you into things you're not ready for yet. If it was up to me, and only me, then I'd hold your hand all the time".

Alex nodded thoughtfully, pursing her lips.

And then she slowly reached out and slipped her fingers inside Maggie's hand.

"I want to hold your hand all the time too, Sawyer. And it's funny because I had been wondering why you weren't really holding my hand when we were around other people. I thought you weren't really a big fan of PDA, and I didn't know how to bring it up-"

"Oh god," Maggie sighed with amusement and exasperation, covering her eyes with the hand that wasn't tucked around Alex's.

"So, yeah, big misunderstanding," Alex chuckled.

She grabbed Maggie's other hand, pulling it away from her face, and then swung their hands around lightly.  

Maggie looked at their interlaced fingers and felt a flutter in her heart. A flutter that had been happening quite often recently. 

"I  _like_ this," Alex explained, her eyes bright and honest. "I love this, actually. And it's very sweet of you to think about me, to think about my feelings. I've never - I appreciate it more than you can imagine. But you can ask me, you know? You can ask me about the things I like and dislike. And chances are, if it has anything to do with being closer to you and touching you, then I'm all for it".

Alex winked and Maggie laughed at that. She felt Alex rub the palms of her hands with her thumbs.

"I'm very proud to be seen with you, Maggie. And I came out to everyone I know because I want to be able to do... girlfriend things with you".

"Girlfriend things," Maggie repeated, a growing smile on her face.

"Yeah, like this," Alex grinned back, squeezing Maggie's fingers. "And this," she said, letting go of one of Maggie's hands and pulling her closer by the waist. 

"And this?" Maggie asked, brushing her lips against Alex's mouth. 

"Oh yeah, definitely that," Alex breathed.

"Guys, this is great and all, and I'm happy you cleared everything up, but could you like..  _not_ make out in front of the little sister?" Kara piped up. 

Alex and Maggie laughed, slipping their arms around each other and turning towards a disgruntled Kara. 

"Maybe if you stop eavesdropping on your big sister," Alex argued. 

"I wasn't! You two were loud, weren't they Winn?"

"Not really, I couldn't hear anything," Winn admitted with a shrug- and then cowered when Kara glared at him. 

But then Kara's eyes flicked towards her sister and her girlfriend and she couldn't help but smile at them. 

Because she could easily avert her eyes when her favorite couple were all over each other if it meant seeing their eyes glow with the brightest suns she had seen.

And she had seen quite a few. 

 

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I would love to see your take on their first time together"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your feedback!  
> You can always reach me on my tumblr stillascalmwater

Alex  _loved_ kissing Maggie. 

She never expected that kissing a girl - especially a girl she was falling for - would feel so mind-blowing.

She loved the way Maggie sucked on her lower lip slowly and how she held her face between her hands firmly and delicately all at once. 

She loved that magical thing she did with her tongue that made Alex's heart do somersaults. 

But it wasn't just Alex's heart that was feeling things. 

When Maggie kissed her and slipped her hand under her shirt - that was as far as they had gone for now - her whole body reacted. She felt tingles everywhere and a warmth would spread from the top of her head to the soles of her feet. 

"It's called being turned on," Lucy had explained with an eye roll when Alex had tried to describe what she was feeling. "You want to fuck her. Go forth my child".

Alex's cheeks had blushed furiously. "Don't say that! I don't want to..  _fuck_ her. I want us to.. make love". 

Lucy shrugged, rolling her eyes once again and Alex wondered whether they were going to get stuck in the back of her skull. "Well, whatever you want to call it".

Alex knew that Lucy was right - although her delivery was slightly off. She did want to sleep with Maggie. And she knew that what she was experiencing with Maggie was unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Because Maggie was a girl. And Alex had never felt anything with men because she was ... gay - it was still hard for her to think about herself that way after having identified as straight for almost thirty years.

But Maggie was also... Maggie. She wasn't just any woman. She was the beautiful, passionate, driven, intelligent, supportive, caring, amazing woman that Alex was ridiculously crazy about.

And she wanted to take that next step with Maggie. 

But she was scared. Because she had zero experience with women and barely any experience with men - her practice of heterosexual sex had consisted of lying on her back and waiting for it to be over.

She wanted to be good enough for Maggie. And she really didn't want to disappoint her.

But she wouldn't know unless she tried, right?

And so time after time, their make-out sessions progressively became more intense and their hands ventured hungrily underneath each other's shirts and Alex knew that it was going to be soon - if the raw look in Maggie's eyes was any indication. A look she knew she was mirroring back. 

It happened after one of their date nights - they had gone for dinner and then a movie. 

The movie was pretty lame - Alex couldn't even remember the name anymore - and they had spent most of their time giggling and making silly comments. They had held hands for the entire thing, exchanging lingering kisses. Maggie's eyes were particularly shiny with the light from the big screen reflecting off her face. 

And then the movie was over and Maggie walked Alex home, right up to her doorstep, like she always did. 

But this time, when Alex unlocked the door, she hesitated and leaned against the wall. 

Maggie tilted her head, a small curious smile on her face, and waited.

"Do you- do you want to come in?" Alex asked, flustered.

It wasn't the first time Maggie had spent time at her place after one of their dates but the air felt heavier this time.

Heavy with anticipation and longing and unspoken promises. 

And Maggie seemed to feel it too because she didn't have anything witty to say this time. She nodded and stepped inside. 

Alex swallowed, closing the door behind them. This was it. 

She wrung her hands as Maggie plopped down on the couch and as Maggie stared at her silently. 

"Do you want anything to drink?" Alex asked and it came out more like a squeak.

Maggie laughed softly, and shook her head, tapping the spot next to her for Alex to sit down. "Come here, Danvers. Unless you need some liquid courage?"

Alex considered this for a second - she was used to resorting to alcohol when she was nervous but she didn't feel like she needed it right now. She wanted to remember this, to remember every single detail, to be completely sober for it. 

And so she sat down next to Maggie, folding and unfolding her legs restlessly, before finally crossing them and resting her hands on her knees. 

Maggie watched with amused eyes and then placed her hand on top of Alex's. "Nervous?"

Alex looked at Maggie with wide deer-in-the-headlights eyes and she inwardly  cursed herself for being such a mess. She had wanted to appear calm and collected but that plan was clearly out the window since she couldn't sit properly without fussing and blushing. 

She nodded at Maggie's question - better be honest and prepare Maggie for the worst. 

But Maggie didn't roll her eyes and she didn't make fun of Alex. "Me too," she whispered conspiratorially, her dimples making an appearance. 

Alex briefly wondered whether Maggie was saying this for her benefit but then she noticed that Maggie's hand on top of hers was slightly sweaty and that her eyes were a mixture of anxiousness and excitement. 

Alex took a deep breath, encouraged by Maggie's confession, and leaned forward. 

Maggie's lips always felt like she was coming home and she felt Maggie sigh against her mouth, parting her lips to deepen the kiss. Alex's hands rested on Maggie's small - yet strong - shoulders and then moved to tangle in that thick luscious hair. 

She felt Maggie scoot closer to her, wrapping her arms around Alex's neck, and Alex responded by gripping Maggie's waist and pulling her tighter.

The kiss rapidly progressed this time and went from soft to deep in under a minute, and Alex knew without a doubt that she was going to sleep with Maggie tonight. The thought made her heart skip a few beats and she moaned gently - a sound that was quickly swallowed and echoed by Maggie's own moan. 

Emboldened, Alex's tongue ran along Maggie's teeth - those perfect perfect pearly whites- and she felt Maggie's lips quirk up.

"I like it when you do that," she whispered. 

Alex responded by doing it again. 

And when their hands slipped under each other's shirts this time, it didn't feel like it was nearly enough to satisfy them anymore. 

Maggie broke the kiss long enough to give Alex a questioning stare, her hands holding the hem of Alex's shirt. Alex swallowed and nodded hastily, lifting her arms up.

And when both their shirts were off, as well as their trousers, Maggie straddled Alex and kissed her hard, kissed her hot, and Alex's fingers rested on Maggie's hips, slowly moving her against her leg. She felt how wet Maggie was through her pants and that realization made her whimper. 

But then Alex noticed that they were still on her couch, and they could probably manage to do it here, but she wanted it to be as comfortable and as romantic as possible.

And so she lifted Maggie up into her arms effortlessly and with no warning, Maggie's legs automatically wrapping themselves around her waist and she carried her easily to the bedroom, their mouths still glued together and Maggie humming appreciatively at how strong her girlfriend was.

Alex gently placed Maggie down on the bed, making sure that her head was resting on a pillow and she saw Maggie grin at all the attention.

"Such a gentlewoman, Danvers, even when you're going to score," she teased, her eyes crinkling with something warm and soft.

"You have such a way with words, Sawyer," Alex winked, carefully positioning herself on top of Maggie, making sure that she wasn't putting all of her weight on her and propping herself up with her hands. 

They kissed again, deeply, and Alex knew that she wanted more. 

She wanted to feel more of Maggie, all of Maggie.

And off went the bras. 

Alex's eyes widened as she looked at her girlfriend's toned body, at all her curves and slopes and lines. "Oh yes, definitely gay".

Maggie chuckled mirthfully, running her hands along Alex's strong arms, her gaze skating over Alex's body as well and Alex felt herself squirm self-consciously. Did she look okay? Were her breasts big enough? Small enough? Was her-

"Definitely gay too, Danvers," Maggie murmured sweetly and Alex's fears were quickly put to rest. 

Alex lowered herself next to Maggie - her arms were too shaky to support her anymore because apparently she could easily do two hundred push-ups but the sight of Maggie's tan stomach and her full perfect breasts turned her into mush - and pulled her closer. Their bodies were flush together and both sighed and moaned at the feel of their bare skin touching. 

"You're so soft," Alex whispered as Maggie busied herself with sucking and nibbling on Alex's neck. 

And Alex felt goosebumps travel across her body when Maggie's tongue flicked the sensitive spot behind her ear. And when Maggie's mouth traveled down her body and found her hard nipple, Alex started moving her hips instinctively. 

"Something you want?" Maggie asked but her voice wasn't teasing this time - it was low, husky, and filled with sensual promises that Alex was eager to discover.

"Yes," Alex replied, trying to keep her voice steady. "You". 

Maggie hummed her approval and her hands slowly moved downwards -to an area that they had both been ignoring so far but that was on their minds from the very start, their final destination.

Maggie looked up at Alex, her fingers lingering on the edge of Alex's undies.

"Can I-"

"Yes," Alex replied hastily, blushing at her own eagerness but Maggie only laughed softly, her eyes glinting with wanting. 

She slipped Alex's pants off, almost reverently, and Alex heard her suck a breath in. But Alex didn't feel self conscious this time because Maggie was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. 

"Alex, you're perfect," Maggie said, lowering herself on top of Alex this time and slipping her thigh between Alex's legs. "You're so perfect". 

Alex's eyes pricked with tears because no one had ever said this to her at a moment like this, no one had ever made love to her like that. 

She didn't trust herself to answer and so she kissed Maggie instead and tried to pour all her feelings into that kiss. It was sweet and hard and passionate and gentle and vulnerable and it rendered them both breathless. 

"Can you - can you take off-" Alex panted. "I mean, only if you-"

Maggie quieted her with another searing kiss, hastily discarding her own boxer shorts. 

They were completely naked now, their bodies intertwined, their breaths mingling with anticipation. 

Maggie slipped her leg between Alex's again, and she groaned at how wet Alex was, at how ready she was. 

But when she started moving, trying to create friction, Alex stilled her with trembling hands. 

Maggie immediately stopped, eyes actively searching Alex's face for any sign of discomfort or unease. "I'm sorry, Alex, did - did I hurt you? Is this not okay?"

"No, Maggie, no- this is - this feels so good, but-" Alex licked her lips and averted her eyes. "But I don't want to mess up".

Maggie frowned and smoothed Alex's hair away from her face. "Alex, you couldn't possibly mess up. Anything you do with that beautiful mouth of yours and those beautiful hands feels.. ugh, it feels amazing. You're amazing".

Alex preened at the compliment, clearing her throat to hide her sudden shyness. "Okay, but ... I want to make you feel good too. How- I mean, how can-"

Alex stuttered, feeling embarrassed at having to ask Maggie for pointers. Because heterosexual sex was obvious enough but she honestly didn't know how to please Maggie in their current position. She knew she should've googled this. 

But Maggie didn't seem disappointed in the slightest. She was looking at Alex with something she couldn't quite name but that was making her heart flip around inside her chest.

"Well, you could... slip your leg between mine too," Maggie suggested with soft eyes and a tender smile. 

Alex's eyebrows lifted up in understanding and she slightly raised her leg, gasping as she felt Maggie's warmth spread around her knee. 

"Like this?"

"Just like that, Danvers," Maggie sighed shakily, her eyes closing of their own accord.

And then Maggie started moving again, with slow measured thrusts, and Alex kept her leg propped up so that Maggie could grind herself against it at the same time, and they both hummed and moaned with pleasure when they fell into the right rhythm, when their steady movements created the friction they were so desperately craving. 

Maggie checked in with Alex constantly, with her eyes and with her words, and Alex kept whispering that yes, yes, yes, don't stop, never stop. 

And Maggie didn't stop, and Maggie went faster, her thigh still pressed against Alex's core, soaked with Alex's need, her movements getting slightly erratic as she found exactly the right position she needed against Alex's leg. 

Alex waited, feeling on the brink of something amazing, of her first actual orgasm - because she'd pleasured herself when she was by herself before but never with someone.Never like this. But she wanted Maggie to come first, she wanted to be selfless because Maggie was giving her everything she ever wanted and she-

"Tell me when you're close, baby," Maggie panted, her teeth slightly gritted as she kept moving, a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead - and Alex found herself wanting to taste it. "I want you to come with me".

"I'm- I'm there, I was.. waiting for you," Alex whispered, lips parted with silent awe because no one had ever cared to wait for her. No one had ever wanted to share this with her.

Maggie smiled softly, briefly, because she was about to come and they will have time to tease each other about this later, and her arms strained as she grinded just a little bit more, her eyes never leaving Alex's face. 

And she watched Alex come undone, calling out her name, grabbing on to her with arms and legs, and Maggie caught every moan between her lips, allowing herself to finish too. 

She shook in Alex's arms as she found her release, and kept on shaking when she realized that Alex was watching her like she watched the stars and planets on her telescope. 

And as they rested, wrapped up in each other's arms, breathing in tandem, Alex felt herself grinning like a fool. 

"Penny for your thoughts?" Maggie purred, snuggling closer and planting lazy kisses along Alex's jawline. 

Alex shivered, running her fingertips up and down Maggie's spine.

And then she smiled wider.

"I scored," she winked.

Maggie's eyes widened for a second and then she laughed, her kisses transforming into nibbles and nips and tickles and Alex squealed, trying to roll away. 

"Scored, huh?"

"Your words not mine," Alex said between gasps. 

And then Maggie had her pinned under her, and they were laughing, eyes glistening with the novelty of it all. 

Maggie licked her lips and Alex automatically did the same. 

"Want to score again?"

And Alex's kiss was all the answer she needed. 

 

 


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand: Alex scores again.  
> A continuation of chapter 38.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your feedback!  
> And you can always reach me on my tumblr stillascalmwater  
> You can also leave me asks in my askbox, ask for advice, anything like that! I'd love to listen to all of you :)

"Want to score again?"

Alex pulled Maggie down for another kiss, feeling completely energized, and if Maggie's surprised moan was any indication, then she was up for it as well.

Alex had never done this -she had never been in the mood for another round before. She had always been too tired and eager to go back home. And it wasn't like the men she had been with had tried to stop her. And it wasn't like they had made any kind of effort to make the first time memorable and satisfactory. 

But, right now, with Maggie swooning against her, Alex felt like she could probably go another ten times and still want more.

And that realization filled her with giddiness and unadulterated joy. 

"I can feel you smiling," Maggie grinned against her lips, her index finger tracing the slope of Alex's jaw. 

Alex smiled wider. "I'm happy". 

"Good. I'm happy too," Maggie murmured before kissing Alex again, her tongue slipping inside Alex's mouth this time and grazing her own. 

Alex savored this kiss, and if she could kiss Maggie forever then she definitely would. 

Because Maggie always tasted amazing, always tasted fresh and clean and sweet and her lips were always plush and soft like velvet. 

They were both still naked, still slightly sweaty from their previous session, and Alex shivered when Maggie started pressing her body against hers in all the right places. Alex ran her hands along Maggie's shoulders, down her spine, her waist and then let them settle on the curve of her ass. 

She tentatively squeezed and felt Maggie hum her approval. 

Maggie was good like that; she always moaned or hummed or gasped or sighed or groaned when Alex did something right and Alex kept a mental list of all the things that Maggie seemed to appreciate. And it was thankfully a long list. 

But Maggie was on top of her the last time, and Alex wanted to take charge a little.

She wanted Maggie to lie down and relax and she wanted to worship her like the angel she was. 

And so Alex - who was a DEO agent after all and quite good at this - effortlessly flipped Maggie off her and rolled on top of her.

She beamed at Maggie's adorable surprised squeak and nuzzled her neck, inhaling the smell of sweat, shampoo, perfume, and Maggie.

Maggie's fingers automatically slipped inside Alex's hair, pulling on her dark locks lightly. 

"You look like a woman on a mission, Danvers," she pointed out as Alex propped herself up, gazing into Maggie's eyes with determination. 

"On a mission to please my woman," Alex winked and Maggie shook her head, dimples carving themselves into her cheeks. 

"Nerd". 

But then Maggie's smirk transformed into a gasp as Alex started sucking on her neck, lingering on all the spots she knew were extra sensitive. Their make-out sessions have been beneficial to Alex because she knew exactly which spot was ticklish - and should be avoided during sexy time - and which spots made Maggie melt into her arms. 

She gently nibbled on Maggie's shoulder blade and Maggie exhaled sharply, whimpering, and clutching Alex's hair tighter. 

And then Alex started venturing down, her heartbeat so frantic that she was sure Maggie could hear it. 

She stopped at Maggie's breasts, pausing to admire them. She had never really thought about breasts before, never really paid any attention to them. But my god, Maggie's were so perfect that it hurt to look at them. They were full and round and soft - and Alex knew that Maggie was turned on because her nipples were hard and begging for attention. 

"You gonna stare at them all day or you going to do something about it, Danvers?" Maggie teased but her voice was shaky with wanting. 

Alex replied by wrapping her lips around Maggie's left nipple. 

She sucked slow and hard, tentatively at first because she didn't know what kind of rhythm and pressure Maggie preferred but then her movements became more confident as Maggie's hips rolled under her, as she panted and moaned Alex's name. 

Her fingers found Maggie's right nipple and she rolled it between her fingers, matching them with the moves her tongue and mouth were making. 

This was her first time doing this but Alex was pretty sure that boobs were now her new favorite thing.

That is, until she kissed her way down past Maggie's bellybutton, and found herself between her legs. 

She stilled and heard Maggie's breath slow down with nerves and anticipation. 

Alex hesitated because she had never really been good at oral sex - she always found it too exhausting and uninspiring. And she knew that it was going to be better with Maggie because everything was better with Maggie but Maggie had female parts and Alex didn't really know what to do or how to position her mouth. 

"Alex, you don't.. you don't have to do this right now," Maggie interrupted her thoughts, softly, tenderly, and it was those words that made up Alex's mind. 

Because she could clearly see how ready Maggie was, how aroused she was, and yet she was telling her that it was okay to stop. That she didn't have to do this. And Alex had never had this option before, she's never had anybody care about whether she wanted to do something or not. And when she did say no, she was called a "tease".

But Maggie's eyes were accepting and loving and her lips were parted and her hair was tousled and the curve of her shoulders was vulnerable and inviting and Alex knew that she wanted to do this more than anything in the world. She wanted to taste Maggie, taste what perfection was like, and even if she did mess up then she'd learn. Because-

"You're amazing, whatever you do and however you do it," Maggie breathed.

\- because of that. 

And so Alex took a deep breath, held on to Maggie's smooth thighs, and slowly, slowly, started discovering Maggie's most intimate place. Her tongue swept along Maggie's inner thighs, traveling languorously across every inch of her, teasing, tasting. 

And then, on a whim, she gently pushed her tongue inside her. 

She didn't have time to wonder whether this was pleasurable or not, because Maggie's reaction was instantaneous. She gasped, her fingers tangled in Alex's hair, and threw her head back with a loud moan - and if Alex's mouth wasn't so busy then she would have smiled like a fool.

"Alex, please- Alex-" Maggie begged and Alex knew what Maggie wanted and she was eager to give her exactly that.

Her lips, wet with Maggie's need, settled on Maggie's clit and she didn't know whether she should lick or suck to get the end result she wanted and so she started doing a bit of both. Alex was a scientist after all and she was good at experimenting. And the results - which were measured thanks to Maggie's moans and the number of times she begged and shouted Alex's name and cursed - showed that Maggie preferred sucking. 

And so Alex sucked, and Maggie tasted like all the good things in the world, and Alex moaned and felt it vibrate against Maggie's skin. 

And Maggie was begging now, and her hips were moving so erratically that Alex had to make sure her lips didn't slip off because she knew Maggie was close and by god she was going to keep doing this until she came. 

And then Maggie was saying her name, again and again and again, like a prayer, and Alex had never loved the sound of her name like she did right now and Maggie writhed as she came once, twice, gripping the sheets with one hand and Alex's head with the other. 

Alex grinned as Maggie's body stilled, as Maggie's moans turned into gentle sighs and incoherent murmurs. 

She had succeeded. 

And she ran her tongue along her lips, trying to get every last bit of Maggie, and then wiped her chin with her arm. She waited between Maggie's legs, hesitating, because Maggie looked like she had fallen asleep, her arm across her face, body limp.

But then Maggie was looking down at her, eyes heavy and glistening, and her lips quirked up in a beautiful sleepy smile that made Alex's heart falter. 

"C'mere you, what are you still doing down there?"

Alex smiled back and crawled back up, Maggie immediately wrapping both arms around her as soon as she was within reach. 

And Alex kissed Maggie's closed eyelids, her cheeks and her nose, and Maggie giggled lazily and Alex felt her soul swell inside her chest because Maggie sounded so... happy.

"Did- Was I good?" Alex whispered, because she still needed to know, she still needed to hear it. 

And Maggie's eyes blinked open, because yes she was sleepy, but this was serious and Alex's voice was vulnerable and elated at the same time, like a child who had just seen the best magic trick but was still wondering whether it was real or not. 

And Maggie cursed every single person that had ever made Alex feel like magic was not real. That she wasn't good enough.

"No, you weren't good, Alex," she said and Alex's eyes widened for a second. "You were absolutely perfect". 

And Alex's relieved laugh was interrupted by Maggie's warm mouth on hers and she felt herself swoon and she felt herself fall in love. 

And it was like magic. 

 


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "hey I loved the one where they all smoked pot together can you do a continuation of that one where they smoke at a different time all together!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everyone!  
> I was a bit busy with my new College AU Sanvers fic, "Ride or Die".  
> The second chapter is up so if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it! (and not just because I wrote it, haha).  
> Don't forget to leave your feedback!

Alex frowned in concentration as everyone looked at her rapturously. 

She lifted her hand slowly, as if to grasp something. 

"Cheese," she said and was met with hasty nods and eager faces waiting for the rest. "What if cheese stopped existing and then we couldn't have pizza anymore?"

Kara and Maggie gasped and Winn and James winced at this painful image. 

J'onn just blinked - maybe he wasn't a big fan of pizza. 

"No, no, Alex," Kara shook her head as Maggie rubbed Alex's back comfortingly. "The world will never run out of cheese".

"But how do you  _know_?" Alex asked with tears in her eyes - and she couldn't tell at this point if it was from the smoke or because she was getting emotional over pizza.

"YEAH, HOW DO YOU KNOW?" Winn asked desperately. 

Kara smiled serenely at her friends. 

They were so silly sometimes, she always had to be the voice of reason. 

"I know because I can fly and if cheese runs out, I'll just fly to another planet that has cheese and get some," she explained slowly and she watched humbly as her friends' eyes widened with glee. 

"You're so smart," James breathed, grabbing Kara's hands in his own. 

Alex almost wanted to cry with relief but then she got distracted by thoughts of space cows. 

J'onn was still quiet, and Maggie wondered vaguely whether J'onn was immune to weed. 

She bit into the pot brownie she had baked herself and all thoughts of J'onn were forgotten. These were delish. 

The brownies - coupled with the joint that was being passed around - had succeeded in making everyone pretty mellow. Yet there were existential questions she couldn't help asking herself. 

Like what happens if somebody dies in the living room?

Is the S or the C silent in the word "scent"?

"Why are there silent letters anyway?" she wondered out loud. 

This apparently awakened everyone's sense of justice.  

"Silent letters shouldn't be silenced anymore," Alex said seriously, passing the joint over to Winn. 

"Yeah!" Kara said enthusiastically, pumping her fists.

"Silent letters have feelings too," James added.

Winn just coughed and waved his hand in front of his face to dispel the smoke. 

"They do!" Maggie said, pointing at all of her friends in turn. "They  _do_ have feelings!"

Alex was getting really excited with this as well. Her girlfriend was so smart and such a doer of good. 

"Psychologist!" Maggie said, pronouncing the P. "Knowledge!" she continued, pronouncing the K. 

Kara jumped in with "Wrap" with a not so silent W, and James threw in a "Wrestle" with two silent letters - which blew everyone's mind. 

Maggie felt herself relax; she loved fighting for a good cause and she smiled a goofy smile as Alex pulled her close for a big kiss. 

Everyone groaned and then chuckled - love is grand. 

Alex pulled back with a laugh, and ate another brownie. Maggie was so good at cooking.

But then another thought formed in her mind - she was on a roll today, she really needed to write everything down. 

"What if..." she said, taking her time to formulate her thoughts. This was serious.

James plopped his head down on Winn's lap sleepily and waited. 

"What if we were all just black holes?" Alex said, her hands up for emphasis. "We eat so much food and it just ... disappears. Like a gravitational pull". 

She swallowed another bite of pot brownie for emphasis. 

"No, no, that's too much, that's too much," Kara shook her head in denial. 

Alex gazed at her tenderly, tolerantly - she will come around when the time is right. 

"That's revolutionary, babe," Maggie admitted, eyes glazed and impressed. "I love your brains". 

"Are you a zombie?" Winn asked.

Maggie ignored him and placed both hands on Alex's face, fingers splayed across Alex's nose and mouth. "Your brain is connected to your mouth, that's so cool".

Alex nodded and almost poked Maggie's eye out doing the same. 

Kara smiled at her two favorite people and then turned towards J'onn - he was too silent, even for J'onn. He'd usually say something sarcastic at this point.

"J'onnathan?" she said, knowing fully well that this wasn't his name but going with it anyway. It felt right.

J'onn's eyes flicked towards Kara but he didn't reply.

"Talk to us, are you okay?" Alex asked, concern suddenly clouding her features. Was he having a bad trip?

J'onn cleared his throat and uncrossed his arms.

"I was trying to see if I could think loud enough to be heard by all of you," he finally said. "I see it didn't work".

The gang shook their heads sadly. 

Poor J'onn, they thought. 

Winn reached over to hug J'onn - who froze and then hugged him back gruffly. 

This was followed by the rest of the group getting up from their seats to pile up on top of a disgruntled J'onn.

"GROUP HUG," Kara announced happily.

They were still laughing when Lena finally came out of the bathroom, a confused look in her eyes.

"What did I miss?" she said to no one in particular.

"Lena!" Kara wiggled happily, squished by Winn and Alex. "Where have you been? I thought you drowned in there".

Lena smiled widely at that thought. Kara was so funny and sweet and kissable. 

"No, silly. I was just memorizing all the ingredients in your shampoo".

Everyone nodded. Makes sense.

"Because your hair always smells nice, and I just wanted to know if it was your shampoo or just your magical swish-y hair," Lena continued. 

And Kara smiled shyly as Maggie and Alex nudged her suggestively and oohed loudly. 

Pot was awesome. 


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "can you write a one-shot in which Maggie and Alex can't stand eachother at first? Complete with angry hook-ups that both of them say is just a way to release the tension" eventually having them like each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your feedback! I love reading what you all think.  
> you can also stop by to say hi to me on stillascalmwater

Alex huffed, not trying to hide her annoyance, as the arrogant detective approached her crime scene. 

She has been running into Maggie Sawyer very regularly during the past two weeks and she wasn't liking this at all.

Because Maggie Sawyer was cocky and confident and she pushed all of Alex's buttons. 

And she was now kneeling down to look at the mangled dead body at Alex's feet, completely ignoring the DEO agent. 

"You're here...  _again,_ " Alex finally said, unable to keep quiet. "I'm starting to think you're stalking me". 

Maggie looked up at her with that now-familiar - and infuriating - smirk on her lips. "Don't flatter yourself, Danvers. You know this is under my jurisdiction". 

"But this is my area of expertise-"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but you're not the only person in the universe with alien knowledge," Maggie replied and Alex didn't really know what to say to that and so she just glared. 

Maggie examined the corpse some more, humming in concentration, and Alex found herself staring at her small toned body, at the way she tilted her head exposing her neck, lips pursed-

Alex shook her head.

No, Maggie Sawyer was annoying and full of it. 

She was not attractive. 

But then Maggie finally looked her way again and smiled. It was a mischievous, taunting smile but it carved a dimple in her cheek and Alex tried really hard to disregard the fact that Maggie Sawyer was quite charming - if she ignored her actual personality. 

"I might have a lead on what might have done this," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "If you're interested". 

Alex shifted on her feet, unsure of whether she should take the bait or not. But this was work and, personal feelings aside, she had an obligation to follow every good lead she could find. "I'm listening". 

Maggie grinned wider and Alex wanted to wipe that smirk off her face. 

"You good at pool, Danvers?"

 

~

Alex walked into the bar, Maggie ahead of her, and instinctively stiffened as she realized that the place was crawling with aliens.

Her hand reached for the gun tucked inside the waistband of her jeans but Maggie placed a restraining hand on her arm. 

"Relax, they're just here to unwind, like the rest of us," she said and Alex found herself believing her, allowing herself to let her guard down. Only slightly, though.

Maggie walked towards the pool table, grabbing a cue stick and tossing Alex another. 

Alex caught it easily, with a frown on her face. 

"Where's the suspect?"

Maggie shook her head and slowly retrieved the balls, one at a time, placing them at the center of the table. 

"Always in such a hurry, Danvers," she tutted. She glanced around her, as if looking at the room for the first time. "He's not here". 

Alex's hands rolled into fists. "What do you mean 'he's not here'? This is what we came for". 

Maggie didn't seem bothered by Alex's impatience. She placed the white cue ball on the table with a flourish and then pointed at Alex.

"I thought you were experienced enough to know that sometimes suspects aren't always where we expect them to be". She leaned against her pool stick. "But we can stay here and shoot some pool and drink a few beers while we wait". 

"And if he doesn't show?"

"Then you would have learned a valuable lesson in life," Maggie replied nonchalantly.

"Which is?"

"Life isn't perfect, Alex Danvers". 

Alex's fingers tightened around her stick and she delighted herself with the mental image of hurling it at Maggie like a javelin. Or maybe spanking her with it. 

 _No_ , she admonished herself.  _No spanking. No kinky shit._

She walked towards Maggie, slowly, leisurely, dangerously and she was secretly pleased to see Maggie's dark eyes widen slightly with surprise.

"You think my life is perfect?" she asked very softly, daringly. 

"I think you want it really badly to be," Maggie replied, tilting her chin up to look Alex in the eyes. 

The difference in height was weirdly arousing and Alex wanted to kick herself for thinking about these things at a time like this. 

"Well, trust me, Sawyer, I  _know_ my life isn't perfect, because it has an arrogant, stubborn, big-headed detective in it," Alex recited, her voice getting louder with each adjective.

Maggie took a step back and then pursed her lips with resolve. 

"Oh, is that so?"

" _Yes"._

"Well, my life isn't all fun and rainbows either, Danvers, because of a pompous, snotty, inflexible agent who is also a major pain in my ass!"

Alex gave a bitter laugh, raising her palms up in mock-surrender. 

"Wow, you really put me in my place there, I'm speechless".

"And yet you're still talking," Maggie deadpanned. 

"Yeah? I don't see you doing anything about it," Alex smirked, taking a challenging step closer.

"What?"

"Fight me".

Maggie scoffed. "What are you, eight?"

"What are you, scared?"

"Of you? Please". 

"Fight me then". 

"You are the most immature person I've ever come across". 

"Says the person who brought me here to 'shoot some pool and drink beer'," Alex replied, using quotations marks and impersonating Maggie using a high-pitched voice. "On the  _job_ , no less". 

"I was trying to  _help_ you, you're so  _ungrateful-"_

" _Inconsiderate_ -"

" _Annoying_ -"

" _Reckless_ -"

" _Entitled_ -"

And then they were kissing, with no prior thoughts or premeditation, and Alex didn't really know who had leaned in first - or maybe they had leaned in together - because one second they were shouting at each other and the next they were tangled up in each other's arms and Maggie was pulling on her hair hard and Alex was backing her into the pool table and pressing herself against her. 

And Maggie was biting down on her lower lip, and Alex hissed, because Maggie was the most annoying person on the planet but she was also a fantastic kisser and if this was going to be the way all their fights ended from now on then she really didn't mind arguing with her and -

Maggie pulled back, panting, her eyes clouded with desire and confusion. 

"You do want this, right?" she asked and Alex was weirdly touched at her random act of sollicitude. 

"Yeah, yeah," Alex replied hastily, confused as well but eager to get back to all the kissing. "We're just two people who can't stand each other and  who also happen... to want to make out?"

Maggie nodded, smiling breathlessly. "Yeah! You're attractive but you're such a pain in-"

"Okay, I got it the first time," Alex rolled her eyes, pulling Maggie close for another kiss, effectively shutting her up.

Maggie didn't seem to mind and when Alex's lips parted, she slipped her tongue inside her mouth. 

Alex gripped Maggie's waist and lifted her up on the pool table, standing between her legs and squeezing her thighs. She could tell that Maggie was secretly happy with being taller now - if the way her lips were quirking up against hers was any indication.

She shivered as Maggie slipped a cheeky hand under her shirt, feeling her up.

And then they heard M'gann clearing her throat with amusement and Maggie pulled back once more. 

Alex groaned, frustrated.

"Your place or mine?" Maggie asked, and Alex felt an ache settle between her legs at those four words. 

She didn't know how someone she could not be around for more than three minutes without having murderous thoughts, was making her feel like a teenager again.

"Neither," Alex replied and she saw a flash of disappointment in Maggie'e eyes. "I mean, I can't- I can't wait this long". 

Maggie's eyes glinted with mischief and understanding as she slid off the pool table and sneakily pulled Alex into the bathroom. She knew M'gann wouldn't mind - she's done this before. 

She pushed Alex into a stall, locking the door behind them and eagerly slipping her hand under Alex's trousers. She looked up once for confirmation but Alex had been nodding at everything and she wasn't surprised when Alex nodded again. 

And as Alex got fingered in a bathroom stall at an alien pub by the beautiful sassy detective she had been bad-mouthing to her sister for the past week, she found herself thinking that life really had a way of surprising you. 

And then she came against Maggie's fingers and she wasn't really thinking anything at all except  _oh my god, yes._

 

~

Maggie didn't really know where she and Alex Danvers stood after that - mind-blowing - quickie in the bathroom.

She couldn't say she would mind if this became a regular occurrence but she wasn't sure whether Alex felt the same way. 

She grabbed her phone, plopping down on her couch with a tub of vegan ice-cream, spoon tucked inside her mouth.

**Maggie (20:45): So.. this was interesting?**

**Alex (20:48): Sry who is this??**

**Alex (20:50): Haha, jk!**

**Maggie (21:00): Very funny, Danvers.**

**Alex (21:02): But yes to answer your question**

**Alex (21:02): It was.**

**Alex (21:02): interesting.**

**Alex (21:02): The thing**

**Alex (21:02): That happened**

**Maggie (21:03): You shuld consider becoming a poet, Danvers. So articulate.**

**Alex (21:04): shut up.**

**Alex (21:32): Hello?**

**Maggie: (21:38): How do you feel about trying smth interesting again?**

**Alex (21:45): Ok. Yes.**

**Alex (22:05): I still dont like u tho**

 

**~**

 

Alex and Maggie hooked up every time they had the chance. 

During a stakeout - that ended up being a false alarm - in Maggie's police car, with Maggie climbing over to the passenger seat to straddle a flustered Alex, tipping the seat back as she did so to give herself more room. Fogging up the windows as they made out hungrily, moving to the back seat, shirts coming off, handcuffs coming out of Maggie's back pocket. 

Slipping out the back entrance of the bar when the bathrooms were too crowded, pushing each other against the wall, taking turns, smiling wickedly at the silent game they were playing to see which one had more muscle power. Having an unspoken agreement that they'd take turns winning because yes, Maggie was smug but she was also quite susceptible to criticism over how small she was compared to her workmates and Alex didn't want to make it worse. And yes, Alex was bossy but Maggie had overheard her talking on the phone with her mother and she had understood that Alex had self-esteem issues coupled with feelings of not being good enough. 

Ducking inside the storage room at the DEO after Maggie stopped by to drop off some important files, kissing and giggling at how secretive they were being, cursing quietly when they accidentally bumped into things, struggling to tug down their trousers and pants, fumbling around with eye rolls and whispers and eventually muffled moans as they grinded against each other's hands. And having to do the walk of shame as J'onn and Kara stood in the next room, having heard everything due to their superhearing, averting their eyes at Maggie's messy hair and Alex's badly buttoned blouse, all four of them too embarrassed to say anything. 

And Alex always made sure to tell Maggie how utterly annoying she found her.

And Maggie made sure to say the same thing to Alex. 

Right before they jumped each other.

And then Alex invited Maggie over - "because I was wondering how exciting it would be to make lo- to have sex on a real bed" - and Maggie hesitated at first but then curiosity got the better of her. She wanted to see where Alex Danvers spent her time when she wasn't out saving the world. _Not that she's any good at it, of course_ , she hurriedly told herself. 

Fucking in Alex's bed was different. Because it wasn't really fucking. 

It felt weirdly intimate - and maybe it was the setting, maybe it was the fact that they weren't scared and excited at the prospect of getting caught, maybe it was because this was Alex's house and she felt the most comfortable and at ease there - but their kisses were slower. Their kisses were deeper and longer and lingering. Alex's fingers on her body weren't hasty and hungry this time, they were patient, curious, discovering every slope and curve. And Maggie's mouth on Alex's clit was gentle, measured, tasting every inch she could find. 

She didn't think much about it - even after she found herself screaming Alex's name as she came - and she was quick to put on her clothes the moment she was done. 

She was surprised though when Alex sat up on the bed, playing with the sheets nervously, averting her eyes and clearing her throat. This wasn't part of their routine. 

"Why don't you... stay for a bit?" Alex said slowly, as if testing the words out herself. 

Maggie wasn't sure she had heard her correctly. 

"You want...  _me_ to stay?" She pointed at herself to make sure, even though they were the only two people in the room. 

"Yeah," Alex replied, cheeks flushing and Maggie caught herself thinking that shy Alex was adorable. "I mean - it's a Sunday and- I mean, if you have nowhere else to go-"

"You want to spend your Sunday afternoon with me," Maggie repeated, puzzled still. "Me, the person you hate".

Alex frowned. "I don't hate you". 

"I'm not your favorite person, though". 

Two weeks ago, Alex would have easily answered that, would have easily said that Maggie was her least favorite person in the world. 

But now she wasn't so sure.

Because they had just been fucking with no strings attached, true, but it didn't stop Alex from discovering random tidbits about Maggie. 

Like how concerned she was when she accidentally bit Alex too hard that one time. 

How she always made sure Alex wanted the things she was about to do to her. 

How she took in that stray kitten they found in a dumpster while they were making out outside the bar.

How her eyes twinkled when Alex said something particularly witty and how she smiled dreamily after she came. 

How she was unusually sweet after Alex finished talking to her mother on the phone, allowing Alex to have the last word without trying to be witty and staring at her with soft eyes. 

Little things.

But they were starting to matter.

Maggie was starting to matter.

And Alex wasn't sure whether this was a good idea or not, but she wanted to get to know Maggie better. 

Maggie was still waiting for an answer, lips parted.

"Stay," Alex repeated, more confidently this time, looking into Maggie's eyes this time. 

Maggie felt herself waver. How had she never noticed that Alex held the night sky inside her eyes?

"Why?"

"Because, I... enjoy your company," Alex admitted and it was hard to say because she had said the opposite to Kara a month ago. "Crazy as it may seem. I.. ugh".

"What?" Maggie said, taking a step closer.

"I.. think about you when you're not here, okay?" Alex blurted. "I find myself.. missing you when you're not around".

Maggie listened and couldn't repress a growing smile. 

And that smile encouraged Alex to push further. 

"I'm not sure what this all means but I want - I want to know if this-" she pointed at both of them - "could ever be.. something. If- if you want". 

And Maggie tilted her head, pretending to think, and she moved closer, slipping her fingers in Alex's hand and pulling her off the bed. 

They both glanced at their fingers intertwined together and felt almost giddy with the novelty and rightness of it. 

"I'd like to start by making you try out my favorite snack," Maggie grinned mischievously and Alex found herself mirroring her smile. "So we can get to know each other". 

"What is it?"

"Vegan ice-cream". 

And Alex groaned as Maggie grabbed her keys, pulling Alex along, dragging her to the supermarket, and even though she knew that vegan ice-cream would probably taste horrible, Alex thought that it was actually pretty fucking worth it. 

Because Maggie was smiling - and her smile wasn't smug and it wasn't taunting and it wasn't arrogant.

It was happy.

 


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of my HSAU!  
> Parts 1 and 2 are chapters 31 and 34 I believe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There WILL be a fourth chapter at some point by popular demand.

Alex didn't want to make things even sadder.

And so she tried really hard not to cry as she watched Maggie throw her big bag in the back of her truck. 

Maggie dusted off her hands on her trousers and turned around slowly to face her girlfriend. 

Her smile was soft and loving but Alex couldn't see a dimple - and so she knew that Maggie was trying just as hard not to cry either. 

Maggie looked down at her feet and placed her hands on her hips. "So.. I guess I should go". 

Alex nodded. "Yeah, you, um- you might be able to avoid traffic if you leave now". 

She didn't want to sound as if she was eager for Maggie to leave. Because she wanted Maggie to stay here forever. 

But maybe if she left, then she wouldn't have to keep feeling this... abandoned. 

Although she knew, deep down, that she was being ridiculous and that Maggie wasn't abandoning her - she loved her, she said so. 

And they had spent an amazing summer being over-the-top romantic and all over each other - which made Kara pretend to stick her finger down her throat in a hurling gesture quite often and telling them to "please, get a room, I'm too young for this". 

Alex sighed and hooked her fingers through Maggie's belt loops, pulling her closer.

"Let's not make this weird-"

"We're not-"

"You haven't been able to look me in the eye for longer than three seconds," Alex pointed out gently.

She placed a finger under Maggie's chin and tilted her face up - and was immediately taken aback by the tears in Maggie's dark eyes.

"Maggie, wh-"

Maggie shook her head, exhaling sharply, and pressed her knuckles against her eyes to keep the tears from falling. 

"Just ignore me," she said, using that voice she used when she was feeling way too much and wanted to sound like she had everything under control. 

Alex wasn't buying it.

She grabbed Maggie's wrists with both hands and brought them down, always softly, always tenderly. 

"You're not a good actress, Sawyer," she teased gently and was relieved when Maggie cracked a small smile. "There's that dimple," she breathed, leaning over to kiss Maggie's cheek.

Maggie leaned into it and then intertwined her fingers with Alex's, swinging their hands nervously, fussily. 

"I just- I'm going to miss you, Danvers". 

"I'm going to miss you too, baby. But it's not like this is goodbye, right?"

"Right, I know".

"It's just a ... see you later". 

Maggie nodded and then frowned. "When would that be?"

"As soon as you're settled in," Alex promised.

Kara had vowed to fly her over to Maggie's as often as she wanted. And she knew Kara was good for it. 

But Alex also didn't want to seem too clingy, didn't want to go to Southvale all the time.

Because this was an important time in Maggie's life - she needed to make new friends, to study, to train, to go out. 

And Alex had promised herself not to fly there on a daily basis - even though it was hard not to. 

Because Maggie needed room to grow, right? She didn't want Maggie to resent her if she was always around. 

And then Maggie stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck, hugging her tight, and Alex had to stop herself from getting in that truck herself. From leaving everything behind to be with Maggie all the time. She held on tight, fighting off that tickling sensation in her nose that meant she was close to crying, and concentrated on the feel of Maggie's small warm body against hers. 

"Wait! You guys!!" 

Alex and Maggie pulled away from each other to watch an excited Kara running towards them, cheeks flushed. 

"Oh, great, you're still here," she grinned widely, skidding to a stop. "I thought I was too late". 

"What's up, Little Danvers?" Maggie smiled affectionately at her girlfriend's little sister. 

And then Alex noticed that Kara was clutching something between her hands.

And she blanched.

"Kar, what's that you're holding?"

"You said you were going to give this to Maggie," Kara frowned, looking at her sister and wondering briefly whether she had lost her short-term memory. "So she'd keep it in her room?"

Alex tried to shield the frame from Maggie's eyesight but Kara had already handed it to Maggie dutifully. 

"Kara, I- I didn't bring it for a _reason,_ it's- it's stu-"

"Stunning," Maggie said softly, staring at the framed picture of her and Alex. 

The camera was set on a timer so that Kara could be in that picture as well. 

Alex and Maggie were sitting on the floor, leaning their backs against the bed like they always did when they were watching a movie, arms around each other, Maggie's head resting lovingly on Alex's shoulder, Alex's lips brushing Maggie's forehead in a sweet kiss. They had a beer in their free hand and a box of pizza on the floor, already half-eaten. Kara was on the bed, holding two slices of pizza in one hand somehow, and giving the camera a big thumbs-up. 

They looked like a.. family. 

"You can- you don't have to put it anywhere, Maggie, I thought-" Alex tried to save the situation, planning how she was going to get back at Kara later on. 

But then Maggie looked up at her with shooting stars in her eyes and Alex's immediate reaction was to make a wish.

"Are you silly? I love it". 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, it's the first thing I'm going to put up when I decorate my dorm room," Maggie beamed, gazing at the picture again, shaking her head in awe. 

And then she was handing the picture over to Kara again, and flinging her arms around a surprised Alex, kissing her with all the love she had for her.

And Kara rolled her eyes and looked away - because of course they had forgotten she was there. 

"You're  _welcome_ ," she said but she knew Alex wasn't even listening. 

 

~

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Alex asked for the trillionth time as Kara threw a hoodie on. 

" _Yes_ , I'm sure. It was my idea, remember?"

Alex had waited two whole weeks before deciding to go visit Maggie at Southvale.

She had figured that it was long enough for Maggie to have settled in and made some friends. Maggie had been calling and texting her daily, telling her all about her professors and the courses she was attending, about the people she had met and what they were like. They'd Skype often, chatting about their day, Alex making her laugh about some of the customers she had to deal with at the cafe and Maggie sharing some stories of her own. They'd always end the call with soft "I love you"s, kissing their webcams, with Alex promising that she was going to visit soon.

And today was the day. 

Because Maggie really wanted Alex to come to this freshman party she was going to and "I want to show you off to all my friends" and "I can't wait to just get my hands on you". 

It was that last one that had made up Alex's mind. Two weeks apart was a reasonable amount of time. 

And so she stepped inside Kara's arms and kept her eyes open for the whole flight, looking at the buildings whoosh by in a blur and thanking her lucky stars that she had an alien sister as a taxi. 

The ride was over in less than twenty minutes and Kara deposited her with a flourish near the dorms, making sure that there were no witnesses. 

"When do you want me to come and get you?" Kara asked. 

"Tomorrow?" 

Kara grinned mischievously and Alex blushed. "Staying the night, are we?"

Alex ignored her sister's suggestive tone. "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Kara rolled her eyes. "Of course, I have-" her voice dropped to a whisper as a gaggle of girls passed by them - "- I have superpowers, remember?"

Alex nodded slowly, leaning forwards to peck Kara on the cheek. "Just... don't burn the house down?"

"I'll try," Kara winked, looking around before bolting off into the sky.

 

~

 

It was fairly easy to find room 505 but Alex lingered in front of the door for a whole minute before knocking.

She didn't know why she was so nervous.

It was Maggie, for god's sake.

This wasn't a random blind date. It was her _girlfriend_.

And then Maggie flung the door open, beautiful with her sparkling eyes and her enthused smile, and Alex didn't even know why she had been so worried in the first place. 

She opened her arms, her smile mirroring Maggie's, and Maggie tackled her instantly, arms tight around her neck and legs around her waist. 

Alex laughed, carrying Maggie inside the room effortlessly and kicking the door shut as Maggie busied herself with kissing her neck. 

"I missed you," Maggie said between kisses and Alex's knees almost buckled as Maggie sucked on a sensitive spot. 

"I missed you, I missed you so much". 

And then Maggie's mouth was on her own, needy and warm, and Alex was parting her lips eagerly to allow Maggie's tongue access. 

Alex hummed and stumbled her way inside the small room before she bumped against the bed and fell down on it with Maggie still in her arms. 

Maggie was quick to get on top of her and Alex realized how turned on Maggie had been for the past couple of weeks - if the way she was already grinding against her was any indication. 

Alex stilled her with her hands on her hips. "Aren't you at least going to buy me dinner, first?" she teased, her words turning into a gasp as Maggie sucked on her lower lip.

Maggie stopped long enough to give Alex a smoldering look and Alex almost swooned. 

"How about I have you for dinner, instead?" she said, huskily. 

"That works too". 

And even though they had slept together before - and on an almost daily basis during the summer - this time felt different. It was needy and quick and hungry, with Maggie tugging Alex's clothes off almost right away, with Alex doing the same. 

And when Maggie was completely naked and grinding against her leg, Alex's heart faltered at how wet Maggie was already and how warm her skin felt against hers. 

Maggie didn't stop kissing her, not even for a second, as if she would die if every inch of her wasn't touching every inch of Alex at all times. 

She started moving, eyes closed, moans muffled against Alex's mouth. 

"Oh god, Danvers, I feel like I might come already," she gasped and Alex almost came right then and there. 

"Come then," Alex whispered. "Come for me". 

And Maggie couldn't get enough even after she came once, twice, three times. 

After Alex came just as much as well. 

She only stopped when Alex pretended to wave a flag around in surrender, a tired dreamy smile on her lips. "I need a break, please". 

Maggie's eyes twinkled as she nodded, snuggling up against Alex and resting her head on her chest. She drummed her fingers against Alex's torso, reproducing the pitter-patter of her heart.

"Du-dub, du-dub, du-dub. Your heartbeat sounds like a galloping horse, Danvers".

Alex chuckled softly, passing her fingers through Maggie's dark hair. "Because  _someone_ has been riding me like one". 

Maggie threw her head back with laughter at that, hiding her face against Alex's neck and kissing a pulse point. "Stop".

"Well, it's true". 

They stayed entangled in each other's arms for a long time, relishing the closeness and warmth and intimacy that they had been craving for two weeks now. Two weeks that had felt like two years for both of them.

"I'm happy you're here," Maggie said softly, rolling on her stomach to look Alex in the eyes.

"Yeah? I'm happy to be here". Alex looked around. "I love what you've done to the place". 

"I know it's not exactly super tidy-"

"You're not exactly the tidiest person-"

"True, but I made an effort for you," Maggie breathed sweetly, leaning in for a soft peck on Alex's lips. 

Alex couldn't stop smiling at all the physical intimacy, couldn't get over the fact that she was actually there - and she smiled even wider when she spotted the framed picture she had given Maggie sitting proudly on her desk.

She grabbed Maggie's hands and kissed her knuckles.

"Are we still going to that party?"

Maggie bit her lower lip. "Yes? Unless you don't want to?"

"No, I want to. I want to meet your friends," Alex reassured her hastily. 

She wasn't a big party person and she wasn't very good in new social situations but she wasn't going to tell Maggie that. She could see how excited Maggie was to introduce her to her friends and if she had to pretend to be an extrovert for a night, then she was going to do it if it meant making Maggie happy. 

"Great, because they can't wait to meet you".

 

~

Alex already felt out of her comfort zone as she stepped inside the loud club. 

Dubstep - she guessed, based on her minimal knowledge - was blaring through the speakers and Alex wondered how anyone could even dance to that.

Maggie seemed to be digging this though, as she pulled Alex by the hand, bobbing her head slightly, and helping her weave her way through the throng of dancers,

"My friends said to meet them by the bar," Maggie shouted over the music,

"What?! A binary star?" Alex shouted back, pretty sure she had misheard that - unless Maggie was now a space lover.

Maggie laughed. "No, you nerd. My frien- oh, here they are!"

Alex forced a friendly smile on her lips as Maggie introduced her to the group.

Clark, a tall broad guy with a strong chin and smart eyes who shook Alex's hand firmly and smiled at her kindly, equipped with his own set of dimples.

Adam, an overgrown puppy with a mop of messy brown hair and a wide crooked grin, and who reminded her oddly of Kara.

And Vasquez, a sturdy-looking woman with short hair and delicate features, who tilted her head at her in Maggie-fashion and stared at her curiously. 

"It's nice to meet all of you," Alex said, raising her voice and hoping she sounded cool enough to be Maggie's girlfriend. "Maggie has told me stories about you". 

"Did she tell you how annoying we all are?" Adam quipped and he and Clark laughed at that. 

"More or less," Alex said noncommittally. Were they bonding?

"Did you tell her how you met us?" Vasquez asked, throwing her drink back like it was nothing.

Alex wished she could hold her liquor like that.

"I.. think so?" Maggie turned towards Alex, quirking her eyebrows questioningly. "I told you I met them at the LGBT group I go to, right babe?"

"LGBT group?" Alex repeated, feeling stupid.

This was definitely the first time she heard about that.

Maggie shrugged casually. "I thought I told you. It's this afternoon thing we all attend. You know, to talk, to meet people from our community".

Alex nodded, glancing at Maggie's friends with fresh eyes.

"So you're all-" she pointed at them.

Clark laughed good-naturedly. "I'm gay, known ever since I was five, I think. Adam here, well-"

"I'm not sure yet," Adam shrugged easily.

Alex turned towards Vasquez and waited.

"As straight as a rainbow," Vasquez winked.

Maggie laughed at that and Alex forced a laugh as well. She didn't know why but this Vasquez person wasn't making her feel too comfortable.

Although she hadn't really done anything except stand there and drink.

And then a hit-song came up - and Alex recognized it because she had heard Kara singing it in the shower for the past week- and Maggie started swaying on her feet automatically, mouthing the lyrics to herself. 

Vasquez handed Adam her drink and walked towards Maggie.

"Mind if I borrow your girlfriend for a second?" she asked Alex. "She promised to dance with me if this song ever came up".

Maggie rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I thought you forgot about that".

"A deal's a deal," Vasquez replied with a smile. 

Alex hoped that it was dark enough so that Maggie and her friends couldn't see the color rise to her cheeks. "Yeah, um- sure, no problem". 

"I'll be right back, babe," Maggie grinned, planting a kiss on her lips.

And then Vasquez pulled her by the arm and they skipped towards the dance-floor.

 

~

Maggie bobbed her head and shifted on her feet, arms above her head, laughing as Vasquez did a weird version of the robot. 

She tried to look past her, hoping to catch a glimpse of Alex, but there were too many people around her. 

"Earth to Maggie," Vasquez snapped her fingers in front of her face. "You promised to dance, not space out". 

Maggie shook her head. "Yeah, sorry. I'm just-"

"I know, you want to be with your girlfriend," Vasquez smiled, understanding crinkling her eyes. "I get it. She seems nice". 

"She's amazing," Maggie nodded, feeling the corner of her lips tug up in a smile at the mere mention of Alex. 

"That is so sweet, look at you smiling. Bad-ass Maggie Sawyer is in love," Vasquez teased, nudging Maggie gently.

Maggie didn't really see why she would protest to that and so she just nodded again. "Yes, very much in love".

"That's good, friend, I'm happy for you," Vasquez said earnestly, pulling Maggie close for a hug. 

And then Alex was there, and she was clearing her throat loudly, eyes skittish, and Maggie was pulling away from Vasquez because Alex was _here_ and she had been stupid to leave her for one lousy song. 

She tugged Alex towards her, as Vasquez turned around and started dancing with Clark, and wrapped her arms around Alex's neck.

"Did you miss me?"

"Mhm," Alex said and Maggie frowned at the way she wasn't really looking her in the eye. 

"Something wrong?"

"Nope," Alex shook her head. "Let's dance". 

Maggie didn't know that Alex could dance like that. 

They had dirty danced when they were drunk at prom but Alex wasn't really comfortable busting a move when she was sober. 

But she was completely sober now and her hands were all over Maggie, and her knee was between Maggie's legs, and her mouth was against her neck.

And Maggie's body responded to that because it was Alex and Alex touching her always made her feel hot and desirable but something was also slightly off. Because Alex still wasn't really making eye contact - she was kissing her, yes, her lips moving against hers as if they were the only two people in the room - but there was something desperate there too. 

As if Alex was trying too hard, as if Alex had something she wanted to prove.

And so Maggie pulled back, even though she wanted nothing more than to let go and have fun with the girl of her dreams.

"Alex, hey, hold up- are you-"

"Can't hear you," Alex said loudly, pointing to her ear and shaking her head. 

Maggie wasn't going to let this go that easily though. If Alex wasn't having a good time, she wanted to know why.

And so she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her outside the club, walking to a secluded spot on the pavement where they could talk with no interruptions. 

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong".

"Then why won't you look at me?"

Alex sighed and looked up at Maggie and Maggie had never seen Alex's eyes look this hard and vulnerable at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Maggie asked again, softer this time, tilting her head with concern. 

" _Nothing_ , what, I can't dirty dance with my own girlfriend-"

"I didn't say that, you're being very defensive," Maggie said in soothing tones, lifting her palms up. "Just.. talk to me". 

Alex exhaled sharply, her gaze flitting everywhere like it usually did when she was distressed.

She lifted her finger and it broke Maggie's heart a little - because she knew that it meant that Alex was about to say something personal, something that was clearly hurting her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to an LGBT group?"

Maggie frowned. She hadn't expected that. 

"What- what do you mean? I told you, I forgot-"

"How could you  _forget_ something like that?"

"Alex, we talk for hours a day, I thought I told you," Maggie explained, trying to make sense of where this was going. "It happens". 

Alex shook her head, apparently not convinced and Maggie finally started to piece things together. It was pretty obvious when she actually thought about it. And she knew Alex well, knew how her mind worked, knew what things pushed her buttons and what things she shouldn't approach, and she did want to be a detective someday, so she was good at detecting.

"Is this about Vasquez?"

The way Alex flinched at the name told her she had guessed right.

"Are you jealous?"

Alex's sharp humorless laugh told her she was right again. 

She placed a soft hand on Alex's elbow. "Alex, Vasquez and I are just friends". 

Alex paused and her eyes were cold this time, betrayed. "Yeah? Didn't look that way".

"What do you mean?" Maggie frowned, confused. 

Alex shrugged Maggie's hand away and Maggie's face dropped instantly. They were having such a good time back at her dorm, they had amazing sex, and they were in love and happy and now they were having this weird conversation and Alex didn't want Maggie touching her. 

"You met her at an LGBT group," Alex ticked off her fingers. "You've never mentioned she was gay. You went off to dance with her and left me by myself. And when I came over to see what you were doing, you two were hugging". 

Maggie blinked slowly and felt her blood start to boil. 

"I haven't mentioned she was gay because I didn't think it was urgent information," Maggie ticked off her own fingers, her tone harder now. "I don't think people are defined by their sexual orientation and it's not how I would spontaneously present them to anyone. We were dancing like any two _friends_ would, we weren't even  _touching._  And she was hugging me because I was telling  her how in  _love_ with you I am and she was  _happy_ for me". 

Alex's eyes flickered with self-doubt and uncertainty but Maggie was too angry to stop now. 

"Is that why you were dancing with me like that? Trying to mark your territory?"

"I wouldn't put it like that-" Alex tried to rectify. 

Maggie lifted up her hand and Alex clamped her mouth shut. "Alex.. did you think I was cheating on you? That I _would_ cheat on you?"

Alex rubbed her forehead with her fingertips, closing her eyes.

"No- it's not- I don't-"

"Alex, you either trust me or you don't," Maggie said slowly, pensively. "And if you really believe that I love you then you wouldn't just assume I was cheating on you because I was interacting with a girl who also happened to be gay". She paused again. "I guess you don't really trust me after all". 

Alex shifted on her feet, staring at Maggie with tears in her eyes and Maggie really wanted to just hold her and wipe them away but she was also hurting. 

"You should go," she said and she tried not to cry as Alex nodded wordlessly, grabbing her phone to text Kara. 

They stood in the cold, arms crossed, heads tipped down, and Maggie thought she heard Alex draw a breath - maybe to say something, maybe to make it all better - but then Kara was there in record time, her gaze flicking from Alex to Maggie quickly and her shoulders sagging with obvious relief when she saw that they weren't hurt. 

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Let's just go, Kar," Alex said calmly and for once, Kara was tactful enough not to ask why.

 

~

 

**Alex (10:04): Hey**

 

**Alex (10:15): helloo?**

**Alex (10:30): are you still upset with me?**

**Alex (11:30): Maggie?**

 

"She won't return my texts," Alex moaned, face pressed against her pillow as Kara sat on the floor, scrolling through Facebook. 

"Well, of course she's not," Kara replied with a shrug. "You hurt her feelings". 

Alex lifted her head up to glare at her sister. 

Kara wasn't really looking at her though and so the glare was ineffective. 

"Thanks, Kara," she said bitterly.

"What, it's true".

"I know it is, but it's not really helping," Alex whined. "I know I messed up".

" _Do_ you trust her though?"

Alex took her time answering that, took the time to actually be honest with herself.

"I do trust her, I just.. I guess I don't really trust myself? You've seen her, she's beautiful and smart and-"

"Alex, you're all those things too," Kara said softly, finally looking up from her phone.

Alex mumbled something unintelligible and went back to wallowing in misery.

Kara sighed and put her phone away, plopping on the bed next to Alex and taking the pillow off her face. 

"Okay, how do you want me to help you?"

"How can I fix it?"

"I think you pretty much single-handedly destroyed-okay, I was  _joking_ , don't look at me like that".

Kara tapped her bottom lip with her finger and frowned pensively. 

"Based on my experience-"

"What now?"

"- watching movies, when one of the characters messes up and has to fix things, I found that grand gestures almost always do the trick".

Alex's initial reaction was to make fun of Kara's idea but then she stilled as a plan started to form in her mind.

"A grand gesture," she repeated. 

 

~

Maggie walked back to her dorm room, having finished her last course for the day.

She hadn't really looked at her phone, even though it had buzzed a few times. She wasn't ready to see what Alex had sent her. Wasn't ready to see a break-up text from the girl she loved. 

But then she froze.

Because the girl she loved was standing at her doorstep, looking stunning with her scintillating eyes and her sweet soft smile, and she was holding a flower between her fingers.

"Alex, what- what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you, of course," Alex said gently, clearing her throat and looking faintly nervous. 

Maggie didn't know whether to laugh or cry so she stood there, head tilted to the side, waiting. 

"Maggie, I- I have a few things I have to say". 

Alex took a deep breath, as if she was going to dive underwater and Maggie knew how hard it was for Alex to talk about her feelings sometimes and so she nodded encouragingly. 

"I freaked out, last night, I'm... very aware of that. And I had a lot of time to think about what happened, to.. process my feelings. And I've been thinking about this all of yesterday and during my drive here today-"

"You  _drove_ here?" Maggie gasped, knowing fully well that that would have taken four hours at least.

Alex lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "Yes. Because it would be too easy to fly here and I wanted to.. show you that even if Kara didn't have superpowers, I would still come here to make things right". 

Maggie's lips trembled as she smiled but Alex wasn't done yet. 

"That's not why I'm here though. I wanted to tell you that... yes, I was jealous. Jealous of the people that get to be around you when I'm not. Who get to see you laugh and talk and exist. And I- I don't know, I felt insecure when you went off with Vasquez, I-" Alex exhaled. "I shouldn't have assumed the worst, I think I'm still just- I still don't know what you see in me?"

Alex's voice broke at those words and she lifted a finger up.

"And so I got scared of losing you, Maggie. And I know it's not an excuse, I know it was unforgivable to think that you would ever do anything like that to me. That you would ever cheat on me. Because.. I might not really love myself all that much, Maggie, but I know you love me. I know you love me". She repeated it twice, like a mantra, to give herself strength. "And with you, I know I can learn to love myself more. Maybe I'll even love myself as much as I love you. Because I  _love_ you, so much. And I'm  _sorry_ for hurting you". 

She took a step closer, hesitatingly brushing her fingers against Maggie's cheek.

"You're a good person, Maggie Sawyer. Forgive me. Don't- don't give up on me just yet.". 

Maggie shook her head slowly, and Alex's heart sank for a second, but then Maggie was cupping Alex's face between her hands and she was speaking earnestly.

"Alex Danvers, I love you because you're kind and funny and articulate and smart and beautiful and you have a heart of gold that  _anyone_ would be happy to have. And I forgive you. Relationships are hard work sometimes and I'm not calling it quits over one stupid fight, okay?"

Alex nodded, blinking her tears away as Maggie stood up on her tiptoes, kissing her tenderly, her fingers swiping her cheeks. 

But then Alex pulled back, eyes still closed - a cute habit Maggie had recently started to notice. 

"Wait, I'm not done".

"Oh?" Maggie crossed her arms, amused. 

"No, one more thing- well, two more things," Alex corrected herself, handing Maggie the rose. "First, this. Because Kara told me that when you apologize, you should have flowers".

Maggie chuckled affectionately. "Little Danvers, the relationship expert".

"The second thing is, I, um- I kind of messaged all your friends on Facebook". 

Maggie's eyes widened in surprise. "What for?"

Alex laughed to herself, a bit nervously and Maggie felt herself falling for her all over again. 

"I- I asked them to come to your place tonight, for dinner and a DVD? Maggie, I- your friends seem really nice and I was antisocial because, well- you know. And also because that place was loud. But I want to really get to know them. For you. And because I think it'll be fun. So- I have DVDs and chips and dips in my car, I didn't bring them up because I wasn't sure you were going to talk to me. But- you in?"

Maggie responded by kissing Alex again and again and again and she felt Alex sigh against her lips, felt her shoulders relax as if a big weight has been lifted off them.

"I am in, Alex Danvers".

For the long haul, she added to herself. 


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "what about Maggie realising she really does like alex after saying no to her and then she just NEEDS to go and tell her, and she goes to Alex's and starts to tell her how she feels but she is nervous so she is talking too much, and alex stops her with a kiss"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your feedback my lovelies!  
> You can say hi to me on stillascalmwater

"Alex, don't go!"

But Alex walks off, a shaky "I'll see ya" thrown over her shoulder and Maggie doesn't know whether she should run after her or not. 

She can still feel her lips tingling from Alex's kiss. 

A kiss that was so unexpected - and also, weirdly, totally expected - that Maggie couldn't initially pull away. 

Because she didn't want to admit to herself that for a brief moment she had allowed herself to kiss Alex back, that she had leaned into her and held on to Alex's elbows to keep her close.  To keep herself steady. 

Because she had  _swooned_. 

Because Alex Danvers - who had always been a bit of a nervous mess around her usually - had grabbed her by the forearm with a confidence that still had Maggie feeling breathless and had cupped her face between her hands, tenderly, firmly, kissing her with the softest lips Maggie had ever kissed. 

And Maggie had kissed quite a lot of girls. 

But then Maggie had freaked out, had pulled back and Alex's eyes were still closed - like she was hoping for another kiss, like she was too overwhelmed to open them just yet - and then she was looking at Maggie in a way that had her heart skip a few beats.

Looking at her like she was the most precious thing she had ever seen.

Which was something Maggie wasn't used to.

And that made her panic even more.

Because Alex was fresh off the boat, and relationships like that never really worked out, and everything was probably shiny right now and Alex should experience that for herself. She said those words, and she had a feeling that it was the right thing to say in a situation like this, because Alex couldn't really want  _her._

She was Maggie Sawyer; with a reputation of being dysfunctional, messy and complicated. And Alex wasn't going to want that. And as soon as the novelty wore off, Alex was going to start looking for something new,  _someone_ new, someone less damaged and Maggie was going to be left in the dust. And the thought of that alone was enough to break her into little pieces.

Because she  _liked_ Alex. 

Of course she liked Alex. And she had stopped that kiss because of that, before it went too far. 

And she was sure Alex would understand, that Alex would come around, but Alex's smile wasn't warm and happy anymore and she was nodding along to what Maggie was saying with shattered eyes, taking a step back and then taking another, before making a dash for the door.

"What happened?"

Maggie turned around to see M'gann approaching her, with a worried look in her kind brown eyes. 

She handed Maggie a beer. "Look like you could use one". 

"Try ten," Maggie replied, taking a long swig. 

M'gann waited - because she knew that Maggie had been hanging out with that agent for quite a few weeks now and she had seen them kissing and she had seen Alex leave. And she knew that Maggie wasn't usually big on talking but they were friends and Maggie trusted her just enough to blurt it out. 

"I think I might have messed things up," Maggie said, nodding to herself. 

"Mhm?"

"I freaked out, I always freak out-"

"Why did you freak out?" M'gann asked calmly.

"I - I pushed her away and I think I made her cry and I don't-" Maggie stopped and took another slug of beer. "I said some things but I don't know if I mean them. I don't know if I want them to be true".

"Seems to me like you two cut your conversation short," M'gann remarked wisely. "Go and talk to her, tell her what's on your mind". 

"Right," Maggie said cautiously. 

It wasn't the way she usually took care of things. She didn't talk about her feelings. 

But Alex had been brave enough to talk to her. To come out to her sister, to kiss Maggie, to take control of her life. 

And Maggie admired that about her. 

She admired a lot of things about Alex Danvers. 

And she didn't really know what she was going to say to her once she found her but maybe she didn't have to really think it through. Maybe the truth will tumble out of her mouth once she starts talking. 

Maggie gave M'gann a quick thankful smile and ran out of the bar, praying that Alex had gone straight home. That she wasn't out doing something stupid, that she wasn't on a mission to get herself drunk and wasted, that she wasn't off forgetting about Maggie's rejection with some other girl.

Maggie felt her breath hitch in her throat at that. The thought of Alex flirting with someone else, leaning intimately to whisper something into another woman's ear, kissing her with that same passion, with that same softness, that she had kissed Maggie with, was a visual she did not want to dwell on. And it was that unexpected jealousy that made things slightly clearer in Maggie's mind. 

She knocked on Alex's door, half expecting Alex not to be there at all. 

But then Kara was opening the door and Kara's blue eyes looked almost metallic as they took in Maggie. 

"What do you want?" Kara asked and Maggie had never thought that Little Danvers was capable of sounding so cold and resentful. 

"Kara, I- is Alex here? I want to talk to her". 

"I don't think she wants to talk to you," Kara shrugged, leaning against the door-frame. 

Maggie briefly considered shouldering past her and looking for Alex herself but something told her she shouldn't get on Kara's bad side. 

"It's important, Kara," Maggie tried again, her voice softer now, urgent now. "I really need to talk to her". 

Kara didn't seem like she was about to budge but then Alex's hand was on Kara's shoulder and her voice was reassuring and placating. Maggie felt a lump in her throat as she glimpsed Alex's tired face, her slightly swollen eyes and the half-empty drink in her hand.

"Kar, it's okay".

"You don't have to talk to her if you don't want to, Alex".

"I know, I want to though". 

Kara's shoulders relaxed slightly and she gave Alex a slow nod and a meaningful look that seemed to say "you call me if you want me to get rid of her". She walked past Maggie and if Maggie could read minds she was sure she would have been able to hear Kara growl. 

And then it was just her and Alex. 

Alex, with her hand leaning against the door-frame, staring at Maggie with defiance, with confusion.

Because Maggie had just rejected her and now she was here.

"Alex, I-"

Alex interrupted her with a wave of her hand. And when she spoke, her voice was like gravel. "If you've come to check up on me, I'm fine. I just need some time alone". 

"It's not why I'm here," Maggie corrected quickly and Alex glanced at her curiously. "I mean, I   _do_ want to make sure you're okay but... that's not why I'm here".

Alex nodded slowly, crossing her arms. "Okay".

Maggie had never felt nervous like this before. She was Maggie Sawyer and she was smooth with the ladies and she always knew what to say and how to act and how to react and she never lost her cool in front of anyone. 

But Alex Danvers' inscrutable dark eyes were on her and she had to admit that she was flustered. 

She shifted on her feet. Guess they were doing this outside then since Alex clearly wasn't planning on inviting her in. She had it coming, though.

"Look, Alex. I'm not really sure what I want to say but-"

"That's a great start," Alex said dryly. 

" _But_ it didn't take me very long to realize some things after you.. walked away. I realized that I like you, Alex. And I think I always knew, ever since I met you at that crime scene, but I didn't really give it much thought because... I didn't think it meant anything. I didn't think you were into girls. And then you _were_   and I didn't think that you'd ever be into  _me_ and you  _were._ And then all of a sudden, everything was happening too fast and I was starting to think about you when you weren't around and I was asking you to come and play pool with me every night - and I'm not even good at pool - and I didn't stop and ask myself  _why_ I wanted to spend so much time with you. And then you were kissing me and  _you_ were kissing  _me_ and I was overwhelmed and I was confused and I was thinking about how it felt amazing right now and then how it wouldn't feel amazing at all when you get bored of me and when you start wanting to find other interests, other women, that are much more  _normal_ than I am--."

"Maggie-"

"Because I am a mess, Danvers. And I have never had a healthy relationship and I have never been with anyone that had made me feel like I was enough and maybe- maybe I'm  _not_ enough and maybe you  _will_ get bored and maybe this is all a big mistake. But I need to be brave like you and I need to say what's on my mind, even if I've already messed up everything by letting you walk out that door". 

Maggie took a deep breath, realizing that she was talking too much but that it also felt liberating. 

"Alex Danvers, I like you. I  _really_ like you. I like the way you always make sure I win the last game of pool for the night because you want me to be happy. I like how you can down your beer in under thirty seconds. I like how you always say "read 'em and weep" whenever we play cards and even if you're clearly losing. I like how caring you are with your family and your friends. How you friends _are_ your family. I like how you're so protective of your sister and how you're always home with her during thunderstorms because she's scared - and yes I've noticed. I like how you always secretly check I have the safety on on my gun because you worry about me - and yes I've noticed that as well. I like that funny little face you do whenever we order pizza and how you always feed me your crusts.I like how much you inspire me, with your strength and your courage and your wits and how you always manage to defeat an enemy, even when you don't have the upper hand. I like how soft your voice is when you're singing to yourself and think that no one can hear you. I like your eyes, I like how I can see more stars in them than I do in the sky. I like your smile. I like how gentle you are whenever I have a problem, how you always ask me if I'm okay, even if you've had a shit day. I like you. I like you and maybe it's too late and maybe I've already succeeded in hurting you by pulling away and by saying that we should be friends but I don't think I can be your friend after tonight and I'm rambling and -"

And then Alex's mouth was on hers again and her hands were cupping her face again and Maggie didn't know if she had somehow turned back time and was getting another shot at making this right but she wasn't pulling back this time and she was kissing Alex back and she was parting her lips to deepen the kiss.

She could feel Alex smiling against her mouth, and she was sure she was smiling back just as widely, but neither of them was ready to stop just yet. And so they kissed and they smiled and they swayed on their feet and stepped on each other's toes as they bumped against the door-frame and stumbled their way inside Alex's flat.

Alex pulled back first this time, eyes closed like last time, a dreamy grin on her face, finger lifted up in that adorable gesture Maggie had grown used to. She should have added that to her speech. 

"So you're saying you like me? That's what I got". 

And Maggie shook her head in amusement because that was such a Danvers thing to say and then she nodded because Alex did ask and it was her duty to answer.

Alex tucked a lock of hair behind Maggie's ear and her eyes were so tender that it made Maggie tear up. 

"You're enough, Maggie Sawyer," Alex said and it sounded like a promise. "You're not shiny, you're golden". 

"Nerd," Maggie teased but her voice was shaky and her eyes were vulnerable and her heart was hopeful.

Alex smiled back softly, brushing her fingers against Maggie's cheek. 

"You're enough," she repeated. "Just wait and see". 

"I intend to, Danvers. I intend to". 

 

 

 

 


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love when Alex and Maggie kinda tease Kara about Lena. Like they know Kara has a major crush on Lena but hasn't said it to anyone. So maybe have the sanver girls tease Kara and Lena about it. And they end up helping Kara with a date with Lena or maybe they help with Lena and Kara finally dating"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your comments! :)  
> You can also say hi to me on stillascalmwater

They've been noticing how much time Kara has been spending with Lena Luthor - and they made sure to point it out as often as possible.

 

"In a hurry?" Alex said, raising her eyebrows as Kara hastily finished her potstickers and grabbed her bag. 

Kara paused briefly near the door, shrugging on her jacket and grimacing. "Working late tonight, I have an article to finish". 

Alex and Maggie shared a quick playful look and then turned back to Kara who was staring at them curiously. 

"Is "working" code for going to see Lena Luthor?" Maggie teased, tilting her head to the side, a small smirk on her lips. 

Kara's cheeks flushed and she adjusted her glasses, pointing her finger at her sister and her sister's girlfriend. "Stop it, you can't keep saying this every time I go out. Lena and I are just  _friends_ ". 

Alex and Maggie exchanged another look, trying to stifle their smiles, and it was Alex's turn to reply. "We didn't mention anything about you two being more than friends, did we, Maggie?"

"Nope". 

"Unless there's something you want to share?"

Kara huffed and tried to think of something to say, eventually flinging the door open and throwing a "you two suck!" over her shoulder. 

 

~

Which didn't stop Alex and Maggie from gently picking on Kara every time she had to fly off somewhere or work late hours. 

"Was that Lena on  the phone?" Alex asked once during game night.

They were playing Monopoly and Kara had stilled with the dice in the palm of her hand to answer a text. 

"Is that why you're smiling?" Maggie added, loving this ongoing thing they had started. 

Kara rolled her eyes, and threw the dice with a bit more force than necessary. "No". 

Alex and Maggie waited silently as Kara moved her puppy token, groaning as she landed on the "Go to Jail" square.

"I don't know why you two are so convinced that there's something going on between me and Lena". 

Maggie shrugged casually and grabbed the dice. "You go to meet her every time she tells you to, you have dinner with her around five times a week, you're always at L-Corp for some reason-"

"These are work-related dinners and-" Kara started unconvincingly. 

"You smile like a dork whenever she calls you, you blush whenever she compliments you and when you described her to me once you referred to her eyes as 'two emeralds glinting in the sun'", Alex ticked off her fingers. 

Kara cleared her throat and focused on counting her money. "I'm a writer, it's not my fault I'm so eloquent," she mumbled. 

Maggie and Alex smiled fondly. 

Kara was their little sister - because Maggie was starting to consider her as such - and it was always fun to watch her get cranky. But they also knew they were onto something because they both knew Kara well enough to know how she acted around someone she had a crush on. She acted around Lena the same way she used to act around Cat and James - times three. 

"Alex, are you going to throw the dice or do I have to stay in jail forever?" Kara whined.

Alex gave a light chuckle and did as she was told. 

She knew how to make this even funner and couldn't wait to tell Maggie.

 

~

"Alex!"

Alex and Maggie were sharing a pizza at Alex's place when Kara rapped her knuckles on the door furiously.

Alex had been expecting this and she wiped her fingers on a napkin before prancing towards the door, Maggie already starting to giggle from her perch on the couch. 

As soon as Alex cracked the door open, Kara was barreling her way inside, her glasses askew, and holding in her arms a blown out poster of Lena.

"What's this?" Kara asked.

Alex pretended to be surprised. "A.. poster of Lena Luthor?"

" _Yes_!"

Alex shook her head slowly. "I know you had it bad Kar, but I didn't know you'd go to such lengths". 

Kara stilled as she processed that information and then her cheeks flushed as she realized her older sister was being a pain in the ass again.

"Alex, I know you left it at my doorstep," Kara whined, even though Alex could see the ghost of a smile on her lips - because it was still a little bit funny. 

Alex glanced at Maggie who was watching them with glistening amused eyes. "I've been with Maggie the whole time". 

"True," Maggie nodded loyally. 

Kara squinted her eyes at both of them and stomped her foot on the ground in a movement that was supposed  to be threatening but was actually pretty cute. " _Stop it._ I do  _not_ have a crush on Lena Luthor". She paused. "And even if I did, I wouldn't want a  _poster_ of her in my house". 

Alex nodded slowly at that, pretending to ponder that last sentence. "Okay, fair enough. Give it to me, I'll get rid of it". 

Kara's blue eyes widened and Maggie noted that she was clutching the poster tighter between her fingers. "N-no, it's okay. I mean- you've done enough already. I.. don't trust you with it-"

"Mhm".

"I'll.. dispose of it myself," Kara finished weakly before glaring at Alex and Maggie and dashing out the door with a loud exasperated sigh.

Maggie shook her head and wrapped her arms around Alex's waist. "You think we've done enough?"

Alex slipped her fingers around Maggie's shoulder and grabbed a slice of pizza with the other. "Nah. She had it coming". She hurriedly explained herself as Maggie frowned. "When we were younger, I had a sort of weird crush on my guitar teacher at school. I didn't know I was gay yet or anything but I was still kind of obsessed with her and it was always 'Miss Rooney this, Miss Rooney that-"

"Getting jealous here," Maggie joked with a playful wink.

Alex grinned and squeezed Maggie's shoulder. "Well, anyway, I was always bringing her cookies I had baked at home and was always composing things to try and impress her. And Kara was the most annoying person ever at that time. She doodled "Alex + Rooney = Love" on my music sheets - which I crossed out before Miss Rooney accidentally saw them - and she actually spent two hours putting together a montage using Miss Rooney's Facebook pictures and mine with "My Heart Will Go On" in the background". 

Maggie threw her head back with laughter at Kara's shenanigans and she wished - for the thousandth time maybe - that she had known those two when she was younger. 

"She did have it coming," Maggie admitted. 

"We'll stop soon. I just have one last thing to do".

 

~

The three of them were at the alien bar, having a well-deserved drink after a busy week - filled with deadlines, alien fights and plenty of running around. 

Alex had been buying Kara drinks all night and Kara had been knocking them back like there was no tomorrow, toasting Alex and calling her the best sister ever. And Alex was proud of that title and she basked in all the attention - but the reason behind her generosity didn't have anything to do with being the ideal sister. Not this time.

She wanted Kara to drink because she wanted Kara to go to the bathroom. 

And soon enough, Kara excused herself and stumbled her way to the ladies' room, leaving her phone behind on the table.

Maggie swiped it, with Alex looking over her shoulder - they had to be fast. 

Snorting with laughter, Maggie hastily changed Kara's message settings, so that every time she typed in the word "Lena" the phone automatically changed it to something else. 

And they knew that Kara wanted this because she was drunk enough to have blurted out a few confessions to them during the night. 

"Lena is so beautiful, she said my article was amazing, and she  _smiled_ at me," Kara had sighed heartily an hour ago. 

And when Alex and Maggie had nodded encouragingly, Kara had continued with a thorough description of Lena's face, Lena's favorite food and Lena's mannerisms and then had checked both their zodiac signs on her phone to see if they were compatible. 

Which made Alex and Maggie fairly certain that their hunch was correct. 

Kara returned from the toilet, smiling at them happily and Alex was ready to proceed with the next phase of her plan. 

"You know what, Kar?"

"What?"

"I think you should have Lena read that draft you've written," Alex said seriously, folding her hands around her root beer. 

Kara's eyes widened. "Really? The one about the cheese?"

"The very one". 

"Right now?"

Alex and Maggie nodded slowly.

Kara grabbed her phone giddily and they noticed that she didn't have to scroll much before landing on Lena's name. And Maggie had done enough recon to make sure that Kara was going to type exactly what they wanted her to type.

Because for the past week, Maggie had been stealthily looking over Kara's shoulder whenever she was texting Lena, and it always started with Kara typing "Lena!" before launching into whatever it was she wanted to talk to her about.

Alex and Maggie knew their plan was successful when Kara's grin transformed into a mortified squeak. 

She looked up at them, her gaze flicking from Alex to Maggie, and then held out her phone for them to see. 

Alex leaned in closer and read out loud : " 'Will you go out with me?' Wow, Kara, good for you!"

Kara shook her head, fingers tightening around the phone - and Alex worried that Kara might accidentally crush it to pieces. "I didn't type this! I typed Lena and -" And then realization flashed in her eyes and sobered her up. "You two!"

"What?" Maggie said innocently.

"You did this!" Kara gasped. "Alex,  _why_?" 

"Miss Rooney-"

"Oh  _come on_ ," Kara whined. "This was ages ago. Now Lena isn't ever going to talk to me again-"

Alex shook her head and placed a reassuring hand on Kara's arm. "Yes, she will. Just say it was your annoying sister, playing a prank on you". 

Kara sighed, smacking her head on the table and then lifting it up to stare at them desperately. "Are you done though?"

Alex laughed and Maggie crossed her heart. "This was the last one". 

Kara nodded, grabbing her phone again. "I'm going to burn my number and move to another country".

And then she froze, eyes like saucers as she stared at her screen and Alex was worried that Kara had gotten some bad news - or that Lena had replied with something mean or homophobic. And if she did, Alex was going to find Lena Luthor and she was going to-

"She said yes," Kara said, her voice dreamy.

"Huh?" Alex and Maggie said in unison.

Kara glanced up at them, eyes so blue that it was almost painful to look into them, and held her phone up. 

"Lena said yes!"

 


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Got this random idea...what if Sanvers met on a ranch or something. I don't know I just got this image of them in plaids, shorts with a cowboy hat. And maybe the other comes in town with a leather jacket on on their moto."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your feedback. Your comments are always welcome and always matter!  
> You can also say hi to me on stillascalmwater

It was a small town and Maggie knew everyone in it. 

She had to, being one of the few police officers in the area that actually took their job seriously. 

And that made her well-liked by the townspeople and the sheriff's favorite protégé. 

During her spare time, Maggie liked to take care of things on the ranch that she had inherited from her great-grandmother. A run-down place that Maggie had single-handedly renovated, repainting the exterior, patching up the old barn, fixing broken fences, and remodeling the interior to her own liking. 

People often asked her if she ever felt alone or scared in such a big house, but Maggie always replied that the animals kept her company. The horses, chicken, cows and her old dog were loyal companions and the only real friends she had. 

Maggie stilled as an unfamiliar sound disrupted the silence she was basking in while she cleaned Buster's hooves. She looked up, squinting at the harsh sunlight in her face, and watched a fancy motorcycle rumble to a stop. The Ducati's owner - because even from a distance, Maggie could recognize what bike it was - slid off smoothly, promptly removing their helmet. 

Maggie was pleasantly surprised to see that it was a woman. A woman that was now headed in her direction.

Maggie got off the small stool she was sitting on and patted Buster's flank reassuringly as he gave a grumpy snort. He liked these toiletries and didn't appreciate the interruption and Maggie promised herself to give him an extra piece of sugar when this was done. 

The woman had almost reached her and Maggie's eyes widened as she saw her features more clearly. 

She was beautiful, with chin length dark hair and intense dark eyes - eyes that were serious and professional as they bore into Maggie's - and was sporting a leather jacket that accentuated the bad-ass vibe she was emitting. 

The woman finally stopped in front of Maggie, swatting at a few flies, and then she smiled.

It was a polite smile that didn't reach her eyes but it was a pretty smile all the same. 

"Maggie Sawyer?" she asked.

Maggie nodded, tipping her brown Stetson hat back slightly to wipe the sweat off her brow. 

"I'm agent Alex Danvers?" the woman - Alex - introduced herself, her words curving into a question as she noted Maggie's confused stare. "You were expecting a visit from me?"

Maggie's face registered recognition. "Right, of course. I thought you were coming next week so-"

"That was the plan but there were some unexpected circumstances and it couldn't wait any longer," Alex explained. "I hope this isn't a bad time?"

Maggie put her hoof pick away, dusting her hands on her already dusty shorts. "No, I was just taking care of Buster here". 

Alex eyed the horse cautiously. "He's.. big". 

Maggie laughed at that. "Are you afraid of horses, agent Danvers?"

"No," Alex denied hastily. "I just prefer motorcycles".

Maggie hummed casually, biting down on her tongue to stop herself from commenting that you couldn't really compare horses with motorcycles. 

"How can I help you?" she said instead, rolling up the sleeves of her red and black checkered plaid shirt. 

She didn't miss Alex's eyes flicking down briefly to stare at her toned arms and Maggie once again had to stop herself from doing something stupid - like flexing. It's not like she wanted to impress this random woman. However beautiful she might be. 

Alex met her eyes, reverting to business mode again. 

"There are rumors about a drug cartel set up here. A big one. It's apparently run by one of the most notorious traffickers in the country". 

Maggie raised her eyebrows. She had heard these rumors herself but she didn't know it was serious enough to warrant this much attention. 

"I'm listening".

"We've been trying to get our hands on him for a few months now but he keeps slipping through our fingers," Alex continued, a tinge of annoyance in her voice that piqued Maggie's attention. Agent Danvers seemed like someone who always liked to have the upper hand and that perp was clearly getting under her skin. "And that's why we need your help".

"My help," Maggie repeated. "Why not the sheriff's?"

Alex smiled and it was an honest smile this time, an impressed smile. "The sheriff told us you were his best officer. That your gut feeling was always right and that you knew everything and everyone in this town. If any one is going to help us track this guy, it's going to be you". 

Maggie cleared her throat, perplexed at the odd fluttery feeling she felt in her stomach at Alex's compliment. She was used to the sheriff's praise but hearing it come from Alex sounded even better for some reason. 

"I'll do whatever you need me to do," Maggie promised and was rewarded once again by Alex's smile which sent another flurry of butterflies inside Maggie's lungs, heart and throat. 

And then Maggie noticed that Alex's shoulders were slumping slightly, that she had shadows under her eyes and she remembered that she had had to drive for quite a while before getting here and was probably exhausted. 

"You should rest for a bit before we get down to business," Maggie said gently. "Would you like something to eat? Or maybe a drink? A lemonade?"

Alex opened her mouth - probably to exclaim that she wasn't tired at all - but then she averted her eyes guiltily. "I  _am_ a bit tired". 

"That's normal. How long have you been driving?"

Alex glanced at her watch and did the maths. "Around five hours".

"No breaks?" 

Alex shook her head and Maggie blanched. She wanted to admonish Alex for riding her motorcycle for such a long time without even pausing for water, especially in such hot weather. She could have had a heat stroke, fainted, crashed her bike.. but then she reminded herself that it really wasn't her place. Agent Danvers was a grown woman and it would be weird for Maggie to interfere like that. And why was she so concerned anyway?

"A lemonade would be perfect," Alex said tentatively, her tone almost bashful. 

Alex Danvers had apparently lots of different layers and Maggie was intrigued - she was professional one moment, scared of her horse the next, and now she was asking her shyly for a drink. 

Maggie shook her head with amusement as she returned with a glass of chilled lemonade, followed by Bingo, her trusty old Sheepdog. 

Alex accepted the drink with a grateful nod and took a long swig. Maggie had to remember to close her mouth while she watched Alex's smooth soft throat working as she tipped her head back to drink. She distracted herself by grabbing a straw and tucking it between her lips. 

Alex sighed with relief, having already downed half her glass - and then she took one look at Maggie and stifled a laugh. 

Maggie frowned. "What?"

"I thought cowboys chewing on straws was just a Hollywood cliché". 

Maggie squinted her eyes and allowed a small playful smile to tease her lips. "First of all, I'm a cow _girl_ \--"

"Right, of course".

" -- and all clichés are built on solid truths," she finished, chewing the straw slowly. 

Alex's gaze dropped to Maggie's mouth and Maggie felt her stomach flip. 

Were they flirting? 

Alex shook her head and went back to her drink, averting her eyes, as Maggie hastily discarded the straw. 

And then Alex finally seemed to notice Bingo, scratching his ear and panting heavily. She gave a small gasp and dropped to her knees in front of the giant ball of fur and threw her arms around him. Bingo, a sucker for attention, immediately responded by licking her chin. 

"You're such a good boy," Alex crooned and Maggie was pretty sure that things couldn't get any weirder than this. 

Alex glanced up at Maggie, lifting a shoulder up apologetically. "I love dogs," she said by means of explanation.

"I can tell," Maggie quipped, entertained. 

"I've always wanted a dog but with my job, you know..." she trailed off wistfully before getting back on her feet, adopting a disciplined stance once again. 

Bingo glued himself against her leg and looked up at her fondly. She was apparently his new best friend now. 

Traitor, Maggie thought. 

"Officer Sawyer -"

"Just call me Maggie. Or Sawyer," Maggie rectified.

"Okay, well. Sawyer, you're going to be our eyes and ears for the next few days. You know better than anyone where this drug cartel might be located. Anywhere questionable, isolated -"

Maggie nodded. She knew every nook and cranny here and was already going through a list of possible locations in her mind. "Consider it done". 

Alex's eyes glinted with something - admiration and maybe something else. "I like your attitude". 

I like your face, Maggie wanted to say and then cursed at herself for being a lost cause. 

Alex shifted on her feet, tucking a lock of hair behind her ears. She seemed nervous. 

"Well, I, uh- we can talk about this some more tomorrow. I booked a room at the small inn by the -"

"The Carfur Inn," Maggie guessed. 

"That's right. I don't want to intrude for much longer, you were clearly busy with something-"

Maggie was quick to shake her head, not wanting Alex to leave just yet. 

"We don't have to do any work today, Danvers," she said. "But since we're going to be partners, then maybe you could stay a little". 

Alex's eyes were guarded as she considered Maggie's proposal and Maggie could almost see the walls that Alex was putting up. She was probably used to being distant with people, especially during a mission. And Maggie understood that because she had her own set of walls too. 

And so she backtracked. 

"I could teach you how to clean a horse's hooves," she offered, pointing at Buster who was glaring at them. "Or maybe ride one?"

Alex's eyes widened. " _Ride_ a horse?"

"Mhm. I know you're used to riding your Ducati into the sunset but -"

"Pfft," Alex said and Maggie was riveted by how adorable that had sounded. "I don't ride it into the sunset".

Maggie nodded silently, and then tilted her head. She delivered her trademark smile, the one that had the girls at the bar swoon, the one that made her dimples carve themselves deeply in her cheeks. "Horses aren't scary, you know". 

She was glad to realize that Alex wasn't completely immune to her charms as she stared at Maggie, swallowing hard.

"I'm not  _scared,_ I'm-"

She wilted under Maggie's knowing soft eyes. "They're just  _big"_.

Maggie chuckled but it wasn't a mocking smile or a condescending one. It was gentle and fond because she knew how hard it was to admit you were scared of something. Even if that something happened to be Buster. 

"Come on, come here," she said, reaching out to grab Alex's arm, her gaze seeking Alex's approval before she pulled her closer to Buster. 

Alex didn't protest - even though her steps were slow and hesitant. 

Buster stared at them both and Maggie knew he was pretending to be bored but was secretly curious as to who this new person was. He didn't seem to mind Alex's presence though and Maggie decided to give him an extra piece of sugar  _and_ a carrot.

She stoked Buster's strong neck, and then his muzzle, calmly, slowly.

And then she turned towards Alex - who was watching her intently.

"Do you want to say hi?" Maggie asked, her voice soft, letting Alex know that it was perfectly okay to say no. 

Alex took a small step towards Buster, hands balled into fists. "Do I- do I just touch him?"

"Yeah, just like that". 

Maggie spontaneously grabbed Alex's hand in her own, her breath hitching in her throat as she became aware of how Alex's hands were both soft and rough at the same time. She tried to ignore how right it felt and slowly placed Alex's fingers on Buster's neck, 

Alex's dark eyes were locked into Maggie's for a moment and then Maggie moved her hand away and Alex realized that she was petting Buster by herself.

Her face lit up like a child on Christmas morning and Maggie didn't want to think about how that was making her feel. 

"Not so bad, huh?"

Buster decided to make a contribution and bumped his muzzle playfully against Alex's cheek. Alex gave a surprised gasp and then laughed as Buster bumped her again.

"Hey, he's giving you a kiss," Maggie said, beaming. 

And Alex bumped her own nose against Buster's cheek, her laughter a balm to Maggie's soul. 

"I think he likes me," Alex said, delighted.

That makes two of us, Maggie found herself thinking. 

 


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of Alex and Maggie on the ranch (Chapter 45 for those of you who haven't read it) and that you've all been asking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your comments and feedback!  
> You can also say hi to me on stillascalmwater

Alex had been in town for over a week now and Maggie was already beginning to feel like she had been there since forever. 

And this was confusing for Maggie because she had always been used to being on her own and the only company she had were her animals and the occasional visit from the sheriff for a glass of lemonade. 

But now Alex Danvers was knocking at her door, every morning at eight on the dot, and Maggie didn't want to admit to herself that she looked forward to these long meetings together. That her heart always skipped a few beats right before she opened the door. That she smoothed down her hair and made sure her shirt didn't have any dirt on it - and since when did she care about something like that?

The second day Alex showed up - right after their first introductory meeting -  it was all business. They had sat opposite each other on Maggie's couch and went over some files, Alex pointing out what her and her team had already gathered about Pedros Lionel, the drug lord. 

The third day however, Alex had walked in with her helmet tucked under her arm and two coffees balanced in her other hand. Maggie had sipped on her drink gratefully - but then had made a face and suggested that Alex ought to try her own brewed coffee next time. They had sat next to each other on the couch that day and Alex had listened carefully to Maggie's input and observations. 

The fourth day, Alex was dressed casually - tight jeans and an off the shoulder shirt- and holding a box of donuts. She had gushed over Maggie's coffee and poured so many refills that by the end of the day her leg was bouncing up and down and Maggie had to cut her off. They had decided to sit outside that time, Buster sniffing their files before trotting away disinterestedly when he noticed that it wasn't something edible. 

By the fifth day, Alex was wandering inside Maggie's house like it was her own, opening Maggie's fridge to grab them a couple of beers, Bingo shadowing her every move. The dog was particularly fond of Alex and it was the first time that Maggie had seen him act this way around someone that wasn't her. And Alex and Bingo's antics always made her burst out laughing, clutching her sides as Alex chased Bingo around the ranch, trying to retrieve her cellphone and "Bingo, this isn't your new chew toy!"

Maggie didn't want to think about completing this mission. 

Because once this was over, Alex was going to go back home and she'll go back to her quiet life. 

"Penny for your thoughts, Sawyer?" Alex asked, waving her hand in front of Maggie's face. 

They were pouring over Maggie's new findings, and scanning every picture Maggie had taken during her recon missions. Maggie had been spending the last few nights scouring suspicious locations that she thought could potentially house the drug cartel. So far, nothing had popped up. 

Maggie cleared her throat and grabbed a random picture from the pile on the floor - she didn't want to dwell on the future. And she was sure that Alex probably didn't care about her. Not like that. 

"I'm just thinking about this picture-"

Alex looked over Maggie's shoulder and then frowned.

"That's a.. selfie you've taken with Buster," Alex remarked and Maggie was pretty sure Alex was trying not to laugh. 

"Mhm," Maggie hummed casually, ducking her head to hide her blushing cheeks and pretending to forage for another picture. 

"Maggie, wh-"

But then Maggie spotted something. "Hold on". 

She grabbed her selfie with Buster again and looked at the background this time, tapping the picture excitedly with her finger. 

"Look," she said.

"Sawyer, we've just been over this-"

Maggie sighed impatiently. "Look behind us, Danvers". 

Alex squinted and then her eyes widened. "A white Buick. The same as-"

"This one," Maggie supplied, digging around until she found another picture she had taken - this time next to the old abandoned church on the outskirts of town. 

Alex took a deep breath, her eyes flicking from one picture to the next, and Maggie could almost see the wheels in her head turning. 

"Do you think they're onto us?"

"Maybe," Maggie replied slowly. "I mean- it could just be a coincidence". 

"In our line of work, I don't think there's such a thing as coincidence," Alex sighed, taking a swig of beer. "I'll mail this to J'onn back in National City. Maybe Winn can enlarge it enough to get the plates". 

Maggie couldn't say no to that - their station didn't have any sophisticated equipment. In a small town like this, crime was almost unheard of and this drug business was one of the most exciting cases Maggie had come across in a long time. 

"We should lay low," Alex suggested. "Just until J'onn contacts us back with some info". 

"I can handle them," Maggie scoffed. She wasn't afraid of anyone and didn't think that bad-ass Alex Danvers would be afraid either. 

"I know. But.. I'll feel better knowing all the details first," Alex said and something in the way she wasn't meeting Maggie's eyes tipped her towards the truth. 

She tilted her head and graced Alex with one of her best smiles. 

"Agent Alex Danvers, are you worried about me?"

Alex swallowed and then forced a breezy laugh. "Pfft, me? No, why- I'm not-"

"You know I'm a good cop, don't you?"

Alex met Maggie's eyes this time and her tone was serious. "Of course I know that". 

" _I_ should be worried about you," Maggie continued - because she couldn't handle the genuine appreciation in Alex's gaze and needed to diffuse it with a joke. 

"Me?"

"You can't even ride a horse". 

"I could if I wanted to".

"Sure, Danvers".

"Have you ever fired a gun or do you just use it to decorate your holster?" Alex simpered back and Maggie didn't know if she was turned on or angered.

Maybe a bit of both. 

She stood up abruptly, causing Bingo to yelp with surprise, and gestured for Alex to come along. 

"That's it, we're settling this right now". 

 

~

Alex stood in front of Buster, eyeing the horse hesitantly. 

The two had established a kind of bond and the horse always seemed happy to see her, nuzzling her cheeks and hands but Maggie felt like Alex had made an unspoken agreement with Buster. A "we are friends but I will never get on you" type of friendship. 

Buster stared back at Alex and Maggie entertained the thought of him wanting to say "don't think about it". 

"I don't know what you're trying to prove," Alex said weakly. 

" _I'm_ not trying to prove anything, you're the one who said you could ride a horse if you wanted to. And I would really love a demonstration".

"Yeah but I  _don't_ want to". 

Maggie laughed softly at that and realized that her usual competitive streak didn't really apply with Alex Danvers. As much as she enjoyed proving she was right about something, she also didn't have it in her to tease Alex that way or to push her into doing something she wasn't completely comfortable doing. 

"Would you like to try?" she asked instead. And faced with Alex's uncertain bottomless eyes, she added: "I'll help you". 

Alex softened at that and nodded bravely and Maggie suddenly imagined a small Alex, doing things all her other classmates were afraid of doing because she wanted to prove that she was strong and capable. Solving the hardest equations maybe, or trying to outrun the fastest jock at school.

She instructed Alex on how to get on the saddle, and was pleasantly surprised when Alex got it right on the first try. No fumbling around, no hopping around on one foot trying to get leverage. She was even touched when she noted that Alex didn't grab Buster's mane as she hoisted herself up - a mistake that beginners often made - and was gentle with the creature even in the midst of her discomfort.

"How does it feel up there?" Maggie asked, cupping her hands around her mouth and pretending to shout.

Alex laughed nervously, gripping the reins so tight that her knuckles turned white. "It's, uh- pretty high up". Buster snorted and decided to eat a flower he had had his eye on for a while now. "Whoa, and not very stable".

"It's stable, don't worry," Maggie said gently, hoping Alex would believe her. "Room for one more?"

Without waiting for a reply, Maggie effortlessly hoisted herself on Buster and settled herself behind Alex. Alex tried to tilt her head back to look at her but apparently decided it was a bad idea.

"I'm right here, Alex, don't worry," Maggie said reassuringly.

"You're talking to me like you talk to your horses," Alex remarked.

"It's because you're skittish, like they are".

"Pfft, I'm not skittish".

Buster chose this moment to get moving - he was bored and Alex clearly didn't know what she was doing. He walked lazily towards the stable, ignoring Alex's exclamations as she tried to pull on the reins.

"Why isn't he listening to me?" Alex asked, evidently trying to control her nerves.

"It's because you're afraid of him," Maggie explained. "You have to earn a horse's respect- here".

Maggie reached around Alex and placed her hands on top of hers, trying not to marvel once again at how those knuckles were both soft and calloused. Alex stilled and then slowly relaxed as Maggie started guiding her hands, alternating between pulling gently on the reins and loosening them up. She tilted Alex's hands to the left and Alex whooped giddily when Buster turned left diligently.

"Now you try," Maggie whispered in Alex's ear and she felt a shiver travel Alex's body - or maybe it was just her imagination.

She let go of Alex's hands, letting her arms rest around her waist this time, and she hooted proudly when Alex managed to turn Buster around. 

"I'm doing it!" Alex said joyfully and Maggie didn't need to look at her face to know that there were stars in her eyes. 

"I knew you had it in you," Maggie grinned, arms tightening around Alex's middle.

And Alex surprised her by squeezing one of Maggie's hands, her touch lingering even after she let her go. 

 

~

 

"This was fun," Maggie said, heading towards the ranch and tipping her Stetson head back.

But Alex wasn't ready to go back just yet. 

She had picked up the two empty cans of beer they had left behind and was placing them meticulously on top of Maggie's fence, adjusting them this way and that.

Maggie observed her for a few seconds before sighing deeply and walking over to her.

"What are you doing?"

Alex didn't bother looking at her but her tone was playful and determined. "Did you forget the second part of our bet?"

"I don't remember making a bet". 

"I admit that it wasn't exactly a bet but-" She finally seemed satisfied with the cans and stepped back to look at Maggie. "I rode a horse. Now you have to shoot a gun". 

"You do know I have shot a gun before, don't you?"

"I want you to shoot these cans down," Alex specified. "With your eyes closed".

Maggie had thought this was going to be easy but Alex had apparently decided to make it impossible. Maggie was an okay shooter but she had never blindly shot around - it was too dangerous and it wasn't a part of her training. 

She decided not to make a fool of herself.

"I'm not sure that's possible, Danvers-"

"Nonsense, of course it's possible," Alex argued reasonably. "Look".

She took out her own gun, took three long strides back, head tilted to the side to measure the distance. She looked so damn sexy with her ripped jeans, the plaid shirt that Maggie had bought her so that she could "fit in" and the way her smart eyes were calculating every angle, that Maggie would have pulled her down for a kiss - if it wasn't so dangerous with her literally about to fire a gun. 

Instead, she watched as Alex closed her eyes with one hand and kept her gun straight and steady with the other. And then - to Maggie's utter amazement- she spun around twice, in a slow circle, trying to disorient herself.

And then she pulled on the trigger.

Once. Twice.

The cans fell off the fence without any resistance. 

Alex opened her eyes and winked at Maggie, a wide content smile on her face - and Maggie was pretty sure that she had never been as turned on as she was right now.

"Wow, that was- wow".

"It's easy," Alex shrugged.

"Don't be cocky-"

"I'm not. It's all about your imagination". She tapped the side of her head. "You're a police officer, you have an eye for detail. You have to.. take a mental picture of everything around you. The fence. The cans. The distance between them. The weight of the gun in your hand. The wind. Your own feet and your own body. It took me a while to get it right but it's doable. Try it".

Maggie was too awed to attempt that trick. Not after seeing Alex do it.

Maybe she'll try it after Alex leaves to go back to National City. Maybe it'll be her new pass-time. 

"Maybe some other time, Danvers," she said and she tried to ignore the fact that Alex wouldn't be there to see it if she does get it right.

 

~

"Are you sure this is the right address?" Maggie asked a few days later as she and Alex crouched behind a dumpster. 

"This is the address J'onn texted us".

"What if J'onn's wrong?"

"J'onn's never wrong," Alex replied matter-of-factly.

Maggie was ready with a comeback but then stopped when a white Buick stopped in front of the old church on the outskirts of town - the one that was figured in Maggie's pictures. Maggie had scoured the place earlier that week and had found nothing suspicious.

"They knew we were looking for them," Alex whispered. "They had a base somewhere else but we got leaked information saying that they were moving here". 

"Too bad for them," Maggie grinned. "All this hard work for nothing". 

They waited as three men unloaded a few boxes from the trunk, chattering among themselves. Maggie immediately recognized Pedros Lionel and her fingers tingled, eager to finally put him behind bars. But she also knew that it was Alex's fight - she had been after this guy for years - and she was willing to back her up and let her do the cuffing. 

She glanced at Alex, waiting for her instructions, and was met by trusting eager eyes. The adrenaline was flowing through both of them and Maggie had never felt so exhilarated on a mission before. Part of her wanted to kiss Alex hard, but this wasn't a cheesy movie.

Alex gestured for Maggie to go one way while she went the other in order to corner them.

Maggie nodded and slunk away, gun gripped between her hands and her pulse beating in her ears.

It seemed like it was going to be easy - Alex stood on one end while Maggie stood on the other, guns raised, Alex's voice strong and clear as she told them to put their hands up, that they were under arrest for drug trafficking-

But they had made a mistake, an elemental miscalculation.

Because they hadn't noticed that one of Pedros' mates was already inside the church and that he was now rushing out due to the commotion, fumbling for the gun in his back pocket and aiming for Alex.

Maggie didn't think twice.

She didn't know she could run this fast but she did - maybe she was channeling Buster - and she pushed Alex out of the way with all the strength she could muster. She heard the shot ringing in the air, swore she could hear the bullet whizzing closer in slow motion before it lodged itself against her abdomen.

She fell with a groan to the floor, heard Alex crying out her name, and then Alex firing her own shots. 

"Maggie, are you okay?" Alex's voice boomed loudly, and Maggie noted that it was shaking.

"I'm- I'm fine, bullet-proof vest".

"Oh thank God".

Maggie rolled on her stomach, clutching her gun and looking around. Alex had gotten three of the men but Pedros Lionel was trying to escape and Alex was out of bullets. Maggie struggled to her feet, struggled to find the breath that had been knocked out of her, and stared at Pedros' galloping away. She lifted her gun up expertly, felt her own feet planted firmly on the ground, spotted the two trees on each side of Pedros, and measured the length of his strides.

He was almost out of view when Maggie closed her eyes.

She took a deep breath.

She pulled the trigger.

And maybe she _was_ in a movie because he fell with a loud scream, clutching his leg and rolling on the floor. 

 

~

Maggie left Alex to take care of all the paperwork - especially after being asked to go home and rest by non other than the famous J'onn. Maggie found that she couldn't say no to him- he exuded a kind of parental authority and Maggie was worried she'd get scolded if she didn't listen. 

Alex had promised to come by as soon as she was done wrapping this up - and Maggie was slightly concerned by how serious she had sounded. Nothing like the person she had grown to know during the past week.

Maggie waited outside, on her favorite rocking chair that had belonged to her grandmother, and stroked Bingo's fluffy head. He seemed to know that they were waiting for Alex and kept staring into the distance. And then he started wagging his tail and Maggie knew that Alex was almost there.

She didn't expect Alex to slide off her motorcycle without even parking it properly - she was always so careful with that thing - and tossing her helmet to the ground.

She didn't expect Alex to walk towards her with an angry gleam in her eyes.

"How could you be so reckless?" Alex said - and Maggie had expected her to shout but her voice was low and dangerous and Maggie for once was speechless.

"I- I wanted to-"

"To what? Kill yourself?"

Up close, Maggie could tell that Alex's eyes were brimming with tears and that left her feeling more confused than ever.

"No, I had a bullet-proof vest, I-"

"Well, so did I! How could you do something so stupid, so-"

Maggie bristled, defensive. "Saving you was stupid?"

"Putting your life in danger was stupid," Alex corrected. "And for what?"

"For  _you_ , because you're important, you're-" Maggie sighed, not trusting herself to finish her sentence. 

"I'm what?"

Alex's tone was softer now, guarded, and maybe a bit hopeful.

"It's nothing," Maggie waved her off but Alex caught her hand between her own.

"Tell me". 

"Look, I just- I wasn't thinking, I-"

But then Alex was tugging her closer and she was framing her face with her hands and holding her in place, and her mouth was on hers and it was as soft and warm as Maggie had imagined. And she had seen what Alex could do with those hands, how adept they were with a weapon, but they were now swiping her cheeks and her jaw like the brush of a feather.

It took Maggie a split-second to realize what was going on and to make sure that she wasn't dreaming, that Alex Danvers was actually kissing her, kissing her firmly, kissing her gently. And then she was wrapping her arms around Alex's neck and she was standing on her tiptoes, tilting her head to deepen the kiss and to allow Alex's tongue to venture between her lips, catching Alex's bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it slowly. 

And then Alex was pulling away, breathless, panting, and she was stepping back with her fingers on her mouth.

"Maggie, I'm sorry - I wasn't thinking-" she apologized, mirroring Maggie's previous words. 

Maggie shook her head, smiling softly and reassuringly and she stepped closer to Alex, her fingers skimming Alex's strong arms. 

"No thinking," she whispered, slipping her hands in Alex's short hair and pulling her down for another kiss.

And that second kiss lasted a long time and there were many others, and in between kiss number four and five Alex was praising Maggie for nailing that shot like a boss, and in between kiss number nine and ten Alex told Maggie that J'onn had informed her that he was very impressed by their team work and that maybe they should cooperate more, and in between kiss number thirteen and fourteen Maggie said that J'onn was a wise wise man. 


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Could you write a chapter of either Eliza visiting National City to check up on Alex after she hears about the kidnapping, or Alex, Kara, and Maggie visiting her in Midvale for the same reason? And throw in some of Eliza marveling at how happy Alex is when she finds out she and Maggie are in love?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your comments and feedback.  
> You can also say hi to me on stillascalmwater  
> I'd love to be able to meet all of you! :)

J'onn had made her take a week off to recover and even though Alex had insisted that she was completely okay and perfectly capable of resuming her duties, J'onn had told her that it was an order and that there was no room for negotiation. 

And so when Eliza showed up at her door with no prior notice, Alex was equally surprised and pleased - because she hadn't seen her mother in quite a long time and because she was feeling frustrated at being cooped up at home for so long and could use a distraction. 

She didn't expect her mother to throw her arms around her neck, holding her tightly.

Her mother wasn't usually a hugger and for a brief second Alex wondered what that hug was for.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Alex," Eliza breathed and Alex finally understood why.

Of course. 

The kidnapping.

The almost-dying. 

And she had spoken to her mother on the phone after she was rescued and she had assured her that everything was okay, that she was okay and well and that it really wasn't all that bad. She had forgotten that her mother - even though they had had their ups and downs during the past lifetime- had the ability to read her like a book. 

"Mom, I told you I was fi-" Alex started to say, rubbing Eliza's back clumsily. 

"Oh stop it, Alexandra, you know this brave act doesn't fool me one bit," Eliza tutted, letting go of Alex and wiping at the corner of her eyes.

She finally seemed to realize that Maggie and Kara were standing on the side silently, allowing mother and daughter to have their little reunion. Kara was beaming at Eliza and Maggie was smiling, albeit a bit tightly - because she was aware of all the problems that had existed between her girlfriend and her girlfriend's mother and how much it had affected Alex. 

Eliza hugged Kara and then turned towards Maggie. 

Alex felt the tension emanating from Maggie's body - all family gatherings had had their share of accidents and awkwardness - but Eliza seemed completely oblivious to Maggie's body language. Instead, she smiled - and it was a soft, trembling and almost motherly smile. 

"Maggie, I- well, I don't know how to thank you". 

Maggie's carefully arranged features turned into a frown. "For what, Mrs.Danvers?"

"For saving my daughter, of course," Eliza replied, tears brimming in her eyes again as her gaze flicked between Alex and Maggie. "Alex didn't really give me much details, I know she didn't want me to be worried. Always thinking of others instead of herself".

"Sounds like Alex," Maggie slipped in.

"But I knew that she was downplaying everything and so I contacted J'onn and Winn-"

"Mom!" Alex protested.

"And Kara-"

Alex swiveled around to glare at Kara. 

Kara shrugged unapologetically, still beaming like she had won the lottery - Alex knew that Kara was a sucker for emotional moments like these. 

"And they told me how you were.. unrelenting," Eliza continued. "How you kept looking for her, how you found her in the nick of time". Eliza turned towards Kara, placing a gentle hand on her cheek. "Of course, Kara was there as well -"

Kara raised her hands up, refusing to take any credit because it was Maggie's moment now. "Hey, I didn't do anything, she was the brains behind all of this".

Alex could tell that Maggie didn't know what to do with all the attention; she was crossing her arms and shifting her weight from one leg to the other. "Mrs.Danvers, I-"

"Call me Eliza, dear, we're past all those formalities"

"Eliza. I-" Maggie rubbed her fingertips against her forehead, head tilted down. "I did exactly what Alex would have done for me. She has saved my life so many times-"

"Doesn't make what you've done for her any less meaningful," Eliza said, cutting her off with a gentle hand on her arm. "I know that Alex and I have had our.. disagreements, but she's still my daughter. And anyone who looks after her like that is family in my book". 

Alex could feel the tears pricking her eyes and she watched as Maggie stared at Eliza's hand on her arm and she knew that Maggie was trying really hard not to burst into tears. Because family was a sensitive subject to Maggie and she had been trying to find her place in Alex's group of friends - who were actually family. And Eliza's words were probably a balm to all those lingering insecurities. 

"I'll always take care of her" Maggie breathed out - and even though her voice was barely a whisper, it still sounded like a promise. 

"I know you will," Eliza said, drawing Maggie close for her own hug.

In that moment, Alex was reminded of how much she loved her mother and how she had the ability to make someone feel safe and welcome. It wasn't an ability Alex had been very privy to growing up but she had seen its effects on Kara when she had first arrived on Earth and how Eliza had striven to make Kara feel at home. 

Maggie finally pulled away, a dimple on her cheek as she smiled gratefully at Eliza and then cleared her throat.

"I've, uh- got to get some water".

She walked by Alex, her fingers skimming Alex's arm in a concerned caress. "You want anything, babe?"

Alex hesitated - just for a second though - before ticking her eyebrows up enigmatically. "Just one thing real quick". 

She saw the confusion turn into understanding and amazement as Alex grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer, leaning in to give Maggie a soft lingering kiss in which she made sure to pour all the love she had for her. Maggie froze for a second but then melted in Alex's arms, and for a few moments they were the only two people in the room. 

And when Alex finally released her, Maggie stared at her with eyes so dazed and happy and adoring that Alex felt her cheeks blush and knew that her eyes were mirroring back the exact same things. 

And as Maggie went into the kitchen, Alex allowed herself to look at her mother. She had a peculiar look on her face, squinting at Alex like she was trying to solve a puzzle. 

"What?" Alex said.

"There's something.. different between you two," Eliza remarked, referring to Maggie. "I can't put my finger on what it is exactly-"

Kara raised her hand in the air, obviously bubbling with excitement for quite a while now.

"I know what it is!"

"Kara-" Alex sighed.

"They're in love," Kara blurted, her grin so wide that it almost split her face. 

Eliza cocked an eyebrow, a slow smile spreading across her lips. "Ah".

"They said it to each other after Maggie rescued her," Kara squeaked. 

Alex looked at Kara with wide accusing eyes. "Kara, how did you-"

"I was eavesdropping, yes, whatever," Kara waved her off dismissively. 

Eliza laughed and gazed at her daughter tenderly - and Alex had rarely seen her mother look at her that way. These looks were usually reserved for Kara.

"So you're in love". 

And Alex wanted to groan because yes she was almost thirty but it will always be embarrassing to talk about love and feelings with her mother - even though she had just literally kissed her girlfriend a minute ago- but then surprised herself by being unable to keep the giddy smile off her face.

"I am". 

"You deserve it," her mother said approvingly and those three simple words held so many meanings; meanings that Alex could probably trace back to her early childhood; to feelings she'd had her whole life of not being enough and of not deserving love. 

And then Maggie returned from the kitchen, slipping her arm around Alex's waist and looking at everyone questioningly. 

"What did I miss?"

Alex took a deep breath and tugged her closer - and she braced herself because she was still not used to saying it and because it was equally exhilarating and terrifying to let go like this.

"I love you," she answered. 

And Maggie's unhesitating reply reminded Alex that there was nothing to be afraid of. 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The LAST chapter of the HSAU fic - which is also a separate fic entitled "Undeniable Chemistry".  
> If you want to read the previous chapters, check out Chapters 31, 34 and 42!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this provides the closure you all needed!  
> You can say hi to me on stillascalmwater  
> Don't forget to leave your feedback.

The day Maggie finally became an actual police officer was one of the best days in Maggie's life. It was right up there - but not quite - with the time she had asked Alex to become her girlfriend, the day they had confessed their love for each other, the first time they made love, and basically a variety of other moments she had shared with the girl of her dreams. 

As she waited for her name to be called during the badge ceremony, Maggie looked at the crowd and spotted Alex immediately. It was hard not to - Alex's smile was radiant and she waved as she caught Maggie's eye. Maggie gave her a subtle wink and tried not to swoon as Alex winked back. Kara, camera glued to her hand, was there too and Maggie knew that she would have probably squealed had Alex not given her a talk before they got there. 

It was funny how she considered Alex and Kara her family now instead of her biological one. How her father had said that he was too busy to go to Southvale to attend her graduation and that she could just send him some pictures to save him the trouble. 

She had thought that his indifference would destroy her - like it often did in the past - but was pleasantly surprised when she realized that it hadn't hurt as much as she had expected. Because the love in Alex's eyes and the joy in Kara's were enough to hold the tears back and enough to make her heart swell.

And then Maggie's name was called and she walked across the stage - hoping she doesn't trip on anything due to her nerves,- shook a few hands, received her certification from the academy director, and was presented with her badge. She had been given the option to have a family member or friend pin the badge on her and she had chosen Alex. She hadn't told Alex about this and had wanted it to be a surprise. 

And so she broke formation with the rest of her colleagues - as they each called their mothers, fathers, spouses or siblings - and headed straight for Alex. She noted the way Alex's eyes widened, the way she stood up hesitantly to meet Maggie halfway, her lips quirking up in a puzzled smile. Kara kept her camera trained on them as if it had become an extension of her.

She pulled Alex towards the stage, Kara in tow. 

"Maggie, what are you-"

"Alex Danvers, will you pin my badge for me?"

She expected Alex's blinding smile but not the tears that brimmed in her eyes a second after.

"Really?"

Maggie's fingertips skimmed Alex's cheek in a caress, not caring if she got teased later on by her colleagues for being a softie. 

"Yes, really. People usually pick someone very.. important to them. Someone who has been there all along, who has encouraged them, who has helped them get to this point in time".

"Maggie-" Alex choked out. 

Maggie pressed the badge inside Alex's hand, closing her fingers around it. 

"You're the most important person in my life," she breathed out, gazing at Alex as if they were the only two people in the room.

She could tell that Alex really wanted to pull her into her arms and kiss her until she forgot her own name and what they were here for but Kara broke the spell by clearing her throat.

"Alex, if you don't pin that badge, then I will," she teased and Alex and Maggie both laughed and playfully shoved her shoulder.

Of course, she didn't budge one centimeter. 

Alex smoothed Maggie's uniform ceremoniously and licked her lips in concentration as she pinned the badge on her chest. Maggie's expression was solemn but her eyes were dancing with a thousand stars. 

"I'm so proud of you," Alex whispered, stepping back and allowing herself a moment to look at her newly graduated girlfriend. 

It was Maggie's turn to get teary; because she still wasn't used to anyone being proud of her, to anyone looking at her like she was important, like she had done well, like she was enough and worth the trouble. 

And that pride was reflected in Kara's eyes too and Maggie had so much love in her heart for the Danvers' sisters that she felt like she was about to implode. 

"We love you too," Alex said, reading her thoughts and Maggie added this moment to her list of favourites.

 

~

 

Life was particularly good after that. 

Maggie's life as a police officer was tiring and stressful at times but it also felt like it was her calling, like it was what she was supposed to be doing with her life. And with Alex having moved in with her - having found a job as an astronomy teacher at a university nearby - she couldn't have asked for anything better.

Alex hadn't expected to become a teacher and she had considered herself too young to give lectures, but her talent was quickly spotted by her own professors and she had received a series of highly rated recommendations. It had then prompted a torrent of job offers and when she found one that was in Southvale, she had decided to take it. 

It wasn't all that bad and Alex found herself actually looking forward to her classes and her students- they were a bright bunch that reminded her of herself and had a thirst for knowledge that she found refreshing. 

And during dinner, she'd tell Maggie about her day, about the chapter she had tackled and how her students had reacted, about the latest gossip she'd picked up about the other professors. Maggie would regal her with stories about her own day, about a successful - or unsuccessful- mission, and about the latest news concerning the Donuts Thief.

"You still haven't managed to catch him?" Alex asked around a bite of pizza.

"Could be a she," Maggie remarked. "And no. I left a box out in the open today and I swear I only turned my back on it for two seconds-"

And Alex worried about Maggie.

Of course she did. 

She knew that danger was sometimes a part of the job, that Maggie had to put her life on the line to save innocent people. And she knew that Maggie was always vigilent, always careful but she was also aware of the fact that accidents happened and that it wasn't really the safest career in the world. 

And so they had a little ritual before Maggie went off to work every morning. 

A ritual that consisted of Alex wrapping her up in her arms and holding her as tight as she could, kissing the top of her head. And Maggie would lean into that hug every time, would press her mouth against Alex's neck and would kiss that spot where she could feel her pulse beating securely. 

"Take care," Alex would whisper against her hair. "Please". 

And Maggie never scoffed, never complained, never teased her for being worried, for repeating that little phrase - that little prayer - everyday. Because she knew that if their roles were reversed she'd latch on to Alex and probably wouldn't be strong enough to let her walk out the door. 

And so instead, she replied with "always" and stood on her tiptoes to reach Alex's mouth, kissing her with a fire that was still burning strong after years of being together. 

 

~

It was a year after they had settled into a comfortable routine that Maggie started noticing that something was off. 

She felt that Alex was being somewhat distant. That she was often day-dreaming or lost in her thoughts. That she'd isolate herself in the recesses of her mind, shutting Maggie out. She'd sometimes stay out all night and would only come back when Maggie was already tucked in bed, pretending to be asleep.

When Maggie asked her about her mysterious outings, Alex would answer with something vague. "I needed some fresh air" or "I had a craving for some ice-cream" were the usual contenders. 

Maggie tried to ignore it, tried to convince herself that it was just a phase and that Alex would go back to her usual self someday soon but the more time went on, the more Maggie felt like this was going to be permanent. Until of course Alex finally gathered the nerves to break up with her. 

Because that's what Maggie had allowed herself to presume. 

That maybe Alex didn't really love her anymore, that she was unhappy and wanted to spend as much time away from her as possible. That she wanted to leave her but didn't know how to do it. That maybe a comfortable routine wasn't the kind of life Alex wanted to lead. 

And it was making Maggie's heart shatter into little pieces every time she thought about it - which was all the time-  which made her finally decide to confront Alex. 

To make it easy for her.

Because Maggie was head over heels in love with Alex but didn't want her to stick around if she didn't feel the same for her. She didn't want to live a lie and didn't want Alex to feel trapped in a relationship she didn't want to be in. 

And so she waited until Alex came home one night, well after midnight. She heard Alex tiptoeing around the room, shrugging off her jacket, her trousers and her shirt and slipping into her comfy pajamas. 

But before Alex could crawl into bed, Maggie spoke. 

"Where were you?"

She saw Alex still for a second, hesitating.

"I went out for a walk," she replied in a whisper, even though Maggie was obviously awake. "I needed -"

"Some fresh air, yeah, I know," Maggie finished her sentence, a tinge of impatience in her voice. 

She figured that being annoyed with Alex would be easier than being heartbroken and breaking into tears. 

"Um, did I wake you?" Alex ventured.

Maggie sighed and reached behind her, flipping the light switch on. She blinked a few times and Alex did the same, both of them adjusting to the sudden brightness of the room.

Maggie was quick to notice Alex's face - how her features were drawn and exhausted, how her eyes were tinged with red as if she had rubbed them aggressively or had spent the night crying, how her lips were turned down. Maggie felt her heart go out to her, because whatever was happening, she couldn't bear to see Alex looking so.. miserable.

"Alex," she said softly. "What is it?"

Alex averted her eyes, still standing at the side of the bed as if she couldn't trust herself to get under the covers. "Nothing, I-"

"Alex-"

"Can't we just go to sleep?" Alex asked, her tone desperate. 

Maggie's eyes welled up with tears and she forced herself to blink them away. She will not cry. Not now. 

"No, we can't," she answered. "Not before you tell me what's going on". 

"I'm just tired-"

"Alex, I'm- I'm not stupid. Do you think I haven't noticed?" 

Alex had the good grace of not pretending like she didn't know what Maggie was talking about. Instead, she bowed her head and waited for the rest. 

"You haven't been talking to me. You're not here most of the time and when you  _are_ here, it's like you want to be somewhere else. And I've- I've tried to be understanding, I thought you were maybe.. reconsidering things, and I wanted to give you your space to figure things out. I didn't want to tamper with your decision. But.. I don't think I can wait anymore, Alex. If.. if you don't love me anymore, then just tell me". 

"Maggie-"

"I can take it," Maggie said, even though the way her voice broke clearly indicated that she couldn't. "I just.. need to know. I need to know, Alex". 

Alex shook her head slowly, sitting on the bed and taking Maggie's hands between her own. She rubbed her thumbs against Maggie's palms and that familiar gesture was almost enough to make Maggie dissolve into a sobbing mess. 

Alex licked her lips as she thought about what to say.

And then Maggie saw the grim determination in her bottomless eyes before she opened her mouth to finally speak.

"Maggie, some.. things have been happening". 

"Things?" Maggie repeated, her mind immediately jumping to the worst possible scenarios. 

"Things that I haven't had the heart to tell you about," Alex continued, gazing at their intertwined fingers. 

Maggie nodded to herself as Alex paused. 

"Have you met someone else?" she asked in a whisper - because it was a thought that had been popping up uninvited and insidious recently and one that she knew in her rational mind couldn't be true but that she couldn't stop herself from considering anyway. 

Alex's head snapped up,  brow furrowed. 

"What? No! How could you possibly-"

"You weren't engaging with me, I thought-"

"You thought that I was into someone else?" Alex said incredulously. "Do you think I could ever replace you like that?"

"Then what-" Maggie stopped as another horrifying thought surfaced. "Are you- are you sick? Alex, are-"

Alex was quick to reassure her, hands gripping her shoulders tightly. "I'm not sick, I'm perfectly healthy. Just.. listen to me?"

Maggie nodded, exhaling sharply with relief. 

But Alex's face was deadly serious and Maggie wondered what it could possibly be. 

"I've had another job offer," Alex finally said. "Well, not exactly an offer, it's.."

She trailed off, eyes shut and finger lifted up and Maggie knew that whatever it was, it was huge.

"I've been asked to work at a.. secret organization," she continued after a moment. "Apparently, they've heard about my.. skills and they want to put them to good use". 

"Who's they?" Maggie asked. "The FBI?'

"Not quite," Alex smiled grimly. "It's something called DEO. The Department of Extra-normal Operations. They specialize in everything alien related". 

"Do they-"

"Yes, they know Kara's my sister. And they think my knowledge of space and aliens could be very useful to their work". 

Maggie nodded, trying to take it all in. 

"Okay. Why- I mean, don't you want this kind of job?"

"I do, that's the problem". 

"I'm not following, Danvers". 

Alex squeezed Maggie's hands, as if to stop her from bolting towards the door. "The job they've offered me, it's.. not just research. They want me to work on the field with them. As an- as an agent". 

"An agent?" Maggie repeated, finally beginning to understand. "You mean-"

"They want to train me so that I could.. fight with them," Alex explained. 

Maggie blinked, trying to quell her initial reaction to panic. "You? Fighting?"

Alex shrugged. "J'onn, he's- he's in charge, he promised that it's feasible. He used to know my dad and- I don't know Maggie, it just feels like something I've got to do". 

"So it's dangerous," Maggie stated.

"Yes," Alex said simply. "Sometimes. I mean, just like your job is".

"I don't fight aliens-"

"I know but it's the same principle. I want to protect you, I want to protect my sister. Superman can't do it alone, that's why the DEO is there. To help. I've- I've seen where they work, Maggie, and it's very professional but it could use more tweaking. And I already have some ideas, I have that telescope model I've been working on and-"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie interrupted.

Alex gently cupped Maggie's face between her hands. "Because I didn't want you to worry". 

Maggie moved Alex's hand away and scoffed. "But you've already decided. To risk your life". 

Alex sighed. "Maggie, do you remember years ago when you asked me what I wanted to be? What my ideal job would be? Do you remember what I told you?"

"Something having to do with science, with helping people and with space," Maggie recited. 

Of course she remembered.

She remembered everything that had ever come out of that beautiful mouth. 

"Exactly," Alex smiled softly. "And now I have the chance to do exactly that. I mean, teaching is great and everything but.. there are jobs that you can satisfy yourself with, that are stable and with relatively good pay. And there are jobs you can _excel_ at, that can make you incredibly happy because they just.. feel  _right._ That's how I feel about this job". She swallowed. "I won't take this job if you don't want me to. And I've been distant because I was considering whether I should just say no and spare you.. this. I was distant because I was thinking about whether I wanted to engage in something so risky. I'm sorry I made you feel neglected". 

"You didn't," Maggie said automatically. "I.. I understand better now". 

Alex nodded, the ghost of a smile on her lips, waiting. 

And Maggie knew she couldn't say no.

Because Alex was her own person and Alex was meant for greatness - something that Maggie had told her during her speech at prom.

And she meant it. 

Alex was the brightest person she had ever met, with the kindest heart in the world. She deserved to do something she loved doing, even if that meant that Maggie would be the one worrying too this time. And even though she'd love nothing more than to keep Alex safe all the time, she understood what it was like to have a calling. She understood what it was like to want to go out there and make a difference, to go out there and save people. 

It wasn't her choice to make. But she loved Alex for giving her a say in this anyway. 

She ignored the heaviness in her heart and put on a brave face, for Alex. "You should take the job".

"Really?" Alex said, looking at her like she couldn't believe it. 

"Of course, Danvers. You're going to be their top agent, I just know it". 

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not mad, I just wish you'd told me sooner," Maggie said as Alex gathered her up in her arms. 

"I'm sorry," Alex sighed against her hair and Maggie was glad to feel that Alex's shoulders had relaxed for the first time in weeks. 

She leaned away and kissed Alex, earning herself a small surprised hum. And then the kiss wasn't so soft anymore as Maggie frantically undressed them both, wanting to feel Alex's body against hers, her warmth, her skin, her steady heartbeat. 

And Alex knew what Maggie wanted and she complied wordlessly, her lips tracing a scorching line along Maggie's neck, sucking hard until she knew she had left a hickey. Maggie hissed, clutching Alex's head against her, relishing the return of their physical intimacy. 

And she told herself that even though their lives were about to change, all that mattered was holding Alex in her arms, just like this, at the end of every day. 

 

~

 

The second time Alex was acting really weird was a year after.

Alex had been working at the DEO ever since and - even though Maggie would have never thought it possible a year ago - she felt relatively relaxed when Alex headed out every morning. 

Yes, she worried. 

Yes, she made sure to text Alex throughout the day to make sure she was alright. 

But Maggie had been allowed to visit the DEO and she was relieved to find out that it was run by people who knew what they were doing and who seemed to really like Alex. J'onn in particular was very fond of Alex and had reassured Maggie that she was in safe hands.

It was as if he had read her mind. 

What also helped was the fact that she sometimes worked with the DEO. They weren't known as that, of course, to her fellow police officers but they had been on quite a few missions together and had had the chance to fight side by side.

And she had never expected to see her nerdy girlfriend kicking someone's ass but agent Alex Danvers was apparently quite good at that now. She was a fast learner and Maggie found herself annoyingly turned on and distracted during their missions and had to remind herself to move before she got herself killed over something so stupid. 

She made sure to tell Alex exactly how hot she was when they got back home though, slipping her hand inside Alex's pants before they even stepped inside. 

Kara visited them on an almost daily basis and when she decided to study in Southvale as well, she was over at their place pretty much all the time. And it never bothered Maggie - even though Alex would sometimes scold Kara for dropping over unannounced when they needed to be  _alone_ together - because it felt like she had a family. Who bickered and laughed and loved each other to bits. 

And then Alex was being weird and Maggie couldn't help but think of the first time she had been weird and she wondered whether Alex had more surprising news for her. 

It was another kind of weird though. Alex wasn't being distant; she wasn't leaving in the middle of the night. 

She just seemed.. edgy. Restless. Jumpy. 

She and Kara would exchange secretive glances and she would sometimes find them huddled together in a corner whispering together - and she knew it was a sister thing and she knew how close the two of them are but she couldn't help but feel that they were up to something. Hatching up some kind of plan. 

Until she came home one day and wondered for a second whether she was in the wrong house.

Because her living room had been transformed into a laboratory. 

A laboratory that looked an awful lot like the one at school. 

And Alex was standing in the middle of the room, her safety goggles on, smiling at her in a way that made her heart flutter. 

"Alex, what is this?" Maggie asked. "Is it Halloween already?"

Alex laughed but it was soft, nervous and she shook her head. "No, it's not. I've um-" She moved her goggles out of the way. "- I wanted to ask you something".

"Okay," Maggie said slowly, completely puzzled. 

Alex took a deep breath and stepped forward, taking Maggie's hands between her own. Maggie was baffled when she felt Alex's fingers trembling against hers and she realized how anxious Alex was. 

But there was also a smile on her face - a serene, blissful smile - and Maggie felt like it couldn't possibly be bad news. Maybe she was getting promoted?

And then Alex started talking.

"The first time I met you, it was in a place just like this. A laboratory. I remember how you walked up to me, asking me to tutor you. And I never gave private lessons but I made an exception for you. I should've known right then and there that you were going to be this.. huge part of my life. And then we became friends and then we became something more and then there was prom and you said you loved me, and I said I loved you too. Even though I think I probably fell in love with you the moment you opened your mouth to say "Hey Danvers". 

Maggie laughed, shaking her head in disbelief but Alex lifted her hand, signaling that there was more. 

"We've been through a lot, you and I. We've faced obstacles at different points of our lives. And I never expected to find anyone as supportive, as kind and as loving as you. You never gave up on me-"

"You never gave up on me either," Maggie started to say but Alex placed a quieting finger on her lips. 

"Stop talking, Sawyer," Alex grinned. "Just let me get this out before I get too nervous".

Maggie wanted to ask what she was nervous about but remembered that she shouldn't be talking and instead just nodded for Alex to continue. 

"I've never loved anyone like I love you. I will never love anyone like I love you. You get me like no one else. I realized this when you first came over to my house so that we could study. How you looked at that poster I had, the rogue planet one. How you asked what it meant for me. How you listened. You didn't look at me like other people did. I wasn't just.. nerdy Alex in your eyes. I was something more".

She tucked a wayward lock of hair behind Maggie's ear. "Do you remember what I told you when you asked me about the rogue planet? About why I liked it?"

She paused and Maggie realized that she was waiting for an answer.

"Oh, can I talk now?" she said.

"Just answer the question, Sawyer," Alex rolled her eyes, amused.

Maggie bit her lip as she recalled that exact conversation. "You said you liked them because they were independent and were brave enough to set themselves apart. But that they also made you sad because they were rejected and alone".

"Good memory," Alex nodded, impressed. "There's one thing I haven't told you about rogue planets though". 

Maggie waited with curious eyes and Alex wanted to just drop the speech and kiss her. 

"Rogue planets can sometimes find a home," Alex said in a whisper, her eyes glinting with emotion. "They can be.. captured into orbit around other stars. They can find a second family to house them. One that wants them". 

Maggie's own eyes welled with tears as she understood the meaning behind Alex's words.

"You're my family, Maggie Sawyer," Alex said, her lips curving into a trembling smile. "With you, I'm not a rogue planet anymore. With you, I'm just home". 

"Oh, Alex," Maggie couldn't help chocking out, leaning forwards to kiss her girlfriend.

But then Alex was fumbling with something in the pocket of her lab coat and she was dropping to her knees and Maggie was gazing at her with wide eyes, because no, it couldn't be, it couldn't possibly-

And then there was a box in Alex's hand, and in that box was a ring, and Alex's eyes were filled with love and adoration and a lifetime of promises.

"Maggie Sawyer, we have come full circle," she said, gesturing towards the makeshift lab behind her. "Just like this ring".

"Nerd," Maggie laughed - although it sounded more like a sob. 

Alex smiled, wiping at the corner of her eyes. "I love you so much. And you make me very happy. Very happy. I've never though -" she broke off, and rolled her eyes at herself. "I told myself I'd hold it together until I asked you but this is clearly not working".

"Ask me," Maggie said softly. 

"Mm?"

"Ask me," Maggie repeated.

And then Alex took her hand and Maggie wanted to pinch herself to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Maggie Sawyer, will you marry me?" Alex asked, her voice thick with emotion. "Please?" she added with a smile.

Maggie stared at the woman she loved, down on one knee, gazing at her like she was the most precious thing in the entire world. She knew how much they had both sacrificed to get here and a quick flashback of memories flooded her mind - the tutoring, their first kiss, the secrets they'd shared, the prom, their first time being intimate, the fights, the reconciliations, the tears, the smiles and the image of Alex - her family - pinning her badge on her chest with a proud glint in her eyes.

 And all she could feel in that moment was love. Unadulterated love.

And then Maggie was on her knees next to her, and she was kissing her like it was the first time, and she could feel the tears on Alex's face -or maybe they were her own- and she was whispering one word against Alex's lips, over and over again.

Yes. 

And then Kara was squealing, hovering right outside the window, and Maggie and Alex were hastily dragging her inside before anybody could see her. And they would have scolded her if they weren't feeling so ecstatic.

"I knew she'd say yes," she said to Alex, nudging her playfully. 

Maggie turned towards Alex.

"Were you worried?" she asked with disbelief.

Alex shrugged awkwardly, passing her fingers through her hair. 

"Pfft, nah," she scoffed, fooling no one. 

"I have something to say, a toast," Kara said, grabbing one of the phials Alex was using as props for her makeshift lab and lifting it up solemnly.

"Kara, leave it for the wedding," Maggie giggled as Alex rolled her eyes fondly. 

"This is a rehearsal," Kara shushed them down. "I just wanted to say that I have called this from the very beginning. From the moment Maggie walked in with those potstickers, I knew she was going to be my future sister in-law". 

"Kara, please tell me you're not going to-"

"And I could feel it every time they were together. The chemistry. It was undeniable". Kara smiled, more seriously now, her gaze skating over Alex with unconcealed love. "I'm so happy that the person I love most in the world has found someone to love her just as much as I do". 

"Kara," Alex breathed, ready to cry again. 

"I also love _you_ , Little Danvers," Maggie added, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. 

"Love you too," Kara squealed happily but then paused, as if remembering something. "Although, in the spirit of sisterhood and all that, I do have to come clean".

"What?"

"That Donuts Thief? It was me". 


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I saw you writing a lot of prompts for sick or injured Alex and Maggie taking care of her. Could you please do one where Maggie is sick/injured and Alex takes care of her instead? Maybe even Alex teasing Maggie about her being so tiny that makes it easy to carry her :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your comments and suggestions!  
> You can also say hi to me on stillascalmwater

Maggie didn't know if it was the sushi she ate last night or something in the air but she had been locked up in the bathroom all morning throwing up. 

She had made sure to text her partner at work to let him know that she wasn't coming - and even typing out that message had made her feel sick to her stomach for completely different reasons. Maggie never took the day off and she never called in sick. 

However, the visual of herself hurling all over her files or during a mission was enough to convince her to stay at home and nurse herself back to health.

She hadn't told Alex. Of course, she hadn't. 

They haven't been dating for very long and she didn't want Alex to see her like this. She wanted Alex to keep finding her attractive and she had a feeling that puke would surely ruin that image. 

She heard her phone beeping a few times in her room but couldn't trust herself to go and get it. It would have to wait until she stopped feeling woozy every time she tried to stand up.

It was maybe half an hour later when Maggie heard her front door unlock. She stilled, shifting into alert-mode and tried to calculate how long it would take for her to slink out of the bathroom and reach her gun. 

She relaxed as she heard Alex's familiar voice calling out her name - and was immediately overcome with another kind of fear. The fear of Alex walking in on her like this. 

Alex kept calling her name, her voice slightly tinged with worry now, stopping once she reached the bathroom. 

"Maggie? You in there?" she asked, rapping the door twice with her knuckles. 

Maggie squeezed her eyes shut. "Yes?"

She could hear the obvious relief in Alex's sigh. "What are you doing in there? I've been calling you". 

"Um, nothing".

Damn it. She should have said peeing. Showering. Shaving her legs. Anything.

"Nothing?" Alex repeated and she sounded puzzled now. "Maggie, are you okay? Are- I'm coming in".

"No, Alex, don't-"

Alex pushed the door open and froze for a moment at the sight of Maggie on her knees in front of the toilet. Her eyes quickly took in Maggie's disheveled hair, her teary eyes and her pale complexion and she dropped to her knees next to her with no hesitation. 

"Are you okay? How long have you been in here?" she asked softly, still assessing Maggie silently with her gaze. 

"I'm fine Dr.Danvers," Maggie joked weakly. 

Alex clearly wasn't buying any of it.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

Her tone wasn't accusative - it was gentle, caressing and somehow it made it worse. Because Maggie wasn't used to this kind of attention. Whenever she was sick, her dad would scoff at her and tell her to walk it off -like that time she was delirious with fever or when she broke her wrist playing football. 

"I don't know," Maggie answered. "I thought-"

Her words were cut short as another wave of nausea hit her with no prior warning and she tasted the ominous taste of bile in her throat. 

Maggie leaned over the toilet, dry heaving a few times before throwing up for the hundredth time that day. She felt Alex's fingers carefully and efficiently gathering her long hair up and holding it back, using her other hand to rub Maggie's shoulders while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

"It's okay, baby. It's okay. It'll feel better once you're done". 

Maggie's initial reaction was to feel mortified- and she was. She had actively avoided situations like these every time she was in a relationship and now she was chucking her stomach's contents in front of the person she actually really cared about and who she was slowly falling in love with. 

But she couldn't ignore the fact that Alex's presence was soothing and solid and safe and it was admittedly quite nice to have someone holding her hair back for her instead of having to do it herself. 

She couldn't help wondering whether Alex was disgusted by the smell - and consequently, by Maggie - and if she was just doing this in an effort to be nice.

When she was relatively sure that she was done, Maggie leaned back and closed her eyes, not ready to look at Alex yet. 

She startled slightly when she felt Alex wiping her mouth calmly with a tissue and opened her eyes to see Alex brushing a tangled lock of hair behind Maggie's ear, her features soft and tender. 

"Let's get you up," Alex said - and the way she sounded so in control made it impossible for Maggie to protest.

Alex got to her feet and helped Maggie up, letting her lean most of her weight on her. She waited patiently as Maggie brushed her teeth, rinsed her mouth and splashed her face with some cold water. 

"Better?"

Maggie nodded slowly and tried to take a step forward. She felt Alex's strong arm immediately tighten around her waist as she teetered on her feet. 

"Have you had anything to eat?" Alex asked.

Maggie shook her head. "I couldn't keep anything down". 

"Do you feel dizzy?"

"A little". 

Alex didn't need to ask twice to understand that "a little" in Maggie's vocabulary actually meant " a lot". Maggie saw the wheels in Alex's head turn for a second before she bent down to scoop her up effortlessly into her arms. 

Maggie gasped, her hands automatically reaching for the back of Alex's neck as Alex smiled down at her.

"You're so tiny," she chuckled affectionately. 

Oh no. This again. 

Maggie rolled her eyes but couldn't hide her amusement. 

"I'm not tiny".

"You're pocket-sized".

"No, you're just unnaturally big". 

"Tiny," Alex insisted, brushing her nose against Maggie's before giving her a small peck on the lips. 

If being tiny meant being pampered by a beautiful woman like Alex Danvers then maybe it wasn't so bad to be this small. 

She allowed Alex to carry her into the bedroom, bridal-style, before delicately setting her down on the bed and tucking her under the covers. She smoothed that stubborn lock of hair again and grinned fondly. 

Maggie sighed contentedly and allowed herself to sink into her pillow. And then she let out a small whine as her stomach acted up again. 

Alex frowned. "What hurts?"

"Nothing".

"Maggie".

"My stomach just feels like it's in knots".

Alex hummed thoughtfully. "That's the stomach bug". And then her frown was replaced by a compassionate pout as she stroked Maggie's cheek carefully. "Poor baby. You should try and sleep".

"But-" Maggie started to say but her sentence was cut off by a huge yawn. 

Alex raised an eyebrow at her and Maggie smiled sheepishly, burrowing herself under the covers some more. 

"Well, maybe a short nap". 

Alex seemed satisfied with this as she pressed a lingering kiss against Maggie's forehead. She made sure to make Maggie drink a tall glass of water before she rested "to stay hydrated" and followed it by a Tylenol tablet "to help with the stomach flu".

She kept a bin next to Maggie's bed in case she felt the urge to throw up again and couldn't make it to the bathroom in time. 

Maggie was already drifting off by the time Alex slipped out of her room to busy herself in the kitchen and she smiled sleepily as she heard Alex whispering that she loved her right before she left. She tried to reply but it came out more as an unintelligible mumble.

 

~

Maggie woke up and blindly grabbed for her phone, gasping softly when she realized that she had been sleeping for about two hours. 

She heard Alex clattering around in her kitchen and smiled softly at the domesticity of it. She wasn't used to anyone else being in her house and the noises inexplicably made her house feel like a home. 

Maggie sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, noting that her stomach had settled down. It was probably due to the tablet and the much-needed rest and she knew she had Alex to thank for that. 

She pattered her way to the kitchen, freezing mid-yawn as she took in the sight before her. 

Alex and Kara were fussing around, chopping vegetables and stirring something in a pot. Maggie could spot an unrecognizable charred lump in the bin and could smell the remnants of something that had burned. 

"Kara, do not use your heat vision again," Alex warned as Kara sighed and stared sadly at the slowly simmering pot. 

"What's going on here?" Maggie asked, her voice amused and still husky with sleep.

Alex and Kara startled and glanced at each other guiltily. 

"You're up," Alex said. "How do you feel?"

"Better. Hey Little Danvers".

"Hey Mags!"

Maggie took a step forward, sniffing the air tentatively. It smelled surprisingly good and she hummed. 

"What are you two doing?"

Alex gave a nervous chuckle and set the kitchen knife to the side, enveloping Maggie inside her arms. She smelled like spices and perfume and Alex and it was a heady combination.

"Well, I wanted to make you some chicken soup while you were sleeping. But then I realized that I clearly wasn't capable of following a simple step-by-step recipe-"

Maggie shook her head, grinning widely. "You're the best agent there is and yet cooking is a challenge". 

Alex rubbed her fingers against her forehead and pursed her lips. 

"Guilty".

"And so you decided to call Kara? Not that I'm not thrilled to see you, Little Danvers". 

Kara gave her a pleased wink as she busied herself with chopping some carrots. 

"Well, once it became clear that I couldn't do this on my own, I figured I could use some help".

"Supergirl to the rescue!" Kara interjected.

" _But_ ," Alex added with a pointed look, "I had forgotten that Kara's cooking skills consisted in ordering pizza online".

"A valuable skill," Kara protested.

"And so, we, um- we had to-"

Alex shrugged and grabbed Kara's phone and Maggie burst out laughing when she saw James and Lucy waving back on FaceTime. 

"Hey Maggie," they said in unison. 

"Four of you making me chicken soup?" Maggie beamed in amazement. "That's incredible". 

"Only the best for my girl," Alex said, kissing the top of Maggie's head. 

Maggie leaned into Alex's kiss, and felt a sudden warmth settling inside her chest. She knew it wasn't fever this time or the stomach bug but rather something that felt very much like love and affection and the joy of being cared for by the people in her life - especially her girlfriend who had gone to remarkable lengths in order to make her some comfort food.

"Thank you," she breathed, burying her face against Alex's shoulder to hide the tears that had suddenly welled up inside her eyes. 

Alex rubbed her back slowly and Kara gave a happy squeal, almost chopping her finger off. 

"Seems like you've got it under control now, Alex," Lucy remarked teasingly. "We'll check up on you later to make sure you haven't burned the house down".

"Haha, Lane".

"Feel better, Maggie," James said kindly, flashing his usual megawatt smile before ending the call. 

And then Maggie sat on a kitchen stool, humming with delight as she gulped down her soup, and "baby, it's still really hot" and "wow Mags, better slow down" and "soup is best served hot, you two". 

And later, as Alex bundled her up on the couch and tucked her inside her arms, and as Kara sifted through Maggie's DVDs to find something they could watch, Maggie found herself relaxing and smiling gently at the sisters' playful bickering and at the warmth of Alex's lips brushing her forehead in a caress - and she knew it was because she wanted to make sure her fever wasn't back - and allowed this new - but oh so familiar - feeling, the feeling of being cherished and safe and loved, lull her to sleep. 

 


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So what if Alex always do experimentations at the chem lab after school and one day she meets Maggie, the new girl who doesn't want to go home just yet. Becoming fast friends, they do experiments together, until one day one of them suggest a new kind of experimentation, kissing and such."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feel free to leave your comments and suggestions.  
> You can also say hi to me on stillascalmwater.

Shewas granted full access to the laboratory after hours. And with the end of the school year looming closer and closer, sixteen year old Alex Danvers was intent on spending as much time as she possibly could there. 

"What do you even  _do_ there?" Lucy had whined when Alex declined her invitation to 'go hang out at the park and flirt with some cute guys' in order to stay at the lab.

"Um, I experiment?" Alex had responded.

She finally had the perfect excuse not to hang out with Lucy when she was in one of those moods - because having guys hit on her really wasn't her cup of tea. 

The laboratory was quiet and peaceful and she was allowed free reign to try virtually anything she wanted. Anything safe, of course. Relatively. It's not like anyone was there to supervise her or anything. 

Which was why she was baffled when she walked in one afternoon to see that someone was there already. 

It was non-other than the new girl, Maggie Sawyer, sitting there with her lab coat on and her safety goggles perched on the top of her head. 

Alex knew next to nothing about Maggie: she was in her chemistry class, she always sat in the back next to the window, and she never participated. Whenever she was asked to answer a question though, she always got it right. 

And now, there she was. In _her_ laboratory. Alex didn't know how to feel about this as she slowly made her way to her usual seat, pulling her gloves on.

Maggie met her gaze and flashed a small dimpled smile. Alex hesitated before responding with one of her own, albeit a shy one. This was probably the first time she had seen Maggie Sawyer smile - she was usually the broody silent type and she hadn't expected the cute pair of dimples that had popped up on her cheeks. 

Not that it mattered. Alex was here to experiment.

They worked in silence and Alex soon forgot that Maggie was even there. She'd flick her gaze towards the back of Maggie's head sometimes, watching her poring over whatever it was she was doing, and Alex was vaguely satisfied that someone was as engrossed by science as she was.

This little ritual continued for a week.

Alex would head to the laboratory after classes and find Maggie already there, immersed in her papers and phials. They'd smile at each other before getting to work.

Until one day, Alex's nosinessgot the better of her. She had tried to convince herself that she wasn't really interested in what Maggie was doing but the truth was different. She wanted to know what kind of experiments Maggie was attempting, if they were interesting, and - truth be told - if they were any better than hers. And there was something about Maggie Sawyer's quiet and almost introverted nature that made Alex want to get closer. She wanted to figure her out, if only to quench her curiosity.

And so, instead of making a beeline for her seat like she usually did, Alex headed towards Maggie. She cleared her throat awkwardly to make herself known and shifted on her feet as Maggie raised her brown eyes to look at her. Beautiful brown eyes, Alex noted absently. 

"Hey," Alex ventured.

"Hi," Maggie said, her tone friendly but her eyes cautious. 

"Iwanted to- I mean, I was just wondering what you've been working on," Alex admitted, stumbling her way through her sentence. "You don't have to tell me if you-"

"Relax, Danvers," Maggie chuckled. "It's okay. I've been, um- wondering whatyou've beenup to back there as well".

"Oh".

Alex allowed herself to look at the material Maggie was using and she frowned. 

"Potassium chlorate and-"

"Gummy bears," Maggie finished for her, wincing a little as she said the words. "I know it sounds silly but it's actually pretty cool".

Maggie seemed to realize that Alex was still standing there and she moved her backpack from the seat next to her, gesturing for Alex to sit down.

"So, what are we doing?" Alex asked, unable to hide the eagerness in her voice. 

"Right, so we'readdingsome of this potassium chlorate into one of the bigger test tubes-"

"Mhm," Alex nodded, watching as Maggie did so.

"And we're going to place it on this ring stand, with the-" Maggie adjusts the tube, " - end of the test tube against this Bunsen Burner. Put your goggles on". 

"Is this dangerous?" Alex realized, hastily slipping her goggles on.

"Probably a little," Maggie replied nonchalantly. "But that's half the fun, isn't it?"

Alex felt a slow pleased smile tugging at her lips. She hadn't expected quiet Maggie Sawyer to be into risky experiments and she had to admit that it was pretty.. sexy. It finally appeared that she had found someone who seemed to understand the actual fun behind chemistry and staying at the laboratory after hours. 

Maggie grabbed a green gummy bear using a pair of metal tweezers. 

"Now that the potassium hasheated enough to reachliquid state, we're going to add this little guy to the mix. Of course, liquid potassium -"

"Isa strong oxidizing agent," Alex completed, eyes wide and excited as she finallygraspedwhat Maggie was planning to do. 

Maggie grinned. "Right, and it reacts very violently with sugar".

"And gummy bears have lots of sugar in them".

"You bet they do. Are you ready for things to go kaboom?" 

"Always," Alex whispered, in awe of what was about to happen. 

Maggie slowly slid the gummy bear inside the tube and promptly closed the hood. The result was almost instantaneous. Maggie grabbed Alex's arm and pulled her backwards as a blast of lights and smoke erupted inside the tube, flashing like a disco-ball on steroids. That minute was filled with nothing but silence and the loud hiss of the explosive reaction. Alex and Maggie watched, slack-jawed, Maggie'shandstill clutching Alex's arm as if to stop her - and herself - from moving closer to observe. As if to tether her to that moment in time with her when science almost felt like magic. 

Alex tore her gaze away from the gummy bear party and allowed her eyes to touch Maggie instead. She seemed fascinated, the light reflecting off her face dreamily. It made Alex smile and for the first time in a long time, she didn't mind having company in her safe place. 

Maybe she could share after all. 

~

They didn't know that they had inadvertently started a tradition.

Because every time Alex stepped inside the laboratory, Maggie would automatically move her backpack away to make some room for her and Alex would unhesitatingly gravitate towards her. 

Alex would usually be munching on her daily apple as she got there - and, following her new budding friendship with Maggie, she'd have onesavedfor her as well. 

One of them would usually be bubbling with a new idea for an experiment. 

Which they proceeded to put into action right away.

They carried out flame tests to different metal salts and whooped in delight at all the different colours - orange-red for calcium, yellow for sodium and lilac for potassium - with Alex talking Maggie out of using Copper (II) chloride because "I know you want to see a green flame but let's stick to non-toxic things for now". 

They brought liquid dish washing soap, a packet of dry yeast and food colouring from home and - with the help of some hydrogen peroxide liquid - managed to make some "elephant toothpaste", giggling uncontrollably as the foam overflowed from the bottle and repeating that it was "totally worth it" as they cleaned up the mess they made. 

They mixed a bunch of different things - like honey, corn syrup, and dish soap - and gasped with wonder at the beautiful rainbow they managed to make, trapped inside a Mason Jar. "Appropriate," Maggie had said cryptically.

Hanging out with Maggie was fun.

And exciting.

And Alex understood that Maggie was only quiet until you got to really know her. 

Because she found out that Maggie Sawyer was actually hilarious and full of great ideas and fun and quick on her feet. 

Because Maggie was attentive and careful and kind, always reminding Alex to put her goggles on, always making sure to pull Alex away when things got slightly dangerous. 

Because Maggie had expressive eyes that glinted with intelligence and a set of dimples that were only reserved for Alex. 

Because Alex was undoubtedly crushing on her lab partner and recently acquired friend. 

She decided to ignore it, figuring that it was just a passing infatuation.

Until Maggie suggested they experiment with something else. 

Alex had walked in that day, extra apple ready - she always made sure to give Maggie the crunchiest one - and had immediately noted the mischievous and faintly nervous spark in Maggie's dark eyes. 

She had a gummy bear bag out on the table, already opened and ready.

"Are we doing the exploding gummy bear thing again?" Alex asked, taking a seat next to her friend. 

Maggie's smile was hard to read. "Not quite. I was, um- thinking of something else". 

Alex waited silently as Maggie grabbed a red gummy bear between her fingers.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Maggie asked, out of the blue - and Alex almost chocked on air. 

"What?"

"You know. Have you ever made out with a girl?"

"Oh, um, n- no. I haven't".

"Perfect. That makes this even more interesting". 

The gummy bear was now resting against Maggie's full lips and Alex found herself unable to tear her eyes away. 

"Want to see how long it takes for you to get the gummy bear back?"

"How-"

"You know. As an experiment". 

Before Alex could ask for clarifications, Maggie parted her lips and placed the gummy bear flat against her tongue. She wiggled it playfully before closing her mouth and tilting her head. It felt like a challenge, an unspoken bet, and Maggie's eyes were glowing but they were also uncertain, awaiting Alex's reaction. 

But Alex was not one to shrink away from an experiment. 

"Anything for the name of science," she said before leaning in and kissing Maggie. 

She felt Maggie gasp softly against her lips - and Alex realized that Maggie had probably assumed that she wouldn't have the guts to do it - and tasted the sugary sweetness of Maggie's mouth. 

She had never imagined that a girl's lips could be this soft and intoxicating but now that she had experienced it for herself, she knew that she wanted more of this. Possibly forever. 

Maggie gave a soft hum, grabbing on to Alex's elbows and Alex almost fell off her stool as she leaned even closer, fingers tangling inside Maggie's hair as she tentatively slipped her tongue inside Maggie's mouth. 

She felt around for the gummy bear, her tongue brushing against it a few times, smiling as Maggie moved it away from her reach. Alex didn't mind because that only meant that this test would last longer. 

She didn't know how long they were kissing for, didn't know how they were suddenly so entangled in each other's arms that it was almost impossible to let go. But by the time Alex leaned back, eyes heavy and lips swollen, the gummy bear had already melted inside Maggie's mouth.

Maggie was breathless and her body pliant inside Alex's arms. 

"Results?" she asked. 

Alex beamed and couldn't remember the last time she had felt this happy. This was better than all the experiments she had ever conducted. Combined. 

She frowned, pretending to think, before reaching out to grab another gummy bear.

"Inconclusive. I think we need to try again". 

"Yes, partner," Maggie grinned, her eyes avidly following the candy's path between Alex's lips. 

It was safe to say that the results remained unconfirmed for quite a long time. 

 

 


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- " Maggie and Alex are on a mission in Nebraska and run into Maggie's parents . Cue Alex telling off Mr. Sawyer for rejecting Maggie and kicking her to the curb. With some fluff at the end because no one has stood up for Maggie before."
> 
> and 
> 
> "It would be interesting to read about Maggie's family. Her dad could come to visit or something like that and Maggie is confronted to her past and Alex is there to help her heal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave your feedback!  
> You can also say hi to me on stillascalmwater

It felt weird to be back in Nebraska.

Maggie hadn't been there in a very long time - it didn't really bring back fond memories and she would have preferred to stay away. 

But Alex needed her. 

Because they had been trying to find this alien for months now and it had slipped through their fingers back in National City.

But the DEO has spotted killings in Nebraska with exactly the same MO.

Which was the reason why Alex and Maggie have been sitting in an inconspicuous car for the past two hours, staking out the street where most of the bodies have been found, trying to find clues or a lead. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked for the tenth time today, her dark eyes soft and concerned.

It almost compelled Maggie to blurt out the truth. That no, she wasn't okay. That she would rather go back home, go back to Alex's, and cuddle and have someone else do this. However, she nodded bravely, knowing fully well that she wasn't fooling her girlfriend but also knowing that Alex was too tactful and careful around her to insist.

They were sipping on their coffees - Maggie forgetting about her surroundings for a while due to their playful banter and the way Alex was trying to make her feel comfortable - when she spotted him.

She wasn't sure it was him at first. 

He seemed older.

Harder around the edges if that was even possible.

And his hair had gone almost completely grey instead of the dark brown she had inherited from him. 

But it was him. 

She hadn't seen him in forever. Not since that day. But it was him. 

He was holding his rolled-up newspaper in one hand and was walking briskly in their direction.  

Her father was a good looking man - people said she took after him - but the perpetual scowl he wore marred his features. 

He didn't see them at first. And Maggie was tempted to slide down in her seat, to hide until he had walked past them. 

But then he noticed them and he froze. 

Time seemed to slow down as her father moved closer to her side of her car; as she found herself stepping out of the vehicle and saw Alex do the same. She hadn't said anything to Alex but the solemn expression on Alex's face told her that she had pieced things together quickly. 

Her father gave her the once-over before allowing a small calculated smile to touch his lips.

"Maggie," he said.

"Mark," Maggie said back.

She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of calling him her dad. It wasn't something he had earned. 

"I thought you had left Nebraska for good". 

"I have," Maggie replied, internally cursing herself for the small tremble in her voice. "I'm here on a mission". 

"Right, you're a police officer now," her father said as if it had slipped his mind. 

He turned towards Alex - who had been standing next to Maggie silently, observing their interaction with narrowed eyes. 

"This your partner?"

Maggie was tempted to laugh. She knew he meant it in a professional setting but his choice of words was ironic. 

But there was nothing to laugh about. Nothing about her father was humorous. 

"She is," she finally declared, planting her feet firmly on the ground to keep them from shaking. "Alex and I work together. She's, um- she's also-"

Maggie threw Alex a pleading glance, because she couldn't do this on her own, because this was bringing up all sorts of memories. And she knew that Alex had been quiet out of respect for her, knew that Alex didn't want to step in unless Maggie wanted her to, and she knew that Alex read her loud and clear.

"I'm her girlfriend," Alex finished for her, and her voice resonated loudly and confidently. 

Mark's expression shifted slightly, his lips curling into something that resembled a sneer. 

Maggie knew that look all too well. 

It was the same look he gave her when he found out about her; when she begged him to understand, when she told him that her liking girls shouldn't change the fact that she was his daughter.

"I see," he said slowly. "I guess some things never really change, do they, Maggie?"

He didn't give her a chance to reply before he continued. 

"I had hoped you were over this.. way of life. That you had maybe learned your lesson. But then again, you have always been a disappointment". 

The words sliced through Maggie like a knife.

And for a moment, she was that sixteen year old girl who wanted nothing more than for her father to accept her for who she was, to love her for who she loved.

She was that same girl who had fallen in love with the wrong person. That same girl whose cheek had stung when her father had laid hands on her for the first time in her life. That same girl who was forced to pack her bags and leave her house because being herself meant that she didn't deserve to stay. 

She couldn't think of an answer. And she was bad-ass Maggie Sawyer, the woman who took down bad guys and who always stood up for the underdog, the woman who had helped the hardcore yet soft agent come out of her shell and be herself, the woman who had succeeded in winning that agent's heart and falling for her in the process.

But she couldn't think of an answer. 

But then she didn't have to.

Because Alex was slipping her fingers inside her hand, anchoring her to the present. 

Because Alex's eyes were burning with fire and loyalty and anger. 

Because Alex's words were tinged with conviction and justice and love.

"You need to back off," Alex warned, finger raised like a weapon.

Her father frowned as if he couldn't grasp what was happening - and Maggie noted the way he took an instinctive step back. "Excuse me?"

"Maggie may be too nice to say anything but that doesn't mean you get to talk to her like that. In fact, you don't get to talk to her at all because you've lost that privilege the day you failed to act like a parent. Yes, Maggie told me what happened. And I was.. heartbroken that someone as kind and pure as your daughter has had to face this level of rejection and cruelty from the person that should have been there for her no matter what. For something as..  _trivial_ as liking someone you don't approve of. For being true to herself. But you know what, you haven't managed to destroy her, not even close. Because Maggie is the best person I know and she's  _loved_ and respected by everyone in her life. By her friends, her teammates, the people she saves everyday. By me. She has her own family now, one that accepts her and wouldn't have her be any other way. And she doesn't need you waltzing back here with your hurtful words. She doesn't need you at all. And if you say anything else that even  _remotely_ resembles an insult, then.."

Alex lets her sentence trail off, a dangerous gleam in her eyes that Maggie has seen often enough.

She wasn't gentle Alex Danvers who blushed furiously when Maggie complimented her in the bedroom.

She was protective Alex who would do anything to protect the people she loved. And she had seen that look often when Alex was fighting for Kara, was fighting for the world.

And now that look was for her. Protecting her. 

Mark seemed to realize that Alex wasn't joking around and was smart enough to know not to goad her. 

Instead, he walked away wordlessly, shaking his head with pent-up anger, after having glared at Maggie in a way that seemed to say "is this who you're dating now?"

Alex wilted the moment he was out of sight and she faced Maggie with the softest expression Maggie had ever seen. The transformation was striking. 

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, gently, kindly, understandingly. 

And Maggie couldn't put on a brave face this time, couldn't just nod her way through this, because Alex's eyes were empathetic and her open arms were unwavering, allowing Maggie to break down and telling her that it was okay not to be okay. 

And so Maggie shook her head and took a small step towards Alex and that was all it took for Alex to pull her closer, to envelop her inside her strong arms, stroking her hair as she cried silently. 

"I've got you," Alex repeated. 

And through her tears and sorrow, Maggie also felt safe. 

And she felt home. 

Not because she was in Nebraska.

But because she was held by the woman she loved. 

"You're loved by so many people," Alex reminded her, because she knew that she needed to be reminded right now. "Winn, James, J'onn, Lena, Kara, my mom. Me. We all love you to bits. There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect". 

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," Maggie breathed, her words muffled against Alex's shoulder. "You shouldn't have had to-"

"Shh," Alex crooned, her voice a caress. "I did what I had to do. And you would have done the same for me". 

Maggie nodded wordlessly. Of course she would have.

"I'm here to help you heal," Alex promised her. "You're not alone anymore".

And Maggie believed her.

And Maggie allowed herself to heal. 

 

 


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a dream few months ago of Sanvers and their daughter trying to find a safe place to sleep in a Apocalypse world and Maggie get separated from them in the crowd [..]. I sadly never got the reunion part. Would be eternally grateful if you write that :)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so, I'm really bad at the whole mother-daughter thing, especially for Sanvers because I don't really see it? Mother issues!  
> So we'll replace that with a dog. Good? GREAT.
> 
> You can say hi to me on stillascalmwater.  
> Don't forget to leave your feedback!

It had happened so quickly that Alex didn't even have enough time to process things. 

One minute the world was okay and the next it wasn't. 

The virus was spreading through National City like wildfire and Alex knew - because she was getting regular updates from Kara who was on a mission to try and save the entire human race - that it had already reached a handful of other cities. 

It was like something out of her worst nightmares. Or a bad sci-fi movie. 

The disease didn't have a name yet. 

Naming it was the least of their worries. 

The last time Alex met up with Winn - was that only two days ago ? It seemed like years - he had been calling it "The Devil's Hepatitis". 

Alex had thought it was a smart name. The doctor side of her was definitely pleased - well, as pleased as she could be in such conditions. 

"Initial symptoms include joint pain, fever, nausea, itchy skin, dark urine and jaundice," Alex had recited diligently. "Just like Hep". 

"What does J'onn have to do with it?" Kara had asked around a mouthful of pizza.

Everyone had laughed.

This was back when they had thought that saving the world was going to be easy-peasy as always. 

"Jaundice is a yellow discoloration of the skin and the whites of the eyes," J'onn had explained patiently. 

"Mm. Could have said that," Kara had replied, throwing a pointed look at Alex. 

"Why is it the  _Devil's_ Hepatitis, though?" Maggie had wanted to know. She didn't want to admit it to the others - she had a bad-ass reputation to uphold- but that name gave her the creeps. 

Winn's animated eyes turned serious at her question and Maggie suddenly realized that things weren't as under control as she had initially thought. 

"People who have been infected have also been manifesting a change in behavior," Alex had volunteered to explain, her eyes soft yet cautious. "Mood swings followed by aggressiveness, loss of control and murderous thoughts". Alex took a deep breath. "We have already documented around fifty cases of these thoughts being put into action". 

"People have been murdered?" Maggie had asked calmly - even though her heart had plummeted into her stomach. 

The gang had nodded gravely.

But there had still been hope then. 

They didn't know it was going to be an epidemic.

That the antidote they had been pinning their hopes on had proven to be ineffective because the virus wouldn't stop mutating. 

And now Kara was  _somewhere_ \- in another dimension last time Alex had checked, trying to find anything that would get them out of this mess. 

Alex was positive that things would get better soon.

That was two days ago. 

Back when she had a home to sleep in. 

But now, nowhere was safe. Because the symptoms were worsening at an alarming rate and the people - and could they even still be defined as such? - were breaking down doors and taking over entire streets. 

And when Alex and Maggie's house was broken into by a herd of those things, they had fought tooth and nail to escape their home, breaking a few noses in the process. They didn't have the time to pack anything or to grab any of their belongings. 

Except Gertrude, their one year old Border Collie. 

The plan had been to drop by Kara's empty flat in the hopes that it hadn't been overtaken by the infected yet. It was a long shot but one that they had to take. They would head out to the DEO first thing in the morning but for tonight, they only needed a place to sleep. 

Holding hands, Alex and Maggie moved as swiftly and as silently as they could. Using the motorcycle was tempting but it would attract too much attention- and it would be hard for Gertrude to follow. 

As they finally got closer to Kara's place, Maggie let out a sigh of relief. 

"I didn't think we'd make it," she admitted with a sheepish grin. 

Alex frowned with concern, pausing to pull Maggie into a hug. It was hard to resist Maggie's worried little face - especially after knowing that her girlfriend had been trying to put her fears and panic aside. She was sure that Maggie hadn't signed up for anything like this when she joined the police force. 

"It's going to be okay," Alex murmured against Maggie's silky hair. "We're going to get some rest and tomorrow we'll head out to the DEO and we'll try and get hold of Kara".

Maggie's voice was muffled against Alex's shirt. "Do you think she's found anything?" 

Gertrude licked Maggie's shoes - her own version of comfort. 

"I hope so," Alex replied, trying to infuse some conviction in her words. "Kara's strong and resourceful, I'm sure she'll figure someth-"

She didn't have the chance to finish her sentence because all at once, there were screams and growls and the smell of blood and disease and pure terror as a huge group of infected ones made its way down the street. Gertrude snapped at them, sensing something was wrong, and ran around them in circles. She was a herding dog after all and she felt it was her job to get everything in order. 

They tried calling her back to no avail. 

 Alex pushed Maggie out of the way, telling her to run, to run as fast as her legs could carry her, that she'll catch up with her in a few minutes, that she needed to grab hold of Gertrude first. 

Maggie refused, eyes wide and terrified. 

"I'm not leaving you!" she said, her booming voice attracting the attention of a few infected ones. 

Alex pushed her harder this time, her tone pleading. 

"I promise I'll catch up with you, just please- go! Before they get any closer!"

"We can both get Gertrude-"

"We can't both go, we'll be too distracted trying to protect each other and it might get us both killed". 

Maggie couldn't argue with that. She glanced towards the rapidly approaching mass of non-people. 

She hesitated.

And then she stuck her fingers in her mouth and whistled. It was high-pitched and deafening and Alex had never known she could do that. 

The sound drew the curiosity of a multitude of infected ones who broke away from the group to follow her instead. Maggie ran backwards, taunting them and motioning for them to come after her. 

Alex was pretty sure that watching Maggie fading away in the distance with a handful of the infected galloping after her was one of the worst moments in her life. This wasn't part of the plan but she should have known Maggie enough by now to realize that her girlfriend would do anything to help her out. And that if she had to run away, she'll couple it with something stupid and brave. 

But she had to trust that Maggie was going to be okay. 

She had to.

And so Alex ran after Gertrude - who was thankfully still okay and mostly ignored by the monsters - and grabbed her by her collar, pulling her towards her forcefully. Gertrude was an athletic and stubborn dog and obedience was certainly not her strong suit. 

"Come, Gertrude!" Alex hissed.

Two of the infected turned towards Alex, their yellowed eyes flashing with an almost-demonic kind of evil. 

Alex - still holding on to Gertrude's collar with one hand - delivered two hard punches to each of their faces and allowed herself a short moment of victory as they clutched their noses and stumbled back. 

They might be contaminated but they still felt pain and that was something. 

Gertrude finally seemed to notice that maybe it wasn't wise to want to herd people who wanted to hurt her owner and she didn't resist this time as Alex pulled her along. They both ran to safety, Alex wishing she had had the time to grab a gun or a weapon to defend herself better with. 

But there was something more important now.

And that was finding Maggie. 

And judging by the way Gertrude was whining sadly, she wanted to find Maggie too. 

She couldn't have gotten very far and Alex walked along the now deserted streets, peering behind parked cars and squinting her eyes in the darkness. Yet Maggie was nowhere to be seen and Alex felt the panic that she had been trying to rein in start to seep through her pores. 

She resisted the urge to yell out Maggie's name. It wouldn't do them both any good to attract unwanted attention.

Alex tried to put herself in Maggie's shoes, tried to see the world through Maggie's eyes. 

And then she knew where Maggie was. 

It didn't take long to get to the pub and Alex was surprised for not figuring it out any sooner. 

And as she pushed the door to the pub open, she breathed out a relieved sob when she spotted Maggie standing near the pool table, stick raised like a javelin, ready to attack. 

She faltered when she spotted Alex, threw the pool stick to the side and ran inside Alex's arms. 

Alex's hands were on her instantly, moving across her face and her body, making sure that she was okay, that she hadn't been bitten, that she wasn't hurt.

Maggie was doing the same thing, tears pearling in her eyes, silently thanking whoever happened to be listening for bringing back the love of her life safe and sound. 

And when Alex was finally convinced that Maggie wasn't suffering from any injuries, she kissed her.

It was soft and urgent and needy and they sighed against each other's mouths, their hands framing each other's faces tenderly.

They were alive. They were alive and together.

And their mingling breaths, breathing that life into each other, was a testament to that. 

"You found me," Maggie whispered, eyes still closed, resting her forehead against Alex's. 

"I'll always find you," Alex promised. 

Gertrude yapped happily. 

And for a moment, everything was exactly the way it was supposed to be. 


End file.
